Storybrooke College
by clicloo
Summary: AU - SWANQUEEN - Régina Mills vient d'être nommée Principale du collège de Storybrooke. En cette rentrée de septembre, elle s'apprête à faire connaissance avec les enseignants de l'établissement.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à toi, qui viens d'arriver sur cette page ! Je te livre aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma première fiction ; fréquenter ce site m'a donné envie de me lancer à mon tour, et grande fan de OUAT, j'ai voulu commencer par mon couple favori, Emma/Régina.**_

 _ **Si tu as le courage d'aller au bout de ces premières lignes, cher lecteur, surtout, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, bon ou mauvais, c'est avec la critique que l'on progresse !**_

 _ **Dans l'attente de ton avis, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Regina Mills observait son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil critique : une nouvelle année scolaire commençait, et en tant que nouvelle principale du collège de Storybrooke, elle se devait d'être parfaite pour accueillir les enseignants qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

D'un geste vif, elle replaça une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs. Elle lissa pour l'énième fois le col de son chemisier de soie blanc, et réajusta sa jupe de laine noire, impeccablement repassée.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat au lait scrutèrent ensuite son maquillage : un léger fard à paupières, une touche de rouge à lèvre pourpre, un soupçon de mascara. L'ensemble lui donnait un air sévère, mais c'était l'effet souhaité. Son reflet lui offrit un fin et froid sourire : son apparence était sans défaut, comme toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans son bureau. Tout en posant soigneusement sa veste sur un cintre, elle songea qu'avoir un appartement de fonction était finalement très pratique, même si cela supposait de croiser fréquemment le personnel du collège.

Elle balaya d'un regard satisfait la grande pièce. Dès sa nomination à la tête de cet établissement, elle avait fait changer la décoration : un immense bureau noir laqué, flanqué d'un confortable fauteuil occupait le fond ; une petite table de réunion, quelques chaises, et deux armoires, dans les mêmes tons, complétaient l'ensemble. Un immense miroir ovale ornait un des murs ; son lourd cadre en stuc, composé d'arabesques compliquées, semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Elle avait fait repeindre le bureau en blanc, du sol au plafond. Le contraste avec le mobilier était saisissant, donnant au bureau une ambiance froide, presque intimidante, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Principale Mills.

En soupirant, elle alluma son ordinateur, bien calée dans son fauteuil ; elle observa son écran d'un œil torve, attendant impatiemment que celui-ci daigne afficher la page de connexion : elle adorait son métier, et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de l'informatique, mais dieu qu'elle détestait tous ces appareils ! Ils étaient lents, passaient leur temps à tomber en panne, ou ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de lui apprendre quelques rudiments, afin qu'elle ne soit pas complètement perdue en cas de problème, mais en vain : elle était définitivement rétive à la logique informatique, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point, elle qui souhaitait avoir le contrôle absolu sur le moindre aspect de sa vie. Heureusement, son nouveau collègue, le principal adjoint, Graham Humbert, semblait plus doué dans ce domaine.

Elle avait fait sa connaissance quelques semaines plutôt, et les heures de travail qu'ils avait déjà passées ensemble l'avaient en partie rassurée : c'était un homme compétent et efficace, qui connaissait bien l'établissement, pour y être déjà en poste depuis trois ans. Il lui avait préparé de nombreux dossiers, afin qu'elle puisse s'immerger dans la vie du collège, et prendre connaissance de l'essentiel avant la rentrée : structure pédagogique, élèves, projets divers ... en revanche, il avait volontairement omis de lui parler des enseignants en place, préférant qu'elle se fasse une idée par elle-même. Tout juste lui avait-il mentionné le nom d'Emma Swan, une jeune professeur de mathématiques, car c'est elle qui s'occupait du réseau informatique, et qui était en quelque sorte la personne ressource en cas de souci.

Tout en saisissant ses codes d'accès, elle pressentait qu'elle allait souvent avoir besoin de cette Emma Swan, ce qui l'horripilait par avance.

Elle commença à consulter ses mails, quand un léger coup sur la porte lui fit lever les yeux de son écran. Graham se tenait dans l'embrasure, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres :

\- Bonjour Régina. Prête pour cette rentrée ?

Graham eut la désagréable impression de passer au rayon X tandis que la Principale le toisait.

\- Bonjour Graham. La cravate n'aurait pas été de trop aujourd'hui.

Le Principal Adjoint grimaça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur sa chemise dont le premier bouton était ouvert.

\- Comme il ne s'agit que de la pré-rentrée, et qu'il n'y a pas d'élèves, je pensais ...

\- Nous nous devons d'être irréprochables, en toutes circonstances, le coupa sèchement Régina. Les enseignants sont déjà pour la plupart beaucoup trop négligés à mon goût, et je tiens à ce que le personnel de direction montre l'exemple.

\- Je vais aller chercher une cravate, répondit, mal à l'aise, Graham.

Il tourna rapidement les talons, et se rendit dans son bureau où heureusement il en avait une dans son tiroir. Tout en faisant son nœud, il pesta intérieurement contre sa nouvelle collègue : c'était une femme sublime, et très douée, comme on n'avait cessé de lui dire, mais le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que les rapports humains n'étaient pas son fort ! Alors qu'il finissait d'ajuster sa tenue, la voix tranchante de la Principale le sortit de ses réflexions :

\- Graham, il est temps d'y aller.

OOOoooOOO

Le volume sonore dans la salle polyvalente du collège était à son maximum. Elle avait été choisie pour l'accueil des enseignants et du personnel, et les discussions allaient bon train. Les anciens étaient pour la plupart ravis de se retrouver après les congés estivaux, et les nouveaux, un peu timides, attendaient en retrait, un gobelet de café à la main.

Ruby Lucas, l'exubérante professeur d'arts plastiques, tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la table des viennoiseries, quand Mary-Margaret Blanchard, un de ses collègues de Lettres, lui sauta dessus, tout sourire.

\- Enfin, tu es là !

\- Salut Mary, comment ça va ? lui répondit Ruby, tout en lui faisant les bises. Alors, on sait qui est le nouveau chef ?

\- Apparemment, ce n'est pas un chef, mais une chef, qui a été nommée sur le poste. Tu n'as pas vu Emma, par hasard ?

\- Tu la connais, elle doit avoir le nez dans le serveur, à vérifier que ses chers ordinateurs fonctionnent bien après deux mois de congés !

Les deux amies en étaient là dans leur conversation, quand le bruit sec de talons claquant au sol leur fit tourner la tête : Regina Mills, un porte-document en cuir dans les bras, s'avançait d'un pas énergique vers l'estrade, suivie de près par Graham Humbert, obligé de presque courir pour suivre son rythme. Tandis qu'elle fendait la foule massée dans la salle, sans un regard pour personne, l'Adjoint souriait aux uns et aux autres, un air désolé sur le visage.

Les discussions moururent rapidement, laissant place à un silence inhabituel en ce jour de pré-rentrée : tous suivaient des yeux cette femme superbe qui venait de faire son entrée.

\- Carrément canon, la nouvelle chef, souffla Ruby, impressionnée, à son amie.

\- A voir la tête de Neal, tu n'es pas la seule à penser cela, s'amusa Mary-Margaret.

Neal Cassidy, professeur d'EPS, dévorait des yeux la silhouette de la Principale, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, quand il se prit un coup de coude de son ami et collègue, David Nolan.

\- Non mais arrête de la mater comme ça, sérieusement !

Neal ferma la bouche, un peu honteux, comme sorti d'une transe.

\- Hum, oui, pardon, mais franchement, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu une femme aussi belle ...

\- Moui ... je préfère Mary-Margaret, répondit David, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à la jeune femme, elle aussi focalisée sur Régina Mills.

Neal leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Quand je pense que cela fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour ! Il est peut-être temps que tu te jettes à l'eau, non ?

David s'apprêta à lui répondre, quand la voix claire et tranchante de la Principale se fit entendre, amplifiée par le micro :

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, il est précisément 9h00, je vous invite à vous asseoir afin que nous puissions commencer cette journée de pré-rentrée.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une marrante, murmura Ruby, tout en prenant place au dernier rang, à côté de son amie. Je vais garder une place pour Emma, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Excellente idée, lui répondit Mary-Margaret, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Régina, debout, les deux mains sur la table, observait d'un air impassible les uns et les autres. Comme toujours, les deux premiers rangs étaient presque vides, à l'exception de quelques nouveaux, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Pendant ce temps, son collègue avait allumé son ordinateur, et branché le vidéo-projecteur. Quand l'ordre du jour s'afficha sur l'écran derrière elle, la Principale se racla la gorge, et prit le micro.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Régina Mills, et j'ai été nommée au poste de Principale du collège de Storybrooke, suite au départ à la retraite de mon prédécesseur. J'ai dirigé trois autres établissements avant celui-ci, avec toujours le même leitmotiv : Travail, Rigueur, Exigence, Perfection. Jusque-là, j'ai toujours laissé les collèges que j'ai quittés avec de meilleurs résultats aux examens que lorsque je suis arrivée. Je suis persuadée que je peux compter sur vous tous pour qu'il en soit de même lorsque je quitterai Storybrooke.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, que la porte s'ouvrit largement sur une jeune femme blonde élancée qui s'avança d'un pas énergique. Vêtue d'un jean moulant, d'un t-shirt noir, et d'une veste en cuir rouge vif, elle fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main aux nombreux collègues qui s'étaient retournés pour la saluer, avant de se tourner vers Graham et Régina :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce léger retard.

\- Et vous êtes ?, la toisa la Principale, tout en la fusillant du regard.

\- Emma Swan, répondit la jeune femme, ses yeux vert d'eau faisant un clin d'oeil à Graham, qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Merci de vous asseoir, Mlle Swan, nous avons de nombreuses choses à voir aujourd'hui, et je ne souhaite pas déjà prendre du retard. A l'avenir, je vous invite à être un peu plus rigoureuse sur les horaires.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle. Le ton sec de la nouvelle Principale, et la teneur de sa remarque avaient surpris tout le monde : il semblait clair que les habitudes prises avec l'ancien principal, un homme affable et conciliant, étaient déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Emma, impassible, s'installa rapidement auprès de Ruby et de Mary-Margaret :

\- Elle a l'air tout à fait délicieuse, la nouvelle patronne ...

Régina Mills avait déjà repris le fil de son discours, présentant les différents points qui allaient être abordés au cours de la journée : après présentation de la circulaire ministérielle de la rentrée, les emplois du temps seraient expliqués et distribués par son collègue, puis, suite au traditionnel pot de rentrée, les équipes pédagogiques se réuniraient pour aborder la reprise avec les élèves. A ce moment-là, elle ferait le tour pour se présenter personnellement à chaque enseignant.

Alors qu'elle commençait la lecture de la circulaire, Emma se pencha vers Ruby :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Pas grand chose, lui murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roux ; vu son blabla d'introduction, je crois qu'on va bien moins se marrer dans ce bahut ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit sur le même ton Emma ; ce n'est pas sûrement pas elle qui va nous empêcher de faire du bon boulot, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Prêtant une oreille distraite à la Principale, Emma Swan chercha du regard le Principal Adjoint ; Graham et elle étaient amis depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement. Ils avaient très rapidement dépassé le stade des relations purement professionnelles, se découvrant plusieurs points communs. La jeune enseignante avait vite compris que Graham en pinçait pour elle, mais elle avait toujours fait semblant de ne rien voir, et son ami n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ils s'entendaient très bien, se voyaient parfois en-dehors du collège pour un cinéma ou un musée, mais elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui.

Graham capta le regard vert d'Emma, et fit une légère grimace, en roulant des yeux, comme pour excuser la rebuffade de sa collègue. La prof de maths pouffa de rire, mais reprit vite son calme, devant le regard noir et acéré que lui lança sa supérieure.

La matinée s'acheva sur la sacro-sainte distribution des emplois du temps. Le Principal Adjoint avait pris la parole pour présenter le fonctionnement de l'établissement sur l'année à venir, expliquant les choix qui avaient été faits pour contenter un maximum de monde, tout en fournissant aux élèves des emplois du temps convenables. Comme tous les ans, les premières plaintes de tardèrent pas à se faire entendre :

\- Monsieur Humbert, je vous avais demandé de me libérer mon vendredi, or je vois que j'ai cours de 14h à 16h, attaqua Gold, le redouté professeur de sciences physiques. Craint par ses élèves, comme par ses collègues, celui-ci était habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Graham s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, quand Régina Mills le devança :

\- J'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur Gold, que vous aviez pris l'habitude de systématiquement demander votre vendredi. A moins que l'information ne me soit pas parvenue, ce dont je doute fort, vous n'avez aucune raison valable de demander à être libéré sur cette journée. Je vous rappelle qu'un professeur peut être amené à enseigner du lundi matin 8h au vendredi après-midi 17h. Évidemment, nous essayons toujours d'arranger les personnes dans la mesure du possible, mais vous comprendrez bien que pour le bon équilibre des emplois du temps de nos élèves - élément qui sera toujours ma priorité - certains choix doivent être faits.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblé après cette tirade. Gold vira au rouge brique, la colère déformant ses traits, mais il n'osa répliquer.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de ce vieux fou, se réjouit David Nolan.

\- Oui, mais il va lui faire payer, répliqua son collègue.

Emma n'avait cessé d'observer sa supérieure durant l'échange : droite comme un i, le menton relevé, l'œil flamboyant, elle n'avait visiblement pas peur de se faire des ennemis. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos !

OOOoooOOO

\- On prévoit un ou deux contrôles communs, cette année ? demanda David à ses collègues de mathématiques.

\- Au moins deux. Il faut que nos 3e puissent s'entraîner dans les conditions de l'examen le plus possible, répondit immédiatement Emma.

Comme toujours, la discussion s'anima ; les anti brandirent leur argument favori : deux contrôles communs, cela faisait beaucoup de travail de préparation et de correction, sans compensation financière au bout.

\- Ca s'appelle faire son boulot ! fulmina Emma.

\- Aucun texte ne nous oblige à faire deux contrôles continus, lui rétorqua un des enseignants.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Une voix coupante comme un rasoir répondit à sa place :

\- Effectivement, aucun texte ne vous impose de préparer deux contrôles communs, mais c'est à n'en pas douter ce que vous suggère votre conscience professionnelle, non ?

Personne n'avait entendu Régina Mills entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Heu, oui, bien-sûr ... marmonna le professeur, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, le problème est réglé, conclut la Principale avant de prendre place autour de la table.

Elle ouvrit son porte-document, prit une nouvelle page, et après avoir dévissé le bouchon de son stylo plume nota d'une écriture élégante l'information.

Emma Swan l'observa, amusée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu quelqu'un prendre ses notes à l'aide d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo plume !

\- Quelque chose vous fait sourire, Mlle Swan ?

Emma sursauta, comme prise en faute ; mais comment avait-elle pu la voir, alors qu'elle écrivait ?

\- Je me faisais juste la remarque qu'il est de plus en rare de voir une personne prendre ses notes de cette manière.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les ordinateurs et autres smartphones, même si je ne peux hélas m'en passer par ailleurs. Mon stylo et mes feuilles ne m'ont jamais fait défaut, et ce sont bien les seuls, rétorqua d'un air pincé la Principale.

La jeune femme blonde, interloquée par une réaction si excessive, ravala cependant la réplique qui lui vint ; après tout, si elle voulait rester à l'âge de pierre, c'était son problème !

\- Les résultats obtenus l'année dernière en mathématiques sont plutôt bons, mais je pense que nous pourrions encore faire mieux. J'ai pu notamment observer qu'un petit pourcentage des élèves étaient en fort décrochage. Je souhaiterai donc que l'ensemble de l'équipe de mathématiques réfléchisse en particulier à ce point, et que vous me proposiez un plan d'action à mettre en place cette année. Qui est le coordinateur de matière ? enchaîna la Principale.

\- C'est moi, répondit Emma Swan.

\- Très bien. Je vous charge donc de me remettre vos propositions d'ici la fin du mois de septembre. Des questions ?

David Nolan prit la parole, un peu hésitant :

\- Vous savez, tous les ans nous essayons de proposer de la remédiation, des cours de soutien, etc, mais à chaque fois, il nous a été répondu que nous n'avions pas les heures pour mettre tout cela en place ..

Régina Mills le coupa :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, trouver des heures, c'est mon travail.

Puis elle se retourna vers Emma, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mlle Swan, je compte sur vous.

Une minute plus tard, elle avait quitté la salle.

\- Sacré bout de femme ..., murmura David.

Emma hocha la tête, encore troublée par les yeux presque noirs qui venaient de la transpercer. Régina Mills devait avoir l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, vu comme il était difficile de dire non à un tel regard.

OOOoooOOO

Graham Humbert, la cravate négligemment posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, était attablé devant une bière, au Granny's Café, un petit bar à deux pas du collège de Storybrooke. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, en soupirant : la journée avait été longue, à essayer de régler tous les problèmes d'emplois du temps qui s'étaient présentés, surtout avec la présence permanente de sa collègue et supérieure hiérarchique. Il avait fini par se demander si elle n'avait pas le don d'ubiquité, tant il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était sur tous les fronts en même temps : en une seule journée, tout en contrôlant son propre travail, elle avait répondu à l'ensemble des demandes des personnels, avait fait le tour de toutes les équipes pédagogiques, avait lancé plusieurs projets, et avait reçu trois familles qui souhaitaient inscrire en urgence leur enfant. Sa capacité de travail était proprement incroyable, et il savait déjà que ça allait être difficile, voire impossible, d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Alors, Graham, on a sorti la cravate aujourd'hui ? l'interpella Emma, qui venait de pousser la porte du bar.

Graham se leva pour saluer son amie et collègue :

\- Arrête, je me suis fait vertement tancé ce matin pour ma tenue trop négligée ! soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai ? Mills t'a fait une remarque ?

\- Et sur un ton ... ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir, de bosser avec elle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup, mais ... j'ai l'impression qu'elle est très pro par contre, non ?

\- Une machine de guerre, oui ... elle suit tout, contrôle tout, valide tout : le collège va tourner avec elle, mais je pense que cela va faire tout drôle à certains tir-au-flanc qui avaient l'habitude de vivre leur petite vie dans leur coin, sans qu'on vienne mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires !

\- Effectivement ... confirma la jolie blonde, tout en portant son verre aux lèvres. J'ai cru que Gold allait s'étouffer ce matin ; mais c'est pas plus mal, non ? Après, ce n'est pas la première à afficher de grandes idées, il va aussi falloir qu'elle tienne la distance ...

Emma reposa son verre, et observa malicieusement Graham :

\- En tout cas, ta collègue est une très belle femme ...

\- C'est sûr, soupira l'Adjoint, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est réfrigérante ; d'ailleurs, je ne dois pas être le seul à le penser, elle a emménagé seule dans son appart' de fonction.

\- Étonnant qu'elle soit seule ... mais bon, conclut son amie, le plus important c'est qu'elle fasse du bon travail. Trinquons à cette nouvelle année !

OOOoooOOO

Il était 22h quand Régina fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. La porte fermée, elle posa son sac à main dans l'entrée, ôta ses chaussures à talons, et se laissa tomber en soupirant dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle ferma les yeux, et autorisa enfin son visage à se détendre. Elle fit défiler mentalement les images de cette première journée. Déjà, elle commença à se faire une idée des personnes qu'elle allait avoir sous ses ordres. Lucas, en arts plastiques, semblait passablement excentrique, mais elle était très impliquée dans l'établissement, et elle lui avait soumis plusieurs projets tout à fait intéressants. En Lettres, Mary-Margaret Blanchard était une jeune femme calme et posée, mais elle l'avait vue manœuvrer ses collègues lors de la réunion de l'après-midi, et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et comment l'obtenir. Gold, en revanche, l'avait prise en grippe immédiatement, et elle sentait que lui et ses collègues allaient lui donner du fil à retordre.

Elle se leva pour se servir un verre de cidre, et se préparer un dîner léger. Tout en détaillant une carotte, elle repensa à l'équipe de mathématiques. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait compter sur la plupart d'entre eux, mais sentait que cette Emma Swan, visiblement appréciée par tout le monde, allait avoir du mal avec son autorité. Son retard du matin, et son style vestimentaire négligé l'avait quelque peu agacée. Elle se promit de reparler de cela avec la jeune femme, si nécessaire.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de poursuivre la lecture : à très bientôt pour la suite, et merci d'avance pour vos avis !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Avant tout de choses, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. J'ai eu des retours vraiment sympa et encourageants, ça motive à écrire !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient de savoir si l'histoire ira jusqu'au bout, qu'ils soient rassurés, à moins qu'un camion me passe dessus demain matin quand j'irai chercher ma baguette de pain, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir …;o)**_

 _ **Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle est déjà assez bien avancée, et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais j'aime pouvoir me relire plusieurs fois, et laisser « reposer » un chapitre quand il vient d'être rédigé, pour pour le reprendre, vérifier sa cohérence avec le reste de l'histoire, corriger les fautes, le compléter, etc.**_

 _ **Sachant que je suis en vacances en ce moment, et que j'ai donc un peu plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, j'envisage une publication bihebdomadaire, a priori le lundi et le jeudi, à raison d'un chapitre à chaque fois.**_

 _ **Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises : les premières m'encouragent à poursuivre, les secondes m'incitent à m'améliorer, et sachant qu'il s'agit là de mon premier coup d'essai, il y a du boulot ! (Et si au passage vous repérez des fautes, hein, pareil, dites-le que je corrige!)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 2 !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

La cour du collège était en ébullition ce matin-là ; une centaine d'élèves de 6e se tenait là, fébrile : les uns étaient agglutinés autour des listes de classe, les autres cherchaient où se ranger pour gagner leur salle. Dans un coin, se trouvaient quelques parents inquiets, qui avaient absolument tenu à être présents pour ce grand jour. Des surveillants et le nouveau CPE, Robin Locksley, tentaient de canaliser, sans grand succès, tout ce petit monde.

La Principale Mills observait ce ballet désormais familier de son bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- Nous avons trois 6e à changer de classe : ils sont inscrits en section bilingue, mais ont été placés dans des classes sans option.

Régina se retourna en entendant la voix pressée de son collègue.

\- Faisons ça avant la montée dans les salles, je ne veux pas que l'on soit obligé de procéder à des changements dans une heure, quand les élèves se seront déjà habitués à leurs camarades.

Graham et elle dévalèrent les escaliers, pour inscrire les modifications directement sur les listes collées dans la cour.

Au détour du dernier couloir, une porte s'ouvrit juste devant la Principale, qui ne put que la retenir des deux mains, pour ne pas s'y encastrer.

\- Oups, pardonnez-moi ! s'écria, surprise, Emma. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'Adjoint, pour lui faire les bises, avant de saluer sa Principale :

\- Mlle Mills.

\- Mlle Swan. Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, j'ai failli prendre cette porte en plein visage, l'apostropha Régina. Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas professeur principal de classe de 6e.

\- Très juste. Je suis venue profiter du calme relatif de cette journée pour vérifier la bonne marche des ordinateurs, et mettre à jour le serveur avec les nouvelles listes d'élèves. A ce propos, enchaîna la jeune femme, il faudra que vous me sortiez les fichiers adéquats, transmis par le rectorat.

La Principale soupira intérieurement ; elle était la seule à pouvoir sortir ces fichiers, mais comme tous les ans, elle avait oublié la manipulation à réaliser.

\- Bien. Passez dans mon bureau à 11h, nous verrons ça, répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Emma et Graham échangèrent un sourire, avant que ce dernier ne s'empresse de suivre sa collègue.

OOOoooOOO

A 11h précise, Emma Swan donna un coup léger sur la porte du bureau de la Principale Mills. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Entrez !

L'enseignante de mathématiques fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter, surprise par la décoration.

\- Un problème, Mlle Swan ?, interrogea Régina, tout en continuant à écrire.

\- Hum, non, non, je suis juste surprise par le changement radical de ce bureau, répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée, en repensant à la pièce chaleureuse qu'en avait fait le locataire précédant. Mais comment faisait-elle pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tout en ayant le nez sur sa feuille ?, songea Emma. C'était la deuxième qu'elle était prise en défaut par cette femme qui semblait avoir des yeux partout.

Régina referma soigneusement son stylo avant de poser son regard perçant sur son interlocutrice.

La blonde était une jolie femme, indéniablement. Des yeux verts, un fin visage encadré d'une chevelure aux reflets changeants et aux boucles douces, un corps mince et musclé ... dommage que cela soit gâché par une attitude plutôt masculine, et des goûts vestimentaires douteux !

Les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, son inséparable veste de cuir rouge sur le dos, Emma observait avec curiosité l'immense miroir au mur. Elle n'avait pas vu que la brune la détaillait.

\- C'est un miroir que j'ai trouvé chez un antiquaire. Il m'a immédiatement plu, et je l'ai fait restaurer, expliqua la Principale, en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

\- Très joli, commenta l'enseignante, tout en le trouvant un peu effrayant. Tout un coup, elle repensa au conte de Blanche-Neige : ce miroir semblait tout droit sorti du château de la Méchante Reine. La Méchante Reine ... voici un surnom que sa Principale ne pourrait renier.

Elle retint un sourire, avant de se retourner vers Régina Mills.

\- Je vous ai apporté une clé USB, sur laquelle vous allez pouvoir mettre les six fichiers dont j'ai besoin, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

La Principale se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir comment faire ... ces manipulations absconses ont un fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vouloir rester dans mon esprit ...

\- «Absconses», vraiment ?, s'amusa la blonde. Vous permettez que je vous montre ?

\- Je vous en prie, Mlle Swan, répondit Régina, s'efforçant de contenir son agacement. Elle détestait se retrouver en position de demander de l'aide.

La jeune femme contourna le bureau, et la brune se décala, pour la laisser se placer devant l'ordinateur.

Un parfum capiteux et entêtant assaillit les narines d'Emma. Elle sembla reconnaître une odeur de ... pomme. Original, pensa-t-elle, tout en cliquant rapidement sur quelques pages.

\- Si vous voulez bien saisir vos identifiants ...

Régina Mills fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier, puis se recula à nouveau, laissant faire l'enseignante. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer et d'envier la dextérité avec laquelle celle-ci récupéra en quelques instants les informations dont elle avait besoin. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Emma récupéra sa clé, ferma les pages qu'elle avait ouvertes, et se retourna vers sa Principale :

\- Et voilà, c'était rapide. Je vous laisse à votre travail, Mlle Mills.

\- Bonne journée, Mlle Swan.

Régina regarda l'enseignante quitter son bureau ; elle supportait difficilement qu'on vienne envahir son espace vital, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle se remit au travail.

OOOoooOOO

\- Décidément, quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas !, grommela Emma, exaspérée, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Il était 17h30, le collège était enfin silencieux, et elle était encore là, à tenter pour la troisième fois de mettre à jour le serveur pédagogique, après deux plantages en règle.

Alors qu'elle observait la très lente avancée de sa mise à jour, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message de Ruby :

 _\- Salut Em' ! David, Mary et moi sommes au Granny's, tu nous rejoins ?_

 _\- Suis encore coincée au collège, si tout va bien, je vous retrouve dans 20 minutes._

 _\- Ok, à tout de suite !_

\- Encore là, Mlle Swan ?

Emma sursauta ; décidément, cela devenait une manie, avec sa nouvelle patronne !

\- Comme vous le voyez ; la mise à jour prend un peu plus de temps que prévu.

\- Le collège ferme à 19h, n'oubliez pas. Bonne soirée, Mlle Swan.

Emma eut à peine le temps de la saluer, que le bruit de ses talons s'éloignait déjà. Un léger parfum de pomme flottait dans l'air, seule preuve de son passage. Vraiment une femme énigmatique, songea-t-elle, tandis que la procédure arriva enfin à son terme, sans erreur. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait expliquer cette froideur permanente. Étrangement, elle était convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Et au final, tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, du moment qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de travailler comme elle le souhaitait.

OOOoooOOO

\- Un jus de pomme, pour moi, Granny, s'il te plaît !

\- Un jus de pomme ? Tu commandes un jus de pomme ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Emma ? s'étonna Ruby, incrédule.

\- Rien, j'en ai juste envie, c'est tout !

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es entrée dans l'antre de Mills, ce matin ..., enchaîna David, curieux.

\- J'avais besoin de fichiers informatiques auxquels seul un principal a accès, oui.

\- Et il est comment, son bureau ? Aussi glaçant qu'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas si « glaçant » est le terme ... mais son bureau est à son image, tout en noir et blanc, avec un immense miroir très étrange au mur.

\- Un miroir ? répéta Mary-Margaret.

\- Je l'imagine très bien, telle la Méchante Reine dans le conte de Blanche Neige, lui demander tous les matins si elle est toujours la plus belle du royaume, s'exclama en riant Ruby.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose en le voyant, s'amusa Emma.

\- «La Méchante Reine», voilà un surnom qui lui va très bien, compléta David ; ce matin, en passant dans le couloir, elle a réussi à faire taire ma classe de 6e d'un simple regard. Et elle m'a glissé en aparté d'un ton sec et en me fusillant du regard que j'avais deux minutes de retard, la cloche ayant déjà sonné, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors comme ça, le charmant David s'est fait taper sur les doigts par la Méchante Reine ? se moqua gentiment Ruby.

Emma sourit, en sirotant son verre. Décidément, la Principale Mills faisait beaucoup parler d'elle.

OOOoooOOO

Régina était satisfaite de sa journée. La rentrée s'était bien passée. Elle avait pu passer dans chaque classe pour se présenter, et expliquer quels étaient les objectifs de cette année. Tous l'avaient religieusement écoutée, adultes comme enfants. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour intimider les élèves, considérant qu'instiller un peu de peur en eux était un bon moyen de les mettre au travail, et de les inciter à respecter les règles.

La seule sur qui elle ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise était l'enseignante de mathématiques, Emma Swan. Il n'y avait pas dans ses yeux cette petite lueur de crainte qu'elle voyait habituellement lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un. Au contraire, ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours chaleureux et pétillants. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si appréciée de tous : Régina avait pu constater que presque tout le monde, enfants comme adultes, la saluait avec un grand sourire, heureux de la voir.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant l'image de la jeune femme de son esprit : pourquoi pensait-elle encore à elle, d'ailleurs ? Du moment qu'elle faisait bien son travail, tout cela importait peu.

Régina décida d'aller courir ; elle avait un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle enfila rapidement pantalon et t-shirt noirs, et chaussa ses tennis, avant de quitter son appartement. Elle choisit de longer la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres des habitations, pour être sûre de ne croiser personne.

Elle courait depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand elle commença à sérieusement regretter son choix de parcours. Elle n'avait pas pris de lampe, et seul un quart de lune éclairait faiblement le chemin forestier. Elle manquait de tomber à chaque foulée. Elle venait de se décider à rebrousser chemin quand ce qu'elle craignait arriva : son pied se prit dans une racine, et elle tomba en avant, se tordant violemment la cheville. Elle eut le réflexe de mettre les deux mains en avant, ce qui amortit très légèrement sa chute.

Le nez dans les feuilles pourrissantes qui recouvraient le chemin, les mains égratignées et maculées de terre, une douleur lancinante pour couronner le tout, lui firent faire ce que Régina Mills ne faisait que très rarement : jurer.

\- Vous allez bien ? cria une voix féminine inquiète.

Régina s'assit péniblement, frottant ses mains contre ses cuisses. Elle vit un point de lumière danser dans l'obscurité : quelqu'un muni d'une lampe frontale venait vers elle en petites foulées.

\- Mlle Mills ! s'écria la voix, stupéfaite.

La brune se protégea les yeux de la lumière aveuglante l'empêchant de voir sa sauveuse, qui semblait la connaître.

\- Baissez donc votre lampe, vous m'aveuglez ! dit-elle.

\- Oui, oui, bien-sûr, excusez-moi.

Régina put enfin voir celle qui s'agenouillait auprès d'elle, l'air soucieux :

\- Mlle Swan ...

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci, sans lumière ?

\- Doucement Mlle Swan, la coupa la Principale. J'ai simplement voulu courir, et mon pied s'est pris dans une racine. Je suis tombée, et ma cheville est vraisemblablement foulée ...

\- Aller courir dans ce coin, seule, et sans lumière, ce n'est pas très prudent, la sermonna Emma.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Swan, lui rétorqua la brune, vexée. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

Emma la fixa de ses grands yeux verts, incrédule : elle venait lui porter secours, et cette femme froide et arrogante se permettait de la rabrouer !

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, _Mill_ _s_ , sans moi vous seriez sans doute restée coincée ici toute la nuit, avant qu'un joggeur, ou pire !, ne vous découvre demain matin, parce que évidemment, j'imagine qu'archaïque comme vous êtes, vous n'avez pas de portable sur vous. Donc là, vous allez vous contenter de me laisser vous aider, et arrêtez vos remarques désobligeantes !

Emma se rendit subitement compte qu'elle était très en colère, et qu'elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se demander pourquoi, et repoussa tout cela dans un coin de son esprit. Elle respira un grand coup, et reprit la parole, d'une voix plus calme :

\- Je vais vous aider à vous relever, vous allez vous appuyer sur moi.

Régina s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais le regard farouche de son interlocutrice l'en dissuada. De manière parfaitement incongrue, elle remarqua que la colère assombrissait ses yeux, qui habituellement d'un vert transparent, prenaient à ce moment précis la couleur de l'océan déchaîné.

Elle s'appuya sur la main offerte, et sentit que l'enseignante passait son autre bras autour de sa taille. Tentant de garder l'équilibre sans poser sa cheville blessée à terre, elle se redressa avec difficulté.

\- Je ne suis pas …. « archaïque » !

\- Oh si vous l'êtes ! Avouez, vous n'avez pas de téléphone sur vous, là, je me trompe ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de la brune, Emma triompha :

\- Je le savais !

\- Je l'ai oublié, c'est tout, marmonna, furieuse, Régina.

Emma réprima un sourire devant la mauvaise foi manifeste de sa supérieure, avant de subitement prendre conscience de son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et la perfection de ce qu'elle voyait la laissa sans voix : ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses lèvres, l'arête du nez, tout était digne d'une statue grecque chez cette femme. Elle cligna des yeux, un peu gênée de s'être laissée aller à cette contemplation, mais fut soulagée de voir que son interlocutrice ne s'en était pas rendue compte, focalisée sur sa cheville.

\- Ne bougez pas ... murmura-t-elle. Délicatement, elle enleva une brindille qui s'était emmêlée dans les cheveux de Régina, et replaça la mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Son regard accrocha celui-ci de la Principale, et le temps d'un battement de cil, elle crut y voir ... un léger trouble. La seconde d'après, le masque de la Méchante Reine était de nouveau en place, et Emma se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je vais appeler Graham, qu'il vienne nous chercher en voiture.

\- Non ! s'écria Régina. Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer à pied, les appartements de fonction ne sont pas très loin.

\- Vous plaisantez, là ? Vous ne pouvez même pas poser le pied par terre !

\- Si vous m'aidez, nous pouvons rentrer à pied, s'entêta la Principale. Je ne tiens pas à déranger M Humbert. Ne discutez pas, Mlle Swan, c'est non négociable.

La blonde sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, à nouveau : cette femme était exaspérante ! Elle s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, sentant que cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

\- Vous allez passer votre bras autour de mes épaules, pour que vous puissiez vous appuyer sur moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Les deux mains sur la taille de la brune, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la joue, Emma la guida lentement le long du chemin.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant la porte de l'appartement. La mâchoire serrée, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant le long de sa tempe, Régina semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- Donnez-moi vos clés, je vais ouvrir.

La brune hésita une demi-seconde, puis la laissa faire. Et lorsque Emma Swan se détacha d'elle pour ouvrir la porte, elle ressentit comme un courant d'air froid l'envahir.

\- Allons-y, je vais vous aider à vous asseoir.

Emma remit son bras autour de sa taille, et lui tint la main pour l'amener dans l'appartement. C'est avec un énorme soupir de soulagement que la Principale Mills se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de son salon.

\- Merci pour votre aide, Mlle Swan, mais je vais me débrouiller maintenant, dit la brune, d'une voix contenue.

La situation la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise jamais personne - et _a_ _fortiori_ un enseignant ! - n'était entré à ce point dans son intimité. Non seulement elle s'était retrouvée quasi-collée à Mlle Swan, au point de sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier à travers le fin tissu de son débardeur, à devoir s'appuyer sur elle, mais en plus voilà qu'elle était maintenant dans son salon ! C'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

\- Je vais vous appeler un médecin, répondit la blonde, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

\- Non ! Pas de médecin. Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure, je vais m'en sortir.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, excédée :

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi au moins voir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, je vais me débrouiller toute seule ...

Mais elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'enseignante était déjà agenouillée devant elle, en train de remonter délicatement le bas de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Régina voulut se redresser, mais une douleur intense la foudroya, et elle ne put que se caler dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, l'avant bras sur le front.

Emma coupa son geste, et leva les yeux vers la brune, surprise par le ton paniqué employé, mais en voyant son visage crispé de douleur, elle se résolut à poursuivre.

\- Je vais maintenant vous enlever votre chaussure ; je vais y aller doucement, cela risque de faire un peu mal ...

Emma ôta la tennis avec la plus grande délicatesse, tout un gardant un œil inquiet sur sa supérieure, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand son talon fut dégagé.

\- C'est déjà bien enflé, souffla la blonde.

La cheville, qui commençait à prendre une inquiétante couleur bleue, avait quasi doublé de volume.

\- Je peux vous faire un strapping, si vous avez ce qu'il faut, mais vraiment, je vous conseille de voir un médecin dès demain, reprit Emma.

\- Oui, d'accord ... murmura Régina. Elle se résigna à laisser la blonde la soigner, tant elle avait mal. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, première pièce à gauche, dans le couloir derrière moi.

Emma trouva facilement tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; la salle de bain de sa supérieure était à l'image de son bureau au collège : impeccablement propre et rangée, tout en blanc et noir. En sortant, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux vers la porte entrebâillée de la pièce en face. Elle aperçut une descente de lit immaculée, faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe posée sur un chevet.

\- Vous avez trouvé ? Une voix défaite provenant du salon la coupa dans ses pensées.

La blonde sursauta, un peu coupable, et se rendit précipitamment auprès de la jeune femme blessée.

OOOoooOOO

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Régina prit conscience du silence qui régnait chez elle. Emma Swan venait de quitter son appartement, après lui avoir soigneusement bandé la cheville, et lui avoir donné deux antalgiques. La jambe reposant sur une chaise, une poche de glace sur le bandage, la brune repensait aux derniers événements de sa soirée. Il avait fallu qu'elle insiste lourdement pour que l'enseignante accepte de la laisser enfin seule, non sans lui avoir fait d'abord promettre d'appeler un médecin dès le lendemain. Elle avait également tenu à rentrer son numéro dans son portable, au cas où. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer du modèle … archaïque de son téléphone, un regard pétillant de malice posé sur la brune :

\- Vous savez, Mlle Mills, il existe maintenant des téléphones qui vous permettent même de recevoir vos mails et de surfer sur Internet ….

Régina poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Que cette femme était agaçante ! Pourtant, elle avait pris soin d'elle, et elle l'avait laissée faire … pourquoi, d'ailleurs l'avait-elle laissée faire ? Elle ne supportait pas que l'on investisse son espace vital, et encore moins qu'on la touche ! Elle ne put empêcher un frisson l'envahir en repensant à ses mains, si douces et si fraîches, manipulant sa cheville comme si c'était un objet d'une grande valeur. Et ses yeux vert d'eau … elle avait dû faire un effort important pour ne pas s'y perdre lorsque la jeune femme l'avait couvée du regard tandis qu'elle lui bandait la cheville.

La vibration de son téléphone glissé dans sa poche la fit quitter sa rêverie. Il était près d'une heure du matin, qui pouvait bien la déranger à cette heure-ci ? Elle ouvrit le clapet de son portable, et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message de ... « la Sauveuse ». Malgré elle, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré naquit sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Pas d'imprudence, Mlle Mills ! Et n'oubliez pas le médecin demain ! Bonne nuit._

Régina hésita à lui répondre, avant de taper laborieusement quelques mots :

 _\- Merci … pour tout, Mlle Swan. Bonne nuit._

En soupirant, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre son fauteuil. Les médicaments commençaient à faire leur effet, et la douleur était moins lancinante. Elle s'endormit sur la vision d'une jolie blonde aux yeux verts fixés sur elle.

OOOoooOOO

 _\- Merci … pour tout, Mlle Swan. Bonne nuit._

Emma éteint son smartphone, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements de sport et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Les heures qui venaient de passer avaient quelque chose d'irréel. Tomber sur sa mystérieuse et charismatique Principale, au milieu de la nuit, au détour d'un chemin de forêt … la trouver blessée, l'aider à la ramener chez elle, pénétrer dans son appartement … se retrouver agenouillée à côté d'elle, à la soigner. Tout cela était surréaliste ! Ce qui l'était encore plus, elle le sentait, c'était que le temps d'un instant, la froide Régina Mills avait accepté la main qu'elle lui avait tendue. Ça n'avait pas duré, mais Emma savait qu'elle avait vécu là un moment précieux. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Emma eut tout à coup l'envie de mieux la connaître. Cette femme sublime n'était pas qu'un bloc de glace adepte des piques cassantes et blessantes, elle en était intimement persuadée. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à leurs petites passes d'armes verbales. La manière dont la brune avait fait claquer son nom, « Swan ! » l'avait tout simplement … émoustillée.

Emma coupa l'arrivée d'eau, et s'adossa contre la paroi de la douche. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Une femme, aussi belle soit-elle, prononçait son nom, et elle était chamboulée ?

 _\- Emma, ma cocotte, tu es en manque d'affection, ce n'est pas possible, ressaisis-toi, ça devient grave, là !_

Elle se sécha énergiquement les cheveux, et se mit au lit, la télévision allumée, avec le vague espoir que cela lui viderait la tête.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A jeudi pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Voici la suite des aventures que j'ai imaginées pour nos deux héroïnes préférées. (Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je les malmène un peu !)**_

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, anonyme ou non ; n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, c'est agréable et instructif d'avoir un retour sur ses écrits.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ...**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

La Principale Mills était de mauvaise humeur : un des enseignants, M Gold, venait d'être arrêté « pour au moins un mois ». Il allait parfaitement bien la veille, et elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait là que de représailles suite à leur dernier accrochage en date : pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, il avait déposé une demande de changement d'emploi du temps, toujours sur le vendredi après-midi. Elle avait accepté, à contrecœur, que son Adjoint l'arrange les deux premières fois, mais là, elle avait estimé qu'il avait largement dépassé les bornes. Elle lui avait donc signifié son refus, après l'avoir convoqué dans son bureau, ce qu'il avait très mal pris.

Trouver un remplaçant rapidement allait être compliqué, comme toujours, et si cela ne se faisait pas très vite, elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt des plaintes de parents à gérer. Elle décida d'appeler immédiatement les services compétents, et en attendant la mise en relation, alluma son ordinateur. Alors que sa conversation s'achevait – elle avait lourdement insisté sur l'urgence de la situation – un coup d'œil sur son écran lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait un autre problème : il était bleu, avec des lignes de caractères sibyllins qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Elle raccrocha le combiné en soupirant : la journée promettait d'être très longue.

OOOoooOOO

\- Je croyais que vous maîtrisiez ces machines ! grinça la Principale Mills, en observant son collègue se débattre avec son ordinateur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, cela dépasse largement mes compétences, là ! rétorqua Graham.

Il commençait à être sérieusement agacé par le comportement de sa supérieure. Quand elle l'avait appelé pour lui faire voir son écran, il pensait qu'elle avait un simple souci de messagerie ou de navigateur, comme cela arrivait souvent, mais là, le problème était beaucoup plus grave, et la seule personne dans l'établissement qui pouvait la dépanner était Emma. Il le lui avait bien dit, mais bizarrement, elle refusait qu'il l'appelle, s'entêtant à vouloir que ce soit lui qui trouve une solution, alors qu'il en était parfaitement incapable.

\- Régina, je vous le répète, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à votre poste. Je n'arrive même pas à le redémarrer ! dit-il en se redressant. Je ne comprends pas votre réticence à appeler Emma Swan elle est dans l'établissement, et en plus, si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'a pas cours à cette heure-ci, acheva-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Depuis sa mésaventure à l'orée du bois, Régina avait réduit au strict minimum ses contacts avec la jeune professeur de mathématiques. Celle-ci était bien venue la voir dans son bureau, les premiers jours, pour demander de ses nouvelles, mais elle avait à chaque fois mis fin très rapidement à la conversation, et Emma Swan avait dû finir par se lasser, car elle ne l'avait pas revue. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que celle-ci s'imagine pouvoir devenir plus proche d'elle, voire carrément amie. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable … elle avait trop souvent été trahie dans sa vie pour prendre ce risque. Et en plus … la blonde la mettait, de manière inexplicable, mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle était proche d'elle, elle perdait son assurance et sa confiance en soi. Ses yeux émeraude devaient y être pour quelque chose … Elle finit par secouer la tête, exaspérée contre elle-même : ça y est, voilà qu'elle repensait à cette femme et à son regard !

Graham observait, perplexe, la sublime femme brune assise dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi son visage se fermait-il ainsi à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son amie ? A sa connaissance, il ne s'était rien passé entre les deux femmes … Il nota mentalement d'en parler à Emma, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous proposer d'autre, Régina.

Celle-ci se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Satanée machine ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas faire sans ?

\- Oui, bon … d'accord ... je verrai avec elle. Vous pouvez disposer, Graham, lâcha-t-elle, cinglante.

Le jeune homme la fixa, incrédule, avant de quitter son bureau à grandes enjambées, sans un mot. Quelle pimbêche désagréable !

OOOoooOOO

Emma sourit avec fierté en contemplant la copie qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle venait d'y apposer un 18/20, et d'écrire un commentaire élogieux. Son propriétaire, un élève de 4e prénommé Henry, allait être ravi. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis son arrivée en 6e, malgré son hyperactivité. Emma l'avait tout particulièrement suivi pendant la première année, et tous ses efforts portaient enfin ses fruits. Elle posa soigneusement la feuille sur la pile à côté d'elle, et commença à corriger un autre devoir, quand trois coups secs contre la porte lui firent relever la tête.

\- Mlle Mills ? dit-elle, surprise, voyant la brune entrer dans sa salle sans attendre son autorisation. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Régina sentit une pointe de sarcasme dans cette dernière phrase, mais ne releva pas.

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan. Mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus, et M Humbert n'a pas été capable de le dépanner, répondit-il elle, avec raideur.

\- Votre ordinateur, bien-sûr …

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, si cette femme était venue la trouver dans sa salle, ça ne pouvait être que parce qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue, même si ce sentiment était tout à fait disproportionné. Après l'histoire de la cheville, elle avait eu envie de mieux connaître cette femme froide mais néanmoins charismatique. Elle avait cru qu'un lien pourrait exister entre elles, mais elle avait vite déchanté : à chaque fois qu'elle était allée au devant de sa supérieure, elle avait eu à faire face à un mur de glace. Elle avait même osé lui envoyer un texto, une fois, mais il était resté sans réponse.

Emma se leva, contourna son bureau, et la fixa de son regard limpide :

\- Et cette cheville, complètement rétablie ?

Elle respira avec délice les effluves fruités qui assaillirent ses narines quand elle fut près de la jeune femme. Elle fut étonnée de constater à quel point ils lui avaient manqué.

\- Parfaitement, Mlle Swan. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

La blonde eut un sourire désabusé ; une fois de plus, sa supérieure refusait tout rapport autre que professionnel.

\- Vous savez, j'essaye juste d'être sympa avec vous, mais vous ne me facilitez pas vraiment la tâche, dit-elle brusquement.

Régina, qui marchait vers la porte, s'arrêta brutalement, et fit face à l'enseignante, qui faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Personne ne vous a demandé d'être « _sympa»_ avec moi, vous pouvez vous épargner cet effort.

Emma, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plongea son regard dans un océan de chocolat.

\- Mais moi j'ai envie d'être sympa avec vous … murmura-t-elle … et je suis sûre que vous en avez envie aussi, sous vos airs de Méchante Reine.

Régina rompit le contact sur ses derniers mots, reculant de deux pas.

\- Mes airs de _«Méchante_ _Reine_ _»_ ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que c'est comme cela que vous êtes surnommée, dans le collège ? répliqua, un brin provocante, la blonde.

\- Mais, non, je … balbutia Régina.

\- Vous devriez être flattée, vous savez, j'ai toujours trouvé que la Méchante Reine était un personnage bien plus profond et intéressant que la douce et innocente Blanche-Neige, la coupa malicieusement Emma. Bon, allons voir cet ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma Swan, assise dans le fauteuil de la Principale, tapait à toute vitesse sur le clavier, les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur l'écran.

Régina, encore sous le choc de sa conversation avec la jeune femme, jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle cultivait une certaine froideur, c'était évident, mais de là à être surnommée la Méchante Reine ! Et Swan qui lui lançait ça en plein visage, comme ça !

 _\- Mais moi j'ai envie d'être sympa avec vous …_

La belle brune frissonna en repensant à ces mots. Pourquoi diable cette femme tenait-elle tant à se rapprocher d'elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle terriblement tentée d'accepter, alors qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle devait prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

\- Voilà, je crois que c'est réglé.

Régina sursauta, un peu gênée. Elle posa ses yeux sur Emma, qui enchaîna, amusée :

\- Je pourrais vous expliquer ce que j'ai fait, mais j'imagine cela ne vous intéresse pas vraiment.

Les mains posées sur les accoudoirs du confortable fauteuil de la brune, elle jouait à le faire tourner de droite à gauche, avec ses jambes, tout en souriant d'un air espiègle.

\- Je, hum … effectivement, répondit la Principale Mills, en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- Mais oui ! Elle sait sourire ! triompha exagérément l'enseignante, les deux bras levés.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et rajouta, prise d'une inspiration subite :

\- Pour me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la mise une deuxième fois, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de boire un verre avec moi.

Venait-elle vraiment d'inviter sa supérieure à boire un verre ? A voir l'air stupéfait de son interlocutrice, cela devait être le cas. Elle se surprit à attendre la réponse avec anxiété, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Heu, je … oui, pourquoi pas, bafouilla la brune, complètement perdue.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle avait accepté !

\- Alors disons demain soir, après le Conseil d'Administration, d'accord ? enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

A peine la Principale eut-elle hoché la tête, que la sonnerie retentit.

\- Oula, j'ai cours avec les 3e ! A demain, Mlle Mills ! s'écria Emma avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

OOOoooOOO

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Régina avait encore les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle l'enseignante venait de disparaître quand elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Venait-elle vraiment d'accepter de boire un verre avec cette femme ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Emma Swan était une enseignante du collège dont elle était responsable, avoir des rapports amicaux avec elle était une très mauvaise idée, ce ne pourrait que lui compliquer la tâche … et de toute façon, elle _n'avait pas_ de rapports amicaux avec les gens ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû lui dire « oui ». Et si jamais elles croisaient d'autres personnes de l'établissement ? Que penseraient-elles ? Même pour l'enseignante, la situation serait compliquée, que diraient ses collègues si elle frayait avec la « Méchante Reine » ?

La Méchante Reine … Habituellement, elle se moquait totalement de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, mais là, d'avoir entendu Emma Swan l'appeler ainsi, elle devait reconnaître que cela l'avait … froissée. Était-elle vraiment si méchante que ça ? N'était-elle pas une personne consciencieuse et impliquée ? Ne faisait-elle pas très bien son travail ?

Elle en eut tout d'un coup assez, tout cela devenait ridicule : elle était là, elle, Régina Mills, à se retourner le cerveau pour des personnes – non, UNE personne – dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il était temps que tout cela s'arrête, et qu'elle retrouve sa sérénité. Et pour commencer, elle allait annuler le rendez-vous du lendemain.

OOOoooOOO

\- Dis-donc, Swan, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fait à la patronne ?, interrogea Graham, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre.

\- Pardon ?

Emma leva le nez de son téléphone :

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Quand j'étais dans son bureau ce matin, à me tuer à lui expliquer que je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de régler son problème informatique, mais que toi, tu l'étais, à chaque fois que je prononçais ton nom, elle se fermait comme une huître. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Alors, Em', tu nous caches des choses ? rebondit Ruby.

\- Mais, non, je ne sais pas, il ne s'est rien passé, se défendit la blonde.

Sans que ce soit une décision vraiment consciente, elle avait choisi de ne pas raconter à ses amis sa petite aventure en forêt avec la Principale. Elle avait eu envie de garder tout cela pour elle, comme un moment privilégié … il lui arrivait encore de repenser à ce trajet où Régina Mills, littéralement dans ses bras, s'était reposée sur elle, et avait eu besoin d'elle, pendant quelques instants. Elle se rendait bien compte que cela n'avait pas de sens, mais ces moments revêtaient une importance extrême à ses yeux, comme des pierres précieuses à garder soigneusement, à l'abri des regards.

Et de toute façon, _il ne s'était rien passé_ entre elles … rien en tout cas qui expliquait les réactions étranges de la Principale à son encontre.

\- Moi, je ne serais pas contre qu'il se passe _quelque chose_ entre elle et moi, enchaîna rêveusement Ruby, la paille de son soda coincée entre les dents.

\- Quoi, s'étouffa Mary-Margaret, manquant de recracher une partie de sa menthe à l'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une femme, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- Je sais bien, voyons … et quelle femme ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Parce que … tu t'intéresses aux femmes, maintenant ? S'enquit Graham.

\- Je me suis toujours intéressée aux hommes ET aux femmes … oh, allez, Mary, ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons, enchaîna Ruby en riant.

\- Je suis surprise, c'est tout, marmonna son amie. Je t'ai toujours vue t'amouracher d'hommes, jusque-là … tu comprendras ma surprise.

\- Mais tout simplement parce que jusque-là, ça s'est présenté comme cela … maintenant si Mills se mettait à me faire du rentre-dedans, je ne dirai pas non … Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être aussi chaude au lit qu'elle est froide au boulot !

\- Je doute qu'elle fasse du rentre-dedans à quiconque, la coupa Emma, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Toute cette conversation l'agaçait profondément. Régina Mills était une femme terriblement belle et … sexy, c'était l'évidence même, mais d'en entendre parler comme d'un vulgaire objet sexuel la révulsait.

\- Oula, Swan, on se détend ! se défendit la jolie rousse, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi la défends-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne la défends pas, simplement, je pense que ce n'est pas le genre à draguer quelqu'un pour un plan d'un soir … et surtout pas une femme, acheva-t-elle, laissant échapper une pointe d'amertume.

\- Mais serait-ce de la déception que j'entends dans ta voix ? l'interrogea Ruby. Je rêve, ou tu en pinces pour elle ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! se récria la blonde. Ruby, il faut arrêter les sodas, ça se te monte au cerveau … et je te rappelle que moi, je ne m'intéresse _qu'aux_ hommes.

\- Moui … tu sais, ça, ça peut changer, lui rétorqua-t-elle, en aspirant bruyamment le reste de son verre.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec David pour un ciné, les coupa Mary-Margaret, en se levant. A demain !

Emma en profita pour se lever à son tour. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai des copies à corriger.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était dans son bain, en train de songer à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et en particulier aux paroles de Ruby, quand la sonnerie de son portable la tira de ses pensées. Elle venait de recevoir un message.

Elle tendit son bras couvert de mousse hors de l'eau chaude et attrapa son smartphone. _Un nouveau message de la Méchante Reine_. Plus fébrilement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle lut le texto :

 _\- Bonsoir Mlle Swan. Je me vois contrainte d'annuler pour demain soir, trop de travail en retard. Bonne soirée. Régina Mills._

Elle le relut trois fois, avant de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le tapis de bain. Elle ferma les yeux, en proie à une immense déception, et mit la tête sous l'eau. Elle s'était fait des illusions, une fois de plus … pourquoi, mais pourquoi, s'acharnait-elle autant à la chercher, alors que très clairement la brune ne souhaitait pas créer de liens avec elle ? Et pourquoi était-elle si déçue ? Pourquoi son estomac s'était-il contracté ? Pourquoi les larmes lui étaient-elles montées aux yeux ? Elle ne la connaissait même pas ! Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, en quête d'oxygène. Elle balaya de la main les mèches de cheveux collés à son visage. Se pouvait-il que Ruby est raison ? Elle en « pinçait » pour elle ? Non, décida-t-elle. C'était absurde. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes. Oui, elle s'intéressait à sa Principale, mais c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais _c'était différent_.

Elle avait passé un long moment dans son bain, et l'eau avait refroidi. Elle sortit en frissonnant, et s'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir en éponge. Ses longs cheveux blonds encore humides, elle s'allongea sur sa descente de lit, le téléphone dans la main. Devait-elle lui répondre ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

OOOoooOOO

Régina Mills avait passé deux heures à écrire, effacer, réécrire, rééffacer le message qu'elle avait finalement envoyé à la jeune enseignante. Elle en avait presque mal aux doigts. Elle jeta son téléphone au bout du lit, les bras sur le front. Elle avait bien fait d'annuler, c'était évident. Elle avait appris à ses dépens qu'entretenir des relations amicales ou amoureuses dans le cadre du travail pouvaient avoir des conséquences terribles, et elle n'était pas prête à refaire les mêmes erreurs. _Pas du tout_ prête. Par ailleurs, cette Mlle Swan l'avait beaucoup trop déconcentrée ces derniers temps. Il devenait urgent qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle se recentre sur l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire son travail. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas menti dans son message, _elle avait du travail en retard_ , et notamment un Conseil d'Administration à boucler. Résolue, elle se leva, et s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre, quand son téléphone vibra, une fois. C'était un message. Elle repêcha l'appareil qui était tombé sur l'épais tapis noir entourant son lit, ouvrit le clapet du pouce : _Nouveau message de la Sauveuse_. Ce nom de Sauveuse était ridicule elle avait bien tenté de le changer, mais avait été incapable, à son grand désespoir, de le faire. Devait-elle lire ce message, ou tout simplement l'effacer ? Elle hésita un long moment, en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle appuya finalement sur la touche « ok » :

 _\- Bonsoir Mlle Mills. J'ai bien pris note de votre réponse. Bonne soirée. Emma Swan._

Régina fixa ces quelques mots un long moment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite désillusion. La blonde avait repris ses propres mots, dans un message froid et impersonnel. Elle referma le clapet d'un coup sec. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle l'avait éconduite, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux que cette réponse. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Emma Swan n'abandonne pas si rapidement …

OOOoooOOO

\- Bien. Mesdames, Messieurs, le _quorum_ est atteint, nous pouvons donc démarrer ce Conseil d'Administration. M Humbert, veuillez noter que la séance a été ouverte à 18h05.

La Principale Mills, sanglée dans un superbe tailleur anthracite mettant en valeur ses courbes parfaites, était dans son élément. Les quatre délégués parents, qui habituellement n'hésitaient pas à faire valoir leur point de vue, parfois de manière virulente, semblaient ne pas oser ouvrir la bouche, impressionnés. Deux d'entre d'eux étaient d'ailleurs bien trop focalisés sur les jambes galbées de la brune pour pouvoir suivre ce qui se disait.

Les enseignants de leur côté, ne savaient plus trop sur quel pied danser. Trop souvent, les Conseils d'Administration tournaient au pugilat, chaque camp tentant de défendre ses intérêts propres. Là, de manière totalement inattendue, tout le monde avait le sentiment d'être écouté et entendu bien-sûr, la Principale prenait des décisions tranchées, mais tout en réussissant le tour de force de contenter les différents partis, ou tout au moins en leur faisant comprendre pourquoi leurs requêtes ne pouvaient être satisfaites.

Emma Swan, qui assistait à ce Conseil en tant que représentante des enseignants, triturait son stylo, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa supérieure. Elle s'était promis de laisser tomber ses tentatives de liens avec Régina Mills, suite à son message de la veille, mais il avait suffi qu'elle pose ses yeux sur son visage, et qu'elle l'écoute parler pour de nouveau tomber sous le charme. Car oui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette femme, redoutablement belle et intelligente l'avait charmée, quand bien même repoussait-elle avec force toutes ses approches amicales.

Un parent d'élève demanda la parole :

\- Mme Mills, pouvez-vous nous dire quand M Gold sera remplacé ? Cela fait maintenant une semaine que plusieurs classes n'ont plus de sciences physiques, et cela pose un vrai problème …

\- C'est Mademoiselle, et non Madame, corrigea Régina.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette précision.

\- Et pour répondre à votre question, sachez que j'ai eu la confirmation cette après-midi qu'un remplaçant avait été nommé sur le poste. Il assurera son service dès lundi matin, 8h.

Les enseignants se regardèrent les uns les autres, admiratifs. Comme avait-elle fait pour obtenir si vite un remplaçant ?

Les derniers points à l'ordre du jour furent rapidement expédiés, et le Conseil d'Administration se termina à 21h05.

\- C'est la première fois de ma carrière que je vois un CA se terminer dans les temps impartis, sans prolongement de séance, souffla Neal, qui était assis à côte d'Emma. Nous allons manger un bout au Granny's, avec les collègues, tu viens avec nous, Em' ?

Elle hésita à accepter, quand un dernier regard sur la brune en train de fermer sa serviette en cuir la fit changer d'avis.

\- Non, je suis un peu pressée. Bonne soirée et à demain !

OOOoooOOO

Régina longeait d'un pas pressé l'interminable couloir menant à l'aile administrative, où se trouvait son bureau. Ses talons résonnaient dans l'établissement maintenant totalement déserté. Elle ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, mais elle était soulagée que ce premier Conseil soit passé. Elle avait passé la nuit à le préparer, sachant par expérience l'importance que revêtait ce premier rite de passage, au tournant duquel tous les nouveaux principaux étaient attendus. Elle avait craint la présence de la jolie blonde, mais prise dans son ordre du jour, elle avait réussi à soigneusement éviter ses yeux verts. Mlle Swan ne l'avait pas relancée, et même si ce n'était pas si simple à accepter, elle était contente que cela soit ainsi, et elle avait la ferme intention que la situation ne change pas.

Cherchant les clés de son bureau, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'attendait, au détour du couloir.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Mills.

Régina poussa un cri de frayeur, lâchant ses clés de surprise.

\- Mlle Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai cru mourir de peur ! s'écria-t-elle.

Au moment où la brune se pencha pour récupérer ses clés, la blonde tendit la main et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Régina ôta sa main, comme brûlée par une décharge électrique. Elle se releva, gênée, et laissa l'enseignante lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, Mlle Mills.

\- Que voulez-vous, Swan ? Il est tard, et je suis fatiguée.

La gêne avait laissé la place à la colère, et Régina fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : attaquer pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Charmant accueil … _Mills_.

Emma ne se laissa pas démonter, et la suivit dans son bureau.

\- Puisque vous n'avez pas voulu venir boire un verre avec moi, c'est moi qui viens à vous avec un verre, dit-elle en faisant tinter ce qu'elle avait dans la main : une bouteille de scotch, et deux verres.

\- Je ne bois pas de scotch, la coupa la brune, qui s'assit à son bureau, semblant ignorer son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Une femme comme vous, avec ce caractère, apprécie forcément un alcool fort et fougueux … comme elle, rétorqua la blonde, en faisant couler le liquide ambré dans les deux verres.

La colère de Régina explosa :

\- Mais bon sang, Swan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Je vous ai dit ne pas vouloir vous voir, que vous faut-il de plus ? Je NE VEUX PAS être votre amie ! C'est assez clair, comme ça ? Je crois savoir que vous n'en manquez pas, d'amis, alors fichez-moi la paix, et aller boire des verres avec vos collègues !

La mâchoire serrée, ses yeux presque noirs lançant des éclairs, elle attrapa sa serviette et quitta son bureau comme un ouragan.

OOOoooOOO

\- Heu … Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Graham.

Le jeune homme, qui se dirigeait vers son bureau pour déposer son ordinateur, avait entendu des éclats de voix, avant de voir sa supérieure quitter l'établissement, courant quasiment. En s'approchant, il avait vu que le bureau de la Principale était ouvert, et que la lumière était restée allumée.

Emma était assise sur une des chaises entourant la table de réunion. Elle faisait tourner un verre de scotch dans sa main, l'air absent. Lorsque son ami l'interpella, c'est à peine si elle leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? répéta le jeune homme, qui commençait à paniquer.

\- La blonde secoua la tête, comme sortie d'une transe.

\- Ça va, oui, soupira-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait, elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda doucement Graham.

Il s'était assis à côté de la jeune femme, et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Emma posa sa tête contre lui, et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer … j'ai cru que je pouvais être amie avec la Méchante Reine … mais c'est peine perdue c'est une garce sans cœur, et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.

Elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

\- Je suis une idiote. Elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que mon amitié ne l'intéressait pas, mais je ne sais pas … j'ai cru que je pouvais la faire changer d'avis … j'étais tellement sûre qu'elle et moi pourrions être proches … bref, ce soir, elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Voilà tout.

Graham la regarda un long moment, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Tu voulais être amie avec elle, c'est tout ?

Emma leva un sourcil, perplexe :

\- Évidemment, que c'est tout ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? Tu ne vas pas commencer comme Ruby, je ne suis pas d'humeur, Graham.

\- Je n'insinue rien, Em', seulement … reconnais quand même que tu en as fait beaucoup, et que tout cela est allé très loin, pour une simple histoire d'amitié, non ? Toi, tu es là, totalement bouleversée, et elle, elle change de couleur à la simple évocation de ton nom …

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?, s'écria Emma, en se dégageant sans ménagement de l'étreinte de son ami. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de question à se poser, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Bonne nuit, Graham.

La jeune femme sortit rapidement du bureau, tandis que l'Adjoint, songeur, éteignit la lumière et ferma le bureau de la Principale du collège de Storybrooke.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 ** _A lundi pour un nouvel épisode !_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à vous, mes lecteurs,**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre ... avec un nouveau personnage ... la situation n'est pas tout à fait prête de s'arranger !**_

 _ **Au risque de me répéter, je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous ceux, anonymes et connectés, qui prennent le temps de commenter, de me signaler les fautes ou les incohérences, et qui me permettent donc de m'améliorer - en tout cas, je l'espère.**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette suite !**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Kilian Jones était stressé. Il venait d'être nommé comme remplaçant au collège de Storybrooke, et il ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard pour son premier jour. Son GPS lui avait fait faire de multiples détours, et il était huit heures moins le quart quand il se gara enfin sur le parking de l'établissement. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture, une coccinelle jaune vif, ayant visiblement déjà bien vécu, se gara à côté de lui. Une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en sortit, et il sut qu'il venait de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux.

Après avoir récupéré sa vieille sacoche en toile sous le siège de sa voiture, Emma ferma la porte de sa vieille Volkswagen, et constata qu'un jeune homme l'observait, l'air un peu hébété.

\- Bonjour ! lui lança-t-elle, en souriant.

C'était un bel homme aux cheveux bruns sa barbe taillée avec soin et ses légers favoris lui donnait un faux air de pirate. Enfin, là, tout de suite, corrigea mentalement la blonde, il avait surtout l'air un peu stupide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard vide.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ? poursuivit-elle, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à son salut.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, et reprit ses esprits : cette femme était tout simplement sublime, avec son sourire éclatant, et ses pupilles d'un vert surnaturel. Il y vit pourtant un fond de tristesse, que son air enjoué n'arrivait pas à cacher.

\- Hum, oui, bonjour, je suis nouveau, en effet … je m'appelle Killian, je suis le remplaçant de M Gold, dit-il la main tendue vers son interlocutrice.

\- Enchantée Killian, moi c'est Emma, je suis prof de maths. Sois le bienvenu au collège de Storybrooke ! Tu verras, il y a ici des tas de gens très sympas, lui répondit la jeune femme, passant directement au tutoiement de règle dans la profession.

\- Et le Principal, il est comment ? demanda Kilian, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le visage d'Emma se ferma instantanément.

\- C'est une femme, Régina Mills … Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en fasses une idée par toi-même.

Le jeune homme nota le changement de ton dans la voix de sa collègue, mais ne commenta pas, et se contenta de la suivre.

OOOoooOOO

\- M Jones, essayez-vous, je suis à vous dans une minute.

Il prit place autour de la table qui trônait dans le bureau de la Principale, un peu intimidé, son sac sur les genoux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bureau décoré de la sorte … et cet immense miroir, au mur … En posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui écrivait, il ne put cependant que constater que cette pièce était à son image, élégant et un peu … effrayant.

Régina leva brusquement son visage vers lui, le sondant de ses yeux chocolat. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre à l'observer. C'était une femme très belle, indéniablement … mais pas autant que l'ange blond qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je vais demander à mon Adjoint de vous montrer votre salle, le laboratoire des sciences, et la salle des professeurs …

\- J'ai croisé une jeune femme blonde qui m'a déjà montré la salle des profs, avant que je ne vienne ici, lui sourit-il.

\- Emma Swan, évidemment, s'agaça-t-elle. Et c'est la salle des _professeurs_ , M Jones, et non la salle des « profs ». En tant qu'adultes encadrant des adolescents, il est indispensable que nous ayons tous un langage parfaitement correct, et que nous ne le sacrifions pas sur l'autel d'une pseudo connivence avec nos élèves, poursuivit la jeune femme, d'un ton sans appel.

Killian déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Bien sûr … je vous prie de m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'entends bien ainsi, M Jones, répliqua la Principale en se levant.

\- Voici M Humbert, le Principal Adjoint, en lui présentant l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Graham, si vous voulez bien lui montrer où va avoir lieu son premier cours, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner.

Une minute plus tard, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle attitrée de M Gold. De nombreux appareils, un peu étranges, surchargeaient les étagères le long des murs. Son bureau était envahi de pipettes et de flacons, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

\- Joli capharnaüm, commenta l'Adjoint en balayant la pièce des yeux. Je suis désolé, je crois que M Gold s'est un peu trop installé dans cette salle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller, le rassura le jeune enseignant.

Il était soulagé de voir que le Principal Adjoint était bien plus chaleureux et courtois que sa collègue.

\- Hum … reprit le Principal Adjoint, en se raclant la gorge … je suppose que Mlle Mills n'a pas forcément su trouver les mots pour vous mettre à l'aise … elle n'est pas d'un abord très facile, vous l'avez sûrement constaté … mais elle est très professionnelle, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle saura vous écouter et vous apporter son aide.

Kilian lui sourit en finissant de sortir ses affaires. Il n'en doutait pas, mais la brune l'avait quand même sacrément refroidi … et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait besoin d'info – une voix sèche résonna dans son esprit, le faisant grimacer intérieurement : _« informations », M Jones !_ \- c'est auprès d'une jolie blonde qu'il irait les chercher ...

OOOoooOOO

L'exubérante enseignante d'arts plastiques déboula dans la salle des professeurs, et fondit sur Emma, assise dans un coin de la salle, un chocolat chaud à la main.

\- Tu as vu le remplaçant de Gold ? lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée. Il est carrément hyper sexy !

Le blonde tendit le bras pour attraper le pot de cannelle près de la machine à café, et en saupoudra son chocolat, avant de répondre.

\- On s'est croisé ce matin, il s'est garé à côté de moi. Beau mec, en effet, commenta-t-elle.

La rousse s'assit à côté d'elle, et la fixa, un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton solennel.

\- Emma, je vais te faire un immense cadeau, parce que tu es mon amie et que je t'adore : je vais te laisser le petit nouveau. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, tu ne peux pas continuer à te trimballer ton spleen comme ça ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Elle avait eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois ces derniers jours avec son amie.

\- Je n'ai _rien_ , Ruby, je te l'ai répété mille fois ! Une petite baisse de régime, c'est tout ! Ça peut m'arriver, non ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être toujours le bout- en-train de service !

\- Mais tu _es_ le bout-en-train de service dans ce bahut, Em' ! Sans toi pour mettre l'ambiance, on va tous mourir d'ennui !

La blonde se força à sourire :

\- Tu te moques de moi, là, Ruby ? Je te rappelle que t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, question ambiance !

\- Oui, bon, ok, concéda la rousse, mais c'est parce que tu es là ! Tu es notre meneuse ! Allez, on va te remettre en selle. Et pour cela, rien de tel qu'une petite histoire sans conséquence avec un beau garçon ! Invitons le nouveau …

\- Killian, la coupa Emma, il s'appelle Killian.

\- Et bien, invitons Killian à boire un verre avec nous ce soir, ça permettra de faire connaissance !

Ruby la regarda d'un air suppliant :

\- Allez, dis-oui, Em', on va s'amuser !

La jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune envie de sortir. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Régina Mills, elle oscillait entre colère et résignation. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle ce soir-là, elle avait commencé par pleurer. Elle avait eu vaguement conscience que sa réaction était totalement disproportionnée, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Puis elle avait rageusement essuyé ses larmes, et avait laissé une colère froide l'envahir lentement : pour qui se prenait cette garce arrogante et prétentieuse ? Elle ne voulait pas son amitié, soit ! Qu'elle se morfonde dans son coin, dans sa petite vie triste et sans intérêt ! Mills lui avait ouvert les yeux, même : elle, Emma Swan, avait des amis, plusieurs très bons amis, avec qui « _boire des verres_ », sortir et s'amuser ! C'est vrai, pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à rechercher cette grue froide et sans cœur, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'elle !

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était enfin couchée, épuisée et vidée, cette colère noire qui l'habitait était un peu retombée, et elle avait dû reconnaître qu'oublier Régina Mills n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

\- Em' ? Ouhou ? Alors, tu en dis quoi ? On l'invite ?

La blonde sortit de ses pensées en ce moment, cela lui arrivait souvent, ces petits moments d'absence … mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait avoué à son amie qu'elle pensait alors à la Principale du collège de Storybrooke.

\- Oui, ok, je vais aller le voir et lui proposer de venir boire un verre ce soir, après les cours, soupira Emma.

Après tout, si elle devait oublier Mlle Mills, autant ne pas rester à la maison à se morfondre.

OOOoooOOO

Il n'était pas loin de 18h quand Killian Jones et Emma Swan pénétrèrent dans le Granny's Café.

\- Eh ! On est là ! les héla Ruby, avec de grands gestes de la main.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te présenter les profs les plus cool du bahut, dit Emma avec un clin d'œil, en entraînant le jeune homme vers la table de ses amis.

\- Bonjour tout le monde je vous présente Killian, le remplaçant de Gold …

\- On a pas perdu au change, glissa Ruby à Mary-Margaret, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Killian se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, tandis que la blonde poursuivait :

\- Killian, voici la très discrète et subtile Ruby, en arts plastiques, (cette dernière roula des yeux et lui tira la langue), Mary-Margaret, en lettres, et David, en mathématiques.

\- Salut Killian ! Prends donc un siège, l'accueillit David, tandis que Mary-Margaret faisait un signe de la main au nouvel arrivant. Alors, comment s'est passée ta première journée ? Les élèves ont été sympas avec toi ?

Après avoir commandé un Cuba libre (il confessa adorer le rhum), le nouveau venu prit la parole.

\- Oui, ils ont été très sympas j'avais une petite appréhension, mais tout s'est vraiment bien passé, et puis j'ai été très bien accueilli dans le collège, ça aide, finit-il en souriant à la jolie blonde.

\- Tu as vu la Méchante Reine ? Elle aussi t'a bien accueilli ? l'interrogea la rousse.

Killian la regarda, interloqué :

\- La Méchante Reine ? Mais …

\- La Principale, elle veut parler de la Principale, le coupa impatiemment Emma.

Mary-Margaret et Ruby échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que le faux pirate remarqua à nouveau le changement de ton de son interlocutrice. Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible.

\- Et bien … Je dirais qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et qu'elle est très à cheval sur le langage, grimaça-t-il, repensant à la réflexion qu'elle lui avait faite. Il raconta à la tablée ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- La Méchante Reine … c'est pas mal trouvé comme surnom, sourit-il, en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- La discussion se poursuivit, joyeuse et animée. Il fut très vite évident pour tout le monde que Killian Jones avait déjà un faible pour Emma, même si celle-ci semblait ne rien remarquer, la tête un peu ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Ruby annonça à voix haute avoir besoin de faire un tour aux toilettes. Elle lança à Emma un regard appuyé, accompagné d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. La blonde finit par comprendre, et en soupirant, se leva pour suivre son amie.

\- Il en pince pour toi, c'est évident ! lui chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse, en se lavant les mains.

\- Arrête Ruby, on se connaît depuis une heure …

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ? Il est prêt à te manger dans la main ! Et il est vraiment craquant, avec sa petite barbe …

Elle prit la serviette en papier que lui tendait son amie, et enchaîna, sur le même ton :

\- Tu devrais foncer ! Ça va te faire du bien. Sérieusement, Em', ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as eu personne ? Je suis sûre que ça joue sur ton moral.

\- Tu es … fatigante, tu le sais ça ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec ce type, comme ça, voyons !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tiens, je suis sûre qu'il va t'inviter à dîner ce soir, et tu devrais accepter.

\- M'inviter à dîner ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en couple, voire carrément marié ?

\- Em', ma chérie, il va t'inviter ce soir, je le sais, crois-en mon expérience ! lui répliqua-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Et elle avait eu raison. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient de retour à leur table, et que tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir, le jeune homme s'était approché de la blonde, un peu hésitant, et lui avait proposé d'aller manger un morceau. Il avait été le premier étonné par son audace. Emma, qui avait soigneusement évité le regard triomphant de son impétueuse amie, avait accepté, repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait sans doute raison, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, et qui sait, peut-être que cela donnerait lieu à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

David et Mary-Margaret venaient de prendre congé et s'éloignaient à pied du café, accompagnés de Ruby, quand une Mercedes noire rutilante s'arrêta le long du trottoir en face. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit, et laissa passer une paire de jambes fuselées et bottés jusqu'aux genoux. Leur superbe propriétaire sortit ensuite de la voiture, et le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille ces boucles brunes, et cette silhouette cintrée dans un manteau noir.

Régina Mills se retourna brusquement, comme si elle avait senti qu'une personne l'observait ses yeux chocolat percutèrent Emma, avant de se poser sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Celui-ci, totalement subjugué par la jolie blonde, ne l'avait pas vue, et s'était approché de sa collègue pour lui parler. L'enseignante, prise d'une impulsion subite, fit un pas supplémentaire vers Killian, approcha son visage du sien et lui mit la main sur le bras, tout en gardant son regard émeraude posé sur la brune. Celle-ci fit volte face, remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Un authentique sourire étira pour la première fois de la soirée le visage d'Emma : elle avait eu le temps de voir le visage de la Principale se durcir et blanchir, et elle aurait mis sa tête à couper que c'était un éclair de jalousie qui avait traversé ses magnifiques yeux marron.

OOOoooOOO

Killian n'osait croire à sa chance : il était en train de dîner dans un petit restaurant italien, avec une femme renversante, rencontrée le matin même, et qui en plus lui avait déjà donné des signaux plus qu'encourageants : ne lui avait-elle pas mis la main sur le bras, et ne s'était-elle pas vraiment rapprochée de lui, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres ? Vraiment, il était charmé : Emma était là, en face de lui, à parler de tout et de rien, incroyablement séduisante, et visiblement libre. En levant son verre, il se promit de ne pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Emma était partagée. Après ce qui s'était passé sur le trottoir, elle s'est sentie un peu coupable : elle avait bien compris que Killian avait mal interprété son geste et son sourire. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Elle devait bien avouer que prise d'une impulsion subite, elle s'était servie de lui pour observer la réaction de Régina Mills. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais elle le regrettait pas, tant le résultat avait dépassé ses plus folles espérances. La brune n'avait pas aimé la voir avec cet homme. Emma n'osait pas trop en tirer de conclusions hâtives, ni s'interroger sur ses propres motivations, mais le fait était là, et elle avait terriblement envie de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser son avantage …

\- Emma, je te ressers un peu de vin ?

Elle leva des yeux quelque peu gênés vers son compagnon Killian était un garçon sympathique, pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, et se servir de lui comme elle l'avait fait, et comme elle venait d'envisager de le faire encore, n'était franchement pas glorieux … En acquiesçant de la tête, elle se jura de ne pas aller trop loin, et de pas lui donner (trop) de faux espoirs.

OOOoooOOO

La Mercedes noire de la Principale du collège de Storybrooke avalait les kilomètres à toute allure, les lumières au bord de la route devenant de simples traits de lumière sous l'effet de la vitesse. Sa conductrice fulminait. Ses mains serraient le volant si fort, que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement, et relâcha un peu la pression sur la pédale de l'accélérateur : finir dans un ravin n'allait pas arranger sa situation. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de perdre la tête : que lui arrivait-il ? Son éclat dans le bureau, suite au Conseil d'Administration, et puis sa réaction une fois chez elle étaient déjà parfaitement incompréhensibles. Ce soir-là, la colère brûlante qu'elle avait ressentie était repartie tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, et elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de sa cuisine, pleurant à chaudes larmes, secouée de gros sanglots. Elle, Régina Mills, qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis ses 8 ans et la mort de son père ! Et voilà que de croiser cette femme visiblement déjà très proche de son nouveau collègue, ce blanc-bec insignifiant, la mettait instantanément dans une rage folle ! C'était à se demander si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort. Elle se gara devant son appartement, faisant crisser les pneus, et posa le front sur le volant de sa voiture, une fois le contact éteint. Il fallait – _elle devait_ – se ressaisir, ou elle y laisserait sa santé mentale.

\- Régina ? Tout va bien ?

Une voix étouffée parvint à ses oreilles. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet de son Adjoint à travers la vitre. Il faisait nuit noire, elle était assise là, toute seule, dans sa voiture, le moteur éteint. Elle soupira, et ouvrit sans ménagement la portière, l'obligeant à reculer précipitamment de quelques pas.

\- Tout va bien, oui, lui répondit-elle de manière abrupte. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! Et vous, que faites-vous dehors à une heure si indue ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

Graham se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, lui parler gentiment ? Si elle continuait ainsi, il allait tout simplement arrêter de se montrer courtois avec elle.

\- Je prenais tout bêtement l'air, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, lui répliqua-t-il, froidement. Bonne nuit, Régina.

\- Graham, attendez … !

L'Adjoint se retourna vers la brune, surpris.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, à demain, acheva-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Le jeune homme lui esquissa un sourire, avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Il allait neiger demain, songea-t-il, Régina Mills venait d'avoir un mot gentil !

OOOoooOOO

Emma laissa choir ses clés dans le vide-poche. Elle s'adossa contre la porte de son appartement, les yeux fermés. Elle venait de vivre une soirée étrange, et un peu éprouvante. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : c'est elle qui avait accepté la proposition de Killian, et qui ensuite lui avait laissé croire qu'elle succombait à son charme. Non pas qu'il en était dénué, c'était même plutôt son type d'homme, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment, obnubilée qu'elle était par sa supérieure.

A la fin du repas, Killian avait voulu la raccompagner devant chez elle, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle avait sa voiture, et il n'avait pas osé insister. La soirée avançant, elle s'en était de plus en plus voulu de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique en soi, mais malgré tout, elle n'en était pas très fière, et elle se promit finalement de ne pas recommencer, même si elle sentait là qu'elle avait un moyen de faire réagir la brune. Elle allait faire comprendre de manière diplomatique à son nouveau collègue qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Rassérénée par sa décision, elle quitta ses chaussures au milieu du couloir, jeta sa veste sur une chaise, et se décida pour une longue douche brûlante.

OOOoooOOO

Malgré l'heure tardive, Régina Mills n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant. La vision d'Emma Swan, tout sourire, quasiment collée à ce bellâtre de Jones lui soulevait tout simplement le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il n'avait pas la moindre once de charisme ! Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa réaction méritait qu'elle se pose de sérieuses questions quant à ce qui la reliait à la blonde, mais elle n'était pas prête à ça. La seule chose qui l'occupait à cet instant précis, c'était l'image de ces deux jeunes gens, visiblement complices. Elle la ruminait encore, quand le sommeil finit par la terrasser au milieu de la nuit.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A jeudi pour la suite !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je profite de la mise en ligne de ce nouveau chapitre pour répondre à quelques questions qui m'ont été posées :**_

 _ **\- Pour l'instant, je ne prévois pas de faire jouer un rôle au personnage d'Henry (je me suis contentée de donner ce nom à un élève, pour le clin d'œil à la série ; dans le chapitre ci-dessous, vous constaterez que j'ai fait de même avec le personnage d'August).**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas non plus prévu d'intégrer le personnage de Belle ... mais ça peut changer, de la même manière que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de refaire apparaître Gold (ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que dans les chapitres 5 à 10, il n'apparaît pas, puisque ils sont déjà rédigés !)**_

 _ **\- Ruby a dans ma fiction les cheveux roux, et non bruns, parce que j'avais envie de faire une petite référence au Chaperon Rouge, et que cela me permettait, beaucoup plus prosaïquement, de bien différencier mes personnages féminins.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, à me poser vos questions, (ou à corriger mes fautes !) cela me permet de peaufiner les chapitres suivants !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez vous ?

Emma Swan venait de débouler dans le bureau de sa Principale. Elle était entrée sans frapper, avait claqué la porte derrière elle, et hurlé ces derniers mots.

Régina, calée dans son fauteuil, s'arrêta net d'écrire, et la regarda avec stupeur :

\- Swan ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

La blonde et elle s'étaient soigneusement évitées depuis leur rencontre involontaire en ville. La première avait renoncé à ses plans peu avouables, tandis que la seconde s'était – plus ou moins - tenue à sa résolution de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec l'enseignante …

\- Vous êtes complètement cinglée, _Mills_ , vous en avez conscience au moins ?

Emma continuait de hurler. Malgré la situation, la Principale ne put s'empêcher d'observer, fascinée, la femme qui se dressait devant elle. Emma Swan était en colère. Non, elle était folle de rage, et ça la rendait terriblement … attirante. Ses yeux habituellement si limpides, avaient viré au bleu d'encre, et étaient traversés d'éclairs dirigés contre elle. Les jambes légèrement écartées, comme plantées dans le sol, elle avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, et Régina remarqua une petite veine qui battait dangereusement le long de son cou. L'image incongrue de ses lèvres posées sur cette veine lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa bien vite.

Elle sortit posément de son fauteuil, prit le temps de reboucher avec soin son stylo plume, tout en gardant son regard accroché à celui de la jeune femme. Elle contourna avec une lenteur calculée son bureau, et s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, devant la jolie blonde.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous autorise, _Swan_ , à me parler sur ce ton ? dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Emma fut légèrement déstabilisée. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'ombrageuse brune sorte de ses gonds, mais au lieu de cela, elle murmurait presque, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Cette assurance arrogante décupla sa colère.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! rétorqua l'enseignante, sur le même ton virulent.

Régina la regarda sans dire un mot, un air de défi sur le visage. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le Principal Adjoint pour entrer dans le bureau, les bras chargés de dossiers.

\- Régina, voici les fiches d'orientation des …

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, quand il vit les deux femmes dressées l'une contre l'autre. Il prit soudainement conscience de la tension à couper au couteau qui régnait dans la pièce. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, un cinglant « Dehors ! », prononcé en même temps par son amie et par sa supérieure lui fit quitter la pièce précipitamment.

C'est Régina qui reprit la parole, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, d'un ton doucereux :

\- Je vous écoute, Mlle Swan, qu'avez-vous à me reprocher ?

Emma se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

\- _Quand_ – 24h après notre rencontre en ville – Killian m'a appris que vous lui aviez modifié son emploi du temps, en lui imposant quasiment d'être présent du lundi matin 8h, au vendredi 17h, j'ai été surprise, mais vous aviez si bien réussi à le persuader que c'était pour le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement, que je n'ai pas plus réagi que cela. _Quand_ – trois jours plus tard – vous _exigez_ de lui, en plus de son temps de travail, qu'il gère l'aide au devoirs, deux soirs par semaine, de 16h à 18h, sous le faux prétexte qu'en tant que remplaçant, il peut être amené à faire plus d'heures supplémentaires qu'un titulaire, j'ai commencé à me poser de sérieuses questions. Mais _quand_ , ce matin, il est venu me raconter qu'il était inspecté en fin de semaine, là, tout est devenu très clair dans mon esprit !

Emma s'arrêta brusquement, essoufflée par sa tirade, et fusilla du regard la jeune femme, toujours impassible.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mlle Swan, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre en quoi tout cela vous concerne, lui répondit Régina, d'un ton suave. La jeune femme s'était adossée à son bureau, ses deux mains tenant le rebord, les jambes croisées, sa jupe droite remontant imperceptiblement. De par sa position cambrée, le tissu de la chemise noire ajustée qu'elle portait ce jour-là se tendit légèrement au niveau de la poitrine, accentuant son décolleté.

Le cerveau de l'enseignante nota tout cela automatiquement, tout en sentant, si c'était encore possible, que sa colère augmentait d'un cran. Elle se rapprocha de la brune, en articulant lentement :

\- Vous allez _vraiment_ me soutenir, _Mademoiselle Mills_ , que de m'avoir surprise avec lui _n'a rien à voir_ avec le fait que depuis ce jour vous vous acharnez à transformer son travail un enfer ?

Régina lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

\- Si vous imaginez, _Mademoiselle Swan_ , que votre petite amourette avec cet homme a pu, de près ou de loin, influer sur mes décisions, c'est que vous avez _réellement_ une très haute image de vous-même.

La Principale se retourna pour regagner son bureau.

\- Je me moque totalement des gens que vous fréquentez, Mlle Swan, même si j'avoue trouver vos choix en matière d'homme douteux, et il serait temps d'accepter l'idée que le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, et que des choses peuvent se passer sans que vous y soyez mêlée.

La brune s'installa confortablement, dévissa le capuchon de son stylo, et la plume sur le papier, leva les yeux sur Emma :

\- Je vous prierai à présent de sortir de mon bureau, Mlle Swan, j'ai du travail.

L'enseignante de mathématiques fixa, incrédule, la tête brune concentrée sur sa feuille pendant de longues minutes, incapable de réagir. Quand finalement elle trouva les ressources pour tourner les talons, la voix de la supérieure résonna encore une fois, sifflante:

\- Et c'est la dernière fois, Mlle Swan, que vous débarquez ainsi dans mon bureau.

OOOoooOOO

Emma leva ses mains et les observa : elles tremblaient littéralement de rage. Elle venait de regagner sa salle, heureusement vide d'élèves à cette heure-ci. Elle avait donné un tour de clé derrière elle, et n'avait pas allumé la lumière : il fallait qu'elle réussisse à se calmer, et elle ne voulait voir personne.

Elle recommença à marcher comme un lion en cage. Quel culot ! Comment avait-elle _osé_ nier les faits ? Et la manière qu'elle avait eue de s'adresser à elle ! Ce ton condescendant, presque insultant ! Pendant une seconde, elle avait eu envie de la gifler.

Cette femme était folle à lier. Terriblement belle, incroyablement sexy (l'image très nette de son décolleté laissant deviner la naissance des seins s'imposa à elle avec une précision chirurgicale), dangereusement intelligente, mais totalement folle. Emma était sûre d'elle : Régina Mills avait décidé de harceler le pauvre Killian parce qu'elle ne supportait de le savoir avec elle.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire désabusé : le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle _n'était pas_ avec son nouveau collègue. Dès le lendemain de son dîner, elle avait mis les choses au point avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il continue d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Un sourire sardonique naquit sur ses lèvres. Puisque la Méchante Reine voulait jouer, elle allait jouer également … et il était plus que temps qu'elle reprenne la main dans cette partie.

OOOoooOOO

Le conseil de classe de la 5e dont Ruby était professeur principal était sur le point de commencer. Presque tous les enseignants de la classe avaient prévu d'être là, ce qui était assez exceptionnel, et cela devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il était présidé par la Principale Mills en personne. Les deux délégués parents avaient pris place à côté des élèves représentant leurs camarades.

Ruby jeta un œil à sa montre, un peu inquiète. Emma, qui était le professeur de mathématiques de la classe, était en retard. Elle chercha du regard Mary-Margaret, qui d'un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle non plus ne savait pas où se trouvait son amie. Tout un coup, elle se rendit également compte que l'enseignant de sciences physiques, le séduisant Killian Jones, n'était pas non plus présent.

\- Bien. Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons démarrer ce conseil de classe de la 5e …

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit en grand :

\- Pardonnez notre retard, claironna Emma Swan, un sourire éclatant collé sur le visage.

Elle était suivie de près par le professeur de sciences physiques. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu hagard les cheveux en bataille, le col de sa chemise défait, il semblait un peu essoufflé, et embarrassé. Il prit place à côté de sa collègue de mathématiques, et s'intéressa immédiatement à la feuille de notes placée devant lui, comme si elle regorgeait de nouvelles passionnantes. Emma, elle, le dos bien droit, le menton relevé, assise pile dans le champ de vision de sa Principale offrit à l'assemblée un visage radieux. Ruby et Mary-Margaret remarquèrent immédiatement chez leur amie de très légers changements : les joues légèrement rosies, les lèvres quelque peu gonflées, le regard brillant.

Ces détails n'échappèrent pas non plus au regard perçant de la Principale, qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Tandis que Ruby s'évertuait à retenir un gloussement, après avoir levé discrètement le pouce en signe de victoire à la blonde, la Principale plaqua un masque impassible sur son visage, en oubliant même de de faire une réflexion sur le retard des deux enseignants.

Emma la regarda droit dans les yeux, la défiant ouvertement, et bien que Régina ne laissa rien transparaître, poursuivant d'une voix neutre, elle vit dans le regard de la Méchante Reine un mélange de colère et – à sa grande surprise – de souffrance.

OOOoooOOO

\- Mlle Swan, je constate que cet élève, August Booth, n'a que 7/20 de moyenne générale en mathématiques. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ces mauvais résultats ?

Les paroles acérées de la Principale sortirent Emma de sa rêverie. Elle ne s'était pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu passer dans ses yeux en début de conseil. Était-ce vraiment de la douleur ? Se pouvait-il qu'en acceptant de jouer au jeu qu' _elle_ avait initié, elle l'avait réellement blessée ? Lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa salle, le jour de son altercation avec sa supérieure, un plan très clair s'était formé dans son esprit : puisque la brune la croyait dans les bras de son collègue, elle allait lui en donner pour son argent. Elle avait mise en sourdine la petite voix lui serinant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était vraiment pas correct vis-à-vis de Killian, et était allée le voir, pour lui proposer de sortir un soir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de ce revirement soudain, mais trop heureux, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

A quelques minutes du début du conseil de classe, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, en salle des professeurs, à rassembler leurs affaires, Emma s'était approchée du beau brun, avait glissé sa main sur sa joue, et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Killian ne s'était pas fait prier, et la blonde avait approfondi le baiser, avant de se détacher de lui, en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard.

\- Et bien August ne travaille pas assez, tout simplement. J'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec lui, à chaque fois, il m'assure qu'il va faire des efforts, qu'il va faire ses devoirs, mais jusque-là, ses paroles sont restées en l'air, répondit l'enseignante de mathématiques.

\- Vous prétendez donc que cet élève vous ment, Mlle Swan ?

Ça y est, la Méchante Reine reprenait le dessus, grimaça intérieurement la blonde et elle qui commençait déjà à regretter sa petite manigance ! Visiblement, la brune n'était pas encore prête à déposer les armes.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Simplement, je n'ai pas encore réussi à instaurer de relation de confiance avec August. Je ne doute cependant pas d'y arriver, répliqua Emma.

\- Je vous invite, _Mlle Swan_ , à contacter au plus vite le père de cet élève, afin de trouver rapidement une solution. J'attends des progrès réels au 2e trimestre, et je compte sur vous pour lui apporter tout l'aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin, conclut froidement la Principale.

\- Ce sera fait, soyez-en sûre, _Mlle Mills_ , répondit sur le même ton Emma.

Les participants au conseil de classe avaient assisté, médusés, à ce court échange entre les deux jeunes femmes. Chaque mot prononcé par l'une ou l'autre semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire baisser la température de la salle de plusieurs degrés. Et que dire des regards qu'elles échangeaient !

Mary-Margaret et Ruby n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour décider toutes les deux qu'il était plus urgent que jamais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec leur amie.

OOOoooOOO

Emma Swan était en train de se commander une pizza (avec double dose de pepperoni, il lui fallait bien ça pour se remettre du conseil de classe le plus tendu qu'elle eut l'occasion de vivre dans sa courte carrière!) quand quelqu'un décida de tambouriner sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de raccrocher son téléphone, que les voix de ses deux amies se firent entendre :

\- Em' ! Ouvre, c'est nous !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait décliné leur offre de boire un verre au Granny's, ayant besoin de se retrouver seule, ce n'était pas pour les retrouver chez elle.

\- Allez, Emma, on sait que t'es là ! Tu vas pas laisser tes deux copines sur le palier !

En soupirant, la blonde déverrouilla sa porte. Une tornade rousse faillit la percuter, et finit dans le canapé du salon, brandissant une bouteille de vodka.

\- Emma, ma vieille, tu as des choses à nous raconter ! Allez, viens là ! jubila Ruby, en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Mary-Margaret lança un regard d'excuse à la blonde :

\- J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu avais sûrement besoin d'un peu de solitude, mais tu la connais …

\- Tutututt ! la coupa Ruby. Ce dont tu as besoin, Em', c'est de deux bonnes copines qui vont te donner leur avis dès que tu leur auras tout raconté !

Emma finit par lui sourire. Peut-être que de parler lui permettrait finalement d'y voir un peu plus clair.

OOOoooOOO

L'immense miroir qui reflétait le visage de Régina Mills ne risquait pas de lui apporter de réponse, malheureusement. Elle étudia un instant son reflet. Elle se trouvait … différente. Elle passa les doigts sur la petite cicatrice qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure, remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Son regard … c'était son regard qui était différent. Tout au long de sa vie, Régina avait fait preuve d'une assurance et d'une confiance en elle sans limite, ce qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là où elle en était. Et jusque-là, cela transparaissait dans ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, cette lueur familière avait disparu. Toutes ses certitudes étaient en train de s'effriter. Elle se détourna du miroir, et se mit à marcher dans son bureau.

Et à cause de quoi s'effritaient-elles ? Ou plutôt à cause de _qui_? Elle ferma les yeux, serrant étroitement les paupières, dans l'espoir totalement vain que cela fasse disparaître l'image de la blonde qui avait pris ses aises dans son cerveau. Elle soupira en rouvrant les yeux : elle avait l'impression que son visage était tatoué sur sa rétine.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau, se frottant les tempes. Son comportement était franchement puéril, il fallait bien le reconnaître : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'acharner sur Jones ? C'était parfaitement ridicule, et indigne de son éthique professionnelle mais c'était comme si son esprit avait disjoncté devant l'image d'Emma Swan accompagné de quelqu'un – _d'autre que toi_ , acheva la petite voix sans sa tête.

Elle se releva, incapable de tenir en place. En quoi la vie privée de la blonde la regardait-elle ? C'est elle qui avait repoussé les tentatives amicales de la jeune femme, elle n'avait aucun droit de regard sur ce qu'elle faisait en-dehors du collège. Et pourtant … quand elle avait vu arriver l'enseignante accompagnée de son collègue, quelques heures auparavant, et qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux (elle s'efforça de ne pas penser au « quelque chose » en question), elle avait de nouveau failli céder à une rage aveugle … et leur petite passe d'armes verbale – devant tout le monde - était là pour en témoigner.

Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Immédiatement.

OOOoooOOO

La bouteille de vodka, trônait, largement entamée, dans le carton de pizza, à côté d'une dernière tranche refroidie qui n'avait pas trouvé preneuse. Emma avait fini par tout raconter à ses deux amies, du jogging dans les bois à la dernière dispute dans le bureau. Elle était restée factuelle, incapable de préciser des sentiments qu'elle-même refusait d'analyser.

Alors que Ruby remplissait à nouveau les trois verres, Mary-Margaret prit les mains de la blonde entre les siennes, et l'observa avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Quoi, lui dit Emma, un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

Son interlocutrice prit une grande inspiration, et se lança :

\- Ok, alors je résume. Début d'année, tu rencontres notre nouvelle chef, elle t'intrigue, tu veux devenir amie avec elle, elle ne veut pas, tu insistes, elle te remballe … et tu te retrouves quelques semaines plus tard à sortir avec un mec dont tu te moques éperdument, histoire de te venger du fait qu'elle a précédemment persécuté le dudit mec, pensant à tort que tu sortais avec lui. J'ai tout bon ?

Ruby faillit s'étrangler de rire, la bouche pleine de vodka, tandis que la blonde gigota, un peu gênée, sur le divan.

\- Dit comme ça …

\- Est-ce que je me trompe, Em' ?

\- Non, non, mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Là, tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire – en bonne prof de Lettres qui se respecte – c'est que Tristan et Yseult, Roméo et Juliette ou encore Paul et Virginie, n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Emma retira ses mains de celles de Mary-Margaret :

\- N'importe quoi !

Elle se retourna vers une Ruby hilare et l'apostropha :

\- C'est toi qui lui as monté la tête ! Sérieusement les filles, il faut arrêter avec ça, enchaîna-t-elle en s'extirpant du canapé.

\- Je _ne suis pas_ gay, et je pense – non, je suis sûre – que Mills non plus.

Mary-Margaret lui sourit avec douceur :

\- Mais cela n'a rien à avoir …

La blonde arrêta de faire les cent pas :

\- Excuse-moi ? Comment cela, ça n'a rien à voir ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je te parle d'amour, Em', avec un grand A, le seul, le grand, le véritable amour … qui se moque de l'âge, de la couleur ou du sexe …

Un ange passa dans la pièce, avant que Ruby ne reprenne la parole :

\- Alalala, les lettreux, toujours à faire dans le mélo !

Mary-Margaret lui donna une tape sur le bras, ce qui n'empêcha pas la rousse de continuer :

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de véritable amour, mais ce qui est parfaitement sûr, c'est qu'il se passe un truc entre vous deux … un truc « _sexuel_ », précisa-t-elle, avec un petit rire concupiscent.

Emma s'apprêta à se récrier, mais Ruby ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, après ce que j'ai vu – et ce que tout le monde a vu ! - pendant le conseil de classe. Il y avait une tension entre vous deux, c'était impressionnant je pense que si quelqu'un avait craqué une allumette à ce moment-là, toute la salle sautait ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous n'avez pas traumatisé les deux petits 5e qui étaient présents, parce que c'était le premier conseil de classe interdit au moins de 18 ans auquel j'assistai, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde était abasourdie par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire. Quand finalement elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ses amies, son téléphone vibra contre le plaque de verre qui recouvrait sa table de salon.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper, Ruby avait mis la main dessus, et l'avait ouvert.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que tu devrais protéger l'accès à ton téléphone par un mot de passe, chantonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : _un nouveau message de la Méchante Reine_ !

\- Ta dulcinée vient de t'envoyer un texto ! s'exclama-t-elle, brandissant le smartphone.

La blonde se jeta sur elle :

\- Donne-le-moi !

OOOoooOOO

Régina avait pris sa décision. Elle allait contacter Emma Swan, elles allaient se voir, discuter entre adultes, calmement, et mettre tout à plat. Chacune reprendrait ensuite sa place, son rôle, n'interagissant ensemble que lorsque ce serait nécessaire professionnellement.

Elle attrapa son portable, rédigea un rapide texto, chercha « La Sauveuse » dans son répertoire (il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve comment changer ce nom stupide!),et appuya sur « Envoyer », avant de changer d'avis. Rassérénée d'avoir agi, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle prit manteau et serviette en cuir, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte elle salua l'agent d'entretien qui balayait le couloir, et prise d'une soudaine envie de sucré, elle se promit de s'octroyer une petite pause et de se faire un chausson aux pommes en rentrant. La pâtisserie l'avait toujours détendue.

OOOoooOOO

Après une bataille de haute lutte, Emma avait réussi à reprendre son téléphone à Ruby. Refusant de lire le message devant ses amies, elle avait quasiment dû les mettre dehors de force, et elles n'avaient finalement accepté de partir qu'à condition qu'Emma leur promette de tout leur raconter par la suite.

Dans son appartement enfin redevenu silencieux, la blonde s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, avant d'appuyer sur « Lire ».

 _\- Mlle Swan, merci de passer à mon bureau demain matin à 8h. Régina Mills._

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à l'imaginer prononcer ses mots, d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'appareil pourquoi la Principale voulait-elle la voir ? Qu'allait-elle encore faire? Avait-elle trouvé un moyen de se venger du petit numéro qu'elle lui avait joué lors du conseil de classe ? Ou voulait-elle rendre les armes ? La jeune femme repensa à cet éclair douloureux qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de la brune. Sous le coup de la colère, elle avait été très satisfaite de son petit stratagème, mais elle le regrettait après coup. D'abord parce qu'elle allait devoir reparler à Killian, qui lui avait laissé pas moins de trois messages sur le répondeur, et ensuite parce que l'idée de faire du mal à la brune lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Elle hésita à répondre. Elle savait déjà qu'elle se rendrait au bureau de sa supérieure le lendemain, mais elle était contrariée par la tournure du message, et décida finalement de ne rien faire. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, les bras derrière la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, mais elle allait voir la jolie brune, et cela avait le don de la rendre euphorique.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances ; à lundi pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour, mes fidèles lecteurs ,**_

 _ **J'ai eu peu de retour sur la dernière partie mise en ligne, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous accrochez toujours (et si ce n'est pas le cas, et que vous avez décidé de ne pas poursuivre la lecture de cette fiction, ce serait super sympa de me dire pourquoi !), en tout cas, moi, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à cette première expérience d'écriture.**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

4h13. Régina Mills se redressa dans son lit, exaspérée de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Elle repoussa draps et couvertures, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La lumière crue lui fit cligner des yeux. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits fatigués, elle n'était pas au sommet de sa forme. Elle ôta rapidement son pyjama de soie, qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds, et rentra dans la douche. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau brûlante la détendre.

C'était idiot, mais depuis qu'elle savait revoir la blonde – _en tête à tête_ – le lendemain, - enfin non, dans quelques heures à peine ! - elle se sentait fébrile. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à son message de sa part, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait là. Elle se sermonna mentalement elle devait rester froide et professionnelle, comme elle l'était toujours, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Après un long moment passé sous l'eau, elle s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette et jeta un œil sur la montre posée à côté du lavabo. Il était 5h passées, donc bien trop tard pour se recoucher et essayer de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Elle essuya de la main le miroir couvert de buée : elle allait devoir abuser du maquillage si elle voulait être présentable ce matin.

Elle ramassa et plia soigneusement son pyjama, puis défit sa serviette et la mit à sécher sur le radiateur. Elle se dirigea, nue, vers la commode de sa chambre, enfila une parure de sous-vêtement, et ouvrit son immense armoire. La main en l'air, elle eut un instant d'hésitation : tailleur jupe ou pantalon ? Et quelle couleur ? Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'Emma Swan préférerait, mais elle repoussa très vite cette pensée, et opta pour un ensemble veste et jupe bleu marine.

Vêtue, coiffée, maquillée, parfumée et chaussée, Régina se sentit plus sereine. Elle avait réussi à effacer les traces de fatigue sur son visage, et après un dernier lissage de la main sur sa jupe, elle était fin prête à démarrer sa journée.

OOOoooOOO

7h. Emma ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la radio qui venait de démarrer. Allongée sur le dos, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un shorty blanc pour la nuit, elle tendit le bras pour éteindre son réveil. Comme tous les matins, son lit était un champ de bataille un de ses oreillers était au sol, et la couette était à moitié entortillée autour d'une de ses jambes. Si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son _rendez-vous_ avec la brune – elle sourit sans même se rendre compte à cette pensée - elle devait se dépêcher.

Elle jeta à la diable shorty et baladeur, et se précipita sous la douche. Elle poussa un juron quand un jet d'eau glacé l'aspergea, et manipula le mitigeur jusqu'à trouver la bonne température. Dix minutes plus tard, elle enfilait à la va vite un jean tout en se brossant les dents. Elle attrapa un t-shirt sur la pile de linge qui attendait d'être repassée, passa une coup de brosse dans ses cheveux (humides, elle n'avait pas le temps de les sécher), et pêcha au vol sa veste en cuir, avant de sortir rapidement de chez elle.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre elle avait tout juste le temps d'acheter café et beignets chez Granny's avant d'aller au collège.

OOOoooOOO

Graham commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sa collègue était déjà là quand il était arrivé, et depuis, elle faisait des allers-retours entre son bureau, le sien, et celui du secrétariat, comme si tout à coup, elle n'était plus capable de rester assise sur sa chaise. Il avait bien tenté de savoir ce qui se passait, mais cela lui avait seulement valu un regard noir, et il n'avait pas osé insister. L'Adjoint n'avait jamais vu la Principale dans cet état elle semblait stressée, elle qui d'habitude ne perdait jamais son calme, quelle que soit la situation.

\- Bonjour Graham !

Il se retourna tout sourire, pour faire les bises à Emma.

\- Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'as pas cours, si ?

\- Non, effectivement … elle baissa la voix :

\- … mais j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau de la Méchante Reine ce matin, acheva-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mlle Swan, pouvons-nous démarrer ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant une grimace, avant de se retourner et de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la brune, debout, les bras croisés, dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

\- Je suis à vous, Mlle Mills.

Graham retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, amusé il venait d'avoir la raison au comportement si étrange de sa patronne.

OOOoooOOO

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'enseignante, et elle se retrouva enveloppée de l'odeur fraîche et acidulée de son shampoing.

 _\- Je suis à vous, Mlle Mills._

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son cerveau de décoder le double sens de cette phrase, et tenta tant bien que mal de l'effacer de sa mémoire en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Emma Swan était debout devant le bureau, de dos, et Régina la détailla tout en allant prendre sa place. Finalement, elle portait plutôt bien cette attitude nonchalante, un peu masculine. La brune nota également les cheveux blonds encore un peu humides. Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces l'image d'une Emma sortant de la douche, et se plaça devant son fauteuil, non sans s'être soigneusement composé un masque froid et neutre sur le visage. Elle s'apprêta à lui demander de s'asseoir, quand la jeune femme leva le bras, un sachet dans la main.

\- J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner !

\- Heu, pardon ?

\- Il est tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, donc voilà, je me suis arrêtée au Granny's, et j'ai pris ce qu'il faut, expliqua la blonde, en posant devant elle gobelets de café et beignets au chocolat.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de déjeuner, _et_ vous n'avez pas non plus eu le temps de vous sécher les cheveux … murmura la brune, un brin narquoise, en s'asseyant.

\- J'attendais plutôt un « Merci, Mlle Swan, pour ce café et ce beignet », mais vous avez raison, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de me sécher les cheveux ce matin, répondit avec désinvolture l'enseignante, en mordant dans un beignet.

Tout en mâchant, elle lui tendit l'autre, le regard interrogateur, mais la brune le déclina. Emma sourit intérieurement, elle aurait dû s'en douter. L'idée même de Régina Mills, les doigts couverts de chocolat, en train de mordre à pleines dents dans un beignet avait quelque chose de surréaliste. La brune accepta en revanche le café – avec un simple hochement de tête en guise de merci.

Après avoir fini sa viennoiserie, et s'être essuyé les doigts, Emma se cala sur sa chaise :

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir, Mlle Mills ?

La brune avala une gorgée de café avant de répondre. A vrai dire, elle commençait à penser qu'avoir fait venir la jeune femme dans son bureau ce matin n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée. Elle avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence, tant elle se débattait intérieurement pour ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation de l'enseignante.

\- Hum, oui … je …

\- Vous ? l'encouragea Emma.

La situation devenait follement amusante à ses yeux. La veille, elle avait longuement repensé aux paroles de ses amies. Devant elles, elle avait tout nié en bloc, mais une fois dans son lit, elle s'était obligée à affronter ses sentiments et la situation en face. Et Ruby et Mary-Margaret avaient raison, au moins en partie. Ce n'était pas une simple amitié ou inimité, qui la liait à la brune. Leurs réactions, leurs comportements, cette façon de se chercher en permanence … il y avait autre chose. Toute la difficulté était de définir ce « autre chose » : fascination, attirance … voire plus ? Emma n'arrivait pas à le croire – n'était pas prête à le croire. Mais elle ne pouvait nier l'incroyable force d'attraction qu'avait la brune sur elle, et elle était fatiguée de se débattre avec tout cela. Aussi avait-elle décidé de lâcher du lest … et de voir où cela la mènerait.

Et là, tout de suite, d'observer sa sublime Principale perdre pied devant elle avait quelque chose d'à la fois jouissif … et attendrissant.

\- Mlle Mills ? reprit-elle doucement.

La brune se leva brusquement, et se mit à observer la cour par la fenêtre, en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je … Nous sommes, vous et moi, … parties sur de mauvaises bases.

Elle se retourna pour interpeler le regard d'Emma :

\- Nous devrions … j'aimerai … trouver … retrouver … des rapports courtois et professionnels.

\- « courtois et professionnels », répéta Emma, l'air pensif.

\- Exactement, approuva la Principale, d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Il fallait que la blonde cesse de la regarder comme ça, la tête légèrement penchée, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, les bras sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Comme si Emma avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se redressa :

\- Mlle Mills … vous êtes-vous déjà demandée pourquoi nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir des rapports « courtois et professionnels » ?

La question déstabilisa la jolie brune :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre …

Emma se leva lentement, et posant ses mains sur le bureau, se pencha vers sa supérieure :

\- Moi, je crois que si, murmura-t-elle, ses grands yeux verts accrochés à la brune.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, jetant son gobelet de café vide dans la poubelle. Elle sentait qu'elle avait poussé son avantage au maximum, et que si elle insistait, la situation risquait de dégénérer, comme cela était déjà arrivé. Elle-même ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, mais au moins avait-elle accepté l'idée qu'elle les mettait quelque part, ce qui n'était visiblement pas encore le cas de Régina Mills. Il allait falloir faire preuve de patience, mais Emma était prête à attendre tout le temps nécessaire, si ça permettait que la jolie brune ouvre les yeux et accepte enfin que _quelque chose_ existait entre elles.

OOOoooOOO

La matinée avait défilé à toute vitesse. L'enseignante de mathématiques était à peine sortie de son bureau, que son téléphone avait sonné, le secrétariat lui annonçant l'arrivée de parents d'élèves. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné sur une réunion de direction, puis avait dû recevoir en urgence deux élèves qui avaient tenter de faire le mur. Il était 13h quand elle alla dire à son Adjoint qu'elle rentrait chez elle déjeuner. Celui-ci fut surpris, la plupart du temps sa collègue prenait tout juste le temps de croquer une pomme dans son bureau, mais il la rassura : il pouvait tout à fait pallier son absence le temps qu'elle fasse une pause.

Arrivée chez elle, Régina ôta ses talons aiguilles, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour une fois qu'elle rentrait, elle allait en profiter pour faire un vrai déjeuner. Elle se servit d'un reste de poulet froid pour se composer une salade César, et se verser un verre de cidre. Elle s'assit au bar de sa cuisine, et tout en piochant un croûton avec le bout de sa fourchette, elle prit le temps de repenser à sa conversation du matin.

Rien de s'était vraiment passé comme prévu. Pourtant ça ne s'était pas _mal_ passé. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elles s'étaient plutôt quittées en bons termes, ou en tout cas, de manière apaisée. Bon, elle n'avait _absolument_ pas réussi à garder son calme et sa sérénité comme elle se l'était promis, mais elle espérait (sans trop y croire) que cela ne s'était pas trop vu. Elle avait – plus ou moins bien – réussi à dire à la jeune femme ce qu'elle souhaitait, et même si celle-ci n'avait pas explicitement acquiescé, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait été d'accord avec elle. Alors évidemment, il y avait eu à la fin ces paroles énigmatiques de la part de la blonde, mais elle était très vite passée dessus, et Régina se dit que cela ne devait pas vraiment avoir d'importance. Le plus étrange, finalement, avait été l'attitude de l'enseignante : souriante, détendue – ensorceleuse, même, lui souffla la petite voix dans sa tête – elle était à des années lumières de celle qu'elle avait été la veille, lors du conseil de classe. Tout en finissant son plat, Régina se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement aussi radical … tout en s'en réjouissant : tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Finalement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de son côté les efforts nécessaires pour chasser la blonde de son esprit, et tout serait parfait.

OOOoooOO

La sonnerie venait de retentir. La Principale jeta un œil à sa montre, et grimaça : c'était déjà la récréation de 15h. Elle regrettait d'avoir pris le temps de rentrer déjeuner, car elle était du coup en retard sur son planning de l'après-midi. Elle hésita une seconde, puis se résolut à faire un tour dans la cour de récréation, et en salle des professeurs. Elle avait toujours trouvé très important que le personnel de l'établissement et les élèves la voient régulièrement, et elle n'allait pas déroger à cette règle aujourd'hui. Elle commença par traverser la cour, faisait là enlever sa casquette à un élève, ici éteindre un portable, puis elle pénétra dans la salle des professeurs. Comme à chacune de ses entrées, le silence se fit le temps d'une minute, avant que les conversations ne reprennent, et comme à chaque fois, elle en tira une secrète satisfaction.

La machine de café était assaillie par plusieurs professeurs en manque de caféine, et dans un coin, elle vit Mary-Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan en pleine discussion. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient une aventure, tant ils semblaient proches.

Neal Cassidy, un des professeurs d'EPS, arriva à sa hauteur :

\- Mlle Mills ! Cela tombe bien que je vous vois, je voulais vous parler de mon projet « escalade » avec mes 4e et …

Régina n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase. Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur Emma Swan, _tout sourire_ , en train de _boire les paroles_ de ce bellâtre de Killian Jones.

\- Tout à l'heure, M Cassidy, passez dans mon bureau, le congédia sans un regard la brune, qui se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les deux enseignants.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Emma pour se retourner, et planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mlle Mills ! Un souci d'ordinateur ?, la héla-t-elle en souriant.

Régina ralentit – et se ressaisit. Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? A nouveau, elle avait failli réagir de manière impulsive, jusqu'à ce que le regard de la blonde ne la fasse reprendre ses esprits.

Elle respira profondément … et rendit son sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Pas du tout, Mlle Swan … je venais juste demander à M Jones si tout se passait bien avec ses classes, répondit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de se faire respecter par ses élèves lorsqu'on arrive au pied levé en cours d'année.

Killian la regarda, incrédule. Cette femme qui avait été sur son dos sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi pendant des jours se mettait tout à coup à s'inquiéter pour lui ! Devant son regard perçant, il ne put que bafouiller :

\- Oui … oui, je vous remercie, tout va bien.

\- Bien. Très bien, M Jones. Ah, j'entends la sonnerie. Je vais vous laisser prendre vos classes. M Jones, Mlle Swan, conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle était déjà dans le couloir quand elle entendit des pas pressés derrière elle.

\- Mlle Mills !

Elle se retourna pour retrouver ces désormais familiers yeux verts.

\- Killian est un ami. _Juste_ un ami.

Le cœur de Régina Mills venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle rétorqua :

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, Mlle Swan ?

\- En rien. Mais j'ai eu envie de vous le dire, répondit la jolie blonde, avant de prendre la direction de la cour.

OOOoooOOO

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans la classe. Seul le bruit des stylos glissant sur le papier rompait le silence. Emma couvait du regard ses 3e en train de trimer sur un contrôle. Elle avait vérifié que tout le monde s'était mis au travail, et adressait un sourire d'encouragement aux élèves qui parfois lui jetaient un coup d'œil.

Tout en circulant dans sa salle, elle repensa, rêveuse, à la récréation qu'elle venait de vivre. Sa supérieure avait été prête à fondre sur le pauvre Killian, quand elle l'avait vu à ses côtés, elle en avait la certitude. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était avancée vers la jolie brune. Celle-ci avait alors fait de gros efforts pour se montrer … _courtoise_. Et quand Emma l'avait suivie dans le couloir pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'était pas avec Killian Jones, elle avait parfaitement vu le soulagement et la joie traverser le regard de la Principale, même si celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire comme si rien n'était. Et elle avait trouver cela … _craquant_. Tout en ramassant les copies, elle se demandait déjà ce que la prochaine rencontre avec la brune allait lui réserver.

OOOoooOOO

\- Non mais attends, elle a SOURI ! Régina Mills, LA Méchante Reine a souri ! Et c'est à _toi_ , précisément, triompha Ruby, en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Emma.

La petite bande était assise à sa table favorite, au Granny's.

\- Aïe ! Mais tu es folle ! réagit la jeune femme, en tentant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Elle avait très bien vu que la Principale avait souri – _lui_ avait souri. Et quel sourire … cette femme était sublime, mais quand elle acceptait de briser le masque de glace pour un authentique sourire, elle était carrément renversante. Emma sut tout à coup qu'elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour voir plus souvent la brune ainsi.

\- Alors, la pressa la rousse, il y a du progrès ? Où en est le couple Méchante Reine/Sauveuse ?

Emma grimaça pourquoi s'était-elle laissée aller à raconter le surnom qu'elle s'était elle-même donnée sur le téléphone de la brune ?

\- Il n'y a pas de _couple_ , Ruby …

\- Pas encore ! Mais ça va arriver, n'en doute pas !

\- Ruby, ça suffit ! Laisse-la un peu respirer ! intervint Mary-Margaret.

La blonde lui lança un regard reconnaissant, en essayant d'oublier que son cœur avait raté un battement en entendant ce mot, _couple._ L'enseignante d'arts plastiques ne renonça pas pour autant :

\- Et Jones ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Emma fit la moue. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle.

\- Je lui ai dit que notre baiser avait été une erreur que je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, et que je regrettais de lui avoir donner de l'espoir.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

\- Il a été déçu, mais m'a dit qu'il comprenait, que ce n'était pas grave … grimaça la jeune femme.

\- J'ai honte, je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec lui.

\- Allez, arrête, ce n'était qu'un baiser, il va s'en remettre ! la rassura son amie.

\- Et puis maintenant qu'il est de nouveau sur le marché, je vais peut-être pouvoir tenter ma chance … rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mary-Margaret prit un air faussement scandalisé :

\- Tu es impossible, Ruby !

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, ma chérie, rit la jeune femme.

OOOoooOOO

Régina hésita à refaire un tour par son bureau avant de rentrer. Il était 20h passé, la réunion mensuelle avec les fédérations de parents d'élèves venait de se terminer, et elle se sentait fatiguée, ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente. Comme cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle n'avait pu consulter ses e-mails - _Vous savez, Mlle Mills, il existe maintenant des téléphones qui vous permettent même de recevoir vos mails et de surfer sur Internet …._ la voix d'Emma Swan résonna, espiègle, dans son esprit - elle se décida néanmoins à faire le crochet.

Elle lança sa messagerie, et en attendant que les e-mails soient chargés, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux courriers papiers qui étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi. Rien ne réclamait son attention immédiate, et elle se concentra sur les 16 mails qui venaient de s'afficher. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention :

 _Urgent – Mise en place du site Internet du collège de Storybrooke._

 _Madame la Principale,_ (Mademoiselle, corrigea mentalement Régina)

 _D'ici le mois de janvier sera déployée une plate-forme numérique officielle destinée à accueillir les sites Internet de tous les établissements scolaires de la région. Tous les élèves et tous les personnels de l'établissement devront être formés à l'usage de ce site, de manière à pouvoir le consulter, mais aussi à pouvoir l'alimenter._

 _Par conséquent,_ _vous êtes convoquée en tant que chef d'établissement à un module de présentation_ _et de formation_ _de_ _3_ _jours, les 12, 13_ _et 14_ _décembre prochain,_ _à Boston._

La brune lâcha un gros soupir ; elle allait détester chaque minute de ces trois jours de présentation, elle le savait déjà, car elle n'allait strictement rien comprendre à ce qu'on allait lui expliquer … Elle poursuivit sa lecture :

 _Merci de nous faire parvenir rapidement par retour de mail le nom du responsable informatique de votre établissement, afin qu'il puisse à son tour être convoqué. Il sera chargé de la gestion du site une fois celui-ci déployé._

La Principale se figea, relisant une deuxième fois ce paragraphe, et prenant lentement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait passer trois jours avec Emma Swan, loin du collège …

 _Vous trouverez ci-dessous tous les détails pratiques concernant ces trois jours (logement, repas …). Nous restons à votre disposition pour tout renseignement complémentaire._

Régina répondit au mail, puis éteignit son poste. Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, laissant la nouvelle faire son chemin. Emma Swan … trois jours … Boston … Non seulement elle allait se retrouver avec la jeune femme pendant 72h, mais en plus elle allait être totalement dépendante d'elle, car elle savait déjà qu'elle allait être très vite perdue vu le sujet abordé …

Bientôt un nœud se forma dans son estomac, mélange d'appréhension, de crainte, de curiosité … mais aussi d'impatience et d'excitation.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A jeudi pour la suite !**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici le premier chapitre consacré à la petite "virée" de nos deux héroïnes : j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Un immense MERCI à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire (80 aujourd'hui !) et la lisent, et à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter : vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela est gratifiant ! Surtout, continuez comme ça !**_

 _ **J'en profite aussi pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée plusieurs fois : oui, je suis dans le milieu éducatif, puisque je suis tout simplement prof ; j'avais envie de parler d'un milieu que je commence à bien connaître pour ma première fiction, et si j'arrive à donner un semblant de réalisme à l'ensemble, le pari est réussi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Il faisait encore nuit noire quand la vieille coccinelle jaune bringuebalante d'Emma Swan se gara sur le parking du collège. Il y avait 10 jours, elle avait appris qu'elle était convoquée à une sorte de séminaire destiné à présenter à l'ensemble des établissements les futurs sites Internets officiels des collèges. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise outre mesure, en tant que référente informatique, elle avait l'habitude d'être conviée, deux ou trois fois par an, à des journées d'informations ou de stages sur le sujet.

Ce qui l'avait étonnée, en revanche, c'était la durée et et le lieu, qui l'obligeaient à dormir deux nuits à l'hôtel. Et ce qui l'avait littéralement fait tomber à la renverse, c'est quand elle avait découvert qu'elle serait accompagnée de la Principale pendant toute la durée du séminaire. La stupeur avait vite laissé la place à l'excitation, bientôt teintée d'un peu d'angoisse. Comment allaient se passer ces trois jours ? Régina Mills allait-elle enfin laisser tomber son armure ? Ou allaient-elle de nouveau passer leur temps à se disputer ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit d'Emma quand elle sortit de sa voiture.

\- Mon dieu, mais comment pouvez-vous rouler dans cette épave ? C'est suicidaire !

La voix coupante la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette adossée à la Mercedes noire garée à quelques pas.

\- Et vous êtes en retard, Mlle Swan.

Emma soupira intérieurement. Le trajet allait être long … C'est elle qui avait suggéré à sa supérieure de faire la route ensemble, et cette dernière avait – à son grand étonnement – accepté, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le regretter !

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mlle Mills, rétorqua la blonde, abruptement.

Elle jura qu'un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la brune, avant que celle-ci ne répliqua :

\- Allons-y, sinon nous ne serons jamais l'heure. Évidemment, nous prenons _ma_ voiture.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais, soupira l'enseignante en glissant son sac dans le coffre de l'élégante berline.

Elle s'installa dans le confortable habitacle, impeccablement tenu, et fut tout de suite assaillie par le parfum enivrant de la conductrice. Elle le respira avec plaisir tout en attachant sa ceinture. Alors que sa supérieure manœuvrait pour sortir du parking, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer en coin. Elle avait soigneusement ôté son manteau avant de s'asseoir, pour ne pas le froisser, et elle portait en dessous une chemise blanche, échancrée, accompagnée d'un gilet sans manche de costume noir, et d'un pantalon à pinces, parfaitement ajusté. Emma déglutit avec difficulté : elle était sublime, ces vêtements plutôt masculins mettaient parfaitement ses formes en valeur.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez _pas eu le temps_ de prendre de petit-déjeuner, je vous propose donc de faire une pause d'ici une heure, la piqua la brune, les deux mains sur le volant.

\- Excellente idée, répondit d'un ton léger Emma. Par contre, vous aurez noté que j'ai eu le temps de me sécher les cheveux, malgré l'heure indécente à laquelle je me suis levée.

Régina Mills lui lança un regard amusé … _en souriant !_

\- Restez concentrée sur la route, Mlle Mills ! la taquina la jolie blonde.

La Principale ne répondit pas, mais sourit de plus belle.

OOOoooOOO

Les deux jeunes femmes serrèrent avec reconnaissance leur gobelet de boisson chaude. La première heure de route était passée très vite, le collège offrant une source inépuisable de discussion. Régina Mills s'était montrée étrangement détendue, comme si loin de l'établissement, elle s'autorisait à relâcher un peu la pression.

Emma saupoudra généreusement son chocolat chaud de cannelle, sous l'œil amusée de la brune. Elle trempa les lèvres dans son breuvage, un air extatique sur le visage. Une légère moustache de chocolat orna sa bouche, ce qui provoqua un rire cristallin de sa supérieure.

Un long frisson courut le long de l'échine de la blonde. C'était le plus beau son qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu, et elle espérait déjà le réentendre très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Vous avez du chocolat … là … murmura la brune, en agitant un doigt vers sa bouche. Elle lui tendit une serviette en papier, et Emma s'essuya avec soin.

L'ambiance légère une seconde auparavant, s'était tout à coup alourdie. Régina sentait encore sur sa main l'endroit où Emma Swan l'avait frôlée de ses doigts quand elle lui avait tendu la serviette, et de voir cette goutte de chocolat frémissante posée juste au-dessus des lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point celles-ci étaient attirantes.

Elle se racla la gorge, et se recula un peu. Que lui arrivait-il ? La voilà qu'elle se mettait à fantasmer sur la bouche d'une femme ! La voix légèrement plus rauque, elle suggéra de reprendre la route, pour ne pas rater le début de la formation. Emma la suivit de près, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir dans le regard de la jolie brune : un mélange de retenue … et – elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre - de désir ?

OOOoooOOO

A peine arrivées, la Principale et l'enseignante furent prises dans un tourbillon de procédures - récupérer les badges qui permettaient d'accéder aux différentes salles, signer les fiches d'émargement … - avant de se retrouver assises dans un immense amphithéâtre, entourées de monde, à écouter un discours de bienvenue.

Dès que son pied avait été posé hors de la voiture, Régina avait repris le masque de la Méchante Reine. Elle avait dirigé l'enseignante dans toutes les démarches à suivre, avait serré des mains – visiblement, elle avait un réseau étendu – et avait pris la place qui lui avait été attribuée, sans adresser un mot à sa voisine. Emma était désappointée elles venaient de passer quelques heures en voiture absolument … parfaites. Elles avaient échangé, plaisanté, ri, même, mais cela semblait déjà loin, presque un rêve. La brune était de nouveau très distante, et la jeune femme se demandait comment faire pour que « l'autre » Régina Mills réapparaisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un … ENT ? lui murmura la brune en se penchant près d'elle.

Emma se força à ne pas penser à cette soudaine proximité, et à se concentrer sur le discours.

\- Un Environnement Numérique de Travail. Pour faire simple, c'est une interface en ligne sur laquelle l'utilisateur se connecte grâce à un identifiant, et qui lui permet d'accéder à de nombreux services dans le cas de notre collège, cela pourrait être la consultation des notes, la gestion des absences etc.

\- Mmmh, répondit sa voisine, se mordillant la lèvre, d'un air un peu perdu. Elle triturait le programme en papier glacé qui leur avait été distribué, tout en croisant et décroisant les jambes. Elle n'était clairement pas à l'aise.

La blonde fit un effort surhumain pour se détourner de cette vision de Régina Mills, tout en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

\- Vous avez compris ?

\- Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas idiote, Mlle Swan ! s'offusqua, vexée, la Principale.

\- Je n'aurais même jamais osé le penser, Mlle Mills, lui chuchota Emma à l'oreille.

Régina ne répondit pas, seulement focalisée sur les boucles blondes qui venaient de lui caresser la joue, et sur l'odeur mêlée de shampoing et de parfum qui l'avait enveloppée.

OOOoooOOO

Les heures suivantes défilèrent à toute vitesse. Elles profitèrent du déjeuner pour rencontrer des collègues d'autres établissements, avec lesquels ils purent échanger, avant de reprendre place pour une table ronde qui dura toute l'après-midi. Régina Mills prenait des notes soigneusement calligraphiées au stylo plume, tandis qu'Emma Swan rédigeait directement sur son ordinateur portable. Cette dernière expliquait à sa supérieure tous les termes techniques employés, sans attendre que celle-ci ne le lui demande, et sans lui faire sentir son absence totale de compétence dans le domaine. La brune apprécia grandement cette sollicitude, et lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas pointer du doigt ses lacunes. Quant à l'enseignante, elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à guider la Principale dans ce jargon foisonnant du numérique. Pour une fois, la brillante et professionnelle Régina Mills n'était pas infaillible, ce qui la rendait plus accessible … et de plus c'était une élève studieuse et attentive. Emma adorait l'air concentré qu'elle prenait en l'écoutant, les sourcils légèrement arqués, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux.

Elles furent libérées à 17h, et choisirent de commencer par aller prendre possession de leur chambre d'hôtel. L'établissement – modeste - était situé à quelques pas, et elles furent en quelques minutes devant la réceptionniste. Elles récupérèrent leurs clés – leurs chambres étaient côte à côte – et dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait au 6e étage, Emma reprit la parole.

\- Il est encore tôt, nous pourrions en profiter pour nous dégourdir un peu les jambes, et prendre un verre avant de dîner, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Comme toujours, le visage de la blonde était souriant et affable. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient sa supérieure, avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai apporté avec moi quelques dossiers urgents à traiter, et je prévoyais de travailler et de dîner dans ma chambre d'hôtel, Mlle Swan, répondit d'un ton neutre Régina.

\- Oh, fit Emma, visiblement très déçue.

\- Je ne vous empêche pas de sortir, vous savez, enchaîna doucement la brune. Elle avait bien vu la déception de la jeune femme, et même si elle avait eu très envie de répondre par l'affirmative à sa proposition, un vieux réflexe de survie l'avait poussée à refuser. C'était beaucoup plus sûr ainsi.

OOOoooOOO

La jolie blonde jeta son badge et sa clé sur le bureau, et se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, sur le lit. Elle poussa un gros soupir. Elle n'avait trouvé quoi répondre à Régina Mills lorsque celle-ci avait décliné son offre. Elle était pourtant tellement sûre que cette fois-ci, elle allait accepter … Pour tromper sa déception, elle balaya des yeux sa chambre elle était petite, mais propre et fonctionnelle. Un grand lit, un porte bagage, un bureau, une salle de bain avec baignoire. Sans la brune, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir. Elle se décida alors pour un bain, elle n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Attrapant sa trousse de toilette dans son sac, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa la baignoire se remplir avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude avec un grognement de satisfaction.

OOOoooOOO

En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Régina Mills avait commencé par ranger soigneusement ses quelques affaires dans l'armoire. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil désapprobateur à la décoration, puis s'était tout de suite remise au travail. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle était épuisée par sa très longue journée, et surtout, la proposition que lui avait faite Emma Swan, et qu'elle avait refusée, tournait dans son esprit.

Elle rangea le dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier, s'adossa sur sa chaise, inconfortable, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était 19h. Elle pêcha son téléphone au fond de son sac, et joua avec un instant, hésitante. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à écouter pour une fois la petite voix au fond d'elle : elle appela « La Sauveuse ».

La sonnerie de son portable réveilla Emma elle s'était assoupie dans son bain, maintenant froid, et c'est en grelottant qu'elle en sortit rapidement. Elle attrapa une serviette au vol avant de décrocher, de l'eau gouttant sur la moquette de la chambre.

\- Allô ?

Elle avait décroché si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de voir de qui venait l'appel.

\- Heu … Bonsoir Mlle Swan.

La jolie blonde s'assit sur le lit, tout en se séchant maladroitement de sa main libre, très surprise par cet appel.

\- Mlle Mills !

\- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mon travail … la fatigue, sans doute, et je me disais … heu … que nous aurions pu boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel …

Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage d'Emma, qui s'empressa de répondre :

\- Avec plaisir ! Dans dix minutes, cela vous va ? Pour tout vous avouer, je sors de mon bain, et je dois m'habiller …

Régina chassa avec peine l'image – indécente - qui vint à son esprit, avant de répondre :

\- Je vous y attends.

Elle réajusta sa chemise et son pantalon devant le miroir qui ornait l'armoire, et donna un coup de brosse à ses cheveux, le cœur léger. Elle avait _envie_ d'aller prendre ce verre avec la jeune enseignante, et après tout, cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence, se persuada-t-elle.

OOOoooOOO

Le barman mit un soin tout particulier à préparer la Vodka martini « sans glace » commandée par la superbe jeune femme brune qui venait de prendre place sur un tabouret du bar. Après avoir versé les ingrédients dans un verre à mélange, il avait essuyé le rebord du verre, et rajouté deux olives. Il posa délicatement le cocktail devant Régina, quand celle-ci fut rejointe par la jolie blonde.

Derrière son bar, l'homme eut bien du mal à savoir laquelle des deux était la plus séduisante.

\- Et pour vous, Mademoiselle ?

\- Un whisky, sec.

Emma prit place à côté de la Principale.

\- Vodka martini ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant le verre.

\- Tout à fait. Connaisseuse à ce que je vois, Mlle Swan.

\- Trinquons ! répondit Emma, en ignorant sa remarque.

Régina leva des yeux surpris :

\- Pour quelle raison ?

La blonde réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre d'un ton malicieux :

\- Et bien, nous avons réussi à passer plusieurs heures ensemble sans que cela ne se transforme en pugilat, ça mérite bien d'être fêté, non ?

Régina fit tinter son verre contre celui de la jeune femme, avant de répondre sur le même ton :

\- Ne vous avancez pas trop, Mlle Swan, la journée n'est pas encore finie …

OOOoooOOO

Deux tournées plus tard, une Emma accoudée au bar racontait avec force détails et grimaces la première heure de cours qu'elle avait donnée dans sa carrière, et qui s'était révélée être un véritable fiasco. Et c'est une Régina détendue et joyeuse qui buvait ses paroles, heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme.

\- Et vous, votre grande première devant une classe, elle s'est passée comment ? demanda la blonde, reprenant un peu son sérieux.

Sa supérieure glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais enseigné.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Emma. C'est extrêmement rare, les principaux qui ne sont pas passés par la case « enseignement » … et qui accèdent à ce poste aussi jeunes que vous.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée par ses paroles.

\- Effectivement, Mlle Swan, confirma la brune, faisant tourner son verre à cocktail entre les mains.

Son magnifique regard chocolat se perdit dans la contemplation de l'olive qui ornait sa boisson.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai des parents – ou plutôt une _mère_ – très exigeante, et quand je lui ai fait part de mon désir de travailler dans l'éducation, elle a exigé de moi que j'accède tout de suite à des responsabilités assez prestigieuses pour elle. Elle était déjà extrêmement déçue que je ne devienne pas chirurgienne ou chef d'entreprise, je n'allais pas lui faire l'affront de n'être _que_ professeur ou CPE ! expliqua-t-elle avec une amertume qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. La blonde sentit que le sujet était très sensible, et qu'il y avait peut-être là un début d'explication à cette armure épaisse que Régina Mills portait quasiment en permanence.

\- Et vous regrettez d'avoir respecté les souhaits de votre mère ? enchaîna-t-elle doucement.

Sa supérieure leva les yeux vers elle :

\- Les _ordres_ de ma mère, Mlle Swan, les ordres … et non, je ne le regrette pas. J'adore mon travail, et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde.

\- Et vous le faites très bien … cela fait longtemps que le collège de Storybrooke n'a pas eu quelqu'un d'aussi compétent pour le diriger, répondit Emma en levant son verre en hommage.

Régina entrechoqua le sien, touchée par le compliment sincère de la jolie blonde.

\- Et vous, comment êtes-vous devenue professeur de mathématiques ? Une tradition familiale ? reprit la brune d'un ton léger.

\- Heu, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une tradition familiale …

Régina Mills arqua un sourcil interrogateur, avant qu'Emma ne poursuive, très vite :

\- Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance, et ensuite je suis passée dans différentes familles d'accueil jusqu'à ma majorité.

L'enseignante n'aimait pas parler de son passé non qu'elle en ait honte, mais cela suscitait la plupart du temps de l'horreur ou de la pitié chez ses interlocuteurs, et elle détestait cela. A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit rien de tout cela dans les yeux de Régina Mills. C'était plutôt un regard plein d'admiration.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si douée avec les enfants en difficultés. Vous avez un véritable don pour les comprendre et les faire progresser.

Emma sentit ses joues rougir. Régina Mills lui faisait un compliment, et quel compliment !

Elle se racla la gorge, un peu gênée, et changea de sujet :

\- Et si nous dînions ? Je meurs de faim !

OOOoooOOO

Assise dans le petit restaurant de l'hôtel, la Principale du collège de Storybrooke observait d'un air amusé l'enseignante en train de dévorer avec un bel appétit un cheeseburger accompagné de frites. C'est avec plus de retenue qu'elle se mit à désareter son poisson agrémenté de petits légumes.

Emma s'essuya la bouche, charmée par le spectacle devant elle. Elle était là, dans un restaurant quasi vide, en tête à tête avec la plus belle et fascinante des personnes qui lui ait été donnée de connaître. Alors oui, c'était une femme … mais au fond, cela avait-il une quelconque importance ? Plus elle regardait Régina Mills et plus elle connaissait la réponse à cette question … mais était-ce le cas de la jolie brune ? Et est-ce que celle-ci éprouvait seulement quelque chose à son égard ? Emma avait cru voir des signes, mais si elle se trompait, fourvoyée par ses propres sentiments ?

Tout à coup son estomac se serra douloureusement, lui coupant l'appétit. Une réalité implacable venait de la foudroyer : la Méchante Reine était rentrée avec fracas dans sa vie, et il était inenvisageable pour Emma qu'elle puisse en sortir.

\- Tout va bien, Mlle Swan ?

L'enseignante sursauta son interlocutrice l'observait d'un air perplexe.

\- Oui … oui ! Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de reprendre une contenance, encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de s'imposer à elle.

Régina avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais elle ne chercha pas à approfondir.

\- Un dessert ?

\- Non, je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre, déclina la blonde.

\- Bien, dans ce cas là, je vous propose d'aller nous reposer, la journée a été longue, conclut Régina.

OOOoooOOO

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient seules dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait à leur étage. Un silence assourdissant s'était installé, alors que quelques minutes avant, elles s'étaient chamaillées d'un ton léger pour savoir laquelle allait payer la note. C'était Régina qui avait gagné, mais non sans avoir été obligée de promettre à Emma de la laisser payer le prochain repas. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été ravie de constater que sa Principale envisageait un nouveau dîner avec elle.

Mais là, dans ce lieu étroit et clos, la présence de l'autre était plus aiguë et palpable. Il devenait difficile d'ignorer la chaleur d'un corps, l'odeur d'un parfum, le frôlement d'un manteau, le tintement d'un bracelet. Et il était carrément impossible de soustraire son regard à celui de l'autre.

Yeux chocolat contre yeux menthe à l'eau. Chacune luttant pour ne pas perdre pied et se noyer, tout en n'aspirant qu'à cela. Régina était adossée à la paroi du fond, la main droite agrippée à la rambarde métallique qui courait le long de la cabine. Emma se tenait de biais, les bras le long du corps. Après un temps qui leur sembla à la fois trop long et trop court, le « bip » discret de l'ascendeur annonçant l'arrivée à l'étage les sortit de leur transe. La brune fit un geste de la main invitant à la blonde à sortir en premier. Et c'est dans le même silence complet qu'elles cheminèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives.

OOOoooOOO

Emma ferma doucement la porte, et s'y adossa, les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle avait 28 ans, et n'était plus une adolescente en proie à son premier émoi. Elle avait couché avec quelques hommes, et avait connu ces moments excitants, _d_ _u juste_ _avant_ , où le désir s'installe à grands coups de regards, de frôlements et paroles chuchotées.

Mais là … bon sang ! Elles ne s'étaient pas touchées, elles n'avaient pas parlé, elles ne s'étaient pas même approchées l'une de l'autre et pourtant … le simple regard de Régina Mills sur elle, dans cet ascenseur … Elle avait la bouche sèche, les mains moites, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à en exploser … et surtout elle sentait sourdre une chaleur entre ses jambes qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, et qu'elle retrouvait comme une vieille amie de longue date.

Assise par terre dans l'obscurité de cette chambre d'hôtel anonyme, Emma Swan rougit violemment, se rendant à l'évidence. Cette femme, Régina Mills, l'avait _physiquement_ excitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avant, par aucun homme.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, et sans allumer la lumière – comme si elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre l'évidence des faits en plein jour – elle se déshabilla rapidement, en essayant de pas trop y penser, et se précipita avec soulagement sous le jet d'eau glacé de la douche. Il lui faudrait au moins ça ce soir pour espérer trouver le sommeil …

OOOoooOOO

 _\- Bonne nuit, Mlle Swan._

Régina avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'elle s'empressa de se glisser dans sa chambre. Encore une minute de plus, et ses jambes ne la supporteraient plus. Elle s'écroula sur le lit, totalement chamboulée. Elle fixa le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas pu _réellement_ se passer. Non. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Sauf que tout son corps et tout son être lui criaient le contraire. Elle s'était abîmée, tel un vaisseau sur un océan déchaîné, dans les yeux de l'enseignante. Elle y avait lu toute l'attirance et tout le désir d'Emma Swan pour elle, et elle _savait_ que celle-ci avait pu lire la même chose dans son propre regard.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, le serrant de toutes ses forces. La puissance de l'envie qu'elle éprouva pour la blonde à ce moment précis lui coupa le souffle. _Elle désirait cette femme_. De toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle voulait – non, elle _exigeait_ – de la sentir frémir contre elle, de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, de la caresser du bout des doigts, de l'embrasser … _de lui faire amour_. Elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit, et alluma la lampe de chevet. C'était exactement ça. Tout son être n'était plus tendu que vers cet objectif-là, lui faire l'amour, _l'aimer_ , de la manière la plus totale et complète qui soit.

Cette révélation la laissa hagarde, perdue. Elle se leva, et ouvrit le mini-bar. Elle farfouilla un instant, et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un alcool fort. Elle arracha la capsule, et but à longs traits le contenu de la petite bouteille, sans reprendre son souffle. Le liquide eut l'effet escompté : il lui brûla la gorge, la faisant tousser, et lui permit, pendant quelques instants, de reprendre ses esprits : elle avait mis le pied dans un engrenage implacable, et cela la terrifiait, littéralement.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Alors, votre avis ?**_

 ** _En attendant, à lundi !_**


	8. Chapitre 8

Et hop, nouveau chapitre !

 _ **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, celui-ci, j'espère donc que vous le trouverez plaisant.**_

 _ **C'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je lis vos remarques, questions, encouragements, critiques, et je réponds à tout le monde (enfin, tous ceux qui ont un compte sur le site et donc une messagerie !), alors ... MERCI !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Emma ouvrit les yeux et sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. Elle était littéralement collée à un mur de pierres, froid et humide, derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait bouger ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. C'est à peine si elle pouvait tourner la tête. Elle jeta un œil vers sa droite : sa main était gantée, la manche de sa chemise blanche était bouffante, et surtout ses doigts serraient le pommeau travaillé d'une … épée. Une _épée_! Longue, fine, et visiblement très tranchante. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt … et pourtant, aucun lien ne l'entravait. C'était comme si elle était collée à la paroi … _par magie_. Elle balaya du regard le reste de sa tenue. Un fourreau fixé à un baudrier ceignait sa taille, un pantalon – très ajusté – complétait la chemise à jabot et le gilet en cuir souple qu'elle portait. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes poussiéreuses. Pourquoi était-elle accoutrée ainsi ? Et quel était cet endroit immense qui s'étendait devant elle ? A perte de vue, s'alignaient des voûtes en pierre sombre.

Emma sentit la panique l'envahir, il fallait qu'elle puisse se détacher de ce mur et s'enfuir ! Elle ferma les yeux, et respira un grand coup pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais quand elle rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pire. Une femme se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres. Toute de noir vêtue, elle portait un pantalon en cuir si moulant qu'il en était indécent. Un bustier serrait sa taille et mettait en valeur une poitrine d'une blancheur éclatante. Un bijou en onyx, imposant, était niché dans son décolleté, rehaussant encore ses seins. Ses mains, gantées jusqu'aux coudes, reposaient sur ses hanches. Une lourde cape d'hermine couvrait ses épaules nues. Un diadème orné de pierres précieuses était posé sur sa tête, et de son chignon compliqué tombaient quelques mèches couleur ébène. Emma essayait de voir le visage de cette femme qu'elle savait terriblement dangereuse, mais sans succès. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant confusément que cela la ferait disparaître, mais lorsqu'elle se risqua à jeter un œil, la situation avait encore empiré, si cela était possible. La femme était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle était si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et tout à coup son visage lui apparut : une peau laiteuse, des lèvres rouge sang, un sourire carnassier et des yeux marron dans lesquels brillait la plus pure des noirceurs.

 _\- La Méchante Reine ! C'est la Méchante Reine !_

Une voix affolée s'était mise à hurler dans sa tête, comme une sirène. Elle était enfermée dans le château de la Méchante Reine ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle se serve de son épée ! Après tout, n'était-elle pas la Sauveuse ?

Mais toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent quand la brune malfaisante écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. Elle prit possession de sa bouche avec violence. La blonde sentit sur ses joues la caresse douce du cuir froid : la Méchante Reine tenait son visage entre ses mains. Le baiser dura, et c'était comme si un poison insidieux se distillait en elle, qui l'engourdissait, l'empêchant de réfléchir ou de se défendre. Subitement, la jeune femme sentit les doigts de sa geôlière bouger : ils descendaient vers son cou, lentement, frôlant la peau diaphane. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur ses clavicules, le temps que les lèvres de la Méchante Reine se détachent. Emma eut l'impression que sa tête sortait de l'eau. Elle voulut crier, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand elle comprit que la brune embrassait maintenant son cou, mordillant la peau par endroit, et que ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses seins. Avec stupeur, elle se rendit compte que son corps réagissait malgré elle aux attentions de cette femme maléfique. Celle-ci, après avoir flatté ses flancs, s'était redressée, et avait plongé ses yeux flamboyants dans ceux de la Sauveuse. Tout à coup, un poids se détacha de sa taille : la brune venait de défaire le baudrier, et le fourreau de l'épée était tombé sur le sol noir comme l'Enfer, avec un bruit mat. La Méchante Reine prit alors la boucle de la ceinture dans ses mains, et avec effroi, la jeune femme blonde sentit qu'elle entreprenait d'ouvrir son pantalon …

Emma fut réveillée par son propre gémissement de plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, trempée de sueur, le corps tendu comme une corde de piano, terrassée par un puissant orgasme. Elle balaya d'une main tremblante une mèche de cheveux collée sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle essaya de rassembler des bribes du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Cela lui avait semblé incroyablement réel. Elle avait l'impression d'encore sentir la bouche impérieuse de la Méchante Reine sur elle. Et ses mains. La Méchante Reine … son visage flottait devant ses yeux, se confondant parfaitement avec celui de sa supérieure. Emma remonta le drap entortillé à ses pieds sur elle, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Merde, merde, et merde ! jura-t-elle.

Si elle commençait à … _prendre son pied_ , simplement en rêvant de Régina Mills, la situation devenait grave ! Elle eut un rire nerveux elle se sentait épuisée, vidée, et un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui fit constater qu'elle était déjà en retard comment allait-elle pouvoir passer la journée avec la Principale, ou simplement la _regarder_ , après ce qui venait de lui arriver, et les images qui hantaient maintenant son esprit ?

C'est ce moment-là que choisit son téléphone pour vibrer. Elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper : _un message de la Méchante Reine._

\- Quand on parle du loup …, soupira-t-elle à haute voix.

OOOoooOOO

Un mal de crâne persistant plombait la Principale Mills depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et tourmenté, peu reposant. En grimaçant, elle songea aux deux Vodka martini et au whisky qu'elle avait bus : cela n'avait pas été une idée très judicieuse. Elle avala de l'aspirine, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La journée allait être intense, il fallait qu'elle soit d'aplomb et surtout … elle aurait auprès d'elle Emma Swan, et cela n'allait pas être simple à gérer, après ce qui s'était passé la veille … _ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé_. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, et qu'elle n'avait plus d'alcool dans le sang (!), son esprit y voyait un peu plus clair. Oui, elle éprouvait du _désir_ pour cette femme, elle ne pouvait le nier, et oui, il existait quelque chose de _latent_ entre elles … mais justement, c'était latent … et il fallait que cela le reste, ou mieux, que cela disparaisse. Régina ne savait pas si cela été possible, mais il fallait essayer, coûte que coûte. Elle _ne pouvait pas_ entretenir une relation avec cette femme.

Dans l'atmosphère saturée de la douche, elle ne put empêcher des souvenirs douloureux de remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'adjointe, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un professeur stagiaire. Leur histoire avait été idyllique quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit muté à 800 kilomètres. Régina était alors sûre que leur relation survivrait à la distance, mais elle s'était trompée. Alors qu'elle avait décidé de faire une surprise à son amant en arrivant à l'impromptu un week-end, elle l'avait découvert au lit avec une de ses nouvelles collègues. Il avait essayé de revenir vers elle, la suppliant de lui pardonner, mais la jeune femme avait été implacable, profondément blessée par cette trahison. Elle mit des mois à s'en remettre, s'enfermant dans le travail pour oublier. C'est là que la carapace qu'elle avait commencé à se construire dès l'enfance à cause de sa mère s'était irrémédiablement épaissie. Ses performance professionnelles lui avait ensuite permis de progresser très vite dans les échelons, et elle avait fini par s'habituer, et même par se satisfaire de sa situation : elle contrôlait totalement sa vie, dans ses moindres aspects, et son travail lui offrait toute la sérénité dont elle avait besoin … jusque-là en tout cas.

Sortie de la douche, Régina observa son reflet dans le miroir. Les cheveux mouillés, sans maquillage, elle faisait beaucoup moins « Méchante Reine », songea-t-elle en faisant une moue mi-désabusée, mi-cynique. Elle se secoua mentalement : elle devait s'en tenir à ses résolutions personne, et surtout pas Emma Swan, ne devait voir ce qui se cachait derrière la Méchante Reine. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, et la première étape pour cela, était de ne pas céder aux yeux verts de la jolie enseignante de mathématiques.

Une fois prête, un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de voir qu'elle avait le temps pour un petit-déjeuner. Sa première idée fut d'aller le prendre sans prévenir sa voisine de chambre, mais après réflexion, elle se ravisa. Elle avait la ferme intention de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, et pour cela, commencer sa journée en évitant la blonde n'était pas très malin. Elle prit donc son téléphone et envoya un message à la « Sauveuse » :

 _\- Bonjour Mlle Swan nous pourrions nous retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner ? J'y serai dans 5 minutes._

OOOoooOOO

Emma se sentait parfaitement incapable d'affronter le regard chocolat de sa supérieure. La soirée qu'elle avait passée ensemble avait déjà été perturbante, mais là … Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps, mais il lui fallait un petit répit supplémentaire. D'ailleurs, elle était encore au lit, et il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse :

 _\- Bonjour Mlle Mills. J'ai été un peu malade cette nuit, je vais éviter de manger ce matin, mais merci pour votre proposition. Je vous retrouve pour la première intervention. A tout à l'heure._

Elle posa son téléphone et s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit le rouge lui monta aux joues en repensant à son rêve.

\- Emma, ressaisis-toi ! bougonna-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain, une main sur la tempe. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et vite.

OOOoooOOO

\- Nous allons ce matin aborder l'architecture du site Web cette intervention vous semblera sans doute un peu technique, mais elle est indispensable pour bien comprendre le fonctionnement de ce nouvel outil, expliqua l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole devant un parterre bien fourni.

Régina regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. Elle était de plus en plus exaspérée : Emma Swan n'était toujours pas là. Et évidemment, c'était le jour où avait lieu la partie la plus obscure de leur formation. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'elle écoutait, et elle avait déjà noté trois mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Que pouvait-elle bien fabriquer ? Lorsque la blonde avait décliné sa proposition de petit-déjeuner, elle avait ressenti un mélange de soulagement et de déception. Elle ne croyait pas à son histoire de maladie. L'enseignante cherchait tout simplement à l'éviter après leur soirée, elle en était persuadée. Et elle s'en réjouissait. Vraiment. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? L'une comme l'autre avait compris qu'elles avaient été à deux doigts de franchir une ligne très dangereuse, et l'une comme l'autre avait choisi de ne pas le faire. C'est ce que Régina voulait, et visiblement Emma Swan aussi. Et c'était très bien ainsi. La brune se le répéta une énième fois : _c'était mieux ainsi !_ A force de le dire et de le redire, peut-être que la petite voix au fond d'elle qui ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point elle avait eu envie d'embrasser la jolie blonde la veille au soir, dans l'ascenseur, finirait pas se taire.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard ! chuchota, essoufflée, Emma en s'installant rapidement à côté de sa Principale, sans tout de fois lui jeter un regard.

Régina la toisa froidement :

\- Effectivement, Mlle Swan.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Ses longs cheveux blonds encore humides (elle n'avait de nouveau pas eu le temps de se les sécher !), elle avait les traits tirés, et le teint crayeux. Régina se sentit coupable : apparemment la jeune femme avait véritablement été malade, elle ne lui avait pas menti. Elle se pencha vers elle :

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

La blonde, les doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur qu'elle venait d'allumer à la hâte, la regarda, surprise, avant de vite baisser les yeux : Régina Mills prenait de ses nouvelles ?

\- Heu … oui, oui, merci, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes très pâle, lui répliqua la brune, sincèrement inquiète.

Emma n'en revenait pas : sa Principale semblait réellement préoccupée par sa santé. Elle eut d'autant plus honte de lui avoir menti, mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ?

\- Oui, je vous assure, se força-t-elle à sourire, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard perçant de sa voisine.

Régina se cala dans son siège, sans insister, s'efforçant de reprendre le cours de l'intervention. Si sa voisine avait bien été malade, il n'y avait pas que cela : elle évitait par tous les moyens de croiser son regard. La brune grimaça : elle avait raison, Emma Swan, _comme elle_ – se morigéna-t-elle - avait décidé d'en rester là. Et si la jeune femme était capable de le faire, elle le ferait aussi.

OOOoooOOO

La matinée avait été un calvaire pour Emma. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pu ignorer la splendide jeune femme à côté d'elle. Celle-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, concentrée sur les propos de l'intervenant, mais sa simple présence la perturbait grandement. Son parfum, le frôlement de son bras quand elle écrivait, sa façon de remettre machinalement derrière l'oreille une boucle brune inopportune, sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, tout contribuait à faire revenir à la surface ce qu'elles avaient vécu la veille, et son rêve de la nuit.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, que penser. Le soir précédent, dans l'ascenseur, elle avait eu l'impression que Régina partageait ses sentiments, son attirance. Mais là, quand elle l'observait, de la voir si calme, si sereine, si maîtresse d'elle … cela la faisait douter. Avait-elle vraiment lu le désir dans les yeux marron de sa Principale ? Et si elle se trompait ? Et si Régina Mills avait simplement fait quelques efforts pour être courtoise avec elle, compte tenu de la situation ?

 _\- Tu es une femme, Emma, n'oublie pas ! La possibilité pour qu'elle soit attirée par toi est plus qu'infime ! se tança-t-elle._

Tout à coup la jeune femme se sentit submergée. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se libérer de ce trop plein de sentiments et d'émotions. Alors qu'il était presque midi, elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses voisins.

\- Je … je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aller prendre l'air, à tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle précipitamment à la Principale, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

Régina resta figée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de proposer son aide que la jeune femme avait déjà disparu.

OOOoooOOO

\- Salut Graham, c'est moi.

\- Hey ! Salut Emma ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comme ça va ? Tu as une voix fatiguée.

La blonde était allongée sur son lit d'hôtel, le téléphone coincé contre l'oreille, les avant-bras sur le front. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait d'abord pensé appeler Ruby, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle l'adorait, et lui confiait beaucoup de choses, mais la rousse volcanique avait tendance à tout prendre à la légère. Et si c'est une qualité qu'elle appréciait habituellement chez elle, là, elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et _sérieuse_. Et puis Graham connaissait Régina – si tant est que quelqu'un puisse la connaître – et il pourrait lui donner son avis.

\- Je suis un peu crevée, en effet, répondit Emma.

\- C'est la patronne qui t'épuise comme ça ? s'amusa Graham.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en imaginant le double sens, bien involontaire de la part de son ami, de cette phrase.

\- Jusque-là, elle a été plutôt sympa, à vrai dire, sourit-elle.

\- Régina ? _Sympa_? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que d'être loin du collège lui permet de se lâcher un peu …

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Emma ? Tu sembles … préoccupée, s'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme commençait à regretter son appel. Elle était très proche de Graham. Il la connaissait par cœur, et savait au ton de sa voix si ça allait ou non. Elle n'avait jamais eu de secret pour lui, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait un faible pour elle, même s'il ne s'était jamais déclaré, et elle se rendait compte que de lui parler de Régina Mills risquait de le faire souffrir.

\- Em' ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui … oui, oui, je suis toujours là, soupira la blonde.

\- C'est Régina, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme se redressa, surprise :

\- Régina ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Em' … Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais rien voir ? sourit l'Adjoint.

L'enseignante s'agaça :

\- Voir _quoi_ , Graham ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je parle _de toi et elle_ , Emma, de toi et elle ! répliqua-t-il.

OOOoooOOO

Régina poussa un soupir de soulagement. La matinée était enfin passée. Elle avait essayé de prendre des notes et de comprendre la présentation du webmaster, mais ça avait été extrêmement ardu surtout que sa voisine n'avait pas semblé très attentive, et qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui poser de questions. Elle n'avait habituellement pas ce genre d'états d'âme, mais avec Emma Swan, tout était différent.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, elle se demanda où était allée l'enseignante. Devait-elle prendre de ses nouvelles ? Et était-elle vraiment indisposée, où s'était-elle juste éclipsée pour ne pas avoir à déjeuner avec elle ? Plus elle y pensait, plus tout ça se tenait : depuis la soirée dernière, la jeune femme l'avait évitée autant que possible le matin au petit-déjeuner pour commencer, puis pendant la séance de travail, et maintenant pour le repas de midi. Oui, c'était bien ça, elle en était sûre maintenant, l'enseignante voulait mettre de la distance entre elles, et ça tombait bien, elle aussi, elle allait donc lui faciliter la tâche, se résolut-elle en marchant à grands pas vers la sortie.

OOOoooOOO

Emma observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes son téléphone éteint. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son ami. Graham savait. Graham avait compris. Bien avant elle, d'ailleurs. _Em', ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_ avait-il même dit en riant. Malgré ses scrupules, elle avait fini par tout lui raconter (enfin, presque tout), ses doutes, ses sentiments, son attirance, ses questions … il l'avait écoutée, attentivement. Et ne l'avait pas jugée.

 _\- Bon, c'est sûr, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être attirée par une femme, mais bon, j'imagine que cela ne se commande pas … et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme, c'est Régina Mills, hein._

Emma sourit à son téléphone. Elle se sentait plus légère. Bien-sûr, la situation n'était pas plus simple pour autant, mais d'avoir eu une oreille amicale lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout que Graham l'avait encouragée à se lancer. Elle ne laissait pas sa supérieure indifférente, il en était sûr. Il lui avait raconté à quel point elle était nerveuse le matin où elle devait la rencontrer. Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle aussi avait été angoissée …

Elle sauta de son lit, et se promit de trouver un moyen pour remercier Graham. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle avait une faim de loup. Et la formation allait sans doute bientôt reprendre. Elle n'avait plus le temps de déjeuner avec les autres, mais pourrait au moins avaler un sandwich avant de retrouver sa Principale pour la séance de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas été très avenante avec elle, en l'évitant toute la matinée. Il était temps qu'elle l'affronte.

Elle était en train de finir son chocolat chaud quand elle poussa la lourde porte-battant de la salle qui accueillait la suite de la formation. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur la place de Régina Mills, mais celle-ci était vide.

\- Pour une fois, je suis en avance, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même, ravie.

Elle s'installa, brancha son ordinateur à une prise, et commença à relire les notes prises le matin même. Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait pas été très attentive, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle espérait que la brune avait été un peu plus sérieuse qu'elle, et qu'elle pourrait compléter avec ses propres notes.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons reprendre.

Emma leva la tête, surprise, et jeta un œil à la grande horloge fixée au mur. Il était 14H07, et le siège à côté d'elle était toujours désespérément vide. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Principale Mills. Elle commença à s'inquiéter : lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle sortit son portable de la poche de son jean. Devait-elle l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un message ? Elle se décida pour la première option. Elle sortit discrètement de la grande salle, et chercha son numéro. Au bout de cinq sonneries, elle bascula sur la messagerie, et raccrocha. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et décida de retourner dans la salle elle essayerait de la rappeler un peu plus tard. Elle balayait machinalement du regard les personnes assises en retournant à sa place, quand elle s'arrêta nette. Régina Mills était là ! Assise au premier rang, à prendre soigneusement des notes. Emma se réinstalla lentement à sa place, mortifiée. Pourquoi avait-elle changé de siège ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'avait pas même daigné répondre à son coup de fil !

OOOoooOOO

\- Mlle Mills ! héla Emma. Mlle Mills !

Les trois interminables heures de l'après-midi venaient de s'achever Régina avait soigneusement éviter de regarder vers l'endroit où se trouvait la blonde. Elle boucla rapidement ses affaires, et s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment, quand elle entendit la voix d'Emma Swan derrière elle. Elle fit comme si elle n'entendait rien, et poursuivit son chemin.

\- _Mills_! Bon sang, attendez-moi !

La brune se retourna, furieuse :

\- Je vous interdis de m'interpeller comme cela !

\- Et moi je vous interdis de me snober comme vous l'avez fait, répondit du tac au tac Emma, à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de plonger dans ses yeux chocolat depuis la veille au soir, et elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, Mlle Mills ?

\- Que moi je vous explique ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'offusqua la brune. C'est vous qui m'avait évitée toute la matinée ! J'ai simplement voulu vous faciliter la vie, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Me faciliter la vie ? s'étonna Emma. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à vous éviter !

\- Vraiment, Mlle Swan ? l'interrogea sa Principale, le sourcil arqué.

\- Vraiment, Mlle Mills, répondit Emma, ne mentant qu'à moitié. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le petit-déjeuner avec elle !

Ce fut comme si on lui ôtait une lourde chape de plomb des épaules. Régina fut secrètement soulagée.

\- Et comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien mieux, merci, lui sourit Emma.

La réaction de la brune avait de nouveau été totalement démesurée, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et elle trouvait ça … _adorable._ Ses yeux venaient de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, brillantes et pulpeuses, et le souvenir brûlant du baiser que lui avait donné la Méchante Reine lui revint en mémoire.

\- Mlle Swan, tout va bien ?

La brune avait bien vu où s'était fixé le regard de son interlocutrice. Elle déglutit, la bouche soudain sèche.

\- Oui … oui ! balbutia la blonde, en rougissant. Elle s'était faite griller !

Elle reprit d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

\- 20h, pour le restaurant, cela vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit la brune, incapable de se détacher des yeux verts qui la couvaient.

Le ton devenu plus rauque fit frémir Emma de la tête aux pieds.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Alors, votre avis ?**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à vous tous,**_

 _ **Avec le chapitre 8, cette fiction a dépassé les 100 "reviews" et c'est super flatteur ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Voici la suite et la fin de ces trois jours hors de Storybrooke ; après le chaud, le froid, et je sens que je ne vais pas me faire que des amis ... mais avant de me lapider sur la place publique, dites-vous qu'il y a encore plusieurs chapitres qui suivent, hein !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le dîner entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Elles avaient l'impression de n'être assises que depuis quelques minutes, lorsque le serveur leur fit comprendre, un peu gêné, que l'établissement allait fermer. Elles s'étaient regardées, déçues que ces quelques heures soient passées si vite. L'une et l'autre avait pris un plaisir infini à ce moment partagé. Le stress, l'angoisse qui les habitaient avaient disparu très vite, laissant place à un bien-être qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressenti jusque-là. Une sorte de bulle magique, qu'aucune des deux ne voulait briser.

C'est Emma qui osa reprendre la parole, un peu hésitante :

\- Nous pourrions prendre un dernier verre … Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée s'arrête, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur son assiette vide.

Avait-elle vraiment dit ces mots à voix haute ? Elle jeta un œil à Régina Mills. Celle-ci l'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle s'arrête, Mlle Swan, murmura-t-elle.

OOOoooOOO

Emma, sans un mot, déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et s'effaça pour laisser passer la brune. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en fermant derrière elle. Régina Mills et elle, là, dans cette pièce, à côté d'un lit qui lui semblait tout à coup gigantesque, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui occupait l'espace. Pour briser le silence embarrassé qui menaçait de s'installer, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le mini-bar :

\- Vodka de mauvaise qualité ou whisky bas de gamme ?, questionna-t-elle avec humour, une mignonnette dans chaque main.

\- Whisky, répondit Régina, en tentant de rester naturelle.

Sa belle sérénité l'avait quittée depuis qu'elle était dans cette pièce. La _chambre_ _d'hôtel_ d'Emma Swan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Comme avait-elle pu accepter de suivre la blonde ? Le repas s'était merveilleusement déroulé, et elle avait fini par se détendre, comprenant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur l'épisode de l'ascenseur elle avait alors pu profiter tout son saoul de la compagnie de l'enseignante, savourant son humour, ses traits d'esprits et sa finesse d'analyse. Elle avait une capacité à lire entre les lignes et à comprendre les choses non dites proprement stupéfiante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait confié une partie de sa vie, naturellement, et ne le regrettait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, seule à seule avec la jolie blonde, la parenthèse enchantée était sur le point de voler en éclat. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Emma Swan comme amie. Non pas qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, bien au contraire, mais ses sentiments à son égard étaient bien loin de n'être qu'amicaux, et si elle voulait les tenir en bride, se retrouver dans ce genre de situation n'était franchement pas l'idéal. Elle prit le verre tendu par la jolie blonde, évitant soigneusement de frôler ses doigts.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'invita Emma en lui désignant l'unique chaise.

Elle-même s'assit sur le lit, trempant ses lèvres dans son breuvage pour se donner une contenance. Elle finit par laisser échapper un petit rire. Régina leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe. L'enseignante reprit :

\- Je me disais que … la situation est un peu … étrange … vous et moi, ici …

Ces mots à peine prononcés, elle rougit, ferma les yeux et avala le reste d'alcool d'un trait.

\- Effectivement, Mlle Swan, sourit la Principale, elle aussi gênée.

\- D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard, et il nous reste une dernière journée de travail demain … murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la compagnie de la blonde, mais sa position devenait intenable, et elle ne voulait pas commettre l'irréparable.

Emma se leva précipitamment. C'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Graham, à ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de Régina Mills. Il fallait qu'elle sache si la sublime brune partageait son … attirance. Elle frotta nerveusement ses mains moites sur son jean, et fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bonne nuit, Mlle Swan.

La jeune femme regarda, stupéfaite, la porte fermée de sa chambre. La Principale n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, et avait quitté les lieux comme un ouragan. Seul le verre à moitié vide abandonné sur le bureau, et le parfum capiteux qui flottait dans l'air témoignaient de son passage. Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit, mortifiée. Elle ferma les yeux, et deux larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

OOOoooOOO

Elle avait frôlé la catastrophe. Quand l'enseignante s'était levée, Régina avait immédiatement compris ce qui allait se passer. Et elle ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Elle s'était donc enfuie, comme une voleuse. Elle glissa ses deux mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux. Elle venait de passer la soirée la plus merveilleuse de sa vie, mais se laisser aller comme cela était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il était temps que tout cela cesse. Heureusement, leur formation prenait fin le lendemain, car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait résisté à une troisième soirée avec Mlle Swan. Encore quelques heures, et elle pourrait mettre une distance salutaire entre elles. Même si elle savait déjà qu'elle allait amèrement regretter ces moments partagés avec la jolie blonde.

OOOoooOOO

Emma fixait d'un œil morne le paysage qui défilait. Le soleil venait de se coucher, et il ferait bientôt nuit. Elle était confortablement assise dans la berline de sa supérieure, en route pour Storybrooke. Si on le lui avait demandé, elle aurait été parfaitement incapable de rappeler le contenu de la journée. A vrai dire, depuis la sortie précipitée de Régina Mills de sa chambre, la veille, l'enseignante était comme dans un état second. Elle était passée de l'euphorie la plus intense, après le merveilleux dîner avec la brune, à une dépression profonde. La réaction de Régina Mills avait été limpide : elle refusait que leur relation évolue. Et Emma ne s'en remettait pas. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'une main cruelle et implacable lui avait arraché le cœur, et l'avait écrasé, n'en laissant qu'une poussière grise. _La Méchante Reine …_ Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à retrouver l'enseignante de mathématiques dans un tel état. Emma avait le regard vide, et l'avait suivie, d'un air absent, tout au long de la journée, ouvrant à peine la bouche. Régina n'aurait eu qu'un mot à dire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, mais cela était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces, même si elle en mourrait secrètement d'envie.

Tout en conduisant avec aisance sa puissante automobile, la brune jetait de fréquents coups d'œil sur sa passagère. Elle n'aurait pas pensé cela possible, mais celui lui fendait le cœur de la voir ainsi. La blonde n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Mlle Swan …

L'enseignante ne réagit même pas.

Régina soupira et … braqua brusquement, faisant crisser ses pneus. Elle s'engagea dans un petit chemin de terre sur quelques dizaines de mètres, puis freina, et éteignit le moteur.

Sa passagère, qui avait poussé un cri de surprise lorsque la voiture avait fait une embardée, la regarda, pour la première fois de la journée, stupéfaite :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

\- Il faut que nous parlions, Mlle Swan.

La jeune femme détourna à nouveau les yeux.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Mlle Mills. Vous avez été très claire hier soir.

\- Emma …

La blonde se retourna. C'était la première fois que la Principale l'appelait par son prénom. Et il avait été prononcé d'une voix chaude et basse. Elle en frissonnait encore. Elle sentit une main incroyablement douce se poser sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et fut immédiatement happée par un intense regard chocolat.

\- Emma … je ne peux pas … murmura la brune, désespérée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas _quoi_ , Régina ? souffla la blonde, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le souffle tiède, senteur cannelle, de la jeune femme, la caressa, la faisant trembler.

\- Je … je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous voulez.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent.

\- Parce que je suis une femme ?

La brune se figea, surprise qu'elle puisse penser cela :

\- Non ! Non …

\- Alors pourquoi … _Régina_?

La principale ferma les yeux personne n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom avec autant de douceur.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir les lèvres de la jolie blonde se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elle retint un gémissement, s'agrippant à la portière de la voiture. Elle n'aurait même jamais osé rêvé d'un baiser aussi parfait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à cela, à ces lèvres, comme allait-elle pouvoir s'en passer ?

Emma se recula, à contre cœur. La bouche de la brune lui manquait déjà, mais elle avait réagi instinctivement, et maintenant, elle guettait avec anxiété la réaction de Régina.

Celle-ci s'enfonça dans son siège, la tête en arrière. Elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle … et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Daniel. Lui l'avait embrassée dans son bureau, un soir, après un conseil de classe. Un froid glacial l'envahit. Et si Emma faisait la même chose ? Le supporterait-elle ?

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers sa passagère. Emma se recula sur son siège le regard chaud de Régina avait laissé la place aux yeux durs et implacables de la Méchante Reine.

\- Je ne peux pas, Mlle Swan, tout simplement.

Les paroles claquèrent comme un coup de fouet, faisant se recroqueviller l'enseignante. La Principale remit le contact, et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence seulement troublé par le vrombissement du moteur.

OOOoooOOO

Ruby et Mary-Margaret se précipitèrent de concert dans la chambre d'Emma, paniquées par le bruit qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Leur amie les avait appelées dans la nuit de vendredi, en larmes. Elles n'avaient pas hésité une minute avant de foncer chez la blonde. Elles l'avaient découverte prostrée dans son canapé, encore habillée de sa veste en cuir rouge, son sac de voyage abandonné dans l'entrée. La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, la jeune femme leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

\- Em' ? Tout va bien ? demanda Ruby.

Une main sortit de sous les couvertures, et une voix étouffée lui répondit.

\- Mon réveil … j'ai oublié de le désactiver, il vient de sonner …

En tapotant le bras de son amie, Mary désigna du doigt l'objet qui gisait par terre, après avoir valdingué contre le mur.

\- A mon avis, il a rendu l'âme … sourit-elle.

Ruby s'assit au bord du lit, fixant les quelques boucles blondes qui dépassaient de la couette.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Em' ? Tu as pu dormir un peu ? s'enquit doucement Mary-Margaret.

Emma rejeta en arrière les couvertures, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière qui l'éblouissait.

\- Oula, t'as une sale tête !

\- Ruby ! râla l'enseignante de français.

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! se défendit l'interpellée.

\- Merci Rub', tu m'aides beaucoup, soupira Emma, en se levant. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet en passant devant le grand miroir sur pied qui ornait sa chambre et ne put que constater que celle-ci avait raison: les yeux cernés et rougis, les traits tirés, elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'au petit matin, après avoir passé la majeure partie de la nuit à ressasser les derniers événements.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, les filles. C'est génial que vous soyez venues, mais …

\- Tatata, l'interrompit la rousse. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça c'est le week-end, et il est hors de question que tu le passes dans ton lit, à te morfondre.

\- Ruby a raison, approuva Mary-Margaret.

\- David risque de ne pas apprécier par contre, lui dit la rousse, avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Emma se retourna vers son amie :

\- Alors ça y est ? Vous sortez _enfin_ ensemble ?

\- Oui, ils _l'_ ont fait ! s'écria Ruby, les deux bras en l'air !

Mary-Margaret prit une teinte pivoine, et bafouilla :

\- Hum, euh, oui …

\- C'est génial, Mary !

Emma enlaça son amie. Malgré sa tristesse, elle était contente pour elle David était un véritable prince charmant, et elle le méritait.

OOOoooOOO

2h. Cela faisait 2h que Régina courait. A foulées régulières, elle avalait les kilomètres. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée par les gouttes de sueur salées ou peut-être était-ce par les larmes qui s'y mêlaient. Tout en contrôlant sa respiration, elle prit une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses cuisses brûlaient, comme ses poumons, et elle regretterait le lendemain cette trop longue séance, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Courir, focaliser son esprit sur l'effort à faire, lui permettait de ne pas penser à autre chose. De ne pas penser à _Emma_. Elle s'apprêtait à faire trente secondes de sprint, quand son téléphone sonna depuis sa mésaventure en forêt, - et sa rencontre avec la Sauveuse – songea-t-elle avec amertume, elle l'emmenait toujours avec elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au nom de son correspondant, avant de décrocher.

\- Graham ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle sans autre forme de procès son interlocuteur.

Elle sautillait sur place, pour ne pas se refroidir.

\- Régina ? On a un gros problème. Un des agents d'entretien vient de l'appeler, il y a une énorme fuite d'eau dans le CDI. Et personne n'est en mesure de l'arrêter …

\- J'arrive, l'interrompit Régina. Appelez le distributeur d'eau, et demandez aux agents sur place de surélever le maximum de choses, il faut qu'on limite les dégâts.

Elle raccrocha avant même de laisser le temps à son Adjoint de répondre, et accéléra le pas pour retourner au collège.

OOOoooOOO

Vingt minutes plus tard, fraîchement douchée, et vêtue d'un jean et d'un col roulé noir, elle put par elle-même constater les dégâts. Plusieurs centimètres d'eau recouvraient déjà ses bottes en caoutchouc. Le personnel présent, ainsi que le CPE, qui avait répondu à l'appel de Graham, faisaient leur possible pour déplacer les piles de livres et les ordinateurs les plus menacés, mais ils n'arriveraient pas à tout sauver.

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre la société de distribution de l'eau, j'appelle en boucle depuis tout à l'heure, l'informa son Adjoint.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution très vite pour le local serveur, enchaîna-t-il, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

\- Si on ne coupe pas l'eau très vite, ou si on ne déménage pas rapidement les machines, le collège sera sans réseau informatique lundi.

Régina observa la petite pièce attenante au CDI. L'eau qui provenait de la canalisation rompue allait très bientôt atteindre l'énorme baie de brassage, et les deux gros ordinateurs qui étaient le cœur du réseau informatique du collège. Pendant un très bref instant, elle repensa à l'après-midi durant lequel Emma Swan avait pris le temps de lui expliquer comment tout cela fonctionnait. Elle avait été d'une patience d'ange avec elle, malgré les multiples questions qu'elle lui avait posées. Elle se retourna vers Graham :

\- Si on ne peut pas couper l'arrivée d'eau, il faut déplacer tout ce matériel, de toute urgence.

\- On pourrait le mettre dans la salle du conseil, elle est proche, et située à l'étage, réfléchit à haute voix le jeune homme.

\- Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire ça n'importe comment. Il faut couper le serveur proprement, et cela, seule Emma sait le faire dans l'établissement.

Régina jura intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ qu'elle ait besoin d'elle ?

OOOoooOOO

Mary-Margaret, Ruby et Emma étaient en train de jouer aux cartes, toutes les trois assises sur le lit, quand le téléphone de la blonde retentit. Ses amies cessèrent de discuter quand elles virent son air préoccupé.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, Graham.

Elle sauta du lit et fonça dans la salle de bain.

\- Em' ? s'écria Ruby. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Habillez-vous, les filles, nous allons au collège ! leur répondit Emma derrière la porte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur le parking de l'établissement, et se précipitèrent vers le CDI. L'eau commençait à envahir le couloir. Ruby et Mary-Margaret allèrent immédiatement aider aux déménagements des livres, quant à Emma, elle courut vers le local serveur. Elle tomba sur la Principale et son Adjoint en train de d'écoper l'eau comme ils le pouvaient, en attendant son arrivée.

Son cerveau enregistra immédiatement le look inhabituel de sa supérieure. Elle n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de se préparer ses cheveux flottant librement sur ses épaules, sans maquillage, et vêtue simplement, elle était absolument … _magnifique_. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. La brune ne lui avait pas même accordé un regard.

\- Emma ! Super, tu es là ! Tu peux éteindre les machines, et nous aider ensuite à les déplacer sans que nous fassions de bêtises ?

La blonde était déjà en train de taper sur le clavier. Une minute plus tard, elle coupa l'alimentation des deux ordinateurs, et commença à débrancher tous les câbles.

\- On va les déplacer en premier, c'est le plus urgent. Attention, ils sont très lourds, avertit la blonde en voyant son ami saisir la première tour.

\- Ça va aller, grimaça Graham, en ahanant l'autre, il va falloir que vous le preniez à deux, par contre …

Le visage fermé, Emma se plaça au bout de l'énorme boîtier, attendant que la brune fasse de même.

\- On soulève à trois, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. 1, 2 … 3 !

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent, et tout en pataugeant dans l'eau glacée qui ne cessait de monter, suivirent Graham qui les avait devancées.

OOOoooOOO

Régina s'étira, le dos douloureux son long footing, couplé aux efforts qu'elle venait de fournir, l'avait épuisée. Elle enfonça ses mains glacées dans les poches de son jean, pour les réchauffer, tout en grimaçant. Ses pieds étaient trempés, l'eau ayant fini par rentrer dans ses bottes. Elle regarda autour d'elle : la situation était à peu près stabilisée. La société de distribution d'eau avait finalement coupé l'arrivée d'eau, et dépêché un technicien pour réparer. La plupart des livres avaient été sauvés, en étant empilés sur les étagères du haut, et tous les ordinateurs avaient échappé à une noyade fatale.

Elle observa Emma elle était en plein discussion avec son Adjoint, et ses deux grandes amies. Pendant les trois heures qui venaient de passer, la blonde avait fait preuve d'une grande efficacité, donnant ses instructions, ou mettant la main à la pâte. Elle s'était montrée souriante et aimable avec les uns et les autres, même si Régina n'avait pas vu cette habituelle petite flamme de vie dans les yeux de l'enseignante. Celle-ci avait par contre soigneusement évité la brune, refusant de la regarder ou de lui adresser la parole. La Principale n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait pour changer cela. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'indifférence d'Emma Swan lui ferait autant de mal, mais il fallait que la situation reste telle quelle. Elle allait verrouiller son cœur, oublier ce baiser qu'elle avait revécu dans son esprit des milliers de fois, et tout irait pour le mieux. Et pour commencer, il fallait qu'elle cesse d'avoir la jolie blonde sous les yeux.

Elle héla son Adjoint.

\- Tout est maintenant sous contrôle, puis-je vous laisser avec le technicien ? Je meurs de froid, et j'aimerais me changer.

Graham la regarda, un peu surpris. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Jamais la Régina Mills qu'il connaissait n'aurait accepté de le laisser gérer seul une situation pareille. Elle serait restée dans l'établissement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'ait quitté, pour veiller au grain.

\- Bien-sûr, aucun problème, Régina.

\- Merci Graham, murmura-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Celui-ici rejoignit les trois enseignantes qui avaient observé la scène. Il s'adressa à Emma :

\- J'ai raté un épisode?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Ruby courut pour rattraper la Principale qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

\- Mlle Mills !

Ruby allongea sa foulée pour marcher à ses côtés.

Régina secoua la tête, agacée. Elle répondit d'une voix coupante.

\- Mlle Lucas, cela ne peut pas attendre lundi ? Je suis gelée, et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

\- Nous le sommes tous, gelés, Mlle Mills, rétorqua la rousse, sur un ton bien moins chaleureux que d'habitude.

La brune s'arrêta, interloquée, et la regarda.

\- Emma est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, vous savez. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous la méritiez, mais si elle a envie d'être avec vous, vous devriez foncer, je ne suis pas convaincue que vous retombiez un jour sur quelqu'un comme elle !

Ruby avait débité cela très vite, à voix basse, son regard flamboyant accroché à celui de sa Supérieure. Et avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, elle s'était détournée, pressée de retrouver ses amis.

OOOoooOOO

Régina traversait rapidement le parking, en direction de son appartement, oscillant entre la colère et la stupeur, les paroles de Ruby Lucas résonnant encore dans son esprit. Emma s'était confiée à elle ! Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-elle ? C'était logique. Elle l'avait rejetée, elle se confiait à son amie. Elle-même l'aurait fait, si elle avait eu une confidente … mais la seule personne qui aurait pu l'être était précisément celle qu'elle avait rejetée.

\- Mlle Mills ! Attendez !

Elle se retourna, franchement exaspérée est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir finir par rentrer chez elle ?

Robin, le CPE, arrivait vers elle, son écharpe à la main.

\- Vous avez oublié cela, dit-il en haletant.

\- Merci, M Locksley.

Elle l'observa un instant. C'était un assez bel homme, grand, brun, avec une barbe bien taillée. Elle n'avait été que très peu en contact avec lui, Graham étant en charge de faire un point régulier avec la vie scolaire, et de la tenir informée de l'essentiel. Elle vit immédiatement dans ses yeux qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle avait l'habitude de reconnaître cette petite lueur de désir dans le regard de la gente masculine.

Elle hésita une brève seconde, avant de se décider. Elle était malheureuse et elle avait volontairement éloigné d'elle la seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur, personne qu'elle devait _absolument_ oublier. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et il était là, cet homme dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire, mais qui, elle en était sûre, ne se ferait pas prier pour l'aider _à se changer les_ _idées_.

\- Vous avez l'air gelé, M Locksley. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner de quoi vous réchauffer.

Robin ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Enfin, une ouverture se présentait avec cette femme sublime. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser passer.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Oui, oui, je sais ... allez, lâchez-vous, je le mérite ! En fait, plus j'écris, plus je me rends compte que j'aime malmener (un peu) mes personnages ... pas de bol, non ?**_

 _ **A lundi pour le chapitre 10 !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Bon, visiblement, Robin n'a pas de grands fans parmi vous, lecteurs de cette fiction ;)**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser lire ce 10e chapitre, permettez-moi encore une fois de vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements : c'est un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé que de vous lire ou d'échanger avec vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Un épais et lourd manteau de neige recouvrait Storybrooke. Les vacances de Noël venaient de s'achever, et en ce matin du 3 janvier, jour de reprise scolaire, la circulation allait être particulièrement difficile.

Emma posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas 6h30, et il faisait nuit noir. Elle s'accouda sur le bar de sa cuisine, les mains jointes. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à sa Principale. 23 jours précisément. 23 jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. Oh oui, elle avait essayé de l'oublier. Et ses amis avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour lui changer les idées.

Elle était allée patiner avec Mary-Margaret et David. Mais après deux après-midi passés en leur compagnie, elle avait diplomatiquement refusé leurs autres invitations. Elle les adorait, mais leur bonheur d'être ensemble se lisait sur leur visage comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela lui avait été de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Elle était aussi sortie avec Graham et Ruby. Autour d'un chocolat chaud, ils avaient discuté, ils avaient ri, ses deux amis s'ingéniant à lui faire oublier Régina Mills. La blonde avait d'ailleurs constaté qu'un rapprochement s'installait doucement entre le jeune homme calme et posé et la volcanique et espiègle rousse. Ils feraient un couple improbable, mais n'était-ce pas un gage de réussite ? Elle et Régina auraient également formé un couple improbable, si cette dernière leur avait laissé une chance …

Tous ensemble, ils avaient fêté Noël ils avaient ensuite passé le Réveillon au Granny's. La jeune femme avait apprécié ces moments, pleins de chaleur et d'amitié, mais à chaque instant, une douleur sourde au creux de l'estomac était venue lui rappeler qu'il manquait auprès d'elle la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Emma passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles blondes, en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de broyer du noir. Elle espérait qu'avec la reprise des cours, le travail, ses élèves, allaient l'aider à reprendre pied. A pas lents, elle alla s'habiller chaudement. Elle voulait partir très tôt, pour avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure – et entière ! - au collège, par ce temps. Elle se vissa un bonnet rouge sur la tête, troqua son habituelle veste en cuir pour un chaud blouson rembourré, enfila des bottes et des moufles. Elle compléta sa tenue avec une épaisse écharpe, et sortit enfin de chez elle. L'air vif la saisit. Elle croisa étroitement les bras, pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à croiser Régina Mills, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec précaution, ses bottes déjà recouvertes de neige, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture.

OOOoooOOO

\- Robin, il est l'heure.

La voix tranchante de Régina lui fit lever les yeux. Il était en train de finir son nœud de cravate, et c'est à travers le miroir de la chambre qu'il croisa son regard marron.

Il se retourna, agacé.

\- C'est ridicule, Régina. Nous ne sommes pas au siècle dernier, et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher. Si ton adjoint ou un collègue me voit sortir de ton appartement, ce n'est pas un drame !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que cela se sache. C'est non négociable, Robin.

Régina ajusta le chemisier de couleur crème qu'elle venait d'enfiler, puis mit une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Son amant depuis presque trois semaines se glissa derrière elle, et lui posa les mains sur les hanches, observant son reflet dans la glace.

\- Tu es superbe … souffla-t-il.

Il tenta un baiser dans son cou, mais la Principale se dégagea sèchement.

\- Robin, s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Une minute plus tard, Régina entendit la porte de son appartement claquer. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : 7H20.

\- C'est beaucoup trop tard, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle finit de se préparer, puis se dirigea vers son bureau, et rassembla avec soin les dossiers éparpillés, avant de les glisser dans sa serviette. Elle attrapa ensuite son stylo plume, mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains, et alla s'écraser sur le parquet. Le capuchon sauta, et une traînée d'encre noire macula le sol, tâchant le tapis attenant.

La brune poussa un juron … et tomba à genoux. Elle glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, s'efforçant de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, comme cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle s'adossa contre le pied de son bureau, les genoux ramenés vers elle. Avoir fait entrer Robin Locksley dans son lit avait été une énorme erreur. Elle avait pensé qu'il saurait lui faire oublier Emma Swan, mais c'était exactement l'inverse qui s'était produit. Non pas qu'elle ait des reproches à lui faire. C'était un homme courtois et galant, et un amant tout à fait correct, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, elle voyait tout ce qu'Emma aurait pu lui apporter, et ce que lui ne serait jamais capable de lui donner. La jeune enseignante avait su voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la Méchante Reine. Lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux verts, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas être qu'une très belle femme qu'on exhibait comme un trophée. Et surtout, auprès d'Emma Swan, elle se sentait … vivante. Chaque atome de sa personne réagissait à sa présence. Et si Robin était attentionné avec elle, ses baisers étaient bien pâles comparés au souvenir de l'unique que la blonde et elle avait échangé.

Régina se releva, et attrapa une poignée de mouchoirs en papier. Elle saisit son stylo, veillant à ne pas se tâcher, et essuya sommairement le sol. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle allait être en retard. Elle enfila un chaud manteau et des gants, et en fermant la porte de son appartement, elle prit une décision. Elle allait rompre avec Robin, le soir même.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était soulagée. Elle avait réussi à rejoindre le collège sans encombre. Heureusement, elle avait croisé assez peu de véhicules. Elle avait roulé au pas tout le long du chemin, ses pneus adhérant avec difficulté sur la neige tassée par les passages précédents. Dans une ville comme Storybrooke, il y avait peu de chance de voir une déneigeuse avant des jours, et avec les températures prévues, la neige ne risquait pas de fondre. Au contraire, une couche de verglas risquait de se former en plus.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à éteindre les phares de sa vieille voiture jaune, une silhouette entra dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, et elle tourna la tête. Un homme sortait de l'appartement de Régina Mills. Il semblait avoir froid, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et s'était courbé pour donner moins de prises à la bise glaciale et aux flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient. Il se dirigeait rapidement vers le collège, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, sans un regard pour le véhicule qui venait de se garer.

La jeune femme l'observa passer, pétrifiée, ses mains sur le volant. Quand il traversa les rayons lumineux de ses phares, elle le reconnut : le CPE. Elle arrêta le contact de sa voiture, et resta assise, dans l'obscurité de son habitacle qui se refroidissait rapidement. Bientôt sa respiration forma une petit nuage de condensation devant elle. _Régina Mills couchait avec Robin Locksley_. Emma cria. Une longue plainte, gutturale. Elle frappa violemment son volant des deux mains. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _stupide_? Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Elle qui se targuait de toujours savoir quand les gens lui cachaient quelque chose ! Cette garce s'était bien fichue d'elle !

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous voulez._

Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas ! Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de jouer avec elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Tous les moments passés avec la brune défilèrent devant ses yeux tout ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, une vaste mascarade. Les jeux de regards, les paroles échangées, le baiser … La Méchante Reine avait dû bien s'amuser avec elle. Elle avait dû se sentir flattée qu'une femme s'intéresse à elle, et du coup profiter un peu de la situation.

Emma essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient dans son écharpe. Finalement, tout cela avait du bon. Maintenant qu'elle savait de quoi il en retournait avec cette femme, cela lui serait sans doute plus facile de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais pas avant de lui avoir dit le fond de sa pensée.

OOOoooOOO

\- C'est déprimant ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait 50 gamins en tout et pour tout dans le collège aujourd'hui, râla Ruby Lucas en poussant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

La cloche de la récréation de 10h venait de retentir.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venue !

Mary-Margaret, un mug de thé entre les mains, lui sourit :

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand il neige, Ruby, tu le sais bien … la plupart de nos élèves viennent avec les transports scolaires, et comme ceux-ci sont stoppés dès qu'il y a trois flocons …

\- Ouais, mais du coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne faire que de la garderie j'ai eu trois élèves en première heure, cinq en en deuxième, et j'en ai déjà marre … la journée va être longue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, notant le grand nombre de fauteuils vides.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu que les élèves qui ont eu des problèmes de transport, d'ailleurs … enchaîna-t-elle, ironique.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisait sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Une Emma au visage fermé s'avança vers elles.

\- Bonjour …

La blonde n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter les vœux de rigueur de ses collègues en ce matin de reprise, et elle était montée directement dans sa salle à 8h.

\- Salut, Em' ! Ta coccinelle a pu t'amener jusqu'ici, à ce que je vois ! l'accueillit chaleureusement Ruby.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant l'air défait de son amie.

\- Emma ? Ça ne va pas ? enchaîna-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras.

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement, et alla prendre un chocolat chaud au distributeur.

\- Si,si, tout va très bien !

Mary-Margaret et Ruby se regardèrent, interloquées. Elles n'avaient jamais entendu une telle rage contenue dans la voix de leur amie.

\- Tu veux en parler ? reprit gentiment sa collègue de lettres.

\- Non ! … non. Pas tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, répondit la blonde, d'une voix plus douce.

Elle s'obligea à leur sourire, mais ne put leur offrir qu'un pâle rictus.

Ruby et Mary-Margaret n'insistèrent pas. Emma leur parlerait quand elle serait prête. Elles se contentèrent donc de siroter leur boisson chaude, dans une salles des professeurs quasi-déserte, tout en regardant le ciel floconneux et gris par la fenêtre.

OOOoooOOO

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans l'établissement. Une neige drue avait recommencé à tomber vers midi, et une belle couche de poudreuse recouvrait déjà celle de la veille. Un silence inhabituel s'était installé, dû au petit nombre d'élèves présents, et à la neige qui assourdissait tous les bruits ambiants. Parfois quelques rires brisaient la quiétude générale. Les rares professeurs qui avaient pu se rendre sur leur lieu de travail avaient regroupé les enfants et se relayaient pour leur proposer des activités, ou leur projeter un film.

A 16h, le dernier élève quitta le collège. Les parents, inquiets par le temps qui se dégradait de plus en plus, étaient venus chercher leur progéniture plus tôt, afin de pouvoir rentrer sans trop de risque. Les professeurs et autres personnels suivirent bientôt, déjà contraints de déblayer leur voiture pour pouvoir quitter l'établissement.

Graham, qui avait supervisé le départ des uns et des autres, se dirigeait vers son bureau, transi de froid, de la neige fondue gouttant de son manteau, quand des éclats de voix sortirent du bureau de sa supérieure. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être avec Régina, toutes les autres pièces étant vides. C'était un homme, la voix était grave, qui avait l'air furieux. L'Adjoint ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, mais la discussion semblait houleuse. Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte de son bureau, celle de Régina s'ouvrit violemment :

\- Tu vas regretter ta décision, Régina ! Mais ce sera trop tard ! Tu ne mérites pas un homme comme moi ! D'ailleurs, une femme comme toi ne mérite personne !

Robin Locksey éructait, le visage rouge de colère. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, son manteau et son écharpe à la main, maugréant dans sa barbe. Graham le regarda passer, stupéfait. Lentement, la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit. _Régina Mills ? Avec Robin Locksley ?_ Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué sa Principale ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver avec cet homme ? Il n'était pas dénué de qualités, et son sens intransigeant de la justice en faisait un bon CPE, mais il n'était clairement pas taillé pour une femme comme Régina Mills … _ou comme Emma Swan_.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent doucement en place dans son esprit. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que sa supérieure et son amie ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Emma lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et il avait pu constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la situation. Régina n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis ce jour-là. Elle s'était renfermée comme jamais, redevenant la femme froide et cassante qui lui avait valu son surnom de Méchante Reine. Mais il avait aussi pu constater que parfois elle s'éclipsait, le temps de quelques heures. _Elle avait pris un amant_. Elle avait voulu oublier Emma en se jetant dans les bras d'un autre. Graham secoua la tête. Si elle s'était confiée à lui, il aurait pu le dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Malgré son caractère épouvantable, cette femme lui faisait de la peine. Il avait fini par apprendre à l'apprécier, même si travailler avec elle n'était pas toujours simple. Et en particulier ces dernières semaines. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire à gauche de son bureau. Tout au fond de l'étagère du bas, bien dissimulés, se trouvaient une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres, pour les cas « d'urgence ». Il attrapa le tout, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de sa patronne. _C'était un cas d'urgence_.

OOOoooOOO

La jeune enseignante de mathématiques savourait le silence complet qui l'entourait. Elle était debout, près d'une fenêtre de sa salle, à regarder la neige tomber à travers le faisceau d'un lampadaire. Il faisait presque totalement nuit, et elle était seule à l'étage. Elle avait bien entendu ses collègues partir les uns après les autres, et elle savait que plus elle restait là, et plus rentrer chez elle deviendrait difficile, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans son appartement vide, à ruminer sa colère, sa déception, et sa tristesse.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge fixée au mur. Régina Mills était sûrement encore dans son bureau. _A s'envoyer en l'air avec Locksley_. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit cette vision. L'imaginer avec cet homme lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment est-il possible qu'elle se soit autant fourvoyée ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. Et qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit de sa salle, après avoir éteint les lumières.

Elle venait d'atteindre le bâtiment administratif quand elle vit Graham s'apprêtant à braver le froid. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et il vint vers elle.

\- Em' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as vu le temps ?

Son ami avait les yeux brillants, et une haleine de … whisky.

\- Graham, tu as bu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Deux verres, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu idiot.

Emma savait que l'Adjoint cachait une bouteille dans son bureau pour les situations exceptionnelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme reprit un peu son sérieux.

\- J'ai bu avec Régina. Elle est encore dans son bureau. Tu devrais aller la voir. _Il avait bu un verre avec Régina ?_ La blonde était perdue. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis ?

\- C'était justement ce que je prévoyais de faire, lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Elle a des explications à me donner.

\- Em', l'interpella Graham, alors qu'elle avait déjà repris son chemin, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air ahuri. C'était _elle_ qui ne devait pas être trop dure ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

OOOoooOOO

La porte du bureau était ouverte. Emma eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle entendait une musique classique en sourdine, et les lampes étaient allumées. Sans s'annoncer, elle avança de quelques pas. La Principale était là, de dos, à regarder les flocons tourbillonner. Celle-ci vit le reflet d'Emma Swan dans la vitre, et se retourna brusquement, manquant de renverser le contenu ambré du verre qu'elle avait à la main.

Elle chercha immédiatement à accrocher le regard vert si rassurant de la blonde, mais elle se heurta à des yeux sombres, presque noirs sous l'effet de la colère. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ne pensait pas que l'enseignante lui en voulait autant.

Régina posa son verre et contourna son bureau :

\- Emma …

\- Taisez-vous, _Mills_.

Le ton glacial et sec la cloua sur place. Emma lut toute l'incompréhension que son attitude suscitait chez son interlocutrice, mais n'en eut cure.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez _jetée, p_ oursuivit l'enseignante sur le même ton.

\- _Jetée_? Mais je ne vous ai …

\- Vous couchez avec Locksley, l'interrompit Emma.

\- Je l'ai vu sortir de votre appartement. J'imagine que vous avez trouvé très _divertissant_ de jouer avec moi, avant de me laisser tomber.

Les mots prononcés distinctement et lentement par Emma atteignirent la Principale comme autant de balles. La blonde s'était avancée tout en parlant. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Régina Mills.

\- Quel était votre but ? L'attrait de la nouveauté ? Vous avez trouvé … _exotique_ , qu'une femme s'intéresse à vous, c'est ça ?

La voix de plus en plus basse, Emma avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots. Régina pouvait voir les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux furieux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était dressée contre elle, le visage dur, la mâchoire serrée, prête à exploser. Ses paroles blessantes étaient méritées, la brune le savait.

Régina soutint son regard, sans céder un pouce de terrain.

\- Je ne couche _plus_ avec Locksley, murmura-t-elle.

Emma eut un rire sans joie.

\- Et en plus, vous vous moquez de moi. C'est _ce matin_ que je l'ai vu sortir de chez vous.

\- Et c'est _ce soir_ que je lui ai signifié que tout était terminé.

Malgré elle, la blonde ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond à cette nouvelle. _Elle avait quitté cet abruti_. Régina détourna son regard et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, se massant la nuque d'une main.

\- Je vous dois une explication, Emma, reprit-elle doucement.

De la voir tout à coup si fragile et si vulnérable, le cœur de l'enseignante se serra. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la brune monte sur ses ergots, et elle la retrouvait sans défense, presque perdue. Elle eut une irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais fit un effort surhumain pour se contrôler. La brune n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Emma s'obligea à raviver sa colère. Elle s'assit à son tour.

\- Je vous écoute, Mlle Mills, répondit-elle froidement.

La Principale se racla la gorge, ne sachant par quoi commencer. La blonde était en face d'elle, raide et tendue, et de ses paroles dépendait sa relation future avec la jeune femme.

OOOoooOOO

Un long silence avait suivi le monologue de Régina. Elle avait mis son cœur à nu devant Emma. Son histoire avec Daniel, son attirance à son égard, ses peurs et ses doutes, sa décision totalement stupide de se jeter dans les bras de Robin. Elle avait révélé – presque - tous ses secrets. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de l'enseignante, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de parler, elle se sentait exténuée. Elle finit par ne plus supporter l'absence de réaction de son interlocutrice, et leva son regard vers elle.

Celle-ci l'observait, un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur incroyable couleur vert d'eau.

\- Régina … murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle prit les mains de la Principale dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées.

\- Vous êtes morte de froid ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement.

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée.

Emma se leva précipitamment :

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

La brune la retint, et se leva à son tour, ses mains toujours dans les siennes. Elle plongea son intense regard chocolat dans ses yeux.

\- Emma … pourrez-vous me pardonner ?

Régina avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles, d'une voix tenue.

L'enseignante encadra délicatement le visage de la jolie brune de ses mains, avant de lui répondre :

\- Je suis incapable de rester en colère contre vous, Mlle Mills, c'est bien tout le drame …

Régina constata que cette petite lueur pétillante qui animait les yeux verts de la jolie blonde, et qu'elle aimait tant, était de retour.

OOOoooOOO

Quand les deux jeunes femmes réussirent péniblement à pousser la porte gelée du collège pour sortir, elles ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Une quantité impressionnante de neige était tombée durant le temps qu'elles avaient passé dans le bureau. La voiture jaune d'Emma n'était plus qu'une vague silhouette difficile à apercevoir dans la tempête qui sévissait.

\- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir rentrer chez vous, Mlle Swan, observa Régina.

Elle avait mis son bras en visière pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

\- Cela va déjà être ardu de traverser le parking et d'atteindre les appartements.

Emma pouvait difficilement la contredire. Essayer de rentrer chez elle en voiture serait une pure folie. Si tant est qu'elle réussisse seulement à dégager l'auto et à la démarrer, ce qui n'avait rien d'évident.

\- Venez ! lui cria la brune, s'élançant dans la neige tourbillonnante.

Elle lui avait pris la main, et la tenant fermement, la guida à travers le parking d'un blanc immaculé.

Il n'y avait que quelques centaines de mètres entre le collège et les appartements administratifs, mais la traversée promettait d'être longue, tant la neige était épaisse. Celle-ci leur arrivait au-dessus des genoux, et elles furent rapidement trempées. Grelottantes de froid, elles avancèrent tant bien que mal, se protégeant les yeux des flocons de neige qui tombaient sans discontinuer. Elles furent bientôt totalement recouvertes à leur tour. Enfin, Régina vit les contours sombres du bâtiment, et dirigea l'enseignante vers le perron de sa porte. Elle lâcha avec regret la main d'Emma, et ôta ses gants pour trouver ses clés. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait activé la lampe de poche sur son téléphone, et tout en la protégeant des tourbillons de neige avec son corps, l'éclairait. Après un temps qui lui semblait infini, Régina réussit enfin à glisser sa clé dans la serrure gelée. Celle-ci résista quelques secondes, mais accepta finalement de s'ouvrir. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent avec soulagement à l'intérieur.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Je suis très fière de ma coupure :P**_

 _ **A jeudi pour la suite !**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Voici la 11ème partie de cette fiction !**_

 _ **Comme je m'en doutais, la fin du chapitre 10 n'a pas fait que des heureux ... vous me direz ce que vous pensez de la fin de celui-ci :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 11

La porte d'entrée fermée, Régina Mills et Emma Swan se regardèrent … et furent prise d'un long fou rire. Recouvertes de neige fondue, le pantalon trempé, elles rirent longtemps, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Une petite mare d'eau s'était formée à leurs pieds. La blonde hoqueta, tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je crois que nous avons sali votre entrée impeccable …

La brune enleva ses gants, et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Rien de dramatique, Mlle Swan, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous sécher, reprit-elle.

Abandonnant à même le sol veste, écharpe et chaussures, elle disparut dans sa salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de serviettes.

Emma s'était débarrassée de ses moufles et de son bonnet, et l'attendait, les bras ballants, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle était dans l'appartement de sa Principale ! Et elle allait vraisemblablement y passer la nuit …

\- Vous n'avez qu'à tout poser par terre, je mettrai les affaires à sécher, dit doucement Régina, en lui tendant une serviette. Elle enchaîna :

\- Vous devriez aller prendre une douche, pour vous réchauffer je vais vous chercher des vêtements secs.

Emma regarda la brune, attendrie malgré elle. Régina Mills s'inquiétait et s'occupait d'elle. Elle songea qu'elle s'habituerait très facilement à ce genre d'attentions … et qu'elle devait être vigilante. Oui, elles s'étaient réconciliées, mais pour autant, la jeune femme aurait bien été en peine de dire où elles en étaient …

\- Merci, Régina, mais vous aussi vous êtes transie, et …

\- Je me changerai après vous, la coupa la brune je vais faire un feu dans la cheminée en attendant.

L'enseignante hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu'elle connaissait déjà. En fermant la porte, elle se souvint de la première fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais elle se rendit compte qu'à l'époque déjà Régina l'intriguait.

Elle se débarrassa avec soulagement de ses vêtements mouillés, et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les nombreux flacons qui garnissaient la niche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Sa Principale prenait soin d'elle ! Elle laissa l'eau brûlante la réchauffer lentement, et choisit un gel douche fruité. Une délicieux parfum l'enveloppa, et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle sentit toute la tension des dernières heures se détacher de ses épaules. Tant de choses s'étaient passées au cours de cette journée. Ce matin elle désespérait de ne jamais renouer de lien avec sa supérieure, puis elle apprenait qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie, mais qu'elle l'avait quitté, et là … et bien là, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, songea-t-elle en fermant l'eau.

Elle se frictionna vigoureusement, avant d'examiner la petite pile de vêtements que lui avait préparée la brune. Elle rougit un peu en voyant la parure de sous vêtements noirs, très simples, mais élégants, que la jeune femme avait sélectionnée, puis nota le col roulé et le jean que la Principale avait portés le jour de la fuite d'eau.

Emma s'amusa: il s'agissait sans doute des seuls vêtements un peu décontractés que la jolie brune avait dans son armoire. Quand la blonde sortit de la salle de bain, une odeur alléchante assaillit ses narines, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou elle trouva Régina en train de confectionner une salade verte. Celle-ci leva la tête en l'entendant :

\- J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes, Mlle Swan, elles sont en train de réchauffer au four.

\- J'adore ça, répondit la blonde ça sent divinement bon …

\- Puis-je vous laisser ouvrir le vin le temps que je me change ? enchaîna la Principale.

Elle contourna le bar de sa cuisine et déchargea Emma des vêtements humides qu'elle avait dans les bras.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit immédiatement la jolie enseignante.

OOOoooOOO

Enfermée dans sa salle de bain, Régina tentait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. De voir Emma Swan dans ses vêtements lui avait fait un choc. Moulée dans le col roulé noir, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, la jeune femme était incroyablement attirante. Son jean était un peu court sur la jolie blonde, plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres, mais cela ne changeait rien à son sex-appeal.

La brune posa ses deux mains à plat le long du mur, son front sur le carrelage, l'eau chaude l'enveloppant d'une bulle de bien-être. _Et maintenant ?_ , pensa-t-elle. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle avait rompu avec Robin, qui l'avait très mal pris (mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?), et s'était mise à nu avec Emma. Pour autant, était-elle prête à franchir le pas avec la jeune femme ? Et elle, en avait-elle toujours envie ? Elle l'avait faite souffrir, et même si elle lui avait pardonné, elle ne pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Engoncée dans son peignoir, elle s'observa dans le miroir embué : pour une fois, elle, Régina Mills, la reine du contrôle, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures, et cela l'effrayait et lui plaisait en même temps.

OOOoooOOO

\- Ces lasagnes sont les meilleures que je n'ai jamais mangées ! s'écria une Emma repue, la dernière bouchée avalée.

\- Vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu.

La brune rougit sous le compliment.

\- Merci … J'aime cuisiner, cela me détend, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et j'avoue que cela me dépasse, répondit joyeusement l'enseignante, en prenant son verre de vin.

Elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la douleur lancinante au creux de son estomac avait disparu. Régina Mills était en face d'elle, détendue, et extrêmement séduisante dans son pantalon et sa chemise en lin blanc. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, vivre d'autres moments comme ce dîner improvisé avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé de tout et de rien, évitant d'un accord tacite tout sujet trop sensible ou sérieux elles avaient déjà eu leur compte aujourd'hui.

\- Je vous propose de la tarte aux pommes en dessert, reprit la Principale en se levant.

Elle se félicita intérieurement d'en avoir eu une envie subite le matin-même, au point de la préparer avant de partir travailler.

\- Nous pourrions la prendre dans le salon, nous serons mieux assises que sur ces chaises de bar, et nous pourrons profiter du feu de cheminée.

Emma posa sur la table basse les verres et la bouteille de vin entamée, tandis que Régina coupa deux parts de tarte qu'elle fit glisser dans de petites assiettes. Les flammes orangées et le crépitement des bûches en train de se consumer offraient un décor intime et chaleureux. Confortablement installées dans le canapé de la brune, elles mordirent à l'unisson dans leur dessert.

\- Mmmmh ! Cette tarte est un chef-d'œuvre ! s'écria Emma, la boucle pleine.

La brune pouffa de rire, devant la mimique enfantine de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, elle ôta du bout des doigts une miette qui s'était logée aux commissures des lèvres d'Emma. Celle-ci faillit s'étrangler sous le contact de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à tousser, la main sur la gorge.

Régina s'affola, et prit son interlocutrice par les épaules :

\- Emma ? Emma !

L'enseignante avala tant bien que mal sa bouchée, et prit une gorgée de vin pour la faire passer. Elle se redressa, un peu essoufflée, et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de la brune, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Celle-ci avait toujours ses mains sur elle. Tout à coup, elles glissèrent, légères comme des plumes, le long de ses bras, et Régina appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emma crut défaillir. Elle avait revécu leur premier baiser des milliers de fois, mais son souvenir était bien pâle comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait là. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, et elle se demanda si Régina l'entendait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit ceux fermés de la femme qui l'embrassait, ses cils parfaits, et l'arête bien dessinée de son nez.

La brune bougea imperceptiblement, et Emma sentit sa langue qui quémandait l'autorisation d'approfondir leur baiser cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de sa supérieure, et s'empressa de lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

OOOoooOOO

Quand Régina se détacha de la jeune femme, ce fut uniquement pour retrouver un peu d'oxygène. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Emma Swan embrassait … merveilleusement bien. Celle-ci avait pris le contrôle de leur baiser, et elle l'avait laissée prendre possession de sa bouche, lentement.

Les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, la Principale se décala un peu, passant une main tremblante dans ses boucles brunes. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela, pas même avec Daniel …

\- Régina ? Tout va bien ? murmura Emma.

Elle rassura les yeux verts inquiets d'un sourire un peu hésitant.

\- Oui … oui …

\- Mais … ? hasarda l'enseignante.

\- Cela me fait un peu peur … avoua la brune, à voix si basse qu'Emma dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi … intense …

L'enseignante saisit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme pour croiser son regard.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi, Régina.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La brune se pelotonna, sa tête calée sur l'épaule d'Emma, sa main posée sur sa taille. L'enseignante frémit sous le contact des doigts chauds posés sur son pull, et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Régina, respirant avec délice ses effluves. Cette dernière se laissa bercer par les battements rapides du cœur de la blonde. Enveloppées par le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent aller, profitant de la simple présence l'une de l'autre.

C'est la sonnerie discrète du portable d'Emma qui les sortit de leur bulle elle lâcha à contrecœur sa compagne pour attraper dans sa poche l'appareil. C'était un appel de Graham.

\- Salut Emma ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien rentrée. Je sais que tu es partie tard du collège, et avec le temps de chien qu'il y a …

Régina, qui avait entendu, sourit d'un air complice.

\- Merci Graham, mais oui, euh, tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? questionna l'Adjoint, surpris par le ton embarrassé de son amie.

\- Oui, oui, je t'assure ! Bonne nuit, Graham, enchaîna, pressée, la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas … bonne nuit, Em', conclut-il.

Il raccrocha son téléphone, songeur. Emma semblait aller bien, mais n'avait clairement pas envie de lui parler … comme si elle était avec quelqu'un. Il se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre de son salon. De là, il avait une vue sur le parking du collège, et malgré la tempête, il put apercevoir grâce aux lampadaires présents la forme sombre d'une voiture encore stationnée. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Graham, tandis qu'il refermait soigneusement les rideaux.

OOOoooOOO

Régina s'était levée, le temps qu'Emma finisse sa conversation. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient clairement rapprochées ce soir, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Jusque-là, avec les hommes qu'elle avait connus, elle avait toujours pris l'initiative, sachant ce qu'ils voulaient, et ce qu'elle recherchait auprès d'eux. Mais tout était différent avec l'enseignante. Histoire de s'occuper, elle ramena les verres et les assiettes dans la cuisine. Quand elle eut fini de les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle, Emma s'approchait d'elle, souriante.

\- Je suis épuisée … Vous m'accordez votre canapé pour la nuit ?

Régina la regarda, surprise : la jeune femme avait lu dans ses pensées. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'invite dans son lit, et elle en était soulagée. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas _envie_ , bien au contraire, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas encore le moment, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- J'ai une chambre d'amis, Mlle Swan, vous allez vous épargner le canapé, rassurez-vous, répliqua, espiègle, la jeune femme.

Tout en y conduisant Emma, Régina se félicita de l'avoir faite meubler. L'appartement de fonction qu'elle occupait était prévu pour une famille de trois ou quatre personnes, et elle avait donc, outre son bureau, une pièce supplémentaire, qu'elle avait aménagée en chambre d'amis, avec un lit et une commode, mais qui n'avait jamais servi jusque-là.

Alors qu'Emma prenait possession des lieux, Régina lui chercha un pyjama. La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur, caressant le tissu :

\- Waouh, pyjama en soie …

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre, rétorqua la brune, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, Mlle Mills, la taquina l'enseignante.

Elle lui prit le vêtement des mains, le posa sur le lit, et s'approcha tout près d'elle, lui demandant silencieusement du regard le droit de l'enlacer. Régina ne se fit pas prier, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jolie blonde.

Emma l'embrassa délicatement :

\- Bonne nuit, Régina.

Ces mots avaient été chuchotés à son oreille, et la brune en frémit.

OOOoooOOO

C'est une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud qui réveilla Emma. Allongée sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais bientôt, un large sourire éclaira son visage, les événements de la veille lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle se retourna, s'étirant de tout son long pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de son pyjama : il fallait bien reconnaître que dormir dans un tel vêtement était particulièrement agréable … Régina l'avait fait fondre à la fin de leur soirée. Lorsque cette dernière s'était levée du canapé, Emma avait bien compris ce qui se jouait dans sa jolie tête. Sa supérieure semblait à ce moment-là si juvénile, si désarmée, qu'Emma avait dû réprimer un sourire attendri. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin avec la Principale Mills, mais cela se ferait en temps et en heure. Et en étant tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que cela l'angoissait un peu … elle n'avait jamais fait _cela_ avec une femme, après tout. En rougissant, elle repensa au réveil très particulier qu'elle avait connu après avoir rêvé de la Méchante Reine … Elle leva les yeux au ciel : elle était pire qu'une adolescente fantasmant sa première fois !

Régina sourit en entendant la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrir. Elle était certaine que le chocolat chaud attirerait la dormeuse hors de son lit. Elle continua de fouetter vigoureusement ensemble le lait et les carreaux de chocolat fondu, afin de faire mousser le mélange.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme encore un peu endormie qui s'installait au bar. Ses boucles blondes en bataille, en pyjama, on lui donnait dix ans de moins.

\- Bien dormi, Mlle Swan ?

\- Mon dieu oui … et vous, Mlle Mills, répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit complète.

\- Du _vrai_ chocolat chaud, reprit Emma, les yeux brillant de gourmandise, tandis que la brune rajoutait une pointe de crème à son mélange.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de votre pêché mignon, sourit Régina, en lui versant un bol fumant. Elle se retourna pour attraper la cannelle, et la posa à côté.

\- Vous êtes un ange, murmura l'enseignante, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

Emma espérait que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était pas un rêve, et que si c'était le cas, elle ne se réveillerait pas.

\- Je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine, alors ? la taquina Régina.

Son cœur avait raté un battement en attendant les mots de la jeune femme.

\- Là, tout de suite, non, répliqua la blonde, les yeux rieurs.

La brune se détacha à regret de son regard pour la contourner et se diriger vers une fenêtre :

\- La situation n'a pas l'air de s'arranger …

\- Effectivement …

Emma l'avait suivie, son bol dans les mains. Le mètre de neige avait été dépassé, et c'est à peine si elle distinguait le haut de sa voiture. Tout à coup, une alarme stridente les fit sursauter.

\- Zut, c'est le collège !

Régina se dirigea rapidement vers un boîtier fixé au mur, tout en expliquant à une Emma intriguée :

\- Je suis d'astreinte ce week-end, et si l'alarme se déclenche dans le collège, c'est ici qu'elle sonne.

Le boîtier indiquait une intrusion du côté des salles de technologie.

\- Je vais devoir aller voir, ce n'est sans doute rien, mais il faut vérifier …

\- Je vous accompagne, répondit immédiatement l'enseignante.

OOOoooOOO

Les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent péniblement le collège, s'enfonçant dans la neige fraîche à chaque pas. Régina désactiva l'alarme, et les entraîna vers le bâtiment des sciences. Les salles de technologie étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'établissement vide. La Principale glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la classe concernée, et alluma toutes les lumières. Tout avait l'air normal. Elles l'inspectèrent prudemment, et ce fut Emma qui découvrit la cause du déclenchement : une fenêtre avait été mal fermée, et la pression de la neige abondante avait fini par faire céder le battant, qui s'était ouvert. Tant bien que mal, elles déblayèrent la neige accumulée, et refermèrent la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle, Emma attrapa Régina par le poignet, et la fit pivoter. La Principale écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

\- J'ai envie de vous embrasser, lui susurra la blonde à l'oreille.

Un rire clair lui répondit, avant que la brune ne passe ses bras autour de son cou et cède à sa demande. Emma s'empara impatiemment de sa bouche, et le baiser tendre de la veille laissa place à un baiser bien plus langoureux et passionné. Régina, d'abord un peu surprise, se laissa emporter par la fougue de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci écarta les pans de son manteau, et glissa ses mains sur sa taille, en profitant pour la serrer un peu plus étroitement contre elle. La Principale sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Si elle ne s'éloignait pas très vite de l'enseignante, ses jambes allaient défaillir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle s'écarta des lèvres tentatrices, et posa deux doigts sur la bouche de la blonde quand celle-ci revint à la charge. A ce contact, cette dernière reprit ses esprits, et la lâcha immédiatement, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Pardon … je me suis laissée emporter … murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Régina lui sourit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion :

\- C'est d'être ici qui vous rend si … entreprenante ?

Emma eut un rire gêné cette femme la rendait folle, et elle allait avoir bien du mal à se contrôler, tant elle avait envie en permanence de la toucher ou de l'embrasser.

\- Ça doit être ça, réagit-elle, espiègle, le fantasme des établissements scolaires …

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai une idée qui devrait vous plaire … lui chuchota à l'oreille la Principale, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à travers les couloirs déserts.

Emma retint difficilement un grognement. Cette femme était tout simplement diabolique.

OOOoooOOO

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de son bureau, et de se tenir tranquille, le temps qu'elle rassemble quelques dossiers qu'elle voulait ramener chez elle. Elle lui avait dit tout cela d'un ton rauque terriblement sexy et suggestif, et la bouche d'Emma s'était asséchée d'un coup. Elle l'avait achevée en rajoutant qu'elle aurait une récompense … s _i elle était sage_.

La jolie blonde, heureusement assise, n'en revenait pas. Sa supérieure _l'allumait !_ Et elle était prête à s'embraser comme une allumette … Elle mourrait d'envie de jouer à ce petit jeu instigué par Régina, mais elle, était-elle vraiment prête à cela? C'était elle qui avait mis fin à leur baiser dans la salle de cours, lorsqu'il était devenu trop … _sérieux_.

Régina, qui avait fini, accrocha le regard dangereusement assombri de l'enseignante. _Ses yeux ont la même teinte lorsqu'elle est en colère contre moi … que lorsqu'elle a envie de moi_ , songea la brune en frissonnant. Elle savait lire le désir dans un regard, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Emma Swan était bien au-delà d'un simple désir charnel. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle ôta son manteau, qu'elle laissa négligemment tomber au sol, et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, tout cela sans jamais quitter la blonde des yeux. Celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se sentait aussi impuissante qu'une proie engluée dans une toile d'araignée. Cette femme pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Il suffisait qu'elle la transperce de son regard comme elle était en train de le faire, la tête légèrement penchée, en se mordillant la lèvre. Emma vit sa poitrine se lever à un rythme rapide, et ses mains, agrippées au rebord du bureau, trembler légèrement. Son envie était partagée, elle le savait, mais elle sentait aussi un peu de crainte chez la jolie brune, sous ses airs bravaches. Elle se leva doucement, et rejoignit sa Principale en deux enjambées. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du bureau, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

\- On cherche à m'allumer, Mlle Mills ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Langage !, Mlle Swan, lui répondit une voix chaude et basse.

\- Je cherche à vous _séduire_ … ou éventuellement vous _aguicher_ …

\- Et vous faites ça très bien, murmura Emma, sa bouche frôlant les lèvres de sa tentatrice.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Régina qui céda la première. Elle attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches, la calant entre ses jambes et scella leurs bouches. Emma enfouit ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, et laissa échapper un grognement animal quand elle sentit la poitrine de la Principale s'écraser contre la sienne. Les doigts curieux de cette dernière se glissèrent sous son pull, et Emma crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Une chaleur intense s'est installée entre ses jambes. _Elles n'allaient quand même pas faire l'amour pour la première fois dans ce bureau même pas chauffé !_

\- Régina, supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ici … vraiment ?

La brune délaissa la peau de l'enseignante, déjà en manque, et tenta de contrôler son souffle erratique.

\- Non … vous avez raison, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, malgré ses jambes flageolantes, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, et ramassa son manteau. Emma, qui avait mis une distance respectable entre elles deux, prit les dossiers de la brune, et l'attendit dans le couloir, tandis que Régina fermait son bureau. Quand elles sortirent de l'établissement, la neige avait cessé de tomber, mais le ciel de plomb empêchait toujours le soleil de se montrer, et la température restait polaire. Elles suivirent les traces qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes laissées, la neige durcie crissant sous leurs semelles.

Emma laissa Régina prendre un peu d'avance, et bientôt, la brune eut la désagréable surprise de sentir de la neige fondre dans son cou. Elle poussa un cri et se retourna brusquement, pour tomber sur une Emma hilare, une boule de neige dans les mains.

\- Swan, vous allez me le payez ! la menaça la Principale.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la Méchante Reine, chantonna la blonde, joueuse.

\- Vraiment ? Vous devriez pourtant …

Régina avait coincé ses dossiers sous le bras, et façonnait consciencieusement une boule de neige. Le bras en l'air, elle s'apprêtait à viser l'enseignante, qui la défiait d'un sourire moqueur, quand une voix aussi glaciale que la température ambiante la stoppa net :

\- Régina Mills, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Sur le perron de l'appartement de la Principale se tenait une femme, grande et élégante, au visage froid et sévère : Cora Mills.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Mieux ? Pire ? A lundi pour la suite !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, le 11e chapitre a vu passer la barre des 100 "followers" : un GROS merci à vous, c'est extrêmement gratifiant pour moi !**_

 _ **Dans ce 12e chapitre, l'histoire va quelque peu se corser, comme vous vous en doutez ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 12

\- Mère ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

Emma nota immédiatement la changement de ton et d'attitude de la jolie brune. La jeune femme insouciante et joueuse il y a une minute encore, s'était littéralement transformée sa voix était devenue coupante comme un rasoir, et le masque de la Méchante Reine avait refait son apparition. L'enseignante observa la femme droite comme un I qui fusillait du regard Régina elle dut reconnaître que la ressemblance physique entre la mère et fille était troublante. Le même charisme émanait des deux très belles femmes. Bien-sûr, Cora Mills était plus âgée, mais cela n'avait en rien entamé son élégance et sa classe. Les mêmes boucles brunes, les mêmes goûts vestimentaires, le même port altier … Régina ne pouvait nier de qui elle tenait. Emma était sûre néanmoins que la ressemblance n'allait pas plus loin : elle savait à quel point le regard noisette de sa Principale pouvait devenir doux et protecteur, et elle doutait fortement qu'il en soit de même avec celui de sa mère.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? répliqua d'un ton sec la nouvelle venue, ignorant la question de sa fille.

Elle n'avait pas accordé un regard à l'enseignante en disait cela.

\- Emma Swan, une … collègue.

Régina avait eu une très légère hésitation en répondant, mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Une collègue ? _Qui te jette des boules de neige ?_

La blonde prit de plein fouet tout le mépris que Cora Mills avait mis dans cette phrase. Ses poils se hérissèrent, et son opinion fut faite : cette femme était mauvaise.

Régina secoua la tête, exaspérée et contrariée que faisait sa mère ici ? Cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient vues, et qu'elles avaient à peine échanger quelques rares coups de fil. Elle gagna rapidement la porte de son appartement, qu'elle ouvrit, s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Elle invita du regard Emma à faire de même. La jeune femme entra sans dire un mot.

\- Mère, _que fai_ _tes-vous_ _là_? Et par ce temps ? Comment êtes-vous venue ?

\- Et bien, je pensais avoir droit à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux, ma fille, rétorqua Cora, acide, en ôtant ses gants.

Elle consentit néanmoins à s'expliquer :

\- Je suis dans le Maine pour affaires. Avant de retourner à New-York, je tenais à passer le week-end avec toi. Et c'est un chauffeur particulier qui m'a amenée ici.

 _Le week-end ?_ C'est à ce moment-là que Régina remarqua la petite valise aux pieds de sa mère. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Cora s'était retournée vers Emma, la toisant :

\- Puis-je savoir, Mademoiselle, ce que vous faites dans l'appartement de ma fille ?

\- Emma n'a pas pu rentrer chez elle hier, à cause de la tempête, je lui ai donc proposé de rester dormir ici, répondit très vite Régina.

\- _Emma_? Et depuis quand t'adresses-tu à ton personnel en utilisant leur prénom ?

La blonde sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cette femme hautaine et cassante, qui l'ignorait superbement, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Madame Mills, je …

Emma s'arrêta net quand elle sentit la main de Régina sur son bras, mais c'est quand elle vit le regard _suppliant_ de la brune qu'elle ravala les mots qui brûlaient de sortir. Elle se radoucit, et interrogea silencieusement la Principale : voulait-elle qu'elle les laisse toutes les deux ? Régina hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Accordez-moi une minute, mère.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre d'amis, suivie de près par la blonde.

\- Régina, ça va aller ?

\- Oui … oui je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique ici, cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue, grinça la Principale. La Méchante Reine avait disparu.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma … souffla-t-elle, la regardant avec anxiété.

La blonde la rassura d'un sourire.

\- Je vais aller voir Graham pour qu'il m'aide à déblayer ma voiture, et je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en regroupant ses affaires.

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle plongea une dernière fois dans les yeux de la jolie brune :

\- Vous m'appellerez ?

Régina acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

OOOoooOOO

Graham était en train de travailler quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte. Surpris – il n'attendait pas de visite, surtout pas par ce temps - , il le fut encore plus quand il vit son amie se tenir devant lui, un peu embarrassée.

\- Salut …

\- Em' ! Entre, ne reste pas là.

Il s'effaça et l'enseignante se mit au chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu allais passer le week-end avec Régina.

Emma le regarda d'un air interdit, son écharpe à la main.

\- Mais, comment tu …

Graham éclata franchement de rire.

\- Quand je t'ai eue au téléphone hier, tu semblais tellement pressée de raccrocher, que je me suis dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un. J'ai alors vu que ta voiture était restée sur le parking : la déduction était facile. Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Alors ça y est ? Régina et toi … ?

Le jeune homme invita l'enseignante à s'asseoir. Celle-ci soupira, une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire … tout est allé si vite.

Elle lui raconta en quelques mots les événements de la veille, sans rentrer dans les détails. Graham n'était pas trop sûr de comprendre.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliées, et vous vous parlez à nouveau … et … c'est tout ?

La jeune femme s'efforça de garder bonne contenance. Elle murmura :

\- On s'est embrassé …

Elle songea que c'était un peu plus que cela – elle se revit collée à la brune assise sur son bureau, les mains sous son pull – mais elle garda de le dire à son ami. Le jeune homme lui posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse :

\- Je suis content pour toi, Em' c'est une personne comme elle qu'il te faut.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit toute la sincérité de son propos.

\- Tu es sûr, Graham ? Parce que …

\- Parce que j'en ai pincé pour toi pendant des mois ? l'interrompit-il en riant.

Emma le fixa, surprise ils n'avaient jamais abordé ensemble ce sujet.

\- Oui, je suis sûr je ne vais pas nier que j'ai eu un faible pour toi, mais je suis lucide, toi et moi, ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner, tu m'aurais mangé tout cru !

\- Hé !, protesta l'enseignante, mi-amusée, mi-vexée.

\- Parce que tu crois que Ruby ne va pas te manger tout cru ?

Ce fut au tour de l'Adjoint de rougir.

\- Rien n'est encore fait, marmonna-t-il.

Ils finirent par éclater de rire, heureux d'avoir partagé ces quelques confidences.

OOOoooOOO

\- _Mère_ , allez-vous vous décider à me dire ce que vous faites là ?

Régina prononça ses mots sans même lever la tête de son plan de travail. Elle préparait une tourte pour le déjeuner, tandis que sa mère était debout à la fenêtre, à observer la jeune femme blonde – _Emma_ – et un homme en train de déneiger une voiture jaune.

Cora ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre :

\- A ta place, je ne serai pas si familière avec une simple enseignante, et je n'accepterai pas qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Tu es la Principale, Régina, sa _supérieure_ , elle travaille pour toi.

La brune s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Comme toujours avec sa mère, elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se justifier.

\- Emma Swan n'est pas juste un professeur de mathématiques, elle est aussi … mon _amie_.

Régina grimaça intérieurement à qui voulait-elle faire croire cela ?

Cora Mills se retourna vers elle, la transperçant de son regard.

\- Soit. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue.

Ca y est, songea la Principale, elle allait enfin savoir ce qui avait contraint sa mère à faire le déplacement. Elle s'était bien doutée que ce n'était pas juste pour venir la voir … se dit-elle, malgré tout désabusée. Elle avait beau connaître le caractère de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, se rendre compte que sa présence auprès d'elle était systématiquement intéressée lui faisait toujours autant de mal.

\- Le vice président de mon entreprise a démissionné. Et je veux que tu prennes sa place, déclara tout à trac Cora Mills.

\- Aïe ! Régina lâcha son couteau, et ramena vivement son doigt blessé à la bouche. La phrase lâchée par sa mère l'avait tellement estomaquée qu'elle s'en était entaillée l'index.

\- Pa .. pardon ?, balbutia la brune.

\- Oh, Régina, tu as toujours été si maladroite, soupira Cora, l'obligeant à lui montrer sa main.

La brune sortit la petite trousse de secours qu'elle avait toujours à portée de main dans la cuisine, et laissa sa mère la soigner. Une minute passa avant que Régina ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne quitterai pas mon travail, mère.

\- Oh que si, ma fille.

Cora finit de poser le pansement, et planta ses yeux presque noirs dans ceux de Régina.

\- Ce poste de Principale n'est qu'une aimable distraction, et il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, digne de tes capacités. En étant ma vice présidente, je t'apprendrai les ficelles, et dans quelques années, tu prendras ma succession à la tête de l'entreprise.

Elle retourna se poster près de la fenêtre la voiture de l'enseignante n'était plus là.

\- Par ailleurs, il est plus que temps que tu quittes ce … bourg insignifiant tu te plairas à New-York, et je pourrai te faire rencontrer quelques partis intéressants, dont un en particulier, Leopold, qui ferait un gendre tout à fait à mon goût.

Régina bouillait de rage. Sa mère se comportait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, régentant et décidant de tout. Elle avait dû batailler des années, avant de lui faire accepter l'idée qu'elle allait travailler dans le milieu éducatif, et voilà qu'elle revenait à la charge. A l'époque, il est vrai, son père était encore de ce monde, et il avait pu la soutenir. La jeune femme soupira : il lui manquait terriblement … Elle glissa sa tourte dans le four, servit deux verres de vin, et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de contrôler sa voix.

\- Je vous le répète, mère, je ne quitterai pas mon travail et Storybrooke pour aller m'installer à New-York. Et il est hors de question que j'épouse un homme que _vous_ m'avez choisi.

Après quelques secondes, elle rajouta, prise d'une impulsion subite :

\- Par ailleurs, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Une longue minute de silence suivit ces mots, avant que Cora ne se retourne brusquement et fracasse son verre contre le mur. Sa fille sursauta, et interdite, regarda le liquide pourpre maculer son mur blanc. Sa mère reprit la parole, sifflante.

\- Décidément, Régina, tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs …

La brune la regarda, interloquée :

\- Que voulez-vous dire, mère ?

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce cher Daniel ? L'amour de ta vie ? rétorqua cette dernière, d'un ton moqueur.

Régina était stupéfaite :

\- Daniel ? Mais …

\- Mais quoi, ma très chère fille ? Tu étais prête à tout pour ce moins que rien, il a bien fallu que je m'en occupe, et ça n'a rien eu de très difficile quelques coups de fil pour qu'il obtienne une mutation très loin d'ici, et une somme d'argent à une de ses nouvelles collègues pour qu'elle le séduise. Il était si faible et si facilement manipulable …

Les jambes coupées, la Principale se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sa mère, c'était sa propre _mère_ qui était à l'origine de sa rupture avec Daniel ! Tout à coup, toute la colère et toute la rancœur que Régina éprouvait pour elle depuis des année ressurgirent tels un torrent bouillonnant. Elle se releva lentement, la mâchoire serrée. Les deux femmes si semblables et si différentes à la fois se faisaient face, dans un silence de cathédrale. Seul le mécanisme discret de de l'horloge de la cuisine signalait sa présence. Les lèvres de Cora Mills se pincèrent au point de plus être qu'une fine ligne blanche. Avant que sa fille ne puisse dire quoi que soit, elle reprit :

\- Je vais être très claire, Régina :soit tu acceptes enfin d'embrasser le destin que je t'ai tracé, et tu hériteras de tout ce que je possède, soit tu persistes dans cette petite vie médiocre et sans intérêt qui est la tienne, et tu en subiras les conséquences … toutes les conséquences.

La brune laissa échapper un bref rire, dénué d'humour, les poings serrés.

\- Imaginez-vous sérieusement, mère, que votre fortune ait un quelconque intérêt à mes yeux?

\- Ma fortune, non, ma très chère Régina, rétorqua sa mère, en faisant deux pas vers elle.

\- Mais ton _amant_ , et notre maison familiale, avec ses écuries et ses chevaux, par contre …

Cora Mills vit avec satisfaction sa fille pâlir à ses mots. Celle-ci posa précipitamment son verre sur la table du salon, tant ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

\- Vous ne feriez jamais cela, Mère. Vous savez à quel point papa était attaché à ce manoir, et c'est tout ce qui nous reste de lui … dit-il d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

\- Et … mon _amant_ , comme vous dites, n'est pas Daniel … rien de m'en séparera, rajouta-t-elle, prenant lentement conscience de ce qu'elle avançait.

Cora Mills s'était assise dans le canapé, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, à pianoter sur son smartphone dernier cri.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il _te_ reste, ma fille. Et je te rappelle que cette demeure m'appartient, je peux donc en faire ce que bon me semble. Pour ma part, il m'importe peu de garder quelque chose de ce pathétique Henry, et je déteste les chevaux.

Elle se releva, lissa la robe noire qu'elle portait, et se tourna vers sa fille :

\- Le choix t'appartient : le pouvoir, la richesse, un mari influent, et ma bénédiction, ou la médiocrité d'une vie sans intérêt, et la solitude, car ce j'ai pu faire avec Daniel, je le referai avec n'importe quel homme dont tu tomberas amoureuse, sois-en sûre. Personne de résiste longtemps à l'attrait de l'argent … ou à la menace.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, et remit son manteau et ses gants, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec une moue de dégoût.

\- A New-York, tu habiteras un appartement autrement plus digne d'une Mills, sache-le.

Elle lança un dernier regard à sa fille :

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à lundi pour me donner ta réponse en attendant, je vais retourner à mon hôtel, ma suite est bien plus confortable. Et au cas où cela te préoccuperait, j'ai demandé à mon chauffeur de revenir me chercher, dit-elle en secouant son téléphone d'une main.

Une minute plus tard, Régina entendit des portières de voiture claquer, et vit un gros SUV noir emporter sa mère loin d'elle.

OOOoooOOO

C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'Emma se gara le long de son immeuble. C'était toujours lorsqu'il faisait un temps exécrable qu'elle se promettait de changer de voiture … sans jamais tenir sa promesse tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas, elle se jura que cette fois-ci elle allait _réellement_ se préoccuper de se trouver un autre véhicule. Une fois chez elle, elle s'échoua dans un fauteuil, après s'être préparé un chocolat chaud. Les deux mains autour du bol pour se réchauffer, elle repensa aux derniers événements. La mère de Régina Mills avait l'air d'être une femme particulièrement détestable … avec un très fort ascendant sur sa fille. Jamais Emma n'avait vu sa Principale aussi démunie. La jeune femme habituellement si forte, si indépendante, avait semblé totalement sous l'emprise de sa mère. L'enseignante fronça les sourcils en avalant la dernière gorgée de sa boisson : quelque chose lui disait que l'arrivée impromptue de Cora Mills n'était pas annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'arracha à ses réflexions. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine se pouvait-il que cela soit déjà un appel de Régina ? Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue quand elle vit le numéro de Ruby s'afficher.

\- Hey, Rub' …

\- Enfin tu décroches ! s'exclama la rousse.

\- Ruby, on s'est vu il y a moins de 24h, souffla Emma tout en rangeant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Oui, et tu étais remontée comme une horloge, je te rappelle ! rétorqua son amie.

\- Tu sembles beaucoup plus détendue, d'ailleurs … des révélations à me faire ?

La blonde accoudée au bar de sa cuisine ne put s'empêcher de sourire il était difficile de cacher quelque chose à Ruby.

\- Disons que la Principale et moi sommes … _réconciliées_.

\- Réconciliées ? C'est ta manière à toi de me dire que vous avez enfin couché ensemble ? s'emballa une Ruby surexcitée.

\- Non ! s'exclama très vite Emma.

\- Non … c'est juste que … on a pu parler, et du coup … ça va mieux, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ben voyons, railla l'enseignante d'arts plastiques.

\- J'entends d'ici que tu ne me dis pas tout ! Allez Em', balance-moi quelques infos croustillantes !

L'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répliquer :

\- Vraiment, Ruby, je ne sais pas trop où nous en sommes … on s'est … rapproché, c'est vrai, mais …

Son amie l'interrompit doucement, sentant une pointe d'angoisse chez la blonde :

\- Hey, Em' … je te taquine laisse faire les choses la Méchante Reine et toi, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, c'est une évidence, faut juste le temps que vous le compreniez toutes les deux.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire : si seulement Ruby avait raison !

OOOoooOOO

Régina n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que sa mère avait quitté son appartement. Elle était comme tétanisée. C'est finalement une odeur de brûlé qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle courut pour sortir sa tourte du four, et dans sa précipitation, se brûla avec le plat. Poussant une bordée de jurons, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, elle mit sa main sous le jet d'eau, tout en récupérant un sac de glaçons dans le congélateur. L'effet de la brûlure anesthésié par le froid, elle put repenser à sa conversation avec sa mère. Comme souvent, elle avait tourné à la confrontation, mais si d'habitude elles se disputaient le plus souvent pour des broutilles, il fallait reconnaître que le sujet était là autrement plus sérieux.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce que sa mère lui avait dit croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait quitter son travail, sa vie à Storybrooke – _et Emma_ , rajouta la petite voix dans sa tête – pour aller à New-York devenir sa vice présidente et épouser ce … Léopold ? Et était-elle vraiment capable de la déshériter … ? Car si Régina se moquait éperdument de l'empire construit par Cora Mills, elle était profondément attachée à la maison de son enfance. Ses seuls souvenirs de jeunesse heureux étaient rattachés à ce lieu, et surtout, c'était le dernier lien qui lui restait avec son père. Et puis, il y avait Rocinante, l'étalon que ce dernier lui avait offert alors qu'elle était adolescente, et qui était toujours en pension dans les écuries de la demeure. Elle allait le sortir une fois par mois, et en profitait toujours pour vérifier que la maison était bien entretenue par le personnel qui en avait la charge. Bien sûr, songea-t-elle, elle pourrait toujours récupérer son cheval, elle avait les moyens de l'entretenir, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le manoir, et surtout, il était fort probable que sa mère refuse de lui céder.

Et le plus important … elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle avait _quelqu'un_ ; ce n'est que lorsque ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'elle en avait pris pleinement conscience : elle considérait qu'Emma Swan était ce quelqu'un, et qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie. Elle coupa l'eau et alla se mettre un bandage autour de la main heureusement, elle n'avait pas dit à sa mère de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait commis cette erreur une fois avec Daniel, elle ne recommencerait pas. Pour autant, elle savait maintenant de quoi était capable Cora Mills, et elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle apprenait sa relation avec l'enseignante.

OOOoooOOO

Pour la millième fois du week-end, Emma vérifia son portable. On était dimanche soir, il était 20h passées, et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Régina. Sa mère devait sans doute encore être chez elle, tenta de se convaincre la blonde, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler. Depuis son retour chez elle, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle avait bien quelques cours à préparer, et deux paquets de copies à corriger, mais elle avait laisser tomber, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le jolie brune. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Cora Mills d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, mettant fin à son tête à tête avec sa supérieure. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver, après ces quelques instants … _torrides_ passés dans le bureau de la Principale. Rien que d'y repenser, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se gifla mentalement : il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme un adolescent travaillé par ses hormones !

Elle tripota son téléphone, nerveuse elle marchait sur des œufs avec sa supérieure, et elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression d'être sur son dos … leur relation était encore si fragile pourtant, ni tenant plus, elle se décida à écrire un message elle appuya rapidement sur la touche d'envoi, avant de changer d'avis, puis se cala dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur son écran, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

OOOoooOOO

Quand la vibration discrète de son téléphone lui annonça qu'elle avait un nouveau message, Régina était assise à son bureau. Étalé devant elle, le premier jet du budget à présenter lors du dernier Conseil d'Administration de l'année, que le gestionnaire lui avait envoyé, et qu'elle devait commencer à travailler dès maintenant. Cela faisait trente bonnes minutes qu'elle lisait et relisait la première page, sans que cela n'ait le moindre sens pour elle. Elle s'adossa dans son fauteuil, agacée. Elle avait du travail en retard, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se libérer l'esprit des paroles de sa mère … et d'Emma Swan.

Lorsque la veille, elle s'était retrouvée seule, sa décision était déjà prise, malgré les menaces de sa mère elle ne changerait pas de vie pour lui faire plaisir … et elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Elle s'était promis d'appeler le notaire de la famille dès lundi pour savoir quels recours elle aurait au sujet de la maison familiale. Non, tout cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure Emma Swan, en revanche, était une source d'angoisse bien plus importante. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin accepté l'idée qu'une relation pouvait exister entre elles, poussée par ses sentiments pour la blonde, et rassurée par celle-ci, sa mère menaçait cette idylle naissante et si fragile … Bien sûr, Cora Mills ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de la jeune enseignante qu'elle avait rencontrée, mais Régina ne doutait pas qu'elle avait les moyens de le découvrir, il lui suffisait pour cela de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait à Daniel … Évidemment, il n'était pas totalement innocent malgré tout, puisqu'il avait cédé aux avances de sa collègue payée par sa mère, mais de savoir que la femme qui l'avait mise au monde avait pu en arriver là, la mettait hors d'elle, tout en lui faisant sentir encore plus douloureusement son impuissance face à celle qui considérait que sa fille devait être prête à tout pour accéder à ses moindres demandes.

La brune soupira elle s'attendait à recevoir un message de la Sauveuse elle lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles, et volontairement, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Quand sa mère avait quitté son appartement, son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir contacter Emma, mais après réflexion, elle s'était abstenue. Continuer à voir la jeune enseignante, approfondir leur relation, laisser ses sentiments grandir, cela signifiait la mettre en danger, et Régina ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Elle ne supporterait pas que la jolie blonde souffre à cause d'elle, et si Cora Mills s'en prenait à elle, c'était malheureusement ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle avait eu très envie de tout raconter à l'enseignante, mais elle la connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'elle l'aurait convaincue de poursuivre malgré tout, et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. La mort dans l'âme, elle avait donc décidé de ne pas donner de ses nouvelles, dans l'idée de temporiser. Elle savait qu'Emma n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, et elle-même ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que leur histoire naissante s'arrête comme cela, mais en attendant, elle ne voyait pas comment agir autrement.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 ** _A jeudi !_**


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Et voici le 13e chapitre, avec le retour d'un personnage qu'on adore tous …:P**_

 _ **Avec le chapitre 12, cette fiction a dépassé les 10000 vues cumulées, et les 200 « reviews » … alors certes, ce ne sont que des chiffres, mais cela flatte mon ego !**_

 _ **J'en profite donc pour remercier tous ceux qui me suivent fidèlement, sans se lasser, ne manquant jamais de me laisser un petit mot gentil, ou de relever une incohérence ou une faute à corriger. Un ENORME merci, donc, à DroDroV, regina2015, EvilSwanMills, ZoZen, phoquy, Blackkfeather, ValtineM, OoO-RED-OoO, evilhayleyregal, StitChE, Gottevil, OnceWinter et tous les autres, anonymes ou non !**_

* * *

Chapitre 13

\- Monsieur Gold, je vais vous demander de vous calmer.

La voix de la Principale Mills était posée mais ferme. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'enseignant qui se tenait devant elle, fou de rage. Le visage écarlate, la jugulaire gonflée, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. S'il continuait de s'énerver comme cela, il n'allait pas tarder à faire une attaque, songea-t-elle.

\- IL A OSE M'INSULTER ! MOI ! SON ENSEIGNANT !

Il continuait de vociférer, ne décolérant pas.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, et croyez-moi, des sanctions vont être prises à l'égard de cet élève, mais je vais néanmoins vous redemander de vous maîtriser, M Gold.

C'est le moment que choisit Emma Swan pour débouler dans le couloir de l'aile administrative. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à son message de la veille, et après une nuit agitée, à se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à la jolie brune pour que celle-ci ne lui donne aucune nouvelle du week-end, elle avait décidé d'aller la voir dans son bureau dès son arrivée au collège.

Quand elle prit conscience de la situation, elle s'arrêta net : en face d'elle, à quelques mètres, se trouvait sa supérieure, splendide dans son tailleur gris perle, juchée sur des talons lui donnant de la hauteur et de la prestance, une main sur la hanche. Elle fixait d'un visage neutre Gold, son insupportable collègue de sciences physiques, visiblement très remonté. Celui-ci fusillait du regard Henry, un de ses élèves préférés – même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais ! -, qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de le regarder en face.

Elle embrassa la scène des yeux, avant de croiser brièvement ceux de Régina. Celle-ci jouait à plein son rôle de Principale. Professionnelle, elle n'accorda qu'un imperceptible hochement de tête à Emma, avant de se reconcentrer son attention sur l'enseignant de sciences.

\- M Gold, reprit-elle patiemment, j'ai bien compris de quoi il s'agissait; je vous invite à retourner dans votre salle, je vais régler le problème avec cet élève, et je vous tiendrai au courant des démarches entreprises.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'enseignant de réagir, et invita de la main Henry à rentrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci, silencieux et résigné, obtempéra, se préparant à la sanction qui n'allait pas manquer de lui tomber dessus.

OOOoooOOO

Gold venait de passer à côté d'elle en maugréant, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Emma était indécise : devait-elle intercéder en faveur d'Henry ? C'était un élève parfois impulsif, mais avec un bon fond, toujours plein d'entrain et prêt à rendre service. Si effectivement il avait « insulté » son enseignant, ce dont elle doutait fortement, il devait y avoir une explication. Elle imaginait très bien ce que Gold avait pu faire pour qu'Henry réagisse ainsi l'enseignant le détestait depuis son arrivée en 6e, et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir. Elle se décida à aller frapper au bureau de sa supérieure, même si elle savait que celle-ci n'allait pas apprécier.

OOOoooOOO

\- Henry, raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé.

Le jeune homme, si bravache avec son enseignant, n'en menait pas large dans le bureau de la Principale. C'était la première fois qu'il y rentrait, et il avait encore à l'esprit toutes les rumeurs qui circulait au sujet de sa locataire dans la cour de récréation. Assis à côté d'elle, les coudes sur la table, il se frottait nerveusement les mains. Il avait mal agi, il le savait, mais Gold l'avait poussé à bout. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, malgré la situation la pièce faisait un peu peur, mais il adorait le miroir fixé au mur, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un de ces contes de fée que Mme Blanchard, son professeur de français, lui avait fait découvrir en 6e, et qu'il lisait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Gold s'est …

\- _Monsieur_ Gold, le reprit doucement mais fermement la Principale Mills.

Henry remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'on racontait sur elle, elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus, en le menaçant des pires horreurs. Non, elle l'avait invité à s'asseoir à la petite table devant son bureau, s'était installée à côté de lui, et le regardait avec … bienveillance. Elle avait les jambes croisées, et prenait scrupuleusement en note ce qu'il lui racontait, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse.

\- M Gold s'est moqué de moi parce que je n'arrivai pas à reproduire son expérience en chimie … murmura le garçon, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Il se tut, et Régina lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Elle observa que si l'adolescent semblait un peu stressé d'être là, il ne cherchait pas à biaiser ou à éviter la discussion.

\- Il a dit que ça ne servait à rien que je sois bon en français, ou que j'aime lire … il a rajouté que tout ça, c'était bon pour les filles, et que si j'étais pas bon en sciences, je réussirai jamais …

Régina ferma les yeux une seconde, faisant un effort pour se contrôler sa version était bien différente de celle de l'enseignant, selon lequel Henry se serait tout à coup levé de sa chaise, sans raison, pour le traiter de tous les noms. En regardant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, un peu emprunté, assis à côté d'elle, elle sut immédiatement quelle histoire était la bonne. Henry n'avait jamais fait parler de lui dans l'établissement, si ce n'était en bien hyperactif, il travaillait dur pour améliorer son niveau de langue et pour réussir en mathématiques. Régina se souvint d'ailleurs que lors du conseil de sa classe, tous les enseignants, à l'exception du professeur de physiques chimie, en avaient dressé un portrait flatteur, et souhaitaient lui donner les Félicitations Gold s'y était farouchement opposé, et finalement il n'avait eu aucune mention sur son bulletin.

\- Et comment as-tu réagi au propos de M Gold, Henry ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers la Principale, surpris par le ton très calme elle avait la réputation parmi les élèves d'être particulièrement dure et sévère, et à cet instant précis, il se demandait pourquoi il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, et qu'elle allait le sanctionner, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle ne donnait pas raison immédiatement à M Gold, même si c'était un enseignant et que lui n'était qu'un élève. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Je … J'ai essayé de ne pas réagir … Mlle Swan, ma prof de math, me dit toujours que quand je suis en colère, je dois penser à à quelque chose que j'aime, pour me calmer et ne pas répondre de manière impulsive …

Régina réprima un sourire c'était bien du Emma Swan tout craché.

\- Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'a pas marché, parce qu'il continuait de me crier dessus, et que cela en faisait rire dans la classe, alors je l'ai traité … d'abruti. Il grimaça à ce souvenir, avant de poursuivre :

\- Je l'ai pas dit très fort, mais il m'a entendu …

Henry était sincèrement embarrassé en racontant les faits il avait clairement dépassé les bornes, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

La Principale cherchait le regard de l'adolescent, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle s'apprêtait à ignorer cette personne, quand Emma Swan ouvrit la porte entra malgré l'absence de réponse. Régina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'être interrompue :

\- Mlle Swan, pas maintenant, je …

\- Si, justement, je crois que ma présence est nécessaire, la coupa vivement la blonde. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, surpris de la voir là.

\- M Gold s'en prend à Henry depuis le début de l'année, et …

\- Mlle Swan !

Régina s'était levée, le visage sévère. Elle reprit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir à ce sujet, et j'aimerai régler ce problème – qui ne vous concerne en rien - avec Henry, et exclusivement avec Henry.

L'élève regarda les deux femmes, bouche bée. Debout toutes les deux, elles se regardaient d'une manière … étrange comme si … il existait un lien entre elles. Il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, et se recroquevilla dans son siège, priant que cela ne dégénère pas. Ce fut finalement son professeur de mathématiques qui céda le premier le regard éloquent de sa supérieure lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, et qu'elle serait juste avec son protégé.

\- Bien … dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Emma se retourna vers l'élève :

\- Henry, je t'attends ce soir dans ma salle, à 17h, comme tous les lundis.

Elle sortit sans un mot supplémentaire, rassurée. Elle ne doutait pas que Régina Mills allait prendre la bonne décision.

OOOoooOOO

\- C'est un scandale ! Où va-t-on, si on se permet d'être aussi laxiste et indulgent avec de petits voyous qui insultent leurs enseignants!

Gold vitupérait en salle des professeurs, à la récréation de 10h. La Principale était venue le trouver pour lui annoncer les suites de l'incident, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la décision prise par sa supérieure ne lui convenait pas.

\- Elle ne convoque même pas un conseil de discipline ! Vous vous rendez compte !

Il prit à partie les quelques collègues assis à côté de lui, dont certains acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Gold, détends-toi, intervint Neal. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus. Le gamin s'est énervé parce que tu l'as cherché, reconnais-le il va t'écrire une lettre d'excuses, et passer un samedi avec les agents d'entretien en guise de TIG1 je pense que la punition est largement suffisante. Et puis c'est un élève mature, je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris qu'il a dépassé les bornes.

Les yeux de l'enseignant faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Suffisant ? Suffisant ? hurla-t-il.

\- Un conseil de discipline, et une exclusion, voilà tout ce qu'il méritait, ce sale vaurien !

Emma, qui était adossée à la machine à café, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, et qui jusque-là avait décidé de ne pas réagir, n'y tint plus :

\- Henry n'est ni un voyou, ni un vaurien ! Tu l'as poussé à bout, ce gosse, parce que tu en as fait ton bouc émissaire, tout le monde le sait très bien !

Un silence assourdissant succéda à cette sortie. Gold se retourna vers Emma, le regard mauvais.

\- Et voici Swan, la sauveuse des causes perdues … persifla-t-il.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu prennes sa défense, au même titre que cette incapable en talons hauts qui se croit tout permis. Voilà ce que ça donne de laisser une femme diriger un établissement comme celui-ci et qui …

\- Ça suffit, M Gold.

Ces quatre mots tombèrent comme un couperet. L'enseignant fit volte-face, et se retrouva en face de sa Principale. Il se décomposa et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la boucle, Régina Mills enchaîna :

\- L'incapable en talons hauts vous attend dans son bureau après vos cours.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les enseignants silencieux et pétrifiés qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

\- La sonnerie a retenti depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous invite à aller rejoindre vos classes.

Sans un mot de plus, la Principale du collège de Storybrooke sortit de la salle des professeurs, ses pas martelant le sol d'un bruit sec.

OOOoooOOO

\- Nan, mais t'aurais dû voir la tête de Gold quand il a compris que Mills avait tout entendu ! C'était à se tordre de rire !

Ruby était en train de raconter l'esclandre de l'enseignant de sciences physiques à Mary-Margaret qui n'avait pas été présente à la récréation du matin. Les deux amies et Emma étaient attablées au _Granny's_.

\- C'était génial ! La Méchante Reine l'a ratatiné ! Si c'était moi qu'elle avait convoquée dans son bureau comme elle l'a fait avec lui, je serais morte de trouille, rajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Il va regretter ses paroles, si tu veux mon avis !

Mary-Margaret se retourna vers Emma, qui sirotait son verre :

\- Et toi, alors, tu as tenu tête à Gold ?

\- Ce type est imbuvable. Parce que Henry a marmonné qu'il était un abruti – ce qui est parfaitement vrai, au passage – il réclamait un conseil de disc' et une exclusion, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout excessif, comme d'habitude …

Mary posa son milk-shake, avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est une vraie plaie, ce prof, la honte de la profession … vivement qu'il parte à la retraite ! Dommage qu'il soit revenu, et que Killian soit parti … Malheureusement, à mon avis, il ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça, et si j'étais la Principale, je me méfierai …

Ruby fit un clin d'œil appuyé à Emma :

\- Je crois qu'elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre, la petite brunette …

La blonde sourit, et regardant sa montre, pâlit et se leva brusquement :

\- Je vais vous laisser les filles, on se voit demain !

\- Hey ! Mais il est encore tôt ! Où tu cours comme ça ? s'écria la rousse.

\- Je … je suis attendue ! répondit Emma, en agitant la main, déjà sur le seuil du café.

Mary-Margaret se regardèrent, étonnées, se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur amie. Celle-ci se précipita vers sa voiture, et démarra rapidement. Ce qu'elle avait répondu à ses amies n'était pas tout à fait vrai _Régina_ ne l'attendait pas, mais elle, elle avait par contre bien l'intention de l'attendre après son entretien avec Gold. Elle avait besoin de la voir, et de discuter avec elle.

OOOoooOOO

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke inspira et expira profondément, plusieurs fois, pour se calmer. Elle venait d'avoir un entretien particulièrement déplaisant avec M Gold. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était entré dans son bureau avec des velléités d'en découdre, nullement gêné par ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Il ne s'était pas excusé pour son comportement, et l'avait immédiatement attaquée sur sa soi-disant trop grande complaisance avec les élèves. Régina ne s'était pas laissée faire, et lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle allait dorénavant le tenir à l'œil, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le sanctionner comme elle en avait le pouvoir si le moindre incident se reproduisait, que ce soit avec un élève ou un adulte. Elle avait dû faire étalage de toute sa palette de « Méchante Reine », et malgré son air revêche, elle avait senti que ses paroles avaient porté … ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, car elle avait la conviction que Gold n'en resterait pas là.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été éprouvante, au point qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa mère, qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas rappelée. Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle aussi refasse bientôt parler d'elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de joindre son notaire, et elle se nota mentalement de le faire le lendemain, à la première heure. Surtout, elle n'avait pu discuter avec la jolie blonde … Régina avait immédiatement compris qu'Emma avait dans l'idée de la voir lorsqu'elle s'était présentée dans le couloir de l'administration le matin même, mais la jeune femme n'avait plus cherché à la croiser le reste de la journée, si ce n'est pour défendre le jeune Henry. Comme toujours, son sens aigu de la justice avait pris le pas sur tout le reste, et elle n'avait pas hésité à entrer dans son bureau sans son autorisation pour s'assurer qu'elle prenait la bonne décision concernant l'adolescent. Un sourire vagabonda sur les lèvres de Régina à ce souvenir c'était un des aspects de la jolie blonde qu'elle appréciait particulièrement …

\- Je serais curieuse de savoir qui est l'origine d'un si joli sourire …

La Principale sursauta, et releva rapidement la tête. Emma Swan se tenait là, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, adossée au au chambranle de la porte. Sa simple vue fit disparaître une bonne partie des tensions de la journée. Elle se leva rapidement et contourna son bureau, les mains frottant nerveusement sur son pantalon.

\- Mlle Swan …

Emma entra et ferma la porte derrière elle elle couva la Principale d'un regard inquiet :

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Gold ?

Régina se sentit désarmée elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, et tout ce qui inquiétait la blonde c'était de savoir comment elle allait. Elle évacua le cas Gold d'un revers de la main :

\- Oui, oui … Emma, je …

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase des lèvres impatientes venaient de se poser sur sa bouche, et ce simple contact lui fit oublier toutes ses résolutions. Elle ferma les yeux et enlaça l'enseignante, se sentant bien pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma avait quitté son appartement le samedi précédent.

La blonde se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa supérieure, tout en la gardant dans ses bras :

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous donné aucune nouvelle, Régina ? murmura-t-elle.

La Principale baissa les yeux, se retourna, et alla se perdre dans la contemplation de la cour de récréation. Emma attendit en silence, observant, anxieuse, la silhouette de la jolie brune. N'y tenant plus, elle reprit la parole :

\- Régina ?

Celle-ci fit volte-face, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, interdite. Les traits crispés, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux brillants … de larmes ?, ce n'était plus la Régina Mills qui l'embrassait une minute auparavant qui était devant elle, mais la Méchante Reine.

\- Mlle Swan, nous allons en rester là.

La brune ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement.

\- Qu … quoi ? balbutia Emma.

Régina déglutit, posa ses deux mains sur son bureau, et reprit, plus fermement.

\- Nous allons en rester là vous et moi, cela ne peut fonctionner.

Elle fixa l'enseignante de son regard le plus froid, priant pour que les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper ne coulent pas. La blonde eut l'impression qu'un poignard perforait sa poitrine, mais elle répliqua :

\- C'est votre mère, c'est ça ? Vous lui avez parlé de nous, et elle ne veut pas d'une fille lesbienne ?

La Principale eut un rictus qui se voulait ironique.

\- Il n'y a pas de _nous_ , Mlle Swan et il aurait été parfaitement incongru que je parle à ma mère de quelqu'un qui ne représente strictement rien pour moi. Elle n'a rien à voir dans ma décision.

Régina avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, la voix étranglée par l'émotion, et c'est dans un murmure que s'acheva sa phrase. Elle avait volontairement cherché à trouver les mots les plus durs possibles, pour blesser et ainsi éloigner Emma, mais cela n'en restait pas moins difficile à dire.

La jeune enseignante, dont les larmes coulaient à présent, la regarda d'un air farouche.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, Régina. Il suffit de vous voir, sur le point de pleurer, pour savoir que vous mentez.

Elle se tut un instant, défiant du regard son interlocutrice qui ne disait mot, avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous mentez. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos changements d'attitude radicaux et soudains.

Jusque-là abasourdie, Emma sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Elle continua, d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je vous laisse une chance, Régina expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, et nous serons ensemble pour l'affronter.

Elle regarda la Principale, qui ne pipait toujours mot.

\- Si vous me laissez sortir de votre bureau sans me donner d'explication, vous avez raison, nous en resterons là, conclut-elle, amer.

Elles s'observèrent un long moment, avant qu'Emma Swan, la mort dans l'âme, mais résolue, ne quitte le bureau de Régina Mills, dans un parfait silence, et sans un regard derrière elle.

OOOoooOOO

Graham Humbert se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de la salle de réunion, pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois en quelques minutes. Le troisième Conseil d'Administration allait bientôt commencer, et sa Présidente n'était toujours pas là. Tous les autres membres étaient arrivés, et s'ils voulaient commencer à l'heure, il fallait qu'elle soit là très vite. Il se décida finalement à se lever, et s'excusant rapidement, il entreprit d'aller la chercher. Tout en essayant de l'appeler sur son portable, il se dirigea vers l'administration. Machinalement, il nota que les toilettes attenantes étaient encore éclairées, et qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un les éteigne. Lorsqu'il raccrocha – il était tombé sur sa messagerie - il était en face du bureau fermé de Régina Mills. Il approcha son oreille dans l'espoir de capter un bruit, sans succès, et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, se demandant où sa supérieure avait bien pu passer, quand une soudaine intuition lui fit poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, et il la poussa lentement …

OOOoooOOO

1TIG : Travaux d'Intérêt Général

* * *

 _ **Je suis très fièèèèèèèèère de ma fin de chapitre :)**_

 _ **A lundi !**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour à vous, mes lecteurs,**_

 _ **Chapitre 14 … on change de registre !**_

 _ **Deux petites remarques avant de vous laisser le découvrir :**_

 _ **\- il a des passages plutôt réservés aux « grands », donc à ne pas laisser traîner entre toutes les mains,**_

 _ **\- c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de passages, et je vais être franche, ça n'a pas été simple ! Autrement dit, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur du reste !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 14

… Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place : la Principale du collège de Storybrooke, Régina Mills, était assise sur le sol de son bureau, le visage entre les mains, secouée par de gros sanglots silencieux.

\- Bon sang, Régina !

Graham se précipita il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher.

\- Régina ?

\- Laissez-moi !, dit-elle, un geste de la main accompagnant sa parole.

La voix étouffée de sa supérieure lui parvint difficilement les accents désespérés qu'il avait perçus dans ces deux mots le figèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

\- C'est Emma, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il.

A ce nom, Régina ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Le jeune homme avait visé juste.

\- Régina, levez-vous, dit l'Adjoint d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

Devant l'absence totale de réaction de la brune, il la saisit par les épaules :

\- _Mills_ , debout !

La voix sèche, et la formulation firent lever la tête de la Principale, qui le fixa, les yeux noyés de larmes. Le cœur de Graham se serra elle faisait peine à voir : son visage était livide, barré par des mèches de cheveux ses traits semblaient comme brouillés. L'Adjoint se ressaisit, le temps pressait :

\- Vous allez vous lever, vous allez la retrouver, et vous allez lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Maintenant !

Tout en disant cela, il se releva, tenant toujours la Principale, qui fut obligée de suivre le mouvement. Alors qu'elle chancelait, il la retint.

\- C'est … trop tard, elle … elle est partie, murmura d'une voix blanche la jeune femme, serrant convulsivement le bras de son Adjoint.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard, elle est encore dans l'établissement, lui assura-t-il, repensant à la lumière qu'il avait notée en arrivant.

La Principale l'observa, hésitante, une lueur tenue d'espoir dans les yeux. Quand elle avait fait croire à la blonde qu'elle voulait en rester là, parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le regard blessé et en colère d'Emma puisse lui faire autant de mal. L'enseignante, déçue, malheureuse et contrariée, lui avait littéralement transpercé le cœur, et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, le visage hermétique, sans un regard en arrière, elle avait compris qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdue, et qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, malgré sa volonté initiale de l'éloigner d'elle et de sa mère, pour la protéger.

OOOoooOOO

Emma observa son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle tremblait tellement en sortant du bureau de la Principale, qu'elle n'avait pu rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Elle s'était donc cachée là, laissant les larmes couler. Elle se sentait vide, comme dépossédée d'elle-même. Régina l'avait rejetée, et le pire, c'est qu'elle l'avait fait sans lui donner la véritable raison. L'enseignante avait bien compris que la brune lui cachait quelque chose, mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas – ne _leur_ avait pas – fait assez confiance pour lui dire de quoi il s'agissait, et pour accepter qu'elle reste à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur sa déception. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette femme – chercher à encore le nier était ridicule – et alors qu'elle pensait ses sentiments partagés, voilà que la brune la rejetait, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être là pour elle.

Elle essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait continuer comme cela, c'était trop douloureux, trop difficile. Régina Mills faisait du yo-yo avec son cœur, et elle ne le supportait plus. Cette brune ensorcelante était toxique pour elle, il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu'à son menton, mit ses mains dans les poches, et sortit doucement.

OOOoooOOO

\- Allez, Mills, je vous ai connue plus combative ! Allez la retrouver ! l'encouragea Graham.

Régina le lâcha et sortit de son bureau un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête : la blonde venait de sortir des toilettes, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste rouge. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle ôta à la diable ses escarpins, pour être plus à l'aise, et lui courut après :

\- Emma … Emma !

L'enseignante eut un léger temps d'arrêt, mais reprit immédiatement sa marche, allongeant le pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne, il fallait qu'elle tienne bon ! Régina accéléra, et lorsque la blonde prit l'angle vers la sortie, elle posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Emma, sans se retourner, chercha à se dégager de la poigne étonnement ferme de la brune, mais échoua. Elle fit alors volte face, s'apprêtant à parler, quand elle fut presque brutalement plaquée contre le mur. Deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses bras, et une bouche écrasa la sienne. La Principale, sur la pointe des pieds, colla son corps à celui de l'enseignante, et emprisonna entre ses doigts le fin visage d'Emma. Sous ce contact, celle-ci oublia instantanément ses dernières résolutions elle agrippa la taille de sa supérieure, et approfondit le baiser, en fermant les yeux. Le corps chaud de la jolie brune épousait parfaitement le sien, et elle crut s'embraser.

\- Pardon, Emma, je …

Régina balbutiait elle avait toujours ses mains sur le visage de l'enseignante, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Essoufflée par leur baiser, perturbée par les bras d'Emma autour d'elle, elle voulait s'excuser, s'expliquer, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- J'ai envie de vous, Mills.

Régina n'aurait su dire ce qui la bouleversa le plus : le contenu de ces quelques mots chuchotés, ou le ton rauque et les yeux orageux de la jeune femme. Sans rien ajouter, la gorge nouée, elle lui prit la main, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

OOOoooOOO

Le Principal Adjoint avait suivi des yeux sa supérieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque dans le couloir. Il soupira il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle, et il espérait que cela suffirait. Il ramassa les coûteux escarpins abandonnés sur le sol, et les posa dans le bureau de la Principale, avant de le refermer. Il inspira un grand coup, ajusta son costume et sa cravate, et retourna d'un pas décidé en salle de réunion. Il fallait qu'il trouve très vite une excuse à l'absence de la présidente de séance, et il se promit qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler l'énorme service qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rendre !

OOOoooOOO

Régina ne se souvenait pas vraiment de comment elles étaient arrivées jusque dans son appartement. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'Emma avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet de son absence de chaussures, de la neige, et qu'elle avait fini par la porter, leurs bouches scellées. Sur le perron, la Principale avait récupéré d'une main fébrile le double des clés caché au pied de la boite aux lettres, et s'y était reprise à trois fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte. Il faut dire que les mains brûlantes d'Emma sur elle ne l'avait pas aidée à se concentrer. L'enseignante l'avait poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur, fermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient alors avancé dans le noir, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux de Régina butent contre l'accoudoir du canapé. En poussant un grognement, la blonde avait fait basculer la brune, accompagnant son mouvement, et elle s'était retrouvée allongée entre les jambes de sa supérieure, se tenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Régina en avait alors profité pour légèrement se détourner, et prendre une goulée d'air. Dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans le salon, elle vit les yeux grand ouverts et brillants de sa partenaire, la pupille dilatée. Elle redessinait d'un index curieux les lèvres gonflées et légèrement entrouvertes de la jolie blonde, quand celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser sa langue sur ce doigt inquisiteur, le prenant délicatement entre ses dents.

Régina crut défaillir. Une véritable décharge électrique venait de la traverser, et une chaleur sourde se propagea dans son bas ventre. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, et elle vit un sourire diabolique naître sur le visage de la Sauveuse. Celle-ci se leva brusquement, s'arrachant au corps de la brune, et debout à côté du divan, elle tendit la main vers sa supérieure.

\- Conduisez-moi dans votre chambre, Mills.

Hypnotisée par le timbre chaud de la jolie blonde, Régina prit la main tendue, et orienta la jeune enseignante. A peine le seuil de la porte franchi, Emma s'arrêta brusquement, faisant tourner vers elle la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Elle lui offrit un bref baiser, avant de s'éloigner d'elle de quelques pas. Les bras ballants, la Principale du collège de Storybrooke ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Avec une lenteur insupportable, Emma défit le premier bouton de la chemise qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Puis un deuxième. Elle fixait sa proie d'un œil de prédatrice, tandis que le souffle de la brune semblait suivre le rythme des doigts de la blonde se déshabillant. Quand le dernier bouton fut défait, Régina n'y tint plus elle effaça la distance entre elle et sa partenaire, et glissa ses mains entre les pans défaits du vêtement. Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa supérieure avait posé ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire, et du bout de la langue en suivit le chemin jusqu'en bas du cou. Elle embrassa la peau fine et diaphane de la clavicule, tout en caressant les côtes de la jeune femme à chaque passage de ses doigts, elle la sentait frissonner, ce qui la remplissait d'aise. Emma enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, et l'obligea à lever la tête vers elle, impatiente de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand au bout d'une longue minute, elles se séparèrent, le souffle court, l'enseignante, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de Régina, lui enleva sa veste de tailleur. La lèvre entre les dents, elle la détailla dans son chemisier rose pâle en soie. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, et dans la pénombre, sous son œil inquisiteur, la jeune femme devinait la pointe érigée de ses seins qui tendait le tissu.

Elle voulut défaire le nœud lâche qui ornait le devant du chemisier, quand Régina la devança et le défit elle-même d'un geste élégant. Emma inspira brusquement dans la pénombre, l'échancrure révélait à présent un sous vêtement en dentelle noir aux motifs délicats, et laissait deviner la naissance d'un sein. Le blonde s'absorba dans cette contemplation et la brune en profita pour faire glisser sa chemise ouverte le long de ses bras, et la laisser choir à leurs pieds. Ses mains remontèrent, légères, folâtrant sur les hanches, sur le ventre ou sur les épaules. Prise d'une timidité soudaine, elle n'osait toucher la poitrine d'Emma, chastement recouverte d'un soutien-gorge en coton blanc. Comme si l'enseignante lisait dans ses pensées, elle enleva elle-même le sous vêtement, prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes, et les posa sur ses propres seins. Ce simple toucher la fit trembler des pieds à la tête, et ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober.

Régina observa, subjuguée, les réactions que ses caresses provoquaient chez sa partenaire. Elle pressa délicatement la peau élastique et satinée, et sous sa paume les seins d'Emma réagirent immédiatement. Un gémissement étouffé de la blonde lui confirma l'effet qu'elle produisait sur elle. N'y tenant plus, celle-ci tira impatiemment sur le tissu délicat qui recouvrait encore sa compagne, faisant sortir le chemisier du pantalon gris, et le fit passer par-dessus la tête de Régina. Celle-ci leva les bras de bonne grâce, et quand son vêtement rejoignit celui d'Emma, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelles, avant d'unir à nouveau sa bouche à celle de la jeune femme.

Tout en approfondissant leur baiser, l'enseignante poussa doucement sa supérieure vers le lit, et la fit s'asseoir. Elle se mit en face d'elle, glissa ses mains dans son dos, et défit le sous vêtement. La poitrine parfaite de Régina se dévoila à ses yeux. Elle posa immédiatement sa bouche sur son sein gauche, happant avec un soin infini la pointe, la faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, et la titillant du bout de la langue. Un son rauque et guttural sortit de la gorge de la brune, qui s'agrippa à la chevelure d'Emma comme un naufragé à son radeau. Cette dernière l'allongea, poursuivant sa délicieuse torture. Quand enfin elle releva la tête pour observer sa sublime victime, celle-ci était déjà à bout de souffle. La blonde se redressa, et à califourchon sur les jambes de Régina, elle posa ses mains sur la fine ceinture en cuir qui ceignant sa taille. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de la couture, effleurant tantôt la peau douce, tantôt le tissu soyeux. Chaque caresse était autant de piques aiguillonnant le plaisir de la Principale. Au bout d'un temps infini, Emma se décida à défaire la ceinture le bruit du cuir glissant contre la boucle en métal sonna à ses oreilles comme l'ouverture d'un coffre précieux. Elle défit ensuite l'unique bouton et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair. La brune, totalement à sa merci, tremblait. L'enseignante stoppa son mouvement, et lui lança un regard interrogateur : voulait-elle qu'elle s'arrête ? Elle espérait de tout son être que non, mais elle n'aurait pas continué une seconde de plus si Régina le lui avait fait comprendre. La jeune femme lui sourit, incapable de prononcer un mot, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Elle sentit bientôt son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Emma s'allongea sur le côté, accoudée sur son bras gauche, le regard plongé dans un océan de chocolat, et de sa main droite, elle remontait lentement, en caresses subtiles, parfois légères, parfois plus appuyées : sur le mollet d'abord, puis le genou, enfin la cuisse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts butent contre l'élastique de l'élégant slip noir assorti. Ceux-ci s'amusèrent un instant à suivre les motifs tortueux de la dentelle, jusqu'à ce que la main de la brune ne les arrête. Cette dernière se redressa pour joindre sa bouche à celle d'Emma, l'incitant à s'allonger sur elle. La blonde glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de sa supérieure, et malgré le jean, sentit la chaleur brûlante qui en émanait.

Quand la jambe d'Emma fit pression sur son sexe, Régina gémit. Sa partenaire ne l'avait pas encore réellement touchée, et elle était déjà à deux doigts d'exploser ! Elle s'efforça de se ressaisir, mais la langue de la blonde dans sa bouche, ses doigts sur sa cuisse, et son corps en partie appuyé sur le sien lui rendait la tâche impossible. Quand enfin la jeune femme quitta ses lèvres pour respirer, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais ce fut peine perdue : Emma venait de glisser sa main sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, après avoir tournoyé un instant autour de son nombril.

\- Mon dieu, tu es totalement trempée …

La respiration de l'enseignante de mathématiques s'était bloquée lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'intimité de sa Principale. Elle s'était efforcée de reprendre de l'air, fascinée par ce qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Elle avait chuchoté ces quelques mots d'une voix étranglée, brisant pour la première fois le silence qu'il y avait entre elles depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées dans la chambre. Le moindre mouvement de la main qu'elle initiait faisait réagir la brune. Régina étreignait avec force sa partenaire, au bord de la jouissance. Chaque caresse provoquait une vague de plaisir, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus résister très longtemps. Tout à coup, les doigts d'Emma se firent un peu plus pressants, et un orgasme foudroyant emporta la Principale. Elle qui jamais ne s'était laissée aller à oraliser son plaisir avec ses amants, ne put retenir un long gémissement, qui résonna aux oreilles d'Emma comme une musique des plus mélodieuses. Son corps se tendit à craquer, elle broya le bras de la blonde, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'oreiller, dans une débauche de boucles brunes. Quand enfin la main inquisitrice quitta son centre, elle se relâcha, les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée.

OOOoooOOO

Emma avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La tête posée sur son bras gauche, sa main droite - la responsable du délit ! - reposait sur la taille de sa sublime amante. Ses yeux verts grand ouverts, elle observait les traits maintenant détendus de Régina Mills. Régina Mills, sa Principale, à qui elle venait … _de faire l'amour_. Elle avait de la peine à le croire. Cette brune explosive, indépendante, au caractère bien trempé, capable d'être aussi effilée que la lame la plus mortelle, s'était offerte à elle, se laissant totalement aller. Alors que deux heures avant, Emma s'était faite éconduire sèchement par cette même femme. Pour l'instant, elle décida de laisser tout cela de côté elles auraient bien le temps d'en reparler …

Perdue dans ses pensées – elle venait quand même de faire l'amour à une _femme_ , le plus naturellement du monde ! - elle laissait ses doigts partir à la découverte du corps de son amante, qui semblait s'être endormie. Mais quand elle remonta ses yeux vers le visage de Régina, elle vit briller ses pupilles … Le regard qui l'accrocha à ce moment-là la frissonner des pieds à la tête. Telle une lionne s'apprêtant à fondre sur une malheureuse gazelle, sa supérieure la fixait, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Elle se releva lentement et s'allongea de tout son long sur l'enseignante, s'installant confortablement entre ses jambes. Son bassin étroitement scellé à celui de sa partenaire, elle fit un léger mouvement vers l'avant, pour chercher la bouche d'Emma ce simple geste fit suffoquer cette dernière. D'avoir profité de Régina comme elle l'avait fait l'avait laissée dans un état … _inqualifiable_ , alors si en plus l'ensorcelante brune cherchait à approfondir la question … elle n'y résisterait pas. L'effet que la Principale produisant sur l'enseignante ne lui avait pas échappé, et c'est avec un sourire presque machiavélique qu'elle commença à onduler lentement contre le corps de sa partenaire. Emma se mordit la lèvre, et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa supérieure, avec la vague idée de la stopper. Elle fut la première étonnée de voir que cela fonctionna : Régina se détacha brusquement d'elle. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit, et s'attaqua sans autre forme de procès au jean de la jolie blonde. Elle fit sauter les quatre boutons d'une main experte, et lui ôta le vêtement sans ménagement, faisant sourire Emma, qui avait un peu repris ses esprits. Avec la même impatience, Régina se rallongea sur elle, ne lui laissant que sa simple culotte en coton. Ses seins s'écrasant sur la poitrine de son amante, elle posa ses lèvres sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis embrassa méthodiquement chaque parcelle de la peau délectable de l'enseignante. Son odeur, son goût, sa texture, tout la rendait dépendante. L'idée qu'Emma était en train de devenir une drogue dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer après une première prise lui traversa fugacement l'esprit.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, sa main droite se faufila doucement entre leurs deux corps. Elle atteignit bientôt le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa partenaire. Elle passa ses doigts sur le coton, et avec un mélange de surprise et de contentement, constata qu'il était humide. Elle pressa la paume de sa main, provoquant le sursaut immédiat de sa douce victime.

Son cœur allait lâcher. Emma en était persuadée. Régina venait de placer sa main entre ses jambes, et à travers le tissu elle avait pu sentir sa chaleur, qui venait se mêler à la sienne, infernale. Quand les doigts de la brune se glissèrent avec une lenteur calculée _sous_ le coton de sa culotte, elle agrippa sa taille, et malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, cet unique contact avec son intimité l'éparpilla. Une lame de fond l'emporta, la laissant pantelante, essoufflée, trempée de sueur. Elle avait crié, et cela rajouté à son incapacité à tenir plus de dix secondes sous les caresses appuyées de son amante la fit rougir de honte. Elle s'était comportée comme un adolescent incapable de gérer son excitation. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, affreusement gênée, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Amusée et attendrie, Régina observait la jolie blonde allongée à ses côtés. Elle avait compris ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau d'Emma quand elle avait remarqué le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Celle-ci fit mine de se lever, en marmonnant, toujours sans la regarder :

\- Je … je vais prendre une douche.

\- Oh, non, _tu_ vas rester là …

Le tutoiement, pourtant tout à fait naturel après ce qu'elles venaient de partager, la coupa dans son mouvement. Régina en profita pour passer sa jambe en travers de celles d'Emma, et la main sur sa joue, l'obligea délicatement à la regarder.

Celle-ci tentait d'éviter son regard :

\- Je … j'ai honte, murmura Emma.

La brune s'efforça de ne pas sourire, sentant que sa partenaire le prendrait mal. Elle dégagea son front d'une mèche de boucles blondes.

\- De quoi ? Moi, je trouve cela plutôt flatteur … lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ensorceleuse.

L'enseignante grogna, mais se détendit un peu. Elle se tourna vers sa partenaire, posant sa main sur sa taille.

\- C'est de ta faute … tu me mets dans tous mes états …

Elle osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas l'effet que vous avez sur moi, Mlle Mills … murmura-t-elle, en souriant.

Régina lui rendit son sourire, la main sur sa joue, et se perdit dans ses yeux vert d'eau.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Alors ?**_


	15. Chapitre 15

_**J'ai l'impression que le chapitre 14 a globalement plutôt plu, tant mieux :) Un GROS merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire un retour, c'est vraiment super d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit !**_

 _ **Je vais laisser nos deux héroïnes encore un peu tranquilles pour le moment ;)**_

 _ **Mes remarques sur le chapitre 14 sont également valables pour les lignes qui vont suivre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quand le réveil s'enclencha à 6h, Emma mit quelques secondes à se repérer dans cette chambre inconnue. Les souvenirs de la veille vinrent immédiatement l'assaillir, et c'est en souriant qu'elle se retourna sur le dos. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier le toucher des draps en satin, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, quand Régina poussa doucement la porte, deux mugs de café fumant dans les mains. Elle avait enfilé des sous vêtements et un haut de pyjama, qu'elle avait négligemment fermé d'un seul bouton. Emma se redressa dans le lit, prenant soin de remonter le drap, se sentant tout à coup gauche et timide.

\- Bonjour, Mlle Mills.

Emma ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, basse et rocailleuse. Régina s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui tendit une des boissons.

\- Mlle Swan … répondit-elle, en portant le mug à ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent là, à siroter leur café, faiblement éclairées par la petite lampe de chevet, un peu gênées après l'intensité des moments partagés durant la nuit.

La Principale finit par se racler la gorge, rompant le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant. Elle murmura, sans oser regarder sa compagne :

\- Emma, je … je crois qu'il faut que l'on prenne le temps de parler … je … j'ai des explications à vous donner.

Le vouvoiement était revenu spontanément, comme si le « tu » de la nuit était trop intimidant pour le jour. L'enseignante sourit, attendrie par la vision de la jeune femme tout à coup si fragile et vulnérable. Elle prit la tasse de café des mains de sa supérieure, et la posa avec la sienne sur le chevet. Elle saisit ensuite des deux mains le pyjama de la brune, et défit l'unique bouton qui l'empêchait d'accéder à sa peau si douce. Elle tira lentement sur les pans du vêtement, obligeant la Principale à s'allonger sur elle. Elle croisa ensuite ses bras dans son dos, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son amante.

\- On prendra tout le temps qu'il faut, Régina … susurra Emma, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de la brune.

Immédiatement, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Avant qu'un désir beaucoup plus primal lui noue les entrailles. La brune dut ressentir la même chose, car après avoir profité de l'étreinte quelques instants, elle se redressa, à regret.

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler … grimaça-t-elle.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peu envie d'aller au bureau. En se réveillant ce matin-là dans les bras d'Emma Swan, encore profondément endormie, elle s'est tout à coup rendue compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était censée présider un Conseil d'Administration la veille. _Elle avait oubli_ _é_ _un CA !_ Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible qu'une chose pareille lui arrive. Quand dans son bureau l'enseignante s'était détournée d'elle, après qu'elle lui a signifié la fin de leur relation, plus rien d'autre que les mots durs, et le regard glacial de la blonde n'avaient compté. Tout le reste était devenu flou, tant elle s'était concentrée sur l'insoutenable douleur qu'elle avait alors ressentie. Jusqu'à ce que son Adjoint arrive. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il devait alors la chercher pour lui annoncer le début du Conseil. En tout cas, grâce à lui, elle s'était ressaisie, et avait pu, in extremis, rattraper Emma, qui quittait le collège.

Elle lui devait une fière chandelle, songea-t-elle, et pas que pour cela. Sans nul doute, il avait pris le relais pour présider la réunion, couvrant son absence. Elle se nota mentalement d'aller le voir dès que possible.

Ses mains dans celles de sa supérieure, Emma sembla lire dans ses pensées :

\- J'y songe … il n'y avait pas un CA hier soir ?

Régina tiqua, un peu honteuse, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune enseignante :

\- Mlle Mills qui rate un CA ! Si on m'avait dit que cela arriverait un jour !

\- Ça suffit, Mlle Swan, gronda la Principale, en lui donnant un coup d'oreiller.

\- D'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas censée également y être ?

\- Et non, je m'étais exceptionnellement faite remplacer par David, mon suppléant, fanfaronna la jolie blonde.

La brune fit semblant de se renfrogner, et se leva :

\- Il faut vraiment que je me prépare …

Emma se leva, entortillée dans le drap, et lui plaqua un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais … moi je vais rentrer me changer, comme je ne commence qu'à 9h.

Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard chocolat de la Principale.

\- On se voit ce soir ? Pour … discuter ?

La petite pause au milieu de la phrase fit sourire Régina :

\- Je vous ferai à dîner, répondit-elle.

OOOoooOOO

Quand la coccinelle jaune s'arrêta le long du trottoir, sa conductrice coupa le contact, et posa son front contre le volant fatigué. Heureusement, les routes avaient enfin été déneigées. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, étant passée d'une douleur effroyable, à un plaisir inimaginable. Elle sortit de sa voiture, les traits tirés, rentra dans son appartement, et tout en se déshabillant, se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche pour faire le point, et essayer de chasser la fatigue d'une nuit beaucoup trop courte.

Vingt minutes après, vêtue de frais, elle se séchait les cheveux. Elle devait aller en cours, se concentrer sur ses élèves, mais malgré tous ses efforts, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Régina Mills, et la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer. Elle ferma les yeux, assaillie par des souvenirs plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Cette femme la rendait … _dingue_. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait connu une telle excitation. Tout son corps, jusqu'à la plus petite cellule, avait réagi aux attentions de la brune … au point que l'orgasme ne la fauche avant même que Régina n'ait _réellement_ le temps de la toucher, songea-t-elle, déconfite. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui n'avait toujours connu que des hommes était devenue totalement dépendante des caresses d'une femme en l'espace d'une nuit. Tout cela était parfaitement incompréhensible … mais tellement excitant, tellement incroyable, tellement _bon_ , qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Oh non. Bien au contraire. Et déjà elle ne pensait qu'à la prochaine fois où elle la tiendra dans ses bras.

OOOoooOOO

\- Mlle Swan ? Vous vous êtes trompée dans l'énoncé.

La voix d'Henry la fit sursauter. Elle avait encore une fois perdu le fil de son cours … elle regarda la formule qu'elle venait de noter au tableau, et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée contre elle-même : elle avait écrit n'importe quoi. Elle effaça rapidement, remercia Henry pour sa vigilance, et tenta de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle repousse de toutes ses forces l'image d'une Régina nue allongée sur elle, sa main entre ses jambes, si elle voulait espérer enseigner quelque chose à ses élèves aujourd'hui. Finalement, la sonnerie lui sauva la mise. Totalement perturbée, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, en oubliant même de donner des devoirs à ses élèves, trop heureux de l'aubaine.

\- Mlle Swan… tout va bien ?

Le jeune Henry l'observait d'un air un peu inquiet. Emma le rassura d'un sourire.

\- Je vais très bien, jeune homme n'oublie pas de réviser ta leçon pour demain !

Rassuré, l'adolescent la salua, et quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui une enseignante de mathématiques un peu hagarde.

OOOoooOOO

La porte de sa salle se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et Emma s'attendit à revoir Henry. Elle se leva précipitamment quand elle vit que c'était la Principale qui s'avançait vers elle.

\- Mlle Swan, vos clés, s'il vous plaît.

Emma arqua un sourcil perplexe, devant le ton employé et devant la requête incongrue, et lui tendit son trousseau. La brune tourna les talons, verrouilla la porte de la salle de l'intérieur, et s'adossa à celle-ci, la transperçant d'un regard ombrageux.

\- Je ne vais pas être capable d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir …

Ces quelques mots chuchotés à voix basse, mais d'un ton impérieux, suffirent à embraser la jeune enseignante. Elle rejoignit en quelques pas la Principale, et l'embrassa, passionnément. Sa langue lovée contre celle chaude et humide de son amante fit monter la température de son corps, et ce n'est que lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la récréation retentit qu'elle se détacha de Régina.

Celle-ci, le regard flou, une main sur la poitrine, et légèrement essoufflée, murmura :

\- En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée, maintenant ça va être encore plus difficile …

La classe d'Emma était en train de bruyamment se ranger dans le couloir. Régina Mills mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, et tira sur sa veste. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la salle, s'étant recomposé un visage neutre, quand Emma l'arrêta d'un mot. Celle-ci lui rectifia délicatement, du bout du pouce, le rouge à lèvre quelque peu malmené par leur baiser, avant de la laisser sortir. A son tour, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, inspira profondément, et se prépara à accueillir ses élèves.

OOOoooOOO

Le Principal Adjoint du collège de Storybrooke arriva exceptionnellement à 10h ce jour-là, ayant dû assister à une réunion dans un établissement voisin. Quand il entra dans son bureau, il vit un petit carton bristol posé bien en évidence sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il le saisit avec curiosité : un simple « merci » y était élégamment écrit, à la plume. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, légèrement cachée par la tour informatique de son poste, une boite en carton rouge. Graham l'ouvrit, et découvrit une coûteuse bouteille de scotch.

\- Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait remplacer celle que vous cachez dans votre armoire, et que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de bien entamer.

La voix amusée de la Principale le fit sursauter. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, une impression de sérénité se dégageait d'elle les traits détendus, quoiqu'un peu fatigués, elle semblait … apaisée.

\- Il ne fallait pas, Régina.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Graham, murmura la jeune femme en s'asseyant devant son bureau.

L'Adjoint avait parfaitement compris à quoi elle faisait référence, mais il préféra reprendre, d'un ton beaucoup plus léger :

\- Ne croyez pas, Régina, qu'une bouteille suffira pour que j'oublie que j'ai eu à vous remplacer au pied levé hier soir !

La Principale sourit, un peu gênée, mais ravie de voir qu'il changeait de sujet :

\- Je vous revaudrai cela, c'est promis ! D'ailleurs, comme s'est passé ce CA ? Les parents sont revenus à la charge au sujet des voyages ?

Graham sourit intérieurement : il avait retrouvé la Régina Mills qu'il connaissait. Il alluma immédiatement son ordinateur, et commença à lui faire une compte-rendu.

OOOoooOOO

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur infinie Emma regardait l'horloge toutes les minutes, allant jusqu'à se demander si celle-ci n'était pas déréglée, tant les heures lui semblaient défiler à la vitesse d'un escargot. Ce jour-là, une grande partie de ses élèves se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait, tant elle semblait absente, comme déconnectée des cours qu'elle donnait. Quand à midi elle était allée déjeuner à la cantine, Mary-Margaret l'avait bien questionnée, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vue à la récréation du matin, et la trouvant … étrange. Heureusement, elle n'était pas comme Ruby, en formation ce jour-là, et elle n'avait pas trop cherché à approfondir quand Emma avait esquivé ses questions, sentant que celle-ci n'était pas encore prête à parler.

L'enseignante de mathématiques avait sans réfléchir décidé de garder secret son début de liaison avec sa supérieure. Tout cela était encore beaucoup trop récent pour qu'elle en parle avec ses amis elle-même ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de tout cela, et puis, il fallait qu'elle et Régina puissent en discuter … Elle avait appris au contact de la brune que toute forme de relation avec elle pouvait très rapidement évoluer, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, et pour l'instant elle marchait sur des œufs … La seule chose dont elle était absolument sûre, et elle était certaine qu'il en était de même pour Régina Mills, c'est qu'il existait entre elles une attirance, une attraction, une connexion comme elle n'en avait jamais connues, et qu'elle était prête à tout pour ne revivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la nuit précédente.

A la fin de ses cours, elle était rentrée chez elle, commençant à se sentir nerveuse à l'idée de passer une soirée avec la sublime brune. La veille, tout s'était passé si vite, de manière si … animale, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser de questions, ou de cogiter. Là, tout était différent elle en était même à se demander comment elle allait s'habiller ! Assise dans son salon, elle relut pour la centième fois le message de Régina, qui lui annonçait qu'elle était attendue vers 20h. Elle avait encore deux heures à tuer, et elle ne pouvait rester là à attendre, cela la rendrait folle. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un court jogging, pour se détendre et se concentrer sur autre chose.

OOOoooOOO

Il était 18h quand la Principale du collège de Storybrooke ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle posa sa serviette en cuir dans l'entrée, en soupirant. Cette journée avait été atroce elle avait eu trois réunions, dont elle n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenir, un nombre incalculable de coups de fil, et un problème de portable confisqué, avec un élève et des parents outrés qu'un enseignant ait pu prendre le précieux appareil. Tout cela, avec l'image d'une Emma Swan presque nue, au sourire enjôleur et aux yeux ensorcelants, flottant dans son esprit. Elle se sentait euphorique, comme droguée par la jeune enseignante, et cela lui faisait franchement peur : comment avait-elle pu devenir dépendante si vite ? Elle qui s'était fait un point d'honneur de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit ! Et que se passerait-il si Emma se lassait d'elle ? Comment le supporterait-elle ? Après tout, elle était la Méchante Reine, et les Méchantes Reines ne connaissaient jamais de fin heureuse.

Elle passa une main dans son impeccable chevelure, refusant de penser à cela. Il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Emma … et qu'elle _se_ fasse confiance. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa cuisine elle avait un dîner à préparer, et elle espérait que cela la détendrait un peu.

OOOoooOOO

Assise dans sa voiture, Emma s'efforçait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Elle était garée à quelques pas des appartements administratifs, il était 19h55, et elle était stressée. Vraiment stressée. Tout cela n'était pas très logique : Régina et elle avaient franchi un cap … _important_ , la veille, et pourtant, c'était maintenant qu'elle angoissait ! Si elle continuait à se torturer l'esprit, elle allait finir par être en retard – ce que la jolie brune détestait par-dessus tout – elle se décida donc à sortir de son véhicule, et d'un pas pressé effaça les quelques mètres qui la séparait du perron de l'appartement de la Principale du collège de Storybrooke. Elle appuya brièvement sur la sonnette, son cœur battant la chamade. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans l'entrée, la porte refermée derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir Emma.

Régina l'avait accueillie avec un sourire un peu crispé, tant elle était nerveuse. Elle l'avait ensuite invitée à ôter son manteau, et avait été époustouflée par la tenue de la blonde. Celle-ci avait troqué son éternel jean pour une robe rouge, très simple, mais qui épousait merveilleusement ses courbes. Ces cheveux blonds détachés sur ses épaules, et ses yeux vert d'eau si fascinants complétaient l'ensemble. La Principale en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elles s'étaient regardées un long moment, l'une frottant ses mains sur son pantalon crème, l'autre les tordant devant elle de nervosité, avant d'éclater de rire. La pression retomba un peu entre les deux jeunes femmes, et c'est Emma qui reprit la parole, se jetant à l'eau :

\- C'est idiot mais … je suis stressée.

La brune sourit à cet aveu attendrissant elle saisit une mèche de cheveux blonds rebelles et la glissa derrière l'oreille d'Emma, tout en posant un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres :

\- Je le suis aussi.

Le souffle chaud de Régina vint chatouiller la joue de l'enseignante, et le feu qui couvait en elle fut brusquement ravivé. Il était hors de question qu'elle se comporte à nouveau comme un adolescent travaillé par ses hormones, aussi fit-elle abstraction de ses sensations :

\- Cela sent merveilleusement bon, Mlle Mills.

La brune s'éloigna enfin d'elle, lui laissant reprendre ses esprits, et l'entraîna vers le salon.

\- C'est un simple rôti, Mlle Swan.

OOOoooOOO

Après le dîner concocté par la Principale, à nouveau succulent, elles étaient retournées s'asseoir dans le salon, avec un verre de vin. Pendant tout le repas, elles s'étaient contentées de discuter de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de se regarder, ou de se toucher. La tension était remontée peu à peu, au cours de la soirée, mais l'une comme l'autre avait fait semblant de l'ignorer, encore empêtrée dans les souvenirs brûlants de la veille, aucune n'osant avouer ce à quoi elle pensait.

Finalement, alors qu'un silence embarrassé s'éternisait, Régina posa son verre sur la table basse, et se retourna légèrement vers son hôte, assise à côté d'elle pour la première fois de la soirée, elle accrocha véritablement son regard à celui de l'enseignante, et aussitôt Emma sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Ses yeux chocolat étaient incandescents, et _l'allumaient_ littéralement.

\- Emma … nous allons vraiment … ne pas aborder ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

L'enseignante déglutit, non sans mal, la bouche sèche :

\- Régina … si vous voulez parler, il ne faut pas … surtout pas … me regarder comme vous le faites.

Elle avait bredouillé ses mots, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que les lèvres de la jolie brune. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent subitement, et c'est cela qui fit sauter le dernier verrou qui retenait encore Régina. Elle se pencha vers la blonde, et l'embrassa, tout en lui ôtant le verre qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Toute volonté de _parler_ avait disparu. Elles auraient le temps … après. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, tandis qu'elle la repoussait doucement vers les coussins, l'obligeant à s'allonger à moitié. Le baiser devenant de plus en plus chaud, humide et langoureux, la Principale, qui jusque-là avait sagement posé ses mains sur la taille d'Emma, les glissa sur ses cuisses, et les remonta lentement, passant sous la robe.

La blonde gémit. Elle était en train de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait, et si sa supérieure continuait de faire ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'allait plus répondre de rien. Sans plus de cérémonie, Régina attrapa les bords du sous-vêtement qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, et le fit descendre. Presque malgré elle, Emma se souleva légèrement, pour permettre à la brune de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Sa robe presque entièrement remontée, elle sentait le cuir froid sous ses fesses. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière elle était là, à la merci d'une femme sublime, dans une position plus qu'équivoque, et elle trouvait cela incroyablement excitant. Un feu liquide avait envahi son bas ventre. Les mains agrippées au divan, elle laissa Régina lui mordiller l'oreille, puis lui embrasser le cou. Elle sentit ensuite sa bouche vagabonder sur ses seins, malgré son vêtement, puis sur son ventre. La brune l'abandonna alors un instant, le temps de se mettre à genoux sur le tapis, entre ses jambes.

Emma comprit brusquement ce que la brune s'apprêtait à faire elle leva la tête, et rouvrit les yeux. Le regard presque noir de Régina la transperça. Celle-ci était à ses pieds, ses mains posés sur le haut de ses cuisses, sa tête à quelques centimètres de son intimité offerte. La blonde ne le crut pas possible, mais son excitation monta encore d'un cran. Quand sa Principale posa ses lèvres sur son sexe, un violent tremblement la saisit, et son cœur rata un battement. Et quand sa langue partit lentement à sa découverte, l'explorant doucement, elle crut tout simplement mourir. Jamais elle ne survivrai à un plaisir aussi intense. Elle sentit une lame de fond prête à la dévaster, et ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir sa main gauche dans les cheveux de brune.

Jamais l'idée de caresser la jolie blonde de cette _manière_ n'avait traversée Régina. Mais alors qu'elle prenait possession de sa bouche, et qu'Emma s'offrait à ses attentions, elle en eut subitement envie, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire à ce moment-là. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle se laissa guider par son intuition. Elle posa sa bouche sur l'intimité de sa partenaire, puis sa langue entra en contact avec sa chaude humidité. Ce simple toucher était si intime, si érotique, si sensuel, qu'elle fut à deux doigts d'être elle-même terrassée par un orgasme. Elle commença alors à la caresser, lentement, se laissant diriger par les réactions de la blonde. Celle-ci avait glissé une main légère dans ses cheveux, et quand elle sentit ses doigts se crisper, elle sut que son amante était sur le point d'être emportée. Ses mains fermement accrochées aux cuisses de la jeune femme, elle avait alors porté l'estocade finale, et avait été récompensée par un long râle de plaisir. Quelques soubresauts avaient agité le corps de l'enseignante, avant qu'elle ne s'allonge à côté d'elle.

Emma tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle pensait la veille avoir atteint les sommets du plaisir, mais elle se trompait. Et largement. L'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait retournée comme un gant. Elle était bouleversée, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Lentement, elle prit conscience du corps de la brune allongée à ses côtés, son bras posé en travers de son ventre. Sa robe était toujours retroussée sur ses cuisses, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Après ce que les deux jeunes femmes venaient de partager, ce moment intime d'une exceptionnelle intensité, Emma se sentait libérée. La gêne du matin après la nuit passée, le stress de la soirée avant le dîner, tout cela était derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Régina.

\- Hey … lui sourit cette dernière, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce genre de chose … murmura Emma, ses yeux perdus dans le regard de la brune.

\- Ah ? susurra Régina. Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je doute que mon cœur puisse supporter cela longtemps …

\- Et bien … il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne souvent, pour le renforcer, le pauvre petit, s'il est fragile, suggéra, espiègle, la jeune femme, en posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'enseignante.

Elle s'accouda ensuite :

\- Et si on allait au lit ? On y sera bien mieux que sur ce canapé étroit …

En souriant, Emma se redressa, avant de chanceler et de se rattraper à Régina. Celle-ci la prit par la taille, et elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

OOOoooOOO

Il était près 5h du matin quand la jeune enseignante se réveilla. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle put observer son amante profondément endormie, le visage détendu. Elle constata qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe … et qu'elle était même totalement nue. Après l'épisode … _intense_ du canapé, elle se souvenait avoir été amenée dans cette chambre par Régina, et s'être allongée … elle avait dû s'endormir immédiatement, car elle ne se rappelait pas s'être déshabillée. La brune, elle, portait un de ses pyjamas en soie. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur le bras, une jambe relevée. Emma se lova contre elle, dans son dos, et Régina, dans son sommeil, réagit en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre elle. La blonde sourit, et enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes, respirant avec délice son odeur. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment se fige pour l'éternité. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous le haut de pyjama. Elle caressa lentement son flanc, en remontant vers ses seins, fascinée par la douceur incomparable de sa peau. Bientôt, Régina s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Emma ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. La brune finit par grogner, et se retourna vers elle. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le visage encore ensommeillé. Les deux mains jointes sous sa joue, elle offrit un sourire à sa compagne.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 5h15 … chuchota Emma.

Elle n'avait cessé ses caresses, offrant maintenant ses attentions au dos de Régina. Celle-ci soupira d'aise, parfaitement détendue. A ce moment précis, plus rien ne la perturbait, elle était sereine.

\- Vous êtes bien matinale, Mlle Swan … la taquina sa Principale.

\- En même temps, je me suis endormie comme une masse hier soir … murmura-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas de m'être déshabillée …

\- Ah mais c'est normal, répliqua, espiègle, son amante, puisque c'est moi qui ai eu ce plaisir …

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, rougissante.

\- Et si nous allions prendre une douche, Mlle Swan ? Vu l'heure …

Emma la regarda, étonnée. Décidément, la Méchante Reine était pleine de surprises.

\- Je vous suis, Mlle Mills.

OOOoooOOO

Régina s'efforçait de ne pas oublier de respirer. Le dos contre le carrelage de sa douche, ses mains étaient posées sur les parois. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa tête, lui collant des mèches des cheveux sur le visage, et dégringolait ensuite entre et sur ses seins. Heureusement, l'enseignante la tenait fermement par la taille de sa main gauche, sinon elle serait tombée, ses jambes n'étant plus capable de la porter.

\- E … Emma …

La Principale murmurait son nom comme une supplique. Et Emma adorait ça. Sentir Régina Mills soumise à son bon plaisir était une sensation incroyable. Tout en l'embrassant, elle accentua encore la pression de ses doigts sur le sexe de sa partenaire. Celle-ci serra les cuisses un instant, avant de se relâcher.

\- Respirez, Mlle Mills, lui susurra la blonde à l'oreille, tout en faisant de légers mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts.

Régina haletait. Elle était au bord du gouffre, et Emma la retenait, se refusant à la laisser partir. Elle était sûre que la jeune femme savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. La douce Emma Swan avait un côté machiavélique, finalement … au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait littéralement à la _supplier_ , son amante la libéra enfin. Balayée par l'orgasme, elle s'effondra, soutenue par les bras de l'enseignante autour d'elle. Enlacées, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sous la douche encore quelques minutes. La Principale du collège de Storybrooke retrouva un souffle normal, et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Quand enfin elle rouvrit les yeux et se détacha de son amante, elle sut qu'il lui serait dorénavant impossible de se passer d'elle.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A lundi !**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde, fidèle lecteur ou nouvel arrivant !**_

 _ **Sur cette suite, on fait un (tout petit) peu redescendre la pression ... :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Après les deux nuits démentielles que Régina et Emma avaient vécues, elles avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne se revoir que le week-end suivant. L'une comme l'autre avaient besoin de prendre un peu de recul tout était allé si vite, tout avait été si intense, et surtout, l'attraction physique entre elles était si forte, qu'elles s'étaient laissées dépasser par les événements. Cela ne se fit cependant pas sans mal elles se voyaient tous les jours, au collège, se saluant et discutant ensemble dans le cadre professionnel, et pour Emma comme pour Régina, ne pas pouvoir toucher l'autre, l'embrasser était une torture. Après les moments incroyables qu'elles avaient partagés, se retrouver seule dans un grand lit devint subitement difficile.

Aussi, lorsque pour la deuxième soirée consécutive, Emma se retrouva seule chez elle à tourner en rond, ne pouvant cesser de penser à la jolie brune, décida-t-elle d'aller courir. Toutes les deux s'étaient promis de ne pas se recontacter avant le vendredi soir suivant, et même si elle mourrait d'envie de ne pas tenir sa promesse, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui craquerait la première. Bien-sûr, elle aurait pu appeler ses amis et leur proposer de sortir, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les voir, trop obnubilée par Régina. Ruby, ou Mary-Margaret n'aurait pas manqué de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé, et elles l'auraient assaillie de questions auxquelles elle n'était pas encore prête de répondre. La jeune enseignante enfila rapidement une tenue de sport, complétée par un bonnet et des gants, laça ses tennis, et en petites foulées se dirigea vers la piste située à quelques kilomètres. Son souffle produisait de petits nuages de condensation, tant l'air était froid, mais il fallait qu'elle évacue la pression, et qu'elle réfléchisse sereinement à sa liaison avec sa Principale, et pour cela, rien de tel qu'un long footing.

Régina, elle, avait décidé de travailler tard au collège, pour ne pas être obligée de se retrouver en face d'elle-même dans cet appartement – et dans cette chambre ! - qui avaient été les témoins de ses ébats enflammés avec la blonde. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien le premier jour, où malgré le fait qu'elle consultait de manière quasi frénétique son téléphone dans l'espoir d'avoir un message de l'enseignante, elle réussit à se remettre à jour dans ses dossiers en retard. Malheureusement, lorsque le jour suivant elle s'apprêta à repasser une partie de sa nuit dans son bureau, un technicien du réseau électrique l'informa que l'établissement serait sans électricité jusqu'au matin, afin qu'ils puissent accomplir quelques travaux de maintenance. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'elle rentra chez elle. A peine le seuil de la porte franchi, ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé du salon. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un gros soupir. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à ce qui s'y était passé … D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle cesse de songer en permanence à Emma Swan tout court. Elle occupait ses pensées du matin au noir, quand elle ne rêvait pas d'elle, et cela en devenait … _préoccupant_. Lorsqu'elle avait connu Daniel, elle avait cru sincèrement être tombée amoureuse de lui, mais maintenant que la jeune enseignante de mathématiques était entrée dans sa vie … comment pouvait-elle qualifier ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Était-ce de l'amour ? Était-ce une simple attirance physique ? Aussi soudaine que torride ? Était-ce une lubie ? S'était-elle entichée d'elle parce qu'il s'agissait d'une très jolie femme, et que cela avait un goût exotique d'interdit ? Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle sentait qu'au fond, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à ses questions, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'assumer à voix haute.

OOOoooOOO

\- Et zut !

Régina venait de briser une assiette qui lui avait échappé des mains. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était fébrile. La veille, c'est un verre à vin qu'elle avait brisé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, s'adossant à sa cuisine. Elle était nerveuse, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire … et elle savait parfaitement d'où lui venait cette nervosité : elle était en _manque_ ; en manque de sa drogue, en manque d'Emma Swan. Elle en avait eu de multiples preuves : à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisée au collège, sa simple présence dans la même pièce qu'elle réussissait à la détendre. A l'inverse, à chaque fois qu'elle quittait son champ de vision, et tant que cet état de fait durait, elle devenait de plus en plus fiévreuse.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux fixés au plafond. Après une minute, elle vérifia son portable, pour la millième fois de la journée, sans succès. Comme elle, Emma se faisait un point d'honneur de ne pas la contacter avant le vendredi à venir. Une petite voix cynique avait bien tenté de lui suggérer que peut-être tout simplement Emma vivait bien mieux leur séparation volontaire qu'elle, mais elle avait vite repoussé cette idée. A chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé la blonde au collège, elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux que pour elle aussi l'attente était insupportable.

Elle se détacha brusquement de la cuisine, et laissant les débris par terre, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fallait urgemment qu'elle se vide la tête, et pour cela, elle allait courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus.

OOOoooOOO

Emma Swan était en nage, malgré la température elle attaquait son neuvième kilomètre, d'un rythme régulier. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, une musique entraînante lui donnant le tempo, elle courait sans relâche, et cela lui faisait du bien. La fatigue engourdissait son cerveau, et enfin ses pensées se bousculaient un peu moins au portillon. Tout en maintenant sa vitesse, elle tira la bouteille coincée dans son dos, et but quelques gorgées, avant de faillir recracher une grande partie de l'eau : à l'autre bout de la piste, un autre coureur solitaire venait d'attaquer la première boucle, et elle ne pouvait avoir de doute de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de courir, l'idée de croiser Régina lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit, car elle savait que la jeune femme pratiquait cette activité régulièrement, mais jusque-là celle-ci avait toujours marqué sa préférence pour les bois, et elle était donc plus que surprise de la voir là.

La Principale rentra sur la piste en foulées rapides. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir ce rythme très longtemps, surtout par ce froid, mais elle voulait se fatiguer avant toute chose. Tout à coup, une silhouette à l'arrêt entra dans son champ de vision. Elle la reconnut immédiatement, et vit qu'elle l'observait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, et fut accueillie par de grands yeux verts et lumineux.

\- Prise d'une envie subite de courir, Mlle Mills ?

Les mains sur la taille, penchée en avant pour reprendre son souffle, Régina se redressa avant de répondre :

\- Comme vous le voyez … Mlle Swan.

Elles se sourirent, heureuses de se retrouver, mais sans oser le dire.

\- On court ensemble ? proposa Emma, qui s'était mise à sautiller, pour ne pas se refroidir davantage.

\- Volontiers, répondit Régina, qui redémarra sans l'attendre.

\- Hey ! protesta Emma, en allongeant le pas pour la rattraper.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent ainsi quelques tours supplémentaires, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le portable de la principale sonne. Elle s'arrêta pour décrocher tandis que l'enseignante souriait, un brin moqueuse :

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a pensé à l'emmener, cette fois-ci …

Tout en prenant son appel, Régina la fusilla du regard, mi-vexée, mi-amusée. Emma comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. A peine un « allô » prononcé, sa supérieure avait pâli, et son visage s'était durci, avant de laisser transparaître un véritable effroi.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était sous le choc elle n'avait jamais vu Régina effrayée ou apeurée, et là c'était un authentique sentiment d'horreur qui avait traversé ses yeux le temps d'une seconde. Elle avait eu beau l'interroger, celle-ci n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Elle s'était fermée, et la jeune enseignante avait eu l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière, et de retrouver la Méchante Reine. Elles avaient repris leur course, silencieusement, en direction des appartements de fonction. Quand elles furent arrivées, et que la Principale s'apprêta à déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée, Emma posa sa main sur son bras, et prit la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Régina … je crois que c'est le bon moment pour avoir cette fameuse discussion.

La brune stoppa son mouvement, et la regarda. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour machinalement la congédier, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, quand elle se ravisa. Il s'agissait _d'Emma_ … Emma Swan, la jeune femme avec qui elle avait passé les deux nuits les plus incroyables de sa vie, la jeune femme qui avait réussi à faire tomber son armure, la jeune femme avec qui elle se sentait vivante, la jeune femme à qui elle pensait chaque minute de sa journée. Et celle-ci avait peut-être raison : il était temps qu'elles discutent.

OOOoooOOO

Après s'être douchées, Emma et Régina s'étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre dans le salon. La Principale observa son interlocutrice : les cheveux humides, vêtue d'un de ses rares pantalons décontractés, et d'un simple t-shirt blanc qu'elle lui avait prêtés, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Elle tenait entre ses mains une petite bouteille d'eau, et elle la regardait, le visage grave, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

La Principale se racla la gorge.

\- C'était ma très chère mère, tout à l'heure.

Le ton défait fit froid dans le dos d'Emma. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : seule Cora Mills avait le pouvoir d'effrayer autant sa supérieure. Régina poursuivit, à voix plus basse :

\- Quand elle est venue le week-end dernier, ce n'était évidemment pas par courtoisie. Elle m'a sommée de laisser tomber mon travail, pour devenir la vice présidente du conglomérat qu'elle dirige.

Emma en resta muette de stupeur. Cette femme était encore bien pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Elle m'a aussi annoncé qu'elle avait choisi l'homme que j'allais épouser.

La voix de Régina n'était plus qu'un filet, et l'enseignante dut tendre le cou pour l'entendre. La jolie brune avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Emma attendit la suite.

\- Quand je lui ai dit que jamais je ne quitterai ma vie ici, et mon travail, pour la rejoindre à New-York et épouser un parfait inconnu, elle m'a menacée de me déshériter …

La jeune femme se tut un instant, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais ce n'est pas cela, le vrai problème, je me moque de son argent.

Régina déglutit avec difficultés, et regarda enfin l'enseignante :

\- Le vrai problème, c'est que je lui ai dit que j'avais _quelqu'un_ dans ma vie … et qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à son prendre à cette personne, comme elle s'en était déjà prise à Daniel, si je lui désobéissais.

Emma s'adossa à sa chaise, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle apprenait. Toutes ces informations se bousculaient dans sa tête

\- Elle s'en est prise à Daniel ?, reprit-elle, incrédule.

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé à l'époque, et sa stupeur quand elle l'avait appris. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent doucement en place pour Emma : Régina qui annonce à sa mère la présence d'un quelqu'un dans sa vie, l'absence de nouvelles de sa part, sa volonté de rompre tout contact avec elle suite à cela …

\- C'est pour cela que tu as voulu qu'on arrête tout ? reprit doucement l'enseignante, en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Je … oui … l'idée que ma mère puisse te faire du mal m'est insupportable, murmura Régina.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra la jolie brune n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus bel aveu.

\- Régina … ta mère ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Son interlocutrice lui offrit un pâle sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas idée de quoi elle est capable.

\- Je m'en moque moi je sais ce dont _nous_ sommes capables, dit d'une voix résolue l'enseignante. Elle continua, d'une voix un peu plus hésitante :

\- Et je sais ce que je ressens …

Régina releva la tête un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu elle attendit une suite, mais la voix d'Emma s'était étranglée. Elles se regardèrent avec intensité, les mains serrées, se comprenant sans parler, avant que la Principale n'enchaîne.

\- Je devais la rappeler lundi, ce que je n'ai évidemment pas fait. Son coup de fil d'aujourd'hui était destiné à me faire savoir que j'avais pris une très mauvaise décision, et qu'elle allait me le faire regretter.

\- Nous allons trouver un moyen de la contrer, Régina. Je te le promets. Et puis … tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi précisément, si j'ai bien compris, chercha à la rassurer la blonde.

\- Mère a tout à fait les moyens de le découvrir par elle-même, malheureusement …

Emma se leva, et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa supérieure. Elle ouvrit les bras, et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'y réfugier. Un sentiment immédiat de bien-être l'envahit, malgré la situation. Elle se serra contre la blonde, comme pour la protéger de son corps. Elle ne laisserait pas sa mère s'approcher d'elle, elle s'en fit la promesse.

OOOoooOOO

Régina se réveilla étonnamment sereine et reposée. La veille, après avoir longuement discuté, les deux jeunes femmes avaient simplement dormi ensemble, profitant de la présence l'une de l'autre. La Principale étendit le bras, et vit qu'elle était seule. En se retournant, elle remarqua un petit mot sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Je me suis levée tôt, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Je suis rentrée me changer, à tout à l'heure. Emma_

Régina se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de la blonde, et respirant profondément. _Elle était amoureuse_. Cette évidence lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Elle était _éperdument_ amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Elle, la froide Régina Mills, qui s'était toutes ces années évertuée à tout contrôler, elle avait laissé cette jeune femme – l'exact opposé d'elle – entrer dans sa vie et l'approcher. _L'approcher_ … le mot était faible. Elle l'avait laissée faire bien plus que cela, et bien qu'elle ait tenté de lutter, elle n'avait pas résisté à la ténacité et la fougue de la jolie enseignante. A cela s'ajoutait cette effrayante passion charnelle qu'elle avait développée à son égard. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais elle avait sans cesse envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser … de lui faire l'amour. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait toujours apprécié le sexe, mais cela n'avait jamais pris une part prépondérante dans sa vie là, elle avait l'impression d'y penser toute la journée ! Elle songea alors qu'elle allait retrouver Emma pour le week-end, dans quelques heures, et un picotement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant naquit dans son bas-ventre. Elles n'avaient rien décidé, à vrai dire, mais de simplement savoir qu'elles allaient se voir la rendait euphorique. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas sa mère, mais en attendant sa prochaine manifestation, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de son amante.

OOOoooOOO

Emma avait convaincu Régina d'aller dîner au restaurant. Cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés, car cette dernière craignait de se montrer en public avec la jolie blonde. A cause de sa mère, mais aussi, soupçonnait Emma, parce qu'elle ne saurait comment réagir si elles croisaient un collègue, ou un parent d'élèves. Elles n'avaient pas abordé ce point, leur relation étant toute jeune, mais il était inenvisageable pour l'enseignante d'entretenir une liaison secrète avec la brune, et à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait donc en parler.

Régina lui avait proposé de passer la prendre, et quand la sonnette retentit brièvement, Emma se précipita à la porte. Elles prirent place dans la berline de la Principale, et une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient installées dans un petit restaurant à l'ambiance intimiste. La jeune enseignante, qui s'était occupée de la réservation, avait demandé une table au calme, et elle fut ravie d'avoir été entendue. Elles commandèrent leur plat, une bouteille de vin, et la discussion s'entama, légère. Régina ne se lassait pas d'écouter son interlocutrice. Elle avait une manière bien à elle, enlevée et pétillante, de raconter ou d'expliquer. La Principale ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, tout en s'amusant de son humour et de ses mimiques. Elle était si différente d'elle !

Au milieu du repas, la discussion dévia sur le stage qu'elles avaient suivi ensemble à Boston. En y repensant, Régina demanda subitement à Emma si elle avait été réellement malade, le deuxième jour. L'enseignante de mathématiques vira au rouge brique, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa compagne, qui la taquina :

\- Je le savais ! Mais pourquoi ce mensonge ?

Régina était sincèrement curieuse d'en connaître la raison. Emma songea vaguement à esquiver, mais finalement se résolut à lui dire la vérité.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge … je n'étais réellement pas en état de te retrouver pour le petit déjeuner ce matin-là … seulement, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais « malade » à proprement parler.

Son interlocutrice avança un peu, reposant son verre sur la table, franchement intriguée à présent. Emma se tortilla sur sa chaise, gênée.

\- Au moment où j'ai eu ton message, je venais de me réveiller … et … euh … j'avais rêvé de toi.

La voix d'Emma s'était faite murmure. Régina l'observa, de plus en plus perplexe :

\- D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pou…

\- C'était un rêve … _érotique_ , la coupa très vite Emma, affreusement mal à l'aise.

\- Très érotique, et … euh … très réaliste, et … euh … du coup …

La jolie blonde bafouillait. Régina qui subitement comprit, éclata de rire, avant de se ressaisir. Elle s'avança vers Emma, d'un air de conspiratrice :

\- Voilà qui est tout à fait fascinant, Mlle Swan … je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup connaître le détail de ce rêve … un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Sa compagne déglutit tout à coup, elle eut très chaud. Elle reposa sa fourchette, l'estomac noué, subjuguée par le regard de Régina qui venait de passer d'un calme marron à un tempétueux noir d'encre.

\- C'est avec un grand … _plaisir_ que je vous le raconterai, Mlle Mills, lui répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Un dessert, Mesdames ?

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux, aucune n'ayant vu arriver le serveur. Elles lui donnèrent une réponse négative avec un bel ensemble, ce qui les fit échanger un regard complice, toutes les deux pressées de se retrouver seules. Elles partagèrent la note et bientôt se retrouvèrent dans le froid mordant de la nuit tombée. C'est avec soulagement qu'elles s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, et Régina alluma immédiatement le chauffage. Alors qu'elle s'insérait souplement dans la circulation de cette fin de soirée, elle sentit la main de la blonde se poser sur sa cuisse.

\- Emma … j'aimerai autant ne pas nous envoyer toutes les deux dans le décor, murmura la conductrice.

\- Concentrez-vous sur la route, Mlle Mills, vous n'allez pas nous envoyer dans le décor.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle faisait de petits cercles avec sa main. La Principale, qui sentait la chaleur irradier à travers le tissu de son pantalon, s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

\- Vous voulez toujours connaître le contenu de mon rêve, Mlle Mills ? susurra Emma.

Ce retour au vouvoiement fit frissonner Régina, autant que le contenu de la question. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre, les yeux fixés sur la route. Alors sa compagne s'approcha d'elle, et chuchota longuement à son oreille. Les mains de la Principale serrèrent avec un peu plus de force le volant, et sa respiration s'accéléra, mais elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de rouler un peu plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara le long de l'immeuble d'Emma. Toujours dans un parfait silence, elles sortirent de la voiture et montèrent dans l'appartement de la blonde. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut refermée que la tempête se déchaîna. Régina enlaça sa compagne sans même lui laisser le temps d'enlever sa veste, et c'est un baiser lourd, charnel et plein de promesses inavouables qu'elle lui offrit, la laissant pantoise.

\- Waouh … souffla Emma, en reprenant un peu d'air.

\- Il ne fallait pas me raconter ton histoire de Méchante Reine et de Sauveuse attachée à un mur … lui murmura sa sulfureuse partenaire.

L'enseignante la prit par la main et la mena tout droit à sa chambre. Sans ménagement, elle lui ôta manteau et écharpe, et mit ses mains sous son pull, tout en l'embrassant. Un désir brûlant était en train de la consumer, et il fallait qu'elle l'assouvisse Régina dut le sentir, car elle cessa de vouloir mener leurs ébats. Elle laissa Emma l'allonger sur le dos, et la déshabiller. Comme les premières fois, la respiration de la blonde se bloqua devant tant de merveilles. Sa supérieure avait un corps absolument parfait. Elle caressa du bout de la langue ses seins avec dévotion, faisant haleter sa partenaire, tout en laissant ses mains courir au hasard. Elle ne se détacha d'elle qu'une minute, le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle était tellement pressée, qu'elle en devenait maladroite, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne.

Quand elle se remit sur le lit, ce fut à genoux, et elle attira vers elle la jolie brune, un peu surprise, se calant dans son dos. Dans cette position, elle put accorder toute son attention à la nuque et au cou de Régina Mills, qui laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Les mains d'Emma s'attardèrent sur ses seins, avant de glisser de concert sur son ventre. La peau douce et brûlante de la Principale l'électrisait. Son bassin collé contre les fesses de la brune, elle la maintint fermement contre elle en posant une main sur sa taille, tandis que l'autre descendait encore un peu plus bas. Emma avait calé ses cuisses entre celles de Régina, et celle-ci était totalement offerte à ses caresses.

Le cœur de la Principale du collège de Storybrooke battait à tout rompre. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les cuisses d'Emma, collée dans son dos. Les délicieuses tortures que cette dernière lui faisait subir allaient l'achever. Tout son être semblait pulser entre ses jambes, et elle avait tellement _envie_ d'elle, que cela en était presque douloureux. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête toujours sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Les doigts fins de la blonde folâtraient en caresses tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées sur son sexe trempé, comme s'ils n'osaient pas aller plus loin. Tout à coup, il lui en fallut plus. Elle balbutia :

\- Em … Emma …

C'était l'autorisation que sa compagne attendait. Elle la pénétra lentement, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Ses doigts se mouvèrent au rythme de son bassin, la possédant totalement, tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient son épaule. Lorsque l'orgasme la submergea, la laissant hébétée, elle s'effondra, Emma accompagnant son mouvement. Régina mit un temps infini à retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, tandis qu'Emma lui caressait doucement le dos. Sans parler, simplement allongées et étroitement enlacées, les jambes mêlées, elles finirent par s'endormir, paisiblement, dans cette bulle qu'elles s'étaient construite.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A jeudi pour la suite.**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Hop, chapitre 17 !**_

 _ **C'est un perpétuel émerveillement pour moi de voir que des gens me suivent encore dans cette aventure après ces longues semaines : merci !**_

 _ **Comme certains s'en doutaient, la situation va un peu petit se compliquer pour nos héroïnes ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Lorsque Régina se réveilla le samedi matin, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait déjà jour un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était dix heures passé. Elle n'en revint pas : cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Avant de se lever, elle profita du fait d'être seule pour observer d'un œil curieux la chambre de son amante. Dans des tons très clairs, la pièce était chaleureuse et lumineuse. Un léger désordre – un t-shirt sur le dos d'un fauteuil, quelques livres abandonnés au pied du lit – fit sourire la Principale c'était du Emma tout craché.

La jeune femme entendit du bruit dans l'appartement apparemment la blonde qui lui faisait perdre la tête s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle repoussa les draps blancs, et enfila le t-shirt d'Emma qui traînait, avant de sortir.

La jeune femme leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle était en train de finir une série de pancakes, et avait dressé un solide petit déjeuner sur le bar de sa cuisine.

\- Mais voilà ma Belle au bois dormant … chantonna Emma, en adressant un grand sourire à la jeune femme. Hey, mais c'est mon t-shirt, ça !

Les cheveux en désordre, les jambes nues, la Régina Mills qui se dressait devant l'enseignante avait un air juvénile qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Je ne suis pas la Belle au bois dormant, mais la Méchante Reine … lui rétorqua sa supérieure, taquine, tout en prenant place au bar.

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous ne saviez pas cuisinier, Mlle Swan, enchaîna-t-elle, amusée, en balayant la table généreusement garnie.

\- Je sais faire des pancakes … le reste n'a pas demandé de préparation, répondit Emma en les faisant glisser dans une assiette.

Elle posa poêle et cuillère en bois avant de contourner le bar et d'enlacer sa compagne. Elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Je meurs du faim ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

L'enseignante attrapa un pancake, étala un peu de sirop d'érable, l'enroula, et le présenta à Régina :

\- Goûte-moi ça !

La jeune femme, amusée, mordit dedans, avec soin, pour ne pas faire dégouliner le sirop.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Régina … un pancake, ça ne se mange pas comme ça !

Tout en disant cela, Emma engouffra le reste du met dans sa bouche, manquant de s'étouffer, en roulant des yeux. Évidemment, du sirop d'érable coula sur son menton. Lorsque Régina y posa sa langue, Emma grogna. Elle glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la brune, l'incitant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, sa bouche déjà jointe à celle de sa compagne.

OOOoooOOO

Les deux jeunes femmes ne quittèrent pas l'appartement du week-end, passant la majeure partie de leur temps au lit, totalement absorbées l'une par l'autre. Ce n'est que le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'elle alla chercher un en-cas dans le frigo, qu'Emma remarqua qu'une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft avait été glissée sous sa porte d'entrée. Intriguée, elle posa sur le bar les yaourts qu'elle avait dans les mains, et la ramassa. Quand elle la retourna et qu'elle lut le prénom de Régina, elle en resta abasourdie.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète de la brune la sortit de son hébétude. Celle-ci s'approchait de l'enseignante, et s'arrêta net en voyant l'enveloppe et son inscription. Elle pâlit et son regard se fit dur. Elle la prit des mains de sa compagne, et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Une épaisse liasse de photos couleurs en sortit. Elle commença à les passer, les unes après les autres, de plus en plus vite, et de pâle devint livide. Sans dire un mot, elle les donna à Emma, qui y jeta un œil curieux, puis de plus en plus stupéfait. C'était des clichés d'elles deux, pour la plupart. On les voyait sortir de la voiture, rentrer dans le restaurant, ou encore courir. Plusieurs des photos avaient capturé leurs regards complices, et même si elles n'étaient pas explicites, on ne pouvait douter du lien qui les unissait. Quelques-unes représentaient uniquement Emma, marchant dans la rue, buvant un café, ou encore rentrant chez elle. La porte de son appartement était clairement représentée sur certaines photos. La blonde finit par se retourner vers sa supérieure, qui s'était mise à faire les cent pas.

\- Régina ? appela-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est ma mère, grinça la Principale de Storybrooke, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Pieds nus, vêtue d'une simple chemise noire un peu large, appartenant à Emma, celle-ci n'aurait pas - en temps normal - résister à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser, mais son visage soucieux la ramena sur terre.

\- Elle t'a – _nous_ a – fait suivre, poursuivit la brune.

\- Elle veut me montrer que maintenant elle _sait_ qui est dans ma vie, et qu'elle peut à tout moment s'en prendre à toi.

Régina s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna vers son amante. Un mélange d'effroi et de colère se lisait sur son visage. Elle murmura :

\- L'idée que je vois un homme devait déjà la contrarier, mais à présent de savoir qu'il s'agit d'une femme doit la mettre dans une rage folle.

Emma effaça les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa supérieure, et mit ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Ta mère ne me fait pas peur que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ? Elle ne pourra jamais me séparer de toi, comme elle a pu le faire avec Daniel, et elle n'osera pas s'en prendre physiquement à moi.

La Principale du collège de Storybrooke se colla à sa compagne, posant sa tête sur son épaule, sans dire un mot. Sa mère ne prendrait effectivement pas le risque d'attenter à la vie d'Emma, mais elle trouverait bien d'autres moyens pour les faire souffrir, elle en était persuadée.

OOOoooOOO

Il était à peine 7h quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au collège Emma avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire se détendre sa compagne, la veille. Elle était convaincue que Cora Mills bluffait, tentant d'impressionner sa fille, mais qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Régina par contre, habituellement si forte et si peu impressionnable, semblait terrifiée à l'idée de ce que sa mère pouvait entreprendre contre elles, et surtout contre Emma. Elles discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce la jolie brune finisse par s'endormir, bercée par les mots chuchotés et les caresses de son amante.

Régina passa par son appartement pour se changer et prendre quelques affaires, tandis qu'Emma se dirigea directement dans sa salle. Lorsque la Principale se rendit à son bureau vingt minutes plus tard, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Gold, le professeur de sciences physiques, qui l'attendait.

\- M Gold, le salua-t-elle froidement, en glissant sa clé dans la serrure.

\- Mlle Mills, lui répondit-il d'un ton onctueux, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

Il s'était rapproché de la porte, bien décidé à rentrer dans le bureau.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous ?

Régina s'était mise dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'empêchant de rentrer. Elle le toisa de son regard le plus glacial.

\- Absolument pas … _très chère_. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire va beaucoup vous intéresser.

Son rictus retors et sournois s'accentua encore un peu plus. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, et ravalant une grimace de dégoût, la Principale finit par s'effacer, et le laissa rentrer, avant de fermer la porte. Elle enleva son manteau, et se plaça derrière son bureau, toujours debout.

\- Bien. De quoi s'agit-il M Gold ? Je suis assez pressée, et …

\- Croyez-moi, c'est une affaire de la plus grande importance, très chère, la coupa-t-il tout en ouvrant son sac en cuir.

Régina se mordit la langue, gardant pour elle la remarque acerbe qui lui vint. Les « très chère » dont l'enseignant ponctuait ses phrases commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer ! Gold finit par sortir une grande enveloppe, qu'il tendit à sa Principale, contenant difficilement la joie malveillante qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pâlir, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Avant même de l'ouvrir, Régina savait ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pourtant d'horreur quand elle vit les photos ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles qu'Emma avait reçues chez elle. Celles-ci étaient en noir et blanc, et de moins bonne qualité, car prises avec un téléobjectif, et zoomées plusieurs fois. On l'y voyait, avec Emma, à travers les légers rideaux qui ornaient les fenêtres de son appartement. Les clichés les montraient en train de s'embrasser … et de faire bien d'autres choses encore.

La Principale crut défaillir : Gold avait vu ces photos ! Blême, la mâchoire serrée, elle remit soigneusement les clichés dans l'enveloppe, et leva lentement son regard vers l'enseignant. Celui-ci exultait, l'air mauvais. Il s'assit en prenant tout son temps, et se carra confortablement sur sa chaise. Il croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bien, très chère, discutons.

Le ton mielleux avait laissé place à un sifflement méprisant. Régina le fixa d'un œil flamboyant, sentant une colère bienvenue se distiller dans tout son corps. Toujours debout, elle le toisa avec tout le dégoût dont elle était capable.

\- Que Swan et vous vous adonniez à de telles … pratiques me révulse, mais ne m'étonne pas j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas attendre plus de deux … viragos comme vous.

Les mains agrippées de Régina à son bureau blanchirent un peu plus, tant elle les serrait.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ces photos ?

Un rictus narquois étira le visage de Gold.

\- La question que vous devriez me poser est plutôt de savoir que ce je vais en _faire_.

Il marqua une pause, ménageant son effet.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas les diffuser … à condition bien-sûr que vous rendiez quelques petits services, poursuivit-il.

L'homme jubilait littéralement. Il avait enfin un moyen de rabaisser et de soumettre cette femme arrogante, qui s'imaginait pouvoir le mettre au pas !

\- Vous allez commencer par supprimer mes cours du vendredi … puis vous allez vous débrouiller pour exclure de cet établissement cet insupportable gamin de 4e, Henry.

Régina continuait de le fusiller du regard. Ce fameux regard qui avait le don de tétaniser n'importe qui … mais pas Gold, sûr de sa force et de son pouvoir. Son sourire goguenard s'élargit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie la main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers sa supérieure, qui n'avait pas bronché, se contentant de le suivre des yeux.

\- Je vous laisse une semaine, très chère.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était en colère. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon de la Principale de Storybrooke. Les photos en noir et blancs que Régina venait de lui montrer étaient posées sur la table basse, éparpillées.

\- Ce type est une véritable raclure ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher :

\- Comment les a-t-il eues ?

\- Je lui ai posé la question, mais il n'a pas daigné me répondre, soupira la brune.

Elle était assise dans le canapé, une jambe repliée sous elle. Après le départ de l'enseignant, elle s'était effondrée dans son fauteuil, mettant plusieurs minutes à se calmer. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'elle aurait aimé être _réellement_ une puissante Méchante Reine aux pouvoirs magiques, songea-t-elle, désabusée elle aurait alors pu arracher de ses propres mains le cœur de cet abject individu, ou le transformer en cafard qu'elle aurait pu écraser son ménagement d'un coup de talon.

Elle avait attendu la fin des cours pour aller trouver la jeune enseignante de mathématiques, en train de ranger sa salle. Un sourire lumineux avait éclairé le visage de celle-ci quand elle avait vu la Principale, mais il s'était rapidement fané lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son air préoccupé. Régina n'avait rien voulu lui dire avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent au calme dans son appartement. En s'y rendant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour d'elle, s'attendant à repérer à tout instant quelqu'un avec avec un appareil photo.

\- J'imagine que ma très chère mère les a fait déposer chez Gold, sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre moi, reprit la brune.

\- Elle est complètement cinglée … marmonna Emma.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, quand le portable de sa supérieure sonna. Le regard de Régina se durcit immédiatement quand elle vit le nom de sa correspondante, et la blonde se figea, sachant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La Principale tint son téléphone à l'oreille une minute, sans dire un mot, écoutant seulement celle qui était au bout du fil. Quand finalement elle raccrocha, elle vit que sa compagne s'était approchée d'elle, et avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, la couvant d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Elle a commencé par me demander si les photos me plaisaient …

La voix de Régina tremblait, de rage. Elle poursuivit :

\- Puis elle m'a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille Mills, pour avoir couché avec une femme. Elle a fini en m'annonçant qu'elle était cependant prête à me _pardonner_ , et à faire disparaître les photos si j'acceptais DE NE PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !

Régina avait parlé de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à hurler ces derniers mots. Elle s'était levée, incapable de rester assise vu l'état de fureur dans lequel elle était. Emma la suivit du regard, impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état. Elle pouvait être froide et intimidante, évidemment, mais elle était aussi capable d'être si douce, si tendre, si prévenante … jamais elle n'avait mérité son surnom de Méchante Reine autant qu'à ce moment-là.

Emma ne dit mot, préférant attendre qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle la laissa tourner comme un lion en cage, puis se leva et se glissant dans son dos, l'enlaça. Sa supérieure se détendit aussitôt. Le pouvoir que la jeune enseignante avait sur elle l'étonnait sans cesse : il suffisait qu'elle la touche pour qu'elle se sente apaisée. Régina se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle entoura sa taille, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, malgré la situation, bientôt suivi d'un besoin urgent d'approfondir le baiser, mais elle se détacha d'Emma pour l'heure, elle devait réfléchir à comment contre-attaquer, et mettre hors d'état de nuire la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

OOOoooOOO

\- Je vous en prie, Mlle Mills, entrez.

Sidney Glass, le notaire de la famille, l'accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau. Il connaissait Régina depuis toujours, et avait toujours eu un faible pour elle.

\- Vous êtes resplendissante ! Si j'osais, je dirais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie qui vous rend heureuse.

Sidney finit sa phrase en souriant, et s'assit derrière son bureau, invitant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Régina, un peu surprise par sa remarque, ne répondit rien et s'assit, bien droite.

\- Bonjour Sidney avez-vous discuté avec ma mère dernièrement ?

L'homme l'observa à son habitude, Régina Mills ne perdait pas de temps, mais malgré son air sûr d'elle, il sentait chez la jeune femme une pointe de fébrilité.

\- Heu … non pourquoi cela ?

Régina soupira intérieurement pour l'instant sa mère ne semblait pas encore avoir pris ses dispositions contre elle … à moins bien-sûr que Sidney ne soit pas au courant. En tous les cas, il était plus que temps qu'elle prenne les choses en mains. Elle regarda son interlocuteur d'un œil perçant, l'incitant à se redresser dans son fauteuil, et commença à parler, une fois sûre d'avoir capté son attention.

OOOoooOOO

Emma regardait d'un air déprimé la pile de copies qui attendait d'être corrigée sur son bureau. Elle savait que sa supérieure était chez son notaire, et elle attendait avec impatience son coup de fil. En soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle posa son téléphone à côté d'elle, et s'attaqua à un premier devoir. Elle négligeait ses obligations professionnelles depuis quelques temps, il fallait bien l'avouer. La Principale du collège de Storybrooke occupait tout son esprit, et cette histoire de photos n'aidait pas non plus. Régina avait tenu à d'abord voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre sa mère, avant de s'occuper du cas Gold. Celui-ci lui avait laissé une semaine, et elle comptait la mettre à profit. Emma n'avait pas insisté, mais elle avait déjà une petite idée pour neutraliser l'enseignant de sciences. Elle travaillait depuis quelques minutes, quand deux coups sèchement frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter.

\- Mlle Swan.

La surprise était de taille. A sa porte se tenait Cora Mills, qui la toisait d'un air méprisant. Deux hommes en costume noir était debout derrière elles, silencieux et légèrement menaçants, avec leurs oreillettes et leurs lunettes à verre teinté.

Emma se ressaisit très vite. Elle adressa un sourire goguenard à la mère de Régina :

\- Deux gardes du corps … vous croyez qu'ils vont suffire pour vous protéger de moi ? commenta-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Un fin rictus étira les lèvres de Cora.

\- C'est moi qu'il faut craindre, Mlle Swan, pas eux, siffla-t-elle.

Elle bouscula la jeune femme sans ménagement, pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Une fois dans le vestibule, elle se retourna pour faire face à la blonde, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, outrée.

\- Je vais être claire, Mlle Swan je veux que vous quittiez ma fille je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de s'amouracher de … _quelqu'un_ comme vous, mais il est plus que temps que cela cesse.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit une épaisse enveloppe blanche de son sac hors de prix et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle enchaîna :

\- Voici une importante somme d'argent liquide. Par ailleurs, je m'engage à vous trouver le poste qui vous intéresse vous n'aurez qu'à me faire savoir quel établissement vous plaît.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant Emma d'un œil mauvais.

\- De toute façon, une fois que votre charmant collègue aura divulgué les photos, vous ne pourrez plus rester ici, conclut-elle d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune enseignante, qui jusque-là s'était efforcée de se contrôler, s'approcha lentement d'elle, le regard dangereusement assombri. Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, elle prit la parole, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Cora Mills.

\- Vous êtes la femme qui a mis au monde celle que j'aime, et pour cette raison, et uniquement pour cette raison, je ne vais pas vous jeter de force hors de chez moi, articula-t-elle, à voix presque basse.

\- Maintenant, sortez de chez moi. Tout de suite !

Emma avait violemment craché ces derniers mots. Une telle rage en dégoulinait, que Cora Mills ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle remit soigneusement l'enveloppe dans son sac, et plaqua un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes aussi têtue et stupide que ma fille …

Après ces mots, elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement, laissant derrière elle une Emma à deux doigts d'exploser. Alors qu'elle quittait l'immeuble accompagnée de ses deux gorilles, elle dut s'avouer que le temps d'une seconde, la détermination qu'elle avait lue dans le regard de la jeune femme blonde l'avait tétanisée. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge.

OOOoooOOO

Emma s'était fait peur elle avait failli perdre le contrôle, se voyant étrangler à mains nus cette garce sans cœur qu'était Cora Mills. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible, mais cette femme était capable de faire ressortir toute la noirceur qui existait en elle. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement, tout en marchant à grands pas. Après la visite surprise de la mère de Régina, elle avait appelé ses meilleurs amis, leur demandant de la rejoindre au _Granny's_. Quand elle rentra dans le café, Ruby et Marie-Margaret se levèrent comme un seul homme, tandis que David et Graham lui souriaient, en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Enfin, tu te souviens de notre existence ! s'exclama Ruby, lui donnant un léger coup poing dans l'épaule.

\- Ca ne va pas, Emma ? s'inquiéta Graham.

Il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose s'était passé.

La blonde s'assit en soupirant, une main dans les cheveux.

\- Pardonne-moi Ruby, tu as raison, je vous ai délaissés ces derniers temps …

\- Oui, enfin, en même temps, je comprends, hein, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place, lui sourit, espiègle, la jolie rousse.

Emma la regarda, un peu surprise évidemment, son amie avait tout compris … sans doute un peu aidée par Graham ! D'ailleurs, ils semblaient très proches tous les deux … C'est David qui reprit la parole, la coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ?

L'enseignante prit une grande inspiration, et leur raconta tout. Les réactions de dégoût de ses amis ne se firent pas attendre dire qu'ils étaient ulcérés du comportement de Gold était un euphémisme. Elle reprit alors la parole, leur exposant son plan pour mettre fin à ses menaces.

OOOoooOOO

\- Alors ? Que t'a-dit Glass ?

Emma s'était précipitée sur sa compagne dès que celle-ci avait franchi le pas de la porte. La brune avait l'air épuisé, mais semblait … _joyeuse_. Elle posa son sac et sa veste, et leva les yeux vers l'enseignante. Un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle l'observait en silence. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Elle ne peut pas me déshériter.

Elle entraîna Emma sur le canapé, tout en expliquant :

\- Je te passe les détails techniques, mais contrairement à ce que ma mère a toujours cru, mon père ne s'est jamais désintéressé de toutes ces questions matérielles …

Régina avait les yeux qui brillaient, tandis qu'elle s'animait un peu.

\- Au contraire, pendant toutes ces années, il a pris ses dispositions pour me protéger … et visiblement, il avait envisagé que mère puisse s'en prendre à moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle accrocha les yeux verts de sa compagne, et reprit d'une voix plus forte :

\- En d'autres termes, quand ma très chère mère va vouloir mettre ses menaces à exécution, elle va avoir une très mauvaise surprise.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement, se laissant aller dans le canapé.

\- Donc ta maison d'enfance ? Le cheval ? Tu es sûre de pouvoir tout conserver ?

\- Oui, oui … Glass me l'a assuré …

L'enseignante resserra ses mains sur celles de Régina.

\- De mon côté, je crois avoir trouvé comment faire taire Gold …

La Principale arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Emma n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de la visite de sa mère – cela l'aurait beaucoup trop inquiétée – mais elle lui raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Quelques nouveaux rebondissements ... bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Gold, le professeur de sciences le moins apprécié de tout le collège, venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il songea que c'était le dernier vendredi qui le verrait travailler, puisque dès la semaine prochaine, il en était convaincu, son emploi du temps serait modifié par les bons soins de la Principale elle-même. Jamais elle n'oserait aller contre ses volontés, sachant ce qu'il avait entre les mains. La diffusion de ces clichés ferait l'effet d'une bombe, et détruirait sa carrière professionnelle à Storybrooke, il en était certain. Il avait quasiment fini de nettoyer ses éprouvettes, quand la porte de sa salle s'ouvrit sans ménagement. Stupéfait, il vit rentrer Ruby Lucas, suivie de Mary-Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan et Graham Humbert. Ce derniers ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Gold reprit vite contenance, et bientôt un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, tandis que le petit groupe se plaçait autour de sa paillasse. L'enseignant croisa les bras, et les observa tour à tour. Personne ne parlait, et c'est lui qui rompit le silence, d'une voix sifflante.

\- Mais regardez-moi ça … le fanclub de Mills.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'impressionner ?

C'est David qui lui répondit, posément :

\- On ne cherche pas à t'impressionner, Gold on va simplement t'expliquer ce qui va se passer si tu as dans l'idée de diffuser les photos que tu as reçues.

Ruby lui coupa la parole, d'une voix forte :

\- On va te pourrir, Gold, c'est aussi simple que ça balance ces photos, et ta vie dans ce collège va devenir un enfer on montera les collègues et les élèves contre toi, on …

Graham enchaîna, ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase :

\- Vous vous plaigniez de votre emploi du temps actuel ? Sachez que même si Régina Mills est obligée de quitter cet établissement, _moi_ je serai toujours là, et je peux vous assurer qu'en tant qu'Adjoint j'ai plus que largement les moyens de vous rendre la vie impossible.

L'enseignant de sciences avait perdu de sa superbe on voyait dans ses yeux reptiliens le combat qui l'agitait. Étaient-ils vraiment prêts à mettre à exécution leurs menaces ? Mary-Margaret, qui jusque-là l'avait observé en silence, reprit, plus doucement :

\- Tu es vraiment prêt à prendre le risque de devoir quitter ce collège dans lequel tu es depuis des années ? Tu te vois recommencer ailleurs ? Ici, tu as … une réputation, un certain confort de travail qu'il te sera difficile de retrouver … sans parler du fait qu'un changement d'établissement t'obligerait à quitter Storybrooke …

Le silence retomba. Les quatre amis fixaient leur collègue finalement, Gold reprit la parole :

\- Bien … je … ne vais rien faire … pour l'instant en tout cas.

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Ruby avait tourné les talons, bientôt suivie de ses trois collègues.

\- Mais je garde les photos ! siffla-t-il.

Ruby fit volte-face, alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte :

\- Garde-les … maintenant tu sais ce qui arrivera si te prend l'envie de les montrer.

OOOoooOOO

\- Tu as fermé la porte du bureau ?

C'est un peu essoufflée que Régina chuchota ces quelques mots, ses mains posées sur le torse d'Emma, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser depuis qu'elle était entrée.

\- Oui, oui … répondit impatiemment cette dernière avant de la serrer un peu plus étroitement contre elle, en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Elle était venue lui raconter l'entretien de ses amis avec Gold la Principale avait souri en voyant l'air féroce d'Emma, et son regard satisfait. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que ce genre de … _méthode_ ne leur ressemblait pas trop, à elle et à ses collègues, mais elle était soulagée de savoir que l'enseignant de sciences physiques était neutralisé à vrai dire, elle se moquait pas mal de savoir ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, mais son histoire avec Emma Swan ne concernait qu'elles deux et même si elle ne tenait pas spécialement à s'en cacher, elle aimait l'idée de préserver cette bulle qu'elles avaient créée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir sa Sauveuse venait de délicatement saisir son lobe d'oreille entre les dents, et le titillait du bout de la langue. Régina se força à ouvrir les yeux, et décida de reprendre le contrôle : elle poussa doucement sa partenaire vers son bureau, l'obligeant à quasi s'asseoir dessus. Heureusement, les fenêtres de son bureau empêchaient quiconque de voir ce qui s'y passait.

La Principale posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde, les écartant lentement, pour s'y installer. Tout en poursuivant leur baiser, elle défit agilement le jean de la jeune enseignante, et sans plus de cérémonie, y glissa la main.

Emma sursauta :

\- Comme ça ? Directement ?

Régina sourit contre sa bouche elle se détacha d'elle le temps de murmurer quelques mots :

\- J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour, Mlle Swan.

L'enseignante de mathématiques ferma les yeux, manquant de défaillir. Le ton chaud et voilé, le contenu de la phrase … comment pouvait-elle résister ?

La voix maintenant rauque de la brune raisonna encore une fois à ses oreilles.

\- Et je … sens que _vous_ aussi, vous avez envie de je vous fasse l'amour.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait entrepris de légères caresses circulaires sur le tissu humide. Emma se tortilla, pour donner plus de prise à la main de la brune, tout en tenant sa partenaire par la taille. Les yeux assombris par son envie, Régina embrassait l'arête de la mâchoire de la blonde quand elle écarta l'élastique du sous vêtement et laissa ses doigts s'imprégner du désir de son amante, totalement offerte à elle. Elle savoura quelques secondes ce contact maintenant familier, mais toujours aussi sensuel et érotique, avant de glisser en elle, lentement. De son autre main placée dans le bas du dos de sa compagne, elle la maintint fermement contre elle.

Quand Emma sentit Régina en elle, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa supérieure prenait possession d'elle avec une insupportable lenteur, la pénétrant plus profondément à chaque mouvement. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit, comme si elle avait toute sa vie attendu ce moment-là. Les fesses contre un bureau, ses bras autour du cou de la femme dont elle était amoureuse, et celle-ci collée à elle – et _en_ elle - en train de lui faire l'amour comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Quand la brune sentit sa partenaire atteindre le point de non retour, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche, étouffant les soupirs de plus en plus bruyants qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Un dernier mouvement de ses doigts, et elle sentit Emma se contracter, serrant sa main entre ses cuisses à lui faire mal. Le corps de l'enseignante se tendit avant de se laisser retomber en avant. Régina la retint entre ses bras, et accueillit la tête de son amante contre son épaule. Elle sentait les battements de cœur désordonnés de la blonde contre elle.

\- Emma ? chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

Une Emma un peu hagarde, légèrement décoiffée, se redressa péniblement, et s'agrippant au bureau pour garder l'équilibre, la harponna de ses yeux verts. Des yeux verts qui, après l'amour, étaient d'une pureté et d'une transparence absolus, songea Régina. Celle-ci remit doucement les boucles blondes en place, tout en la couvant du regard. Elle _aimait_ cette femme. Ce n'était plus une surprise, mais à chaque fois, la violence de ses sentiments la laissait pantoise … et effrayée. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ?

Emma dut percevoir ce qui l'animait, car elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, en se mordant les lèvres, et prit un air faussement sévère :

\- Mlle Mills, je vous interdis de me refaire une chose pareille.

Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, et cela fonctionna.

\- Vous faire quoi, Mlle Swan ? …. _jouir_ sur mon bureau ?

La blonde grogna encore une fois, et effaça d'un baiser le sourire mi-amusé, mi-arrogant qu'affichait sa supérieure.

OOOoooOOO

La serviette en papier rouge sang que Régina triturait depuis quelques minutes était quasiment en lambeaux. De petits bouts tombaient sur le canapé qui accueillait la brune. Sur la table basse du salon étaient disposés, outre les serviettes, quelques verres et des couverts. Emma venait de remplir le frigo de quelques boissons à rafraîchir, et les bras croisés, observait sa Principale, de plus en plus amusée. Celle-ci était visiblement stressée, perdue dans ses pensées, la malheureuse serviette sur le point de totalement se désintégrer entre ses doigts fins et nerveux. Lorsque Emma posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes, elle sursauta violemment : elle ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher d'elle.

\- Hey … ça va bien se passer, tu sais, la taquina-t-elle.

Juste après … leur petite _récréation_ dans le bureau, Emma avait annoncé à Régina qu'elle avait invité ses amis à venir boire un verre et manger une pizza, pour les remercier de qu'ils avaient fait pour elles. Avant que la brune ne réagisse, elle avait enchaîné en lui expliquant qu'elle ne leur avait pas annoncé sa présence, mais qu'évidemment, elle espérait qu'elle accepterait d'être là; après tout, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, David et Graham savaient parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Régina avait longuement hésité elle savait qu'il s'agissait des amis d'Emma, mais pour elle, hormis Graham, ils étaient avant tout des enseignants avec qui elle travaillait, et de tout à coup les côtoyer dans un cadre privé l'effrayait un peu. Comment allaient-ils se comporter avec elle ? Elle, qu'ils connaissaient comme la Principale du collège de Storybrooke, froide et stricte, allait se présenter à eux comme … _la petite amie_ d'Emma ? Et elle ? Quelle attitude devait-elle avoir ? Elle n'était pas une de leurs amis, et même si elle se sentait un peu plus proche de son Adjoint, elle n'en était pas encore au stade de partager avec lui des moments hors cadre professionnel.

Toutes ces considérations en tête, elle voulut décliner l'offre de sa compagne, mais celle-ci lui fit une moue si craquante, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, avec un regard si suppliant, qu'elle finit par céder. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait là, assise dans le salon de son amante, à attendre ses amis. C'était somme toute une situation extrêmement banale, mais totalement nouvelle pour Régina. Lorsqu'elle avait connu Daniel, tous les deux s'étaient complètement repliés sur eux, le temps que dura leur relation. Et par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas d'amis, tant elle s'était toujours protégée de toute relation avec les autres. Mais Emma n'était pas comme elle … et à ce moment précis, elle en avait une preuve de plus.

Régina leva les yeux vers sa compagne, s'efforçant de cacher son anxiété elle ramassa les lambeaux de papier qui jonchaient ses genoux et le canapé, et ouvrit la bouche quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda doucement Emma.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, et la blonde se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

OOOoooOOO

Un verre de vin dans la main, lovée dans un des fauteuils confortables du salon d'Emma, la Principale du collège de Storybrooke commençait à se détendre. Une légère gêne s'était installée lorsque le groupe d'amis avaient découvert sa présence, malgré l'accueil chaleureux de Graham, visiblement heureux de la retrouver là. L'ambiance s'était ensuite détendue au fil des heures, chacun oubliant l'incongruité de la situation, et l'alcool aidant.

Régina, tout en portant son verre à la bouche, observait sa compagne. Elle était assise avec ses deux amies sur le canapé, et toutes les trois riaient aux éclats. Ruby Lucas, l'enseignante d'arts plastiques, véritable boute-en-train, venait de raconter un entretien qu'elle avait eu avec un parents d'élèves, et apparemment, cela avait été plutôt cocasse. Tout à coup, la brune sentit son estomac se contracter : une fois de plus, la jolie rousse venait de poser sa main sur le bras d'Emma, se penchant vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille. Lorsque que la jeune femme était entrée dans l'appartement de sa compagne, déjà, elle s'était permise de prendre dans ses bras la blonde, et Régina avait jugé l'accolade un peu trop longue pour être simplement une marque de politesse et d'amitié. Elle avait alors froncé les sourcils, et croisé le regard de l'enseignante à ce moment-là. Régina avait pensé que cela la dissuaderait de continuer, mais visiblement Ruby prenait un malin plaisir à être très tactile avec la blonde, et à chaque fois, cela provoquait une crispation douloureuse de ses entrailles.

La brune s'obligea à détourner les yeux, et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation animée des deux hommes de la soirée. Elle avait toujours été possessive, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'avec Emma, cela frisait le ridicule. Ruby était son amie, elle le savait, et le fait que de temps en temps il y ait un contact physique entre elles deux n'avaient rien d'étonnant … mais elle avait beau se le dire, et se le redire, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins … quoi ? Une pointe de _jalousie_? à son égard. Si elle avait écouté la petite voix au fond d'elle, elle se serait levée, et elle se serait installée entre les deux enseignantes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée contre elle-même. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si puérile ?

OOOoooOOO

\- Ruby, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la fin ? s'exclama à voix basse Emma, quand pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois de la soirée, son amie posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant mine de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

L'enseignante d'arts plastiques lui lança un regard espiègle :

\- Je pimente ta fin de soirée …

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un coup d'œil discret vers sa Supérieure. La blonde se retourna, et bien que Régina détourna les yeux à ce moment-là, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de colère mêlé à … de la _jalousie_. L'enseignante de mathématiques réprima un sourire. Cela n'avait au final rien d'étonnant … il lui suffisait de repenser à ce que sa volcanique Principale avait fait subir à Killian Jones, alors qu'il ne se passait encore rien entre elles, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et à vrai dire, elle trouvait cela plutôt flatteur … et _amusant_. Tout en gardant un œil sur sa compagne, elle décida de laisser Ruby continuer son petit manège.

\- Tout va bien, Régina ?

Graham avait remarqué que l'humeur de sa collègue s'était quelque peu assombrie au fil de la soirée.

\- J'imagine que cela doit vous sembler un peu étrange, cette situation …

Alors qu'elle était en train de mentalement passer en revue les multiples sévices qu'elle aimerait faire subir à la rousse pour avoir eu l'audace de s'approcher de sa compagne, elle plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur son visage, avant de répondre à son Adjoint :

\- Non, je … tout va bien je crois que je commence un peu à fatiguer, tout simplement.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Ruby pour se lever et annoncer qu'elle qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Ses amis la regardèrent, stupéfaits : que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était toujours celle qui insistait pour que les soirées se finissent seulement au petit matin. Le discret clin d'œil qu'elle adressa à Graham fit que celui-ci se leva à son tour, au grand étonnement de Régina, bientôt suivi de Mary-Margaret et David. La Principale salua les quatre invités de son fauteuil, tandis qu'Emma les raccompagna à la porte. Au moment de franchir le seuil, Ruby se tourna une dernière fois vers la blonde, l'œil brillant :

\- Tu me remercieras demain !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire.

OOOoooOOO

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans le salon, elle trouva son amante en train de ranger les vestiges du repas. Elle passa à côté d'elle, les bras chargés, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Emma se mordit l'intérieur des joues, pour ne pas sourire. Visiblement, _sa_ brune était plus furieuse qu'elle ne le pensait … et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation. Elle suivit sa Principale dans la cuisine :

\- Régina ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'intéressée, le visage toujours fermé, continua de nettoyer, sans répondre.

Emma se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant à cesser son activité. Sa Supérieure se dégagea sèchement, la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu …

Les mots suivants moururent sur ses lèvres, quand celles de sa compagne s'y collèrent. Régina tenta bien de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'avait étroitement enlacée, et la tenait contre le bar de la cuisine. Très vite, une langue conquérante se fit insistante, et malgré elle, elle entrouvrit la bouche. Elle sentait que bientôt elle ne saurait même plus pourquoi elle était en colère contre la blonde, aussi, dans un dernier sursaut, elle mordit légèrement la lèvre de sa compagne.

\- Aïe !

Emma se détacha de sa compagne, portant sa main à sa lèvre, l'air stupéfait.

\- Tu m'as mordue !

Elle passa sa langue sur la lèvre endolorie, une petite goutte de sang lui laissant un goût métallique.

\- Tu l'as méritée … gronda à voix basse la Principale, le regard assombri.

La vision de sa compagne se léchant la lèvre lui avait définitivement fait perdre le fil. L'enseignante releva ses yeux vers elle, et quand elle se noya dans les pupilles presque noires de sa compagne, elle aussi oublia tout, uniquement focalisée sur la femme en face d'elle. Elle reprit avec violence leur baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, chacune cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Emma, tout en bloquant de son corps celui de Régina s'attaqua aux boutons du chemisier de cette dernière. Une telle urgence imprégnait ses gestes, que bientôt un bouton roula sur le sol, arraché. Enfin, elle put glisser ses mains sur la peau brûlante de sa compagne. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué durant la soirée. La brune gémit contre sa bouche, et glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure, comme pour l'avoir encore plus près d'elle.

Sur le point de suffoquer, c'est finalement elle qui s'éloigna en premier.

\- Vous êtes à _moi,_ Mlle Swan,lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés, tandis que la blonde s'attaquait à son cou.

Emma sourit, tout en poursuivant ses baisers. Elle releva finalement la tête, pour accrocher le regard de la brune, le visage beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Uniquement et totalement à vous, Mlle Mills, n'en doutez pas …

Elle glissa ses mains sous les fesses de sa compagne, et celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en l'embrassant, elle parcourut en quelques enjambées les mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre à coucher, et la posa sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle se débarrassa de son pull et de son jean en quelques secondes, et vint immédiatement s'allonger sur elle. Régina avait enlevé son chemiser, et sa poitrine n'était plus recouverte que d'un élégant soutien-gorge rouge.

Emma grogna en l'observant :

\- Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, celui-là …

Elle passa sa langue sur la fine dentelle, sentant immédiatement Régina réagir. Celle-ci s'arc-bouta, ses seins presque douloureux sous la caresse appuyée de sa compagne. Bientôt la bouche d'Emma continua sa promenade sur les côtes de la jolie brune, laissant ses mains prendre la relève sur ses seins. Sa Supérieure glissa les siennes dans ses cheveux, un feu de plus en plus brûlant dans le bas-ventre. Un instant plus tard, son pantalon valdingua dans la pièce. Tout l'air sortit de ses poumons quand elle sentit la langue curieuse et insistante de la blonde sur son sous-vêtement déjà trempé. Après quelques minutes de cette insupportable torture, ce dernier rejoignit son pantalon au sol. Les mains de sa compagne se posèrent fermement sur ses hanches, tandis que sa bouche explorait lentement son sexe. Toute pensée cohérente la quitta. La seule chose qui importait à ce moment-là, c'était la pulsation dévorante dans son bas-ventre, sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, et ses doigts agrippant les draps.

L'orgasme fut foudroyant. La langue et les lèvres de la blonde l'avaient harcelée jusqu'au point de non-retour. Le temps d'un instant, elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom, n'étant qu'une boule de nerfs sensibles soumise au bon vouloir de son amante.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. La jeune enseignante, allongée à ses côtés, laissait sa main vaquer en caresses légères, savourant le moment. Finalement, Régina trouva la force de se retourner vers sa compagne. Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, se perdant dans ses incroyables yeux verts.

Emma lui sourit. Un sourire désarmant et authentique.

\- Tu as vraiment été jalouse de Ruby, tout à l'heure ? Le ton était taquin.

Elle reçut pour unique réponse un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Vous savez que la violence ne résout rien, Mlle Mills …

Emma glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle, tout en disant cela, toujours espiègle. Régina enfouit son visage dans son cou, un peu gênée. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Sa crise de jalousie lui semblait à présent totalement insensée, mais sur coup … elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Emma respira avec délice les effluves de sa compagne. A ce moment précis, la jolie brune réfugiée dans ses bras, elle se demanda si elle avait déjà vécu un moment aussi parfait et heureux dans sa vie.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **Je pense que la fiction en entier fera 20 ou 21 chapitres ... on s'approche donc de la fin !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Comme vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir deviné, voici le retour de Cora ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Emma s'étira paresseusement, en soupirant d'aise assise dans la luxueuse voiture de sa compagne, elle s'était assoupie quelques instants, et maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle en profitait pour admirer le profil de Régina, concentrée sur la route. Celle-ci, le visage détendu, mais un peu fatigué, avait une main sur le volant, et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse. A son habitude, elle roulait vite, sa puissante berline avalant les kilomètres sans peine. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, quand elle sentit les doigts d'Emma sur son genou.

\- Du sommeil à rattraper, Mlle Swan ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- Oui … il y a une personne qui m'empêche de faire des nuits complètes, en ce moment … répliqua Emma, sur un ton léger.

Le sourire de Régina s'élargit.

\- Mais voilà quelqu'un de bien peu charitable … il faudrait lui dire de cesser cela immédiatement.

\- Mmmmh … à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie que cela cesse …

Emma avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix basse, et la conductrice en avait eu la chair de poule. Un silence confortable s'installa dans l'habitacle. Deux heures auparavant, alors qu'elles venaient de se réveiller, Régina avait proposé – un peu sur un coup de tête – de passer le week-end dans le manoir familial. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle ne s'y était plus rendue, et qu'elle n'avait plus monté Rocinante. Et surtout, elle avait envie de partager ce lieu avec Emma. Jusque-là, cet endroit était toujours resté son jardin secret, mais elle sentait qu'elle était maintenant prête à le faire découvrir à la jolie blonde.

L'enseignante, d'abord un peu surprise, avait été ravie de la proposition : passer deux jours avec sa Principale, en tête à tête, et en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et son passé, que rêver de mieux ? Elles s'étaient mises en route rapidement, ne prenant que quelques vêtements de rechange. Régina avait passé un coup de téléphone pour annoncer leur arrivée au personnel en charge de l'entretien du manoir, et elles étaient parties.

Elles arrivèrent un peu avant midi, n'ayant pas eu de bouchons sur la route. A l'aide d'un petit boîtier noir caché dans la boîte à gants, Régina Mills fit ouvrir les imposantes grilles en fer forgé qui protégeaient le manoir et son domaine, et elle fit prendre à sa voiture une large allée blanche couverte de graviers qui crissaient sous les pneus. De part et d'autre, des cyprès séculaires semblaient se tenir au garde à vous, observant silencieusement les arrivantes.

Une minute plus tard, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la demeure, la Principale du collège de Strybrooke tourna la clé de contact, et le silence se fit, seulement interrompu pour le croassement lointain d'un corbeau. Sans sortir de la voiture, les deux jeunes femmes observèrent l'imposant bâtiment. Régina, l'air un peu mélancolique, sentait – comme à chaque fois – de nombreux souvenirs aigres-doux remonter à la surface, tandis qu'Emma prenait lentement la mesure de ce que « manoir » signifiait dans la bouche de son amante.

Celui-ci était tout simplement immense. Imposant, il se dressait au milieu d'un écrin de verdure quelque peu décimé en cette période hivernale, ses toits pointus en ardoise sombre tranchant avec le ciel d'un bleu limpide qu'il y avait ce jour-là. De nombreuses fenêtres à croisillons ornaient ses murs peints à la chaux, sur trois étages. Un escalier en marbre blanc s'épanouissait au niveau de la porte d'entrée à double battant, visiblement taillée dans un bois massif. Des gargouilles au visage menaçant ornaient les gouttières, et plusieurs cheminées en pierre achevaient de donner au lieu des airs de château de conte de fée. L'ensemble était flanqué de dépendances, que l'on devinait cachées derrière des arbres.

\- On ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, chez les Mills … souffla Emma, impressionnée.

Un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur les lèvres de sa supérieure.

\- On peut dire cela …

La voix atone fit réagir la jeune enseignante. Elle sentit que l'ombre de Cora Mills flottait au-dessus d'elles.

\- Vous me faites visiter, Mlle Mills ? reprit Emma, d'une voix enjouée, tout en sortant de la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune broie du noir, et était bien décidée à tout faire pour que cela ne se produise pas.

OOOoooOOO

L'intérieur du manoir était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur. Salon, cuisine, bibliothèque … chaque pièce était aménagée avec soin, et richement décorée. Tentures, bibelots, tableaux, le moindre objet semblait valoir une fortune.

\- Mère a du goût, en plus d'avoir de l'argent, il faut lui laisser ça, commenta Régina, comme à regret, alors qu'elles traversaient un troisième salon. Emma ne savait plus trop où poser ses yeux : jamais elle n'était entrée dans une propriété aussi luxueuse, et elle se contenta de suivre Régina, tout en constatant néanmoins que malgré tout, l'ensemble manquait singulièrement de chaleur.

\- Et si je vous montrai _notre_ chambre, Mlle Swan ? La Principale venait de brusquement s'arrêter, au pied d'un immense escalier qui menait visiblement à l'étage. Elle tendit la main à la blonde, et la conduisit au deuxième. Ses talons claquaient et résonnaient sur le marbre des marches. Elle ouvrit une des nombreuses portes qui se présentaient à elles, et une pièce aux dimensions confortables s'offrit à leurs regards. Les jeux de contrastes entre le noir et le blanc firent immédiatement comprendre à Emma qu'elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Régina. Un immense lit à baldaquins y trônait, accompagné dans un coin de deux petits fauteuils cossus et d'une table en ébène. Dans un angle de la pièce se dressait une élégante coiffeuse, surmonté d'un superbe miroir. L'enseignante de mathématiques ne put s'empêcher de songer à celui qui ornait le bureau de la Principale à Strybrooke : les miroirs semblaient être une constante chez la brune. Deux portes closes amenaient l'une vers une salle de bain, l'autre vers un dressing, devinait Emma, tout en laissant son regard admiratif faire le tour. Deux grandes et larges fenêtres offraient une vue sur le parc boisé parfaitement entretenu qui entourait le manoir. La jeune femme laissa choir son sac, fit quelques pas assourdis par l'épais tapis sous ses pieds, et s'assit au bord du lit, faisant mine de tester le matelas d'un air appréciateur.

\- Je crois que nous allons très bien … _dormir_ dans ce lit.

Le regard suggestif qu'elle lança à Régina ne laissa aucun doute à cette dernière sur le véritable sens de cette phrase.

\- Mais vous ne pensez qu'à ça, Mlle Swan ! s'exclama Régina en riant.

Emma s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Elle était ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à éloigner le spectre de Cora Mills pour quelques instants.

\- C'est l'Hôpital qui se fout de la Charité, là ! fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

\- Langage, Mlle Swan ! rétorqua sa supérieure, en adoucissant sa réponse d'un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. La présence de la jolie blonde dans ce lieu la comblait d'aise, et pendant quelques instants, elle put même oublier sa mère.

OOOoooOOO

Emma n'était pas rassurée du tout. A vrai dire, elle était même à la limite de paniquer. Après avoir déjeuné rapidement dans la gigantesque cuisine du manoir (un repas froid avait été laissé à leur intention dans le réfrigérateur), Régina avait insisté pour qu'elles se rendent aux écuries. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son étalon, Rocinante, et de profiter du temps lumineux et froid pour chevaucher un peu.

Quand elles étaient arrivées, un palefrenier que Régina connaissait bien était venu à leur rencontre. Il avait été prévenu de leur visite, et avait scellé Rocinante et un autre étalon pour Emma. La brune et lui avaient échangé quelques mots, et Emma avait pu observer à quel point le fait de flatter l'encolure de son cheval métamorphosait sa compagne. Alors qu'elle chuchotait à l'oreille de l'animal tout en lui tendant une friandise, elle avait tout à coup l'air beaucoup plus jeune, et ses traits s'étaient apaisés. Malheureusement, elle avait fini par s'éloigner de Rocinante, et l'invitant à se rapprocher d'elle, elle tenait absolument à lui présenter l'autre étalon, pour qu'elle puisse le monter.

\- Mlle Swan … auriez-vous peur ?

Régina l'observait, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant la bride de l'animal. Emma aurait juré percevoir une légère pointe de moquerie dans sa question, aussi se composa-t-elle un visage impassible, et répondit-elle sur un ton de défi :

\- Bien-sûr que non ! Simplement, je ne suis jamais montée à cheval …

La brune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Malgré son air bravache, l'enseignante n'en menait pas large … et si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, je vais vous montrer. Allez, approchez-vous ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit la main et Emma la saisit, rassurée par ce contact, avant de se mettre en face de l'animal. Après avoir caressé le cheval, et fait en sorte qu'il l'accepte, Régina l'aida à monter. Ce ne fut pas sans peine, mais au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde se retrouva juchée un peu maladroitement sur l'étalon, les deux mains agrippées fermement sur le pommeau de la selle, les pieds dans dans les étriers.

Sa supérieure enfourcha Rocinante avec élégance et dextérité, et expliqua patiemment à l'apprentie cavalière comment mettre son cheval au pas.

\- Je vais rester à côté de toi, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'enseignante frissonna. Régina avait une manière bien à elle de passer du « vous » au « tu », et à chaque fois, ce changement, souvent accompagné d'une voix chaude qu'elle ne réservait qu'à elle, la bouleversait.

Emma sourit courageusement à la brune en guise de réponse, et elles se mirent lentement en route.

OOOoooOOO

\- Tout va bien, Emma ?

Régina observait avec attention la cavalière à côté d'elle.

Emma se força à sourire. Cela faisait à peine une petite heure qu'elles avaient entamé leur balade, et déjà les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses épaules criaient grâce. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de Régina, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait avoué qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir descendre de ce fichu canasson, bien trop haut pour elle.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

\- Essaye de te détendre un peu … si tu continues à être aussi crispée, tu vas finir par avoir des crampes.

La blonde faillit laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

\- J'aimerai lancer Rocinante au galop, quelques minutes, cela ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'as qu'à suivre cette piste au pas, et je te rejoins très vite.

Emma tenta un nouveau sourire crispé, et l'encouragea à partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rocinante filait comme le vent, sa cavalière accompagnant souplement ses mouvements, comme si monter à cheval était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La jeune enseignante poussa un soupir. Elle avait mal partout ! Elle qui se croyait sportive … elle allait sans doute avoir du mal à marcher dans les jours à venir. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. L'après-midi avançant, le soleil qui avait un peu réchauffé l'air avait disparu, et il recommençait à refaire très froid. Emma songeait avec délice au feu de cheminée qu'elles pourraient allumer une fois rentrées, quand Régina finit par la rejoindre.

Les joues rosies par la vitesse et le froid, les yeux brillants, cette dernière stoppa son cheval à côté de celui d'Emma.

\- Alors, cette petite chevauchée ? s'enquit cette dernière.

\- Très agréable ! Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux …

Emma la coupa, un peu trop rapidement :

\- Je crois que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui …

Régina réprima un sourire elle avait bien senti qu'Emma n'était pas très à l'aise, et qu'elle avait supporté la promenade pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se cala un peu plus confortablement sur sa selle avant de répondre :

\- Il commence à faire vraiment froid de toute façon : rentrons !

OOOoooOOO

Emma ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur quand elle s'assit précautionneusement dans un des confortables et profonds fauteuils installés devant le feu de cheminée qui flambait vivement.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, Mlle Swan … mal aux cuisses ?

\- et au dos, aux épaules … grogna la blonde, les yeux fermés.

Régina s'efforça de ne pas rire devant l'air abattu de son amante. Elle tenait entre ses mains deux mugs fumants. Elle les posa sur une table basse, avant de s'approcher de l'enseignante, et posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- C'est presque inévitable, quand on monte pour la première fois … mais j'ai un remède contre cela.

La blonde ouvrir un œil plein d'espoir :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Un bain très chaud, et une crème magique.

Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés d'une ton voilé.

Emma ouvrit l'autre œil à l'annonce du « remède », elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Un regard presque noir la cueillit, et un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle prit la main de la brune et qu'elle s'extirpa du fauteuil.

OOOoooOOO

\- Je suis sûre que c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis …

La voix d'Emma n'était plus qu'un murmure. Régina sourit. Elle était à demi allongée dans une baignoire aux dimensions impressionnantes, et sa compagne était assise entre ses jambes, de dos, en train de savourer le lent massage que la brune administrait à ses épaules. L'atmosphère chaude et parfumée était saturée d'humidité. Seul les légers clapotements de l'eau troublait le silence qui s'était installé entre elles. Les mains d'Emma, qui jusque-là tenaient le bord de la baignoire, glissèrent dans l'eau brûlante, et se posèrent sur les cuisses de Régina. Celle-ci ferma les yeux sous la caresse, sans cesser ses mouvements : délaissant les épaules d'Emma, elle faisait maintenant courir ses doigts fins et habiles le long de son dos.

\- C'est absolument divin, Mlle Mills.

Régina se redressa un peu, et posa ses lèvres chaudes dans le cou de sa compagne. Emma se laissa aller contre la brune, lui offrant plus de liberté pour poursuivre ses baisers, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de caresser ses cuisses.

Tout à coup, elle se détacha brusquement de son amante, faisant même déborder un peu d'eau de la baignoire. Elle se contorsionna pour se retourner, et finit par s'allonger de tout son long entre les jambes de sa Principale.

\- J'ai envie de vous embrasser … dit-elle pour se justifier, devant le regard supris de la brune.

Régina n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des lèvres chaudes et impatientes venaient de se poser sur sa bouche. Elle enlaça étroitement le jeune femme collée à elle, et laissa sa langue approfondir le baiser.

OOOoooOOO

C'est une voix froide et tranchante qui les réveilla le lendemain matin, déchirant le calme paisible qui régnait dans le manoir.

\- Régina ? Régina !

Emma ouvrit les yeux péniblement, jetant un œil sur le radio réveil : il était à peine 7h ; sentant du mouvement à côté d'elle, elle se retourna et vit sa supérieure, assise dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés, l'air parfaitement réveillé :

\- Ma mère ! Ma mère est là !

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots d'un ton incrédule. Que diable faisait-elle là ? Elle détestait cet endroit ! Et surtout, comment savait-elle qu'elle y trouverait sa fille ? Régina bondit hors du lit, attrapant à la hâte ses vêtements de la veille. Emma se redressa à son tour, entendant à nouveau la voix impatiente de Cora Mills. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit sa compagne déjà habillée sortir rapidement de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte sur elle.

C'est lorsque Régina atteignit rapidement le haut de l'escalier, qu'elle la vit enfin : sa mère, son manteau et son écharpe sur le bras, était dans l'entrée du manoir, et regardait avec humeur sa montre. Quand elle entendit du bruit, elle leva immédiatement ses yeux noirs vers sa fille :

\- Tu es là ! Enfin ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore au lit à cette heure-ci !

Régina la fusilla du regard, ne daignant pas descendre :

\- Que faites-vous là, mère ?

La froideur de sa voix aurait pu terroriser n'importe qui, mais pas Cora Mills.

\- On m'a fait savoir que tu passais le week-end dans le manoir familial… j'ai voulu te rendre visite.

L'air sournois et malveillant qui accompagnait ses mots n'échappa pas à la Principale du collège de Storybrooke, qui ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

\- J'ai aussi appris que tu n'était pas venue seule … Je trouve parfaitement déplacé que tu aies pu oser _la_ ramener ici, mais j'imagine que je ne suis plus à une déception près de ta part.

Ces derniers mots lui avaient été crachés à la figure. Régina sentit monter une colère sourde du fond de ses entrailles, et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Emma s'était habillée et était silencieusement sortie de la chambre, ne manquant rien de l'échange entre la mère et la fille. Le visage fermé, elle prit place à côté de sa compagne, une main sur son épaule. Elle toisa avec tous le mépris dont elle était capable la femme qui se tenait aux pieds de l'escalier.

\- Madame Mills … c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Le ton ironique de la blonde n'échappa à personne.

\- La voilà enfin ! … Emma Swan … je ne comprends vraiment pas comment ma fille a pu s'enticher de quelqu'un comme vous … mais ce qui est fait, est fait, et j'ai un cadeau pour vous … un cadeau de bienvenue dans la famille Mills …

A ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se raidirent. En voyant le sourire mauvais qui éclairait le visage de sa mère, Régina s'attendait au pire. Cora se retourna, et alla ouvrir l'imposante porte d'entrée.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, à présent.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une geste agacé de la main.

Une jeune femme brune pénétra dans le hall, intimidée et hésitante. Elle fit deux pas, puis s'arrêta, n'osa aller plus en avant. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, les tordant d'angoisse, visiblement stressée. Presque apeurée, elle regardait autour d'elle, avant que la voix d'Emma ne lui fasse lever la tête :

\- Li … Lily ?

Le ton parfaitement ahuri de sa compagne fit tourner la tête de Régina. Elle ne savait absolument pas qui était la femme qui venait d'entrer sur l'invitation de sa mère, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Emma, qui l'avait immédiatement reconnue.

\- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tout en disant cela, la blonde avait ôté sa main de l'épaule de sa supérieure, et s'était mise à descendre les escaliers. Cora Mills ne la quittait pas des yeux, et si Emma lui avait accordé un regard, elle aurait pu y voir la lueur malveillante qui y dansait. Une minute plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent. Elles se dévisagèrent, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps, et le sourire lumineux qui éclairait le visage de l'une comme de l'autre montrait qu'elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver.

Régina eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui coulait dans le dos. Emma tenait toujours cette dénommée Lily dans ses bras, et elle … rayonnait. A son tour, elle descendit les marches. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux jeunes femmes, jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui, les bras croisés, observait la scène sans dire mot.

\- E … Emma ?

La blonde, toute à ses retrouvailles, ne perçut pas la pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait pourtant dans la voix de la Principale. Elle se retourna, quittant enfin des yeux la nouvelle venue, et tout sourire, elle prit la parole d'une voix enjouée, totalement oublieuse de la présence de Cora Mills.

\- Régina ! Il faut que je te présente ! Voici Lily …

\- … Page, la maîtresse, l'amante, la compagne, la femme, appelle ça comme tu voudras, de ta chère Emma.

Cora Mills avait coupé la parole à l'enseignante, finissant sa phrase. Un silence de mort tomba dans le manoir. Seule une horloge au loin faisait entendre son tic tac. Un rictus mesquin naquit sur le visage de la mère de Régina, tandis que celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, avant de se figer. Son cœur venait de rater un battement, et elle eut soudain très froid. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Emma, mais elle était incapable de réagir. Avait-elle vraiment entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Emma, totalement éberluée par les paroles de Cora Mills, resta d'abord sans voix, la fixant sans comprendre. Quand enfin elle se retourna vers Régina, le sentiment de déception et de trahison qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la sortit de sa léthargie :

\- Ma maîtresse ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Lily n'a jamais été ma maîtresse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Elle se retourna vers l'intéressée, lui posant sa main sur le bras :

\- Dis-lui, toi, que nous sommes juste de très bonnes amies !

Lily Page, silencieuse et immobile jusque-là, jeta un bref regard vers Cora, avant de regarder Régina droit dans les yeux, et de déclarer d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

\- Je suis la petite amie d'Emma. Enchantée, Mlle Mills.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

 _ **A lundi pour le (vraisemblablement) dernier chapitre de cette fiction !**_


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Coucou les amis,**_

 _ **Voici le vingtième (j'aime l'idée de finir sur un chiffre rond) et dernier chapitre ma première fiction !**_

 _ **Quand j'ai commencé à la publier, il y a quelques semaines, je ne pensais pas être lue par tant de personnes, et surtout, recevoir tant d'encouragements et de compliments : un ÉNORME merci à vous tous, lecteurs et commentateurs ! Ça a été une merveilleuse expérience, et j'ai été contente de la partager avec vous tous.**_

 _ **Dans l'immédiat, je ne prévois pas de démarrer une nouvelle fiction, même si l'envie d'écrire est toujours là ; j'imagine que dans quelques temps, je reprendrai peut-être "Sorybrooke Collège" pour l'améliorer et l'enrichir (et dieu qu'il y a de quoi faire ...), ou je me lancerai dans l'écriture d'une autre FF, voire d'un récit totalement déconnecté d'une série télé ... cela se fera selon l'inspiration du moment ! Dans tous les cas, je reviendrai poster ici.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 20

 _\- Je suis la petite amie d'Emma. Enchantée, Mlle Mills._

Ces mots résonnèrent un long moment dans la vaste demeure. Emma ôta sa main du bras de Lily, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension totale : qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Jamais elles n'avaient eu de liaison ! Elles s'étaient connues très jeunes, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans une période délicate de leur vie, et elles avaient noué une forte amitié, chacune pouvant compter sur l'autre lorsqu'elle était en galère. Puis leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas, et cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elles ne s'étaient plus données de nouvelles. Lorsque Emma l'avait vue, là, dans l'entrée, elle avait ressenti une bouffée de joie : Lily n'était pas forcément associée à une période heureuse de sa vie, mais elle avait souvent été pour elle une vraie bouffée d'oxygène.

Ce plaisir des retrouvailles avait cependant vite été balayé par sentiment d'ahurissement complet : à quoi jouait-elle en prétendant être sa « petite amie » ?

Après un temps qui sembla infini, la blonde pivota vers Régina. Sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, son esprit nota le sourire sardonique qu'arborait Cora Mills, toujours observatrice silencieuse de la scène qui se jouait entre les trois jeunes femmes. La Principale du collège de Storybrooke était blanche comme un linge le sang semblait avoir quitté son visage. Totalement figée, ses yeux vides étaient posés sur Emma. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais pas un son sortit de sa bouche.

Emma prit la parole :

\- Régina …

 _\- Ta petite amie ?_

La voix atone de la brune l'avait coupée dans sa phrase. Une sueur glacée recouvrit le corps d'Emma : Régina n'allait quand même pas croire ce que Lily racontait !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

La jeune enseignante avait crié, des accents de panique dans la voix. Elle prit à partie Lily, toute trace de chaleur ayant disparu de son visage :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es complètement cinglée ! Pourquoi …

Son ancienne amie la coupa à son tour, et sans lui accorder le moindre regard, s'adressa à nouveau à Régina :

\- _Ma_ petite amie, oui …

Elle sembla vouloir continuer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et elle déglutit, comme si tout à coup elle avait du mal à parler. C'est à moment-là que Cora Mills se fit entendre.

\- Régina, ma chérie …

Elle s'approcha de sa fille tout en parlant.

\- Tu me connais, quand j'ai su que tu entretenais une relation avec cette … femme (ce dernier mot avait été comme craché, et accompagné d'un regard chargé de mépris envers Emma), j'ai fait quelques recherches à son sujet … et ce que j'ai trouvé m'a horrifiée.

A présent, elle tenait dans ses mains celles – glacées – de sa fille, pendue à ses lèvres, malgré elle. Elle poursuivit, du même ton onctueux.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : elle en a après ton héritage, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, elles en ont eu après ton héritage.

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête vers Lily.

\- Elle m'a tout raconté … c'est Emma qui a eu cette idée … te séduire, te mettre dans son lit, pour ensuite, progressivement te soutirer de l'argent … dont elle profiterait avec sa petite amie.

Cora lâcha ses mains, et la prit par les épaules, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la brune. Régina, totalement perdue, était incapable de se détourner d'elle.

\- Lily a accepté de tout me raconter car elle ne supporte plus cette situation … au début, elle avait été d'accord, pour l'argent, mais là, elle trouve que cela va trop loin …

Emma secoua la tête, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. C'était ça, elle était en train de cauchemarder, et elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Tout au long de la tirade de Cora Mills, elle avait été dans l'incapacité de réagir, tant elle était sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Quand enfin le silence revint dans le manoir, elle fit un pas vers sa compagne :

\- Régina … Tu ne crois pas à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix se voulait assurée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

\- C'est ta mère qui a manigancé tout cela ! Pour nous séparer ! Tu t'en rends compte, hein, que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ?

Emma fit brusquement volte-face, apostrophant sans ménagement Lily :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis, cette folle, pour que te racontes un tel tissu de mensonges, hein ?

\- Ne traite pas ma mère de folle !

Sa Principale avait hurlé. Le sang sembla tout à coup refluer dans son visage. Celui-ci, sans expression jusque-là, se déforma sous le coup de la colère, de la tristesse et d'une immense et cruelle déception.

\- Je te l'avais dit, ma chérie … elle est comme Daniel, qui s'est si facilement détaché de toi quand je lui ai proposé une grosse somme d'argent … ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle s'intéresse …

La voix mielleuse de Cora s'insinuait comme un poison dans le cerveau de Régina toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque où Daniel l'avait trahie remonta d'un coup, l'envahissant totalement. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir sereinement, ou d'être rationnelle. Sa mère la connaissait parfaitement, et avait utilisé son point faible : l'intolérable sentiment d'abandon qui avait été le sien quand elle avait découvert que son amant l'avait trompée. Bien sûr, Régina s'en était remise, mais Cora savait qu'il serait facile de rouvrir la plaie, et que sa fille y serait particulièrement vulnérable.

OOOoooOOO

\- Emma ?

La voix de Ruby dénotait toute l'inquiétude de la rousse. Son amie assise à côté d'elle dans la voiture n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le manoir des Mills. La jeune femme l'avait appelée, lui demandant de venir rapidement la chercher. Ruby n'avait au départ même pas reconnu la voix de son amie, tant celle-ci était dévastée.

\- Emma, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

L'enseignante de mathématiques était incapable de lui répondre. Les événements de la dernière heure écoulée tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit : l'arrivée de Lily, sa joie de la retrouver, l'incompréhension devant les mots de celle-ci, la colère lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Cora Mills était en train de faire, et l'horreur de se rendre compte que Régina avait foncé tête baissée dans la brèche.

Tout à coup, une colère froide l'envahit : comment avait-elle pu croire sa mère ? La manœuvre était tellement évidente ! Toutes les deux savaient que Cora Mills voulait les séparer, et pourtant Régina ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer : les affirmations de Lily, les mots de Cora, avaient suffi pour que la brune la rejette, et lui demande de partir.

Au fond d'elle, Emma savait pourquoi sa Principale avait réagi si violemment, de manière si épidermique : sans nul doute, tout cela lui avait renvoyé à la figure la trahison de Daniel, et folle de douleur, elle avait refusé de retomber là-dedans, préférant couper toute discussion avec Emma. Régina ne leur avait laissé aucune chance … jamais elle n'avait semblé mettre en doute les paroles de sa mère, ou même de Lily. Elle était tombée dans la faille ouverte par sa mère les pieds joints, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un immense sentiment de déception : la brune ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve criante.

La colère occultant un peu la douleur qu'elle ressentait, l'enseignante prit enfin la parole, expliquant en quelques mots heurtés ce qui s'était passé à son amie. Ruby, d'abord incrédule, frappa violemment son volant, faisant une embardée sur la route :

\- Mais quelle garce, cette bonne femme !

Elle fulminait.

\- Mais comment Mills a pu être assez stupide pour croire sa mère ? C'est gros comme une maison, son histoire ! Et comment Lily a pu te faire ce coup-là ?

Ruby ne décolérait pas. Les réactions virulentes de son amie réconfortèrent un peu Emma.

\- Elle l'a fait pour l'argent … elle me l'a avoué à demi mots avant que je ne parte … Cora lui a promis un énorme paquet si elle racontait à Régina qu'elle était ma copine … et comme on ne s'était pas quitté en très bons termes, et qu'elle avait besoin d'argent … j'imagine que cette … mégère n'a pas eu trop de mal à la convaincre de me faire ce coup-là …

Son ressentiment contre Régina était retombé aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Elle se sentait totalement vide. Elle venait de perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher, et elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant avait pris la place de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que Régina Mills se laisse avoir comme ça elle va se rendre compte que tout ce que sa mère a raconté n'était que des conneries, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

La voix forte et convaincue de Ruby résonna dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Emma aurait voulu la croire, mais elle avait la certitude que celle-ci, engluée dans son passé, aurait le plus grand mal à se sortir des griffes de sa mère.

OOOoooOOO

Régina fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée de son appartement. Assise dans le canapé, elle entendait sa mère qui préparait une boisson chaude dans sa cuisine. Cette dernière avait absolument tenu à rentrer avec elle, refusant de la laisser seule après ce qui s'était passé. A vrai dire, la Principale du collège de Storybrooke se moquait totalement qu'elle soit là, ou pas. Et si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle se serait rendue compte que Cora Mills avait uniquement tenu à être présente auprès d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne cherche pas à recontacter Emma. La femme d'affaires avait d'ailleurs été très vite été soulagée sur ce point : elle avait tant et si bien convaincu sa fille de la trahison de l'enseignante, que celle-ci n'avait même pas essayé de joindre son amante. Depuis qu'Emma avait quitté le manoir, le cerveau de la brune s'était comme déconnecté de son corps, et celui-ci avait pris le relais, faisant mécaniquement tout ce qu'il avait à faire : manger, dormir, s'habiller … La Principale avait même réussi à aller travailler, traitant les affaires courantes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, répondant au téléphone, gérant les élèves pénibles ou les dossiers urgents. Mais ce n'était pas elle, Régina, qui faisait tout cela. Elle, elle était restée bloquée à ce qui s'était passé en ce dimanche matin, avec l'arrivée de cette Lily Page. _La petite amie d'Emma_. Elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle sentit qu'on lui mettait une tasse brûlante entre les mains, mais elle ne réagit pas. _La petite amie d'Emma._ Elle avait mis un temps infini à se remettre de la trahison de Daniel, puis avait fait un énorme travail sur elle pour enfin refaire confiance, et voilà que tout recommençait … bien sûr, Emma avait essayé de nier … mais comment la croire ? Daniel n'avait-il pas fait de même ? Elle avait bien vu comment Emma avait regardé Lily quand elle était entrée dans le manoir … elle avait rayonné, littéralement. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras.

La brune secoua la tête de dépit, et se leva, posant la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Ma chérie … il faut que nous parlions. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre comme ça. Les Mills ne se morfondent pas. Ils encaissent, et se relèvent.

La voix dénuée de tout amour maternel de Cora Mills lui fit lever les yeux vers sa propriétaire.

\- Je me morfondrai si j'ai envie de me morfondre, mère. Et si cela ne vous plaît pas, je ne vous retiens pas. Je suis sûre que des affaires urgentes vous attendent à New-York.

Les mots claquèrent sèchement. Sans attendre de réponse, Régina tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

OOOoooOOO

3h42. Emma soupira, exaspérée, et balança ses couvertures au bas de son lit d'un coup de pied rageur. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir pourquoi. Presque machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Deux messages, de Ruby et de Mary Margaret, l'attendaient. Malgré son immense tristesse et sa fatigue, ils lui arrachèrent un petit sourire. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là l'enseignante d'arts plastiques avait rapidement fait passer l'information aux autres, et tous avaient répondu présents, faisant de leur mieux pour la soutenir. Une semaine que Régina l'avait congédiée, et que celle-ci refusait de la voir, ou même de répondre à ses appels. Elle avait beau eu tenter de l'intercepter au collège, frapper chez elle, rien n'y avait fait.

Emma avait passé ces sept jours à osciller entre un désespoir sans fin, et une colère froide et toxique. Car oui, elle en voulait à Régina. Elle lui voulait terriblement d'être tombée si facilement dans le piège tendu par sa mère. Les ficelles étaient tellement grosses ! Dans ces moments de rage, Emma aurait voulu avoir la force de l'oublier, et de passer à autre chose. Mais c'était parfaitement impossible. Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à la brune. Elle se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, les yeux remplis de larmes, serrant son oreiller à s'en étouffer. La douleur lancinante au fond d'elle menaçait de la submerger, et elle doutait de pouvoir encore lui résister bien longtemps.

Subitement, elle se redressa dans son lit, les poings serrés enfoncés dans le matelas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

OOOoooOOO

\- Régina, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état.

La voix douce et prudente de son Adjoint fit lever la tête à l'intéressée. Quand le regard de la Principale se posa sur lui, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas, tant ce dernier était hostile.

\- Graham … si vous évoquez encore une fois, de près ou de loin, ma vie privée, je vous donne ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire muter.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme recula véritablement. Il déglutit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il repensa à cette image de la Méchante Reine qui l'avait poursuivie fut un temps à ce moment précis, elle ne l'avait jamais autant méritée. Graham l'observa, alors qu'elle s'était remise à écrire, l'ignorant complètement. Sa supérieure n'allait pas bien, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze jours qu'elle et Emma avaient rompu, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu du poids, sans parler de ces immenses cernes violettes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Bien sûr, elle venait travailler tous les jours, souvent très tard, comme si elle essayait de s'oublier dans son activité professionnelle, mais elle n'était plus elle-même. Dure et cassante, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la jeune femme souriante qu'elle était devenue grâce à Emma.

Graham soupira intérieurement. Il avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour que Régina accepte de voir Emma, mais il avait fait chou blanc à chaque fois. Celle-ci, d'habitude si clairvoyante et psychologue, perdait toute faculté et toute réflexion dès que le sujet « Emma » était abordé, comme si cela réveillait en elle un ancien traumatisme. Il finit par quitter silencieusement le bureau de la Principale, songeant que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'aider ses deux amies.

OOOoooOOO

\- Mlle Mills ! Mlle Mills !

Régina leva des yeux agacés vers l'opportun qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur Cassidy, j'espère que vous me dérangez pour une bonne raison.

Neal avait un air sincèrement inquiet quand il reprit la parole :

\- J'étais en train de quitter le collège, et en passant devant la salle de sciences physiques, j'ai senti une forte odeur de gaz j'ai voulu entrer pour voir, mais je n'ai pas les clés de cette partie du bâtiment, et comme à cette heure-ci il n'y a plus que vous dans le collège …

Régina se leva immédiatement, son trousseau à la main. Elle sortit rapidement de son bureau, Neal sur ses talons. Marchant devant lui, elle ne put surprendre le petit sourire satisfait du professeur d'EPS. Celui-ci enchaîna :

\- J'imagine que Monsieur Gold aura laissé un bec bunsen ouvert par inadvertance …

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle, plongée dans le noir. Effectivement, une odeur de gaz flottait dans l'air. La Principale glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte, et y rentra d'un pas décidé, laissant son trousseau accroché, tendant le bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil, que la porte se referma derrière elle, et qu'elle entendit la clé la verrouiller. Elle fit volte face, actionnant vigoureusement la poignée.

\- A quoi jouez-vous, Monsieur Cassidy ! Cela ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je vous ordonne d'immédiatement rouvrir cette porte !

Une voix s'éleva, mais ce n'était pas celle de l'enseignant d'EPS.

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne rouvrir cette porte sous aucun prétexte. La seule personne qui peut la déverrouiller, c'est moi, et je ne le ferai que quand tu auras accepté de me parler, Régina.

Le cœur de la Principale rata un battement. Elle se retourna lentement, et fut harponnée par deux grands yeux verts tourmentés.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Mlle Swan. Ouvrez cette porte.

Emma s'attendait à une attitude de ce genre, mais malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le ton glacé employé par la brune. Elle avait de la peine à croire que cette même voix avait été capable d'être si chaude et si sensuelle lorsqu'elle murmurait son nom au milieu de la nuit.

\- Très bien … _Mills_ ; j'ai tout mon temps. Et j'ai même prévu que cela se passerait comme ça, rajouta-t-elle, en sortant de sous la paillasse de l'enseignant un sachet bien garni. Elle en dévoila le contenu sous les yeux de sa Supérieure, toujours silencieuse : des bouteilles d'eau et des sandwichs.

\- Vous voyez, Mills, je suis parée pour la nuit !

Emma lui adressa un sourire victorieux, et fit mine de se caler confortablement sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur le bureau du professeur. Régina sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Vous pensez vraiment, Swan, qu'une attitude aussi puérile me convaincra d'écouter vos excuses minables ?

Emma laissa tomber lourdement ses pieds sur le sol.

\- Mes « excuses minables » ?

Le ton était incrédule.

\- Parce que tu crois _vraiment_ que j'ai l'intention de m'excuser ?

Elle s'était levée, et s'avançait lentement vers sa supérieure, l'air presque menaçant.

\- Et de quoi devrais-je m'excuser, d'après toi, mmh ?

L'enseignante avait parlé de plus en plus fort, la voix vibrante d'une colère contenue. La brune ne pipa mot. Seule sa mâchoire crispée, et ses yeux assombris suggéraient son état d'agacement. Emma reprit, cherchant à provoquer son interlocutrice :

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, la main sur le menton, dans une pause exagérée d'intense réflexion.

\- Ah, oui, je sais ! Je devrais m'excuser de ne pas te laisser te complaire dans la petite histoire cousue de fils blancs inventée par ta mère ! C'est ça ?

Le ton était devenu franchement moqueur.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une si jolie histoire … tellement bien ficelée … et qui tombe tellement à propos !

Emma s'arrêta un instant, le temps de fusiller du regard son interlocutrice.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée de te voir encore là. Ta mère a pu si facilement te manipuler, que je pensais que tu étais déjà à New-York, en train de préparer les bans de ton mariage avec … comme s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Léopold ?

La jeune enseignante avait réussi son coup. Régina explosa.

\- Je t'interdis de …

\- De quoi, Régina ? Dis-moi ? Que veux-tu m'interdire exactement ? De dire la vérité ?

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient nez à nez, leur visage à quelques centimètres. La tension était telle qu'elle en était presque palpable. De manière parfaitement incongrue, une violente bouffée de désir envahit la brune, la faisant vaciller. Elle se gifla mentalement, et recula d'un pas.

\- La vérité …

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- La vérité, c'est que j'ai vu ton regard quand tu as pris cette femme dans tes bras …

Emma fut désarçonnée.

\- Mon regard ? C'était celui de quelqu'un ravi de retrouver une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et qui avait été une amie …

La blonde rajouta, désabusée :

\- Amie qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais, vu le coup qu'elle m'a fait …

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour effacer de sa mémoire le visage de Lily, et refixa ses yeux sur sa supérieure, l'air dur. Elle était réellement en colère contre la brune, et celle-ci n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle reprit la parole :

\- La seule personne dans cette pièce qui a à présenter des excuses, c'est toi.

Les yeux de Régina Mills s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue. Tu me dois des excuses pour m'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien, après avoir écouté les paroles mensongères de la femme qui est malheureusement ta mère.

Les mots prononcés par Emma claquèrent comme autant de balles de revolver. Régina les prit en pleine figure, les assimilant lentement. Emma, impitoyable, s'approcha encore un peu plus de la Principale :

\- Et soit dit en passant, son histoire était tellement énorme, que je me demande encore comment toi, habituellement si fine, tu as pu l'avaler.

Un silence pesant tomba entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Régina, qui jusque-là avait encaissé les paroles dures de l'enseignante s'en broncher, se rebella soudain. De quel droit lui parlait-elle sur ce ton ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, dans un sourire sans joie.

\- Et donc, Mlle Swan, parce que vous êtes là avec vos jolies phrases, à m'assurer que tout va bien, je devrais vous croire ?

Ses yeux noisette étaient presque noirs sous le coup des émotions violentes qui l'agitaient, et qui menaçaient de la submerger.

\- Il y a quelques années, sans nul doute que je me serais laissée convaincre facilement … mais entre temps, on m'a déjà fait ce coup-là : celui de la trahison avérée que l'on tente de rattraper par tous les moyens …

Ça y est. On y était, songea Emma. Celle-ci ne s'était pas trompée. Toutes les réactions actuelles de la brune étaient conditionnées par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Daniel. Et très clairement, cela avait été pour elle un véritable traumatisme. Régina poursuivit :

\- Ma mère … est très loin d'être parfaite. Mais malgré tous ses défauts, elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée, elle …

La voix de la brune n'était plus qu'un murmure. Tout le ressentiment qu'Emma éprouvait à l'égard de sa Principale s'envola, et son cœur se serra. La brune paraissait si fragile, d'un seul coup … L'enseignante n'osait imaginer ce que Régina avait dû vivre pour en arriver à s'accrocher à sa harpie de mère comme elle le faisait. D'une voix plus douce, Emma reprit la parole :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée, Régina … ni jamais trahie.

Se perdant dans ses yeux, Emma sentit que la brune commençait à vaciller. Loin de sa Cora Mills, elle semblait retrouver une partie de ses facultés de raisonnement.

\- Il serait facile de te le prouver. Lily m'a avoué qu'elle avait raconté être ma petite amie sur l'ordre de ta mère, qui lui avait promis en échange une importante somme d'argent. J'imagine qu'elle accepterait de répéter devant toi ces mots. Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'apporter ce genre de preuve. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu me croies, si je te dis que _jamais_ je ne t'ai trahie, et que _jamais_ je ne te trahirai.

Emma, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa Principale, prit dans ses mains celles de la brune. Celle-ci commença par se raidir, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager.

\- Et si je te demande de me faire confiance, c'est que j'ai une excellente raison de le faire …

Devant ces derniers mots presque chuchotés, une lueur interrogative anima les yeux de Régina. Emma sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à l'approche des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer elle déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche soudain sèche, et ne put s'empêcher de serrer convulsivement les mains de sa supérieure.

\- Je vous aime, Mlle Mills.

Un poids immense s'envola des épaules de Régina Mills. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'attendait que cela, craignant tout au fond d'elle, sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer, que les sentiments de la blonde ne soient pas à la hauteur des siens. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si l'épisode du manoir n'avait jamais existé, comme si sa mère n'était plus qu'un pantin insignifiant, dont les paroles étaient incapables de la toucher. Et elle sut. Elle sut que l'enseignante était la personne qu'elle avait toujours attendue, elle sut qu'elle était la personne en qui elle pourrait avoir une totale et absolue confiance.

\- Je t'aime, Emma.

Sous ces trois petits mots, les yeux de l'intéressée se fermèrent un bref instant. Quand ils se rouvrirent, Régina put y lire sans difficulté un désir dévorant et impatient. Cela suffit pour faire sauter ses dernières barrières. D'un même élan, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, maladroitement, violemment, et leurs mains pressées cherchèrent à rattraper le temps perdu. Le professeur de mathématiques enlaça la Principale du collège de Storybrooke, et l'assit sans ménagement sur une des paillasses, n'ayant cure du carrelage dur et froid sous les fesses de son amante. Elle posa des mains possessives sur ses hanches, et l'attira vers elle, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes pour pouvoir s'y installer. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tandis que les doigts fins de Régina déboutonnèrent la chemise d'Emma. Quand ceux-ci purent enfin se poser sur la peau douce de l'enseignante, celle-ci ne put empêcher un grognement de s'échapper. Cela lui avait tant manqué !

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par s'écarter l'une de l'autre, haletantes, à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène. Leurs regards se harponnèrent.

\- Nous allons vraiment faire l'amour _ici_ , dans la salle de Gold ?

La voix rauque d'Emma fit frissonner Régina. Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres gonflées et brillantes de cette dernière.

\- On va _commencer_ par faire l'amour ici …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche d'Emma Swan à nouveau sur la sienne.

OOOoooOOO

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces dernières lignes. A très bientôt !**_


End file.
